Coração Domado
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: A Terra enfrentou por anos um oozaru, até serem subjugados pelos saiyajins sem planeta. Kakarotto conheceu Chichi. Anos depois se reencontram e ambos sofreram. Surgirá o amor em Chichi por Kakarotto? Superarão os seus sofrimentos? Os chikyuujin tem um plano para reconquistar o o se sucederá e quais as consequências da guerra que implodirá entre chikyuujins e saiyajins?
1. Oozaru e chikyuu-jin

Durante sua missão, quando jovem, conhece Chi-Chi, uma criança chikyuu-jin, a qual tem sua natureza domada por ela, mas, tem que retornar a missão. Anos se passam e ela nunca saí de sua mente. Reencontra-a, mas maltratada, conseguirá curar suas feridas? Poderá o amor por ele, surgir nela?

E quanto à Kakarotto? Será que ele conseguirá superar o evento horrivél que aconteceu em sua vida?

Um poderá curar o outro?

Eis a história.

OooOooOooOooO

É com o casal KakarottoXChichi.

Nessa fanfic Kakarotto começara com a forma saiyajin das outras, seus irmãos morreram e seu pai também.

Ele é terceira classe mas seu poder se igualará ao de elite e nisto sua classe será elevada, até que terá a forma super saiya-jin 4. Sim a classificação das classes saiyajins será como as outras.

Bejiita foi destruído, poucos saiyajins restaram, resultado, tiveram que vim para a Terra. Há humanos escravos e os libertos. Alguns aliens passam a morar lá também.

Conseguiram os humanos libertos, graças aos cientistas, principalmente a família Briefs, gênios, em troca de trabalharem para a tecnologia dos saiyajins, os humanos deveriam ser poupados e só seriam escravizados sobre essas três circunstâncias: de divída ou por tentarem um levanta contra os saiya-jins ou em caçadas destes á noite, após o toque de recolher ou por tentarem sair do planeta sem autorização do rei saiyajin. Senão fosse essas três situações os terráqueos seriam deixados em paz, só os saiyajins podiam fazer escravos e vende-los.

Kakarotto foi enviado para cá, para destruir a vida, mas, conhece Chichi e passa a ter sentimentos por ela, que não morrem com o tempo.

Ele começara como saiyajin normal, mas, assumira as transformações até supersaiyajin 4( a forma saiyajin que mais amo, fica tão, feral ). Nao gosto da fase GT pois ele morre, mas amo essa forma.

OooOooOooOooO

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Kakarotto descobriu primeiro as formas super saiya-jin mais poderoso. Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Real – os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4.. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação. Porém, mais ninguém sem ser Kakarotto e Vegeta que conseguiram essa transformação, sendo o pioneiro Kakarotto.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 3 em toda a Nova Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma.

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 10. É a mais econômica de todas, exceto pelo supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Nappa.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4. Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite– acima das classes. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe– os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe– consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe– essa sim representa a massa de saiya-jins, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral. À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscrito– aqueles que cometem crimes , são banidos e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

OooOooOooOooO

A chegada de uma nave circular traz á Terra destruição e morte . . .

Durante a guerra dos chikyuu-jins contra o oozaru, o saiyajin conhece uma jovem terráquea . . . o selvagem, com ela, torna-se dócil, mas, será que sua verdadeira natureza poderá ser reprimida pela menina? O que o destino reserva ao planeta azul.

OooOooOooOooO

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Kakarotto descobriu primeiro as formas super saiya-jin mais poderoso. Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Real – os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4.. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação. Porém, mais ninguém sem ser Kakarotto e Vegeta que conseguiram essa transformação, sendo o pioneiro Kakarotto.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 3 em toda a Nova Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma.

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 10. É a mais econômica de todas, exceto pelo supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Nappa.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4. Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite– acima das classes. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe– os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe– consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe– essa sim representa a massa de saiya-jins, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral. À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscrito– aqueles que cometem crimes , são banidos e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

OooOooOooOooO

paz na Terra é quebrada pelo advento de um estranho cometa. Até se confudiram, a população, pelo menos, como uma inofensiva estrela cadente e fizeram pedidos. Mas, mal sabiam que naquela nave vinha uma raça alien, amante das brigas e cujo ser seria uma arma de destruição em massa.

As chamas em volta do objeto cadente se desfazem, revelando ser uma nave circular que se choca com o solo abrindo uma cratera. A porta abre e um pequeno bebê com cauda castanha felpuda engatinha, aquele era o prelúdio do triste destino da Terra.

O céu estrelado é a cortina do massacre noturno que será realizado e batizado de : O macaco-monstro. Uma besta descontrolavél e cujas armas terráqueas nada podem fazer nem mesmo os melhores lutadores da Terra, que sucumbem ao poder descomunal do "besta".

O pequeno olha para a lua artificial criada pela nave e começa a se transformar em um imenso macaco feroz. Sua cauda arrasa árvores, seus braços rompem montanhas, a rajada de sua boca explode tudo ao seu redor, seu rugido é som do próprio inferno chegando.

Seu poder é o prelúdio de uma nova era que sugirá e da qual os chikyuu-jins se curvarão, obrigados.

O imenso monstro avança para a cidade mais próxima, destruindo tudo a sua volta. Gritos são escutados, barulho de escombros poluem o ar, cheiro de entulho misturado ao sangue. Em menos de 10 minutos, uma cidade é destruida completamente. A enorme besta avança para a próxima e assim se sucede.

O ataque é transmitido pelos meios de comunicação, os reporteres transmitem a notícia em choque, falando do avanço do enorme macaco, lojas são saqueadas, pânico generalizado nas cidades. O exército é chamado e começam a ofensiva, mas, a pele do oozaru é resistente e armas chicoteiam, em um momento, em que os soldados comemoravam, o impacto delas faz o oozaru cair, mas, este se levanta, agora irado.

Arremessa escombros sobre os aviões que caem do céu, sua cauda chicoteia os tanques, bate os pés provocando terremotos desequilibrando soldados que são pisoteados pelo imensos pés ou esmagados pela imensa mão do macaco, alguns, servem até de alimento. Um urro feroz ecoa pela noite enquanto a máquina de destruição avança. em horas, toda a parte leste é destruída.

Longe dali a nave flutua no céu e acima das nuvens, continuando emitindo a lua artificial.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O imenso macaco passa dias naquela forma, minando as defesas dos terráqueos, dizimando grande número deles. Cai no mar e nada, com seus imenso braços até a próxima cidade. Assim a destruição se seguiu por dias, semanas, meses, até que após 3 anos, a energia na nave acabou. Ela teria que recarregar.

Ela desceu ao chão e usou a reserva para chamar o saiyajin o mais próximo dela, escaneando o local, verificando senão tinha vida inteligente próxima dali. O imenso macaco segue a nave e quando a lua cessa, ele volta a ser um bebê que engatinha até ela, vozes da máquina são escutadas, de um aparelho no idioma saiyajin, como se ensinasse ao pequeno. Este, enrola a cauda em volta de seu corpo e ressona tranqüilo.

No raiar do dia, o pequeno bebê acorda.

Vê um lagarto próximo dali e aproximando lentamente, o come, mesmo pequeno, já tinha um pré-instinto caçador. Sozinho, tenta fica de pé, pois a nave projeta um holograma de um homem com cauda na cintura em pé, o pai dele, enquanto falava na linguagem saiyajin ao pequeno, fixando as ordens de destruição e dados relativos aos saiyajins.

Após horas, consegue ficar de pé, usando sua cauda como apoio. Caça mais um pouco e come, depois, dorme novamente próximo à nave.

Passa a viver na montanha selvagemente, se alimentando sozinho e sobrevivendo, ocasionamente matando humanos que se aproximavam demais e das quais eram definidos pelas autoridades como acidentes montanheses ou ataque de feras.

Após meses, a nave projeta a lua no céu e ele torna a se transformar. Esse ritmo se segue por anos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quando Kakarotto tem 12 anos e estava na forma oozaru, um grupo de guerreiros consegue abate-lo, juntamente com as armas remanescentes. Na fumaça que se levanta, ele cai em um penhasco profundo.

Infelizmente, a nave havia perdido energia e precisa recarregar, desce, chamando o jovem, que desfaz a transformação enquanto caía, tendo abaixo deste penhasco ingreme, um rio, inconciente e seriamente ferido com sua cauda fora decepada acidentalmente por um ataque, é arrastado pela correnteza.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ele acorda em uma cabana rústica no meio das montanhas, com curativos em seu corpo, uma cama macia, tenta se mexer, mas não consegue. Com seu olfato sente o cheiro de humano e rosna.

Uma criança aparece carregando uma bacia feita de bambu e pano, era bem pequena. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, um corpo roliço, com gordura infantil. Já, o jovem saiyajin era um pouco musculoso.

Ela nota que o acordou e cumprimenta:

– Ohayou.

Mas recebe um rosnado de volta, os dentes pronunciados. Ele nunca esteve tão debilitado perto daquelas criaturas e tendo sua cauda cortada. Tenta afasta-la, como proteção. Mas a jovem, depois do susto inicial, não se intimida e se aproxima.

– Estou tratando de suas feridas, tenha calma . . . - ela ergue um pano para passar na testa dele.

– Kioru manhu napke marankiol ! - grita e a empurra.

Com a sua força a arremessa contra a parede. Ela se levanta e sacudindo a poeira, fala:

– Já que é por mal . . . - nisso pega uma corda e mais rápido do que ele consegue processar, amarra os punhos dele na cama.

Mas ele quebra a madeira da cama. Irritada, faz de novo e o prende em barras de ferro nos cantos da janela, feliz ao ver que ele não conseguia se soltar.

– Ótimo, agora tratarei de suas feridas . . . - se aproxima dele e fala - se me morder, ponho mordaça, escolha!

– Hyokiyu makappe napke!- ele grita.

– Repetiu napke . . . o que é napke?

Irritado por estar preso, completamente rendido e indefeso, xinga-a e a ofende em seu idioma, saiyajin, mas, percebe que esta não entendia nada, nem ele entendia direito o idioma dela.

Enquanto sentia ser tratado suas feridas e passado um pano úmido na testa, se lembra de antes de atacar um grupo de humanos, eles girtavam um com outro e pareciam ofensas, se concentra e lembra das palavras:

– Vou fode-lo seu desgraçado!- ele grita.

Ela fica aterrorizada e bate nele com um bastão cinza que trazia nas costas, gritando:

– Seu sujo! - rosna também e fecha os punhos.

Ele para, sentiu um pouco de dor e nota que ela rosnou. Ele rosna também.

Vendo seu rosnado, ela rosna e ele retribui. Aos poucos percebe que ele retribui novamente.

"Vamos, pare Chichi, parece que você é mais madura que esse selvagem, relaxe, esses rosnados para ele soam como discussão", ela inspira e expira, acalmando-se. Para testar se ele sabe o que significa, pergunta:

– Sabe o significado do que disse?

– Vai tomar no . . . - mas sua boca é tampada por um travesseiro.

Ela olha iritada e tira o travesseiro e ele fala novamente no idioma desconhecido á ela, que desconfiava ser xingos:

– Napke makappe kurik beeyuta!- grita novamente.

Ela inspira e expira, falando, pondo a mão na testa, cansada, "lidar com selvagem é tão complicado e cansativo":

– Como imaginava, não fala nossa língua . . . creio que nem sabe o que realmente aquelas palavras significam e pensando bem, falou no masculino.

Ela percebeu que quando rosnou antes, ele rosnou de volta e assim foi, o jovem respondia com rosnados se ela fizesse o mesmo.

A palavra napke sempre aparecia e queria saber seu significado. Ele parecia ter sido criado pela selva, de tão selvagem e agressivo, mas, conquistaria sua confiança, decide não ser rude, afinal, vai saber o que aquele garoto passou na vida, seria gentil e nota que não se apresentou:

– Sou Chichi . . . ex-princesa da montanha Fly Pan . . . e você?- fala seu nome apontando para ela - qual seu nome?- e agora aponta para ele.

Nota que ele já não estava agressivo, diria mais que estava curioso. Ela repete três vezes e então ele fala:

– Nome.

– Isso, eu, Chichi, você?- aponta para ela e depois para ele.

– Kakarotto.

– Kakarotto? Nome interessante.

Nisso a barriga dele ronca e ela fala:

– Vou trazer comida, já volto.

Após um tempo, ela retorna trazendo um peixe assado. Nota que lambe os lábios ao ver o alimento. Sorrindo, tem uma ideia, ensinaria á ele seu idioma. Apontando para a comida, fala, lentamente:

– Comida.

Ele escuta e repete, curioso e faminto.

– Comida .. . makke

– Ótimo, então, makke é comida? - estava adorando aprender o idioma esquisito dele e estava ensinando o dela.

A chikyuu-jin se dirige aos punhos dele e antes de soltar, fala, lentamente.

– Apronte e te prendo de novo.

Solta os punhos e ele acaricia-os, espantado de estar solto. Vendo a comida e o cheiro dessa, decide se comportar por enquanto.

Enquanto o alimentava, espantada de ver ele repetir nada mais do que 8 vezes, pensa. " Esquisito, ele é selvagem, agressivo . . . deve ter sido criado na selva . . . mas quem o machucou? Até pensei que tinha morrido, mas se recuperou bem . . . deve ter sido aquele monstro que o machucou, se foi assim, teve sorte . . . meu pai não teve . . . ", uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos.

Ele olha confuso e colhe a lágrima com seu dedo, cheirando a gota e lambendo, mostrando desagrado com o gosto, sacudindo a lingua.

Ela ri e notando o riso, ri também, decidindo imita-la. Percebera que por enquanto dependia dela para comer e enquanto fosse o mais dócil possivél, tendo em conta sua natureza saiyajin, podia se recuperar e sua cauda cresceria de novo, podendo retornar a sua missão.

– Aquilo era lágrima . . . lágrima - ela colhe outra lágrima e mostra na ponta do dedo.

– Lá . . . lagri . . . lágrima . . . makit- fala mostrando o dedo.

– Makit é lágrima então, interessante.

" Onde ele aprendeu esse idioma?", ela se perguntava. Ele era esquitio, os cabelos desafiavam a gravidade e o ferimento acima de seus glúteos, centralizado nas costas como se algo tivesse sido cortado.

Com o passar dos dias ele melhora, nota, que ela treinava, indicando ser uma guerreira.

Vendo-o entediado, ensinou jogos á ele, com um tabuleiro. Meses se passam, e o saiya-jin já completamente estabelecido. Mas, estava curioso com aquela fêmea humana, já havia dominado o que chamava de idoma básico, assim como ela, o dele, embora este se confundisse ainda com algumas palavras.

A jovem decide ensinar á ele sobre o Ki, a senti-lo e controla-lo, a meditar. O saiyajin passou a acompanha-la nos treinos. Havia ensinado-o artes marciais, como ela chamava as técnicas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após 2 meses.

A menina havia ensinado a ele sobre o ki e lançar ataque. Um dia aprendeu um golpe:

– Já sabe sentir Ki, isso é um golpe de meu pai .

– kame . . . - ela coloca as mãos em forma de concha para trás, dobrando levemente uma perna e esticando a outra um pouco abaixada - hame . . . - percebe assustado o aumento de energia . . . ha!

Nisso, a rocha é desintegrada. Orgulhosa, a chikyuu-jin fala:

– O que achou?

Ele olha para as mãos e prepara para repetir o golpe.

– kame . . . - a energia concentra-se na palma da sua mão - . . . hame . . .

– O que?! - ela não acredita no que vê.

– Ha! - lança uma rajada maior que a dela, desintegrando uma pequena montanha á frente.

Ela está em choque e olha para este, que está feliz por ter conseguido copiar o golpe.

– O que você é?

– Um humano criado na selva - ele fala, escondendo ser um saiyajin, sabia que quando a cauda crescesse a abandonaria, além de que sabia que a nave estava recarregando ainda.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Um mês depois, estavam no lago, ela pegando peixe e notando que ele pegara um maior ainda.

– Não vale Kakarotto -fala aborrecida vendo o peixe.

– Muytki mkoo Kakat napooto - fala sorrindente.

Continuava agressivo, mas perto dela, ficava mais docil, além do fato, de um pouco mais velho, conseguia controlar os instintos saiyajins, inclusive a agressividade natural.

– O que é?

– Azar o seu quem manda ser lenta - fala simplesmente.

– O que?! - nisso o persegue sorrindo quando este finge fugir.

Correm pelas árvores por mais de 20 minutos, quando, para assustado.

A nave dele estava lá e nota pelo indicador de energia, que aquela noite ela estaria de volta. Engole em seco, ela não podia ver aquilo. Decide desviar e correndo de volta para a pequena cabana. Já sabia onde estava a nave e teria que se afastar da chikyuu-jin para não mata-la na forma oozaru, por algum motivo, não conseguia matar aquela humana.

Ela nota o jovem correndo de volta à casa e pensava que ele queria despista-la.

– Eu o vi . . . não adianta tentar me despitar. - torna a correr atrás dele.

Ele sorri, aliviado, não vira a nave. A humana era divertida, mas confessava que preferia ser o caçador do que a presa, mas a meta era afasta-la da nave.

Antes que pousasse no chão, ela o agarra, derrubando-o.

– Peguei você- nisto ri levemente

– Hunf! Me distraí . . . nakto metopk katto.

– O que? - ela o solta, curiosa.

– Foi pura sorte.

– Ora . . . mal perdedor! - cruza os braços aborrecida.

– Kittok makupko beekto ?

– Lutar, agora?

Olha surpresa, já havia conhecimento da lingua dele, embora se atrapalhasse, mas, aquela frase, decorara, por algum motivo o selvagem adorava lutar.

Não que não gostasse, mas, digamos, era esquisito ele desejar tanto.

Ela aceita, nisso, salta londe dele, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

– Venha . . . - Kakarotto fala presunçoso.

– Vai apanhar - ela sorri e lutam.

Ele havia pedido a batalha e tomava cuidado com sua força, pois, da última vez ela saíra com muitos hematomas e não queria vê-la de novo daquele jeito.

Chichi começa dando golpes com os pés de maneira consecutiva alterada com socos e Kakarotto bloqueia todos e se esquiva ao mesmo tempo. Por algum tempo, o saiya-jin fica na defensiva, apenas bloqueando os golpes, então, ele lança um chute contra ela, que salta e depois tenta chuta-lo lateralmente com a perna direita, mas este boqueia com o braço, tentando dar um soco, mas esta bloqueia e tenta chuta-lo.

O jovem se abaixa e tenta acerta-la com o pé e a jovem retribui tentando chuta-lo e soca-lo, mas o saiya-jin esquiva, tenta mais uma vez soca-lo, mas ele dobra o braço em torno do punho, retendo-a momentaneamente, mas a chikyuu-jin curva seu corpo e lança um ataque com o pé lateralmente, este se esquiva e é obrigado a solta-la.

Tenta mais um golpe com o pé, mas este bloqueia com o antebraço. Salta e tenta golpea-la com o pé, rodando o corpo, mas ela esquiva, depois, tenta golpea-la novamente, mas é bloqueado com seu braço e esta decide partir para o contra-ataque lançando vários golpes consecutivos com o pé e ele bloqueia todos com o braço e palmas das mãos e se esquivando.

Em seguida, a situação se inverte. O jovem ataca como ela atacou e esta tem que bloquear e se esquivar. Ela tenta dar um soco, mas ele bloqueia e se esquiva. Agora, este tenta contra- atacar com punho e a terráquea fica na defensiva e nisso, recomeçam a trocar socos e chutes numa feroz batalha corpo-a-corpo.

Mas apesar de tudo, ambos estavam sorrindo, se divertindo.

Tenta golpear e se esquiva, recomeçando a contra-ataque e bloqueio de ambos, até que com um ataque, ambos saltam para trás, se afastando do oponente, por apenas alguns segundo, depois, partem para o ataque ao mesmo tempo com o punho, concentrado seus kis e golpeiam um ao outro, sendo, ambos arremessados para trás.

Kakarotto se surpeendia com a força da chikyuu-jin, apesar de seu corpo ser pequeno.

Por alguns segundos fica preocupado que tenha golpeado fortemente, mas, para alívio deste, vê ela se refazer e retornam no combate corpo - a-corpo, com seqüencias de chutes e socos, alternados e consecutivos um contra o outro, alternando constantemente quem ficava na defensiva e no ataque, em uma batalha de vontades, nenhum dos dois querendo ceder, até que em um ataque com o pé lateral, ele a bloqueia atirando-a para a frente, afastando-a dele e nisto parte para o contra- ataque, correndo e dando um golpe com a mão esticada e lateralmente no pescoço dela, um pouco abaixo do queixo.

Quando Chichi salta rodopiando sobre si mesma se afastando, perde-o de vista. Ele avança para ela que usa o zanzo-ken, fazendo este atacar uma sombra, reaparecendo atrás dele, que esquiva e recomeçam os ataques, só que agora ela estava sendo empurrada para trás com os ataques consecutivos, embora conseguisse bloquea-los, retendo com os braços ou abaixnado-se, porém, não conseguia encontrar uma brecha para contra-ataque, por enquanto só restava ficar na defensiva.

Saltam e recomeçam a luta no ar, golpeando e bloqueando por pouco tempo, até que retornam ao solo e ficam olhando um para o outro, sorrindo, estudando que ataque realizar.

Sorrindo, a jovem toma a inciativa, distraindo-o com um movimento e o soca enviando - o para trás e depois o chuta, quando ele está sem ação, fazendo-o chocar-se contra uma rocha, aproveitando que este se recuperava, parte para ataca-lo, mas Kakarotto salta para o alto e ela acompanha.

Váriso metros acima, eles recomeçam o ataque e em um descuido dele, ela o golpeia rodando sobre si mesma com o pé, atirando-o para baixo e pensando " mesmo ele não vai conseguir se recuperar a tempo de se chocar", pensa, feliz.

Mas para surpresa dela e deagrado, ele roda sobre si mesmo e cai com as duas pernas, se refazendo e olhando a terráquea descer, agora, indefesa e fala:

– Vou vencer Chichi, se prepare!

E nisso salta para ela com o pé.

" Não vou permitir" e olhando para os lados vê um cipó e pega nele, rodando sobre si, para cima, se esquivando do golpe dele.

Como esperado por ela o cipó se rompe, mas com isso conseguiu esquivar de seu golpe, porém, antes dela respirar aliviada, ele surge, chutando-a contra uma árvore, avançando para a jovem que havia acabado de pousar no solo.

Ela se esquiva e nisso, ambos se afastam, olhando um para o outro de frente. Ele estava excitado com a batalha, estava se divertindo e muito e sabia ser por causa de seu sangue saiyajin, fala:

– Estou muito entusiasmado, amo lutar, é uma excelente oponente.

Era a mais pura verdade, ela lutava muito bem e havia lhe ensinado artes marciais durante as batalhas que travavam e treinamento com ela, que esta mesmo fazia , inclusive os vários tipos, como meditação para unir o espiríto e corpo, como ela explicara um dia e de fato, parecia ter ficado mais forte ainda.

Eles continuam lutando e ele nota que ela começa a ficar cansada e nisto, ele começa a vencer a luta. Ele concentra seu ki nas palmas das mãos mirando nela e fala, controlaria o poder desse:

– Kame . . . hame . . .

– Kame . . . hame . . .

Ela faz o mesmo, lançaria quase todo o seu ki, contava com isso para vencer,a final, usava essa técnica mais tempo do que ele, que aprendera naquele dia, pelo menos o que pensava.

– Ha!

– Ha!

Ambas as energias saem das palmas e se chocam, gerando uma onda que os empurra para trás, mas a jovem se refaz e mesmo cansada avança sobre ele, que tenta esquivar, mas, ela unindo as palmas das mãos na frente dela, fecha os olhos e fala:

– Tayoken!

Uma forte luz cega o saiyajin e ela parte para o ataque, mas aprendera a sentir o Ki, e apesar de conseguir a pouco tempo, para desconhecimento dela, já dominava e conseguindo senti-la, para surpresa dela, se esquiva e a golpeia com o pé no estôamgo, fazendo-na voar longe contra uma rocha, se chocando. Coloca a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma leve dor.

Ele salta até ela preocupado e pergunta:

– Está tudo bem? - temia com o entusiasmo ter colocado muito poder no golpe.

– Tudo bem . . . - nisso ela suspira- estou cansada venceu de novo.

– Mas foi graças a você me ensinar artes marciais e treinamento, inclusive meditação e sentir o ki, obrigado - ele agradece.

– De nada, você é forte, Kakarotto, cada vez me supreende mais, até a sentir o ki, não sabia que já tinha tanto dominío.

– È uma boa professora e parceira de treino.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Se banhavam naquele momento em uma terma próxima dali. Chichi nua e este também, para aliviar os músuculos doloridos. O saiyajin estava apoiado em uma pedra, com as costas e ela ergueu-se para sentar próxima dele.

Afinal ela era criança, tinha só 6 anos, não via por que não. Olhava para o saiya-jin, pensativa. Já ele, tinha 12 anos e nunca teve contato com fêmeas, mas, não negava que sentia-se um pouco estranho com a visão do corpo nú , embora não compreendesse o sentimento.

– Sabe o que aconteceu com sua família ?- ela pergunta docemente.

– Não sei, desde que me lembro vivo na selva - o que não era mentira, sabia de Beejita e tudo mais, mas por que a nave falou, nunca havia visto seus pais ou planeta natal.

– Meu pai morreu lutando contra o Macaco-monstro e meu reino foi arrasado por ele, há um ano - ela fala, suspirando tristemente.

– Macaco-monstro? - pergunta.

– Não sabe? Ah! È! Viveu na selva . . . é o monstro em forma de macaco imenso que destroí tudo . . . vi ele longe, aqui da montanha, tenho esperança que nos consigamos derrota-lo, sumiu depois daquele ataque, mas, também, costuma sumir por um tempo antes de surgir do nada.

Então, compreende, era ele. Havia matado o pai dela, não que sentisse raiva por isso, mas, estranhamente sentia-se triste.

Via a tristeza nos olhos dela, justo a jovem que era tão brincalhona, divertida, claro, um pouco esquentada, mas, ainda assim uma boa compania.

Tomando conhecimento disso, era mais um motivo para que saísse de perto dela, quando recuperasse a cauda, além de que poderia mata-la naquela forma, mas, tinha medo que se sumisse, fosse atrás dele e acabasse se deparando com sua forma oozaru. Temeu ao pensar nisso.

Por mais que gostasse dela, tinha uma missão a cumprir, embora soubesse que causaria dor á jovem e sabia que ela o odiaria se conhecesse a verdade sobre ele.

– Kakarotto?- pergunta docemente.

O jovem saiya-jin salta vendo-a ao lado dele e suspira, não podia saber que ele era o monstro.

– Nada, pensando na família que não tive - mente.

– Pois saiba, que eu sou sua família agora - sorri.

– Obrigado . . . nanpkto - e retribui o sorriso.

Vê ela se afastar e sente-se triste por ter que deixa-la em breve.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

À noite, estavam comendo uma refeição, no caso de Kakarotto, para mais de 50 pessoas. Agora já não se supreendia, mas, antes tomara um susto com a quantidade de comida e perguntava onde cabia tudo aquilo.

Ao pensar na comida, se lembra dele dizendo napke, pois nunca mais falou isso e pergunta:

– Se lembra que me chamava de napke? - nota que o jovem se engasga com a comida.

– Lembro - termina a refeição.

– O que é?

Hesita e depois, fala baixo, num murmúrio arrependido de tê-la chamado assim:

– Inferior . . .

– Nani?! - nisso fica irritada e fala - vou mostrar a inferior . . .

Vendo ela sorri malignamente, ele sorri também.

Chichi pula em cima dele e começam uma luta corpo a corpo. Esta acaba prensada embaixo dele que sorri triunfante.

– Eu venci!

– Nakto metopk katto ( foi pura sorte).

E nota ele olhando-a surpreso, ela falara completamente em seu idioma.

– Gostou? - vendo-o surpreso, ela o empurra conseguindo sair de baixo dele ao tentar prende-lo, ele salta e faz não com o dedo.

– Convencido! - nisso, pega os pratos rústicos feitos de pedra e folhas e leva embora.

Kakarotto começa a abanar o rabo e engole em seco "Shippou (cauda)?". Olha sua cauda que crescera novamente, estava amargurado, irritado. Vê a chikyuu-jin longe e fala tristemente:

– Adeus Chichi.

Nisso pega um pequeno dente de fera, preso em um colar, que ele fez e coloca na mesa, queria ter algo melhor para da-la e escreve na madeira: ' Viva . . . um dia voltarei e retribuirei o favor, prometo . . . '

Saiu pela janela, pulando entre as árvores, evitando olhar o globo luminoso no céu, ainda não era seguro se transformar. Sua audição apurada escuta esta chama-lo, mas, continua correndo, porém, um cheiro no ar faz este se engasgar, era cheiro de sangue e da jovem.

Retorna e vê esta sendo perseguida por feras, está ferida, seu bastão na mão manchado de sangue, deve ter derrotado alguns, mas não todos.

Vendo a cena fica irado grita desesperado:

– Chichi!

Aparece na frente dela, escondeu a cauda na roupa e atraí a atenção deles, que passam a persegui-lo, horrorizada, vê que ele cai no precipício junto com as feras e escuta o baque de corpos.

– Kakarotto! - chora ajoelhada, abraçando o dente e o colar - Kakarotto!

O chama pela noite fria não obtendo quaisquer respostas.

No precipício havia um rio escondido e um tanto fundo, este caíra e estava sendo arrastado pela correnteza, longe da chikyuu-jin e pensando na tristeza dela em pensar que morrera, mas, era melhor assim, além de que livrou a montanha de várias feras, a jovem devia ficar agora um pouco mais segura.

Já longe sai da água e suspira.

Vai até a nave que estava no solo, projetando a luz, pois percebera que ele não se transformou ainda e depositando as roupas que vestia, um haori e hakama, laranja e uma faixa azul, dado por Chichi no banco, fica nú. Conferindo que estava mesmo bem longe dela, resignado,se afasta da nave e vira o rosto para cima, preparando-se para a transformação;

Começa a se transformar e retorna a atacar, mas, mesmo em fera, o rosto da jovem chikyu-jin não saía de sua mente, estava determinado a quando acabar sua missão, reencontra-la. As lembranças que passou junto dela, as diversões, estavam marcadas na sua mente a ferro e fogo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

4 anos se passam. Kakarotto estava em uma montanha.

Havia feito uma roupa com pele de animais, pois Chichi lhe mostrara como fazer um , ainda pensava na jovem e sabia estar bem longe dela. Na sua frente, a cidade em ruínas, corpos e mais corpos, mas, não se arrependia nem nada, eram napke, menos, a chikyuu-jin que habitava seu coração e mente.

– 4 anos se passaram, será que ela mudou algo?- pergunta a si mesmo, terminando de comer um lagarto enquanto estava sentado em um escombro.

Nisso, sente vários Kis se aproximando e fortes. Se esconde.

Nota serem naves iguais a sua, redondas, que pousam na Terra, abrindo várias crateras e duas imensas, gigantescas, ovais.

Quando os ocupantes das naves circulares saem e depois vários das naves imensas, nota serem saiyajins, via a armadura caracteristíca e a cauda. Decide então sair de trás dos escombros.

Havia destruído quase todos os humanos sua missão estava quase no fim.

– Vejo que ainda resta alguns humanos . . . - um grandão comenta, aborrecido, apertando o scouter e lendo as leituras.

– È um terceira classe, quer o que?- um saiyajin de cabelos compridos olha.

– Ainda bem que restou alguns humanos . . . podemos faze-lo escravos, precisamos de moradias.

– È verdade.

O jovem saiyajin se aproxima anulando seu ki e sentindo-se feliz em rever sua raça. Então, se mostra, supreendendo-os, pois não foi detectado pelos scouters.

– Sou Kakarotto.

Um dos saiyajins falam:

– Vejo que é parecido com Bardock.

– Meu pai? Como ele está?- pergunta entusiasmado.

– Morto . . . assim como sua mãe e irmãos .- uma saiyajin fala se aproximando curiosa, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor.

Sabia que poucos saiyajins tinham diferença na cor dos cabelos, variava só de negro para castanho escuro, essa cor era muito rara entre eles.

Ele fica triste, sonhava reencontrar a família após a missão.

– Meu nome é Konato ( potato - batata) o seu é Kakarotto?-

Ele concente com a cabeça.

– Meu princípe - ela fala ao saiyajin de cabelos espetados - ele não conhece nossos costumes, posso ser a Kaisk ( raíz) dele, por favor?

– Você é primeira classe . . . por que um terceira classe?

Ela chicoteia a cauda.

– Gostei da face dele, é bonitinho, posso, Vegeta oujisama?

– Que seja.

" Fêmeas", suspira ao pensar nisso, pois, apesar de guerreiras, achavam muita coisa fofa.

– Kaisk?- ele olha confuso e ela adorava essa face dele, sim, era bonito, o jovem possuía uma beleza selvagem.

– A nave só vem equipado com o básico . . . kaisk, quer dizer tutora . . . após um saiyajin retornar de uma missão enviado quando bebê, não conhece completamente e satisfatoriamente nossos costumes, o Kaisk o ensina, costuma ser alguém da família dele, mas, com estes mortos, não há ninguém. . . só um escolhido pela realeza, gostei de você, principalmente nessas roupas . . . - ela deposita a mão no queixo dele, erguendo a face.

– Gosto delas.- fala sem graça.

– Hum . . . vai usar o uniforme saiyajin, só acima da primeira classe podem esoclher outra roupa se quiserem.

– Tá. - olha desanimado - quando voltaremos para Bejiita?

Todos os demais saiya-jins se entreolham e ela fala, amargurada:

– Bejiita foi destruído por um imenso asteroide, seu pais e irmãos estavam lá.

Ele fica triste e o princípe, fala:

– Chega de sentimentalismos . . . nos mudaremos para cá, mas desejava que a gravidade fosse maior desse planeta, droga.

– Entendo.- Kakarotto fala desanimado, enrolava a cauda na cintura, pois via o holograma na nave.

– Vocês - ordena há 20 saiyajins.- temos gaiolas, capture os humanos que verem, façam-nos escravos, menos filhotes pequenos, não serviriam.

– Sim.

– Princípe?- Kakarotto pergunta.

– O que é terceira classe?

– Posso ter um humano como escravo?

– Claro.

– Tem uma humana que mora em uma cabana isolada nas montanhas, eu a queria, ela deve ter uns 9 anos, tem cabelos negros e olhos escuros . . . é lutadora.

– Já sabem, encontrem uma humana assim e a tragam.- olha para ele - lutadora?

– Sim

– Se a acharem vão trazer para você.

– Obrigado - e nisso se curva levemente.

– Raisk, melhor leva-lo para dentro, dê-lhe roupas de saiyajins.

– Sim, príncipe, venha, Kakarotto.

Ele a segue.

– Vocês cinco percorram o planeta, procurem cientistas, sempre é essencial termos eles.

– Hai.

Nisso voam.

– Vocês dez, percorram o planeta e façam um relatório, quero saber mais profundamente como a Terra é, ou melhor, a rebatizaremos de Beejita 2, os demais venham comigo, preciso de um palácio.

Assim, os humanos remanscentes, a metade deles é feita escrava, trabalhando arduamente para construírem castelos, domos, ginásios, prédios, casas.

Pegaram os cientistas do planeta, inclusive Briefs e os obrigaram a construir para eles inventos.

Os cientistas apesar disso conseguem um acordo em troca da submissao total e comprometimento com as invenções. O princípe concorda, prometendo que não fariam mais escravos terráqueos depois das construções. Só fariam sobre essas três condições: de divída, se tentarem um levante contra eles, em caçadas destes á noite, após o toque de recolher ou por tentarem sair do planeta sem autorização do Imperador dos saiya-jins

Não tendo escolha, o Sr Briefs, que representava os cientistas, aceita o acordo e em troca, seriam escravos deles.

Sabendo da Terra, alguns aliens se mudam para lá e contribuem com mais tecnologia. Somente os saiyajins podiam pegar escravos.

Kakarotto na forma Oozaru e sua Raisk Konato

IMAGEM: .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Que acharam? Um futro bem negro a Terra né? Quer dizer, Bejiita 2.

Este é só o início, muita coisa vai acontecer e vou tentar colocar o casal Vegeta e Bulma, além de Goku e Chichi.

Bem, tendo na minha conta 4 fics de Dragon ball, creio, que duas atualizarei semanalmente, Luz da Lua e O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto. Orgulho Vs Amor e Coração Domado, a cada 15 dias, mais ou menos.

Essas duas últimas vou escrevendo pouco a pouco. Para esta, quis variar o planeta, é a ex-terra e não Bejiita e imaginava se o planeta fosse destruído, eles provavelmente se mudariam para outro e por que não, a Terra?

Também inventei como falam o idioma deles . Kakarotto fala em seu idioma com ela e quando conversam entre si, para eles, não colocarei o idioma, só na presença de um alien ou de chikyuu-jin, morando na Terra, querendo ou não absorvem o idioma terráqueo e este o usado no espaço, inclusive idioma saiyajin.

Outra coisa, devem estranhar Chichi saber Kame-hame-ha e taiyoken, além de saber meditação e sentir o ki. Como é UA, essa fanfic não tem nada a ver com o anime, portanto, posso inventar dela saber. Ela é guerreira, o pai a ensinou esses ataques e Gohan será seu avô na fanfic, com estes como mestres, por que não saber esses golpes e treinamento?

A batalha deles me inspirei na luta de Goku e Kurilin, após o saiya-jin vagar no mundo aprendendo técnicas. Claro, modifiquei, acrescentei cenas e mudei o final para adaptar a fic, inclusive seqüências de luta.

Uma coisa, terá bastante drama, mas procurarei por romance.

Espero que gostem da fanfic.

Notas:

Konato - potato - batata


	2. Imperador Vs Terceira Classe

Anos se passaram.

O Ki de Kakarotto ultrapassou o limite dos saiya-jins e agora, o Imperador Vegeta, tomando conhecimento de sua fama, deseja lutar contra ele...

OooOooOooOooO

4 anos se passaram.

Os saiya-jins dominavam a Terra, mesmo sendo em menor número.

Muitos humanos eram escravos, poucos eram livres e estes viviam no interior, pois, as grandes cidades eram habitadas pelos guerreiros e por alguns aliens, a maioria, fugitivos de seu planeta natal. A entrada destes e seu número era controlada rigorosamente pelos saiya-jins. E também contribuíam com o advento de tecnologias utilizadas por seu povo.

Kakarotto naquele momento lutava no Domo, na área reservada à Terceira Classe, embora seu poder fosse muitas vezes mais alto que os dessa classificação. Não compreendia por que cada vez que saía da Medical Machine, após estar perto da morte, seu ki se expandia assustadoramente.

Claro que a sua raça, após se recuperar de ferimentos mortais, aumentava seu poder, mas, o Ki dele se intensificava e muito, acima no nivél normal de qualquer um.

Ele termina de derrubar um saiya-jin, que vinha lutando nos últimos minutos e se dirige para fora do Domo, até sua casa. O poder dele ultrapassara os limites dos saiya-jins, acima até da Elite. Sempre que achava que havia chegado ao seu limite, se supreendia em constatar que não.

Após voar por algum tempo, chega na mansão e entra. Nisto, uma das servas surge, uma chikyuu-jin, que lhe estende uma toalha. Pegando-a, se dirige até o banheiro, cujo banho já fora preparado por outra escrava. Lava seu corpo fora da banheira e depois, entra, relaxando os músculos.

Após algum tempo, seca-se e troca de roupa, se dirigindo em seguida até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava posta, com muitos pratos e este, termina rapidamente a refeição. Após isso, se levanta e se dirige até o subsolo da mansão, onde ficava as celas dos escravos e a área de treinamento e no centro desta, uma máquina de gravidade.

Segundo soubera, fora uma jovem escrava terráquea que projetara a máquina, não tendo mais do que 11 anos, confessava, que havia se supreendido ao saber disso.

Liga a máquina, ajustando-a para 300 G e começa um treinamento severo. Amava lutar e treinar, além da comida, aquilo era a sua vida.

Ocultava dos outros a habilidade de sentir o Ki e camufla-lo. Não sabia por que não contara para ninguém sobre essas habilidades relativas de Ki. Quando pensava porque, sua mente ia para a jovem humana. Era como se fosse um segredo somente deles, assim como ninguém soubera dela.

Mesmo após anos, o rosto desta não saía de seu coração e se lembrava de seu cheiro. Os momentos alegres e divertidos que passou com a chikyuu-jin, estavam marcados a ferro e fogo em sua mente e nem mesmo, as batalhas, treinamentos severos e lições sobre orgulho conseguiram arrancar suas lembranças dela.

Aquela época com a humana, fora a única da sua vida, que havia se divertido e muito, depois daquilo, era somente destruição e morte, após isso, lutas e mais lutas, treinamentos que o deixavam a beira da morte. A humana era como uma luz nas trevas que ele passava. Como todo o saiya- jin amava lutar, mas, já havia experimentado o prazer de se divertir e isto, muitas vezes, lhe fazia falta.

Anos atrás, havia retornado ao lugar que a jovem morava, mas o encontrou destruído e com sinais de luta, indicando, que possivelmente, fora levada como escrava.

Depois disso, passou a procura-la, sempre atento à leilões de escravos, no mercado, nas ruas, mas, não obtinha sucesso. Apesar da sua mente gritar que provavelmente estava morta, seu íntimo ignorava e continuava ansioso para encontra-la e cuidar dela, como havia feito quando criança. Achava que era para retribuir o favor, mas, tinha um sentimento a mais, desconhecido á ele.

Esse estranho sentimento surgiu em seu coração e é ainda indecifravél ao jovem saiya-jin. Este mesmo, clamava, para encontra-la e fazia deseja-la junto dele.

Decidira após algum tempo,se unir com uma fêmea saiya-jin, achando que talvez fosse falta de companheira. Sua esposa? Konato.

Claro que sentia algo por sua ex-Raisk, uma vez que já havia aprendido os costumes de seu povo, mas, não era forte como em relação a chikyuu-jin que povoava seus sonhos.

Saiya-jins desconheciam o amor, mesmo as femêas, afinal, em ambos os sexos era ensinado a arte da guerra e de serem guerreiros, não ensinavam sobre sentimentos como amor, por exemplo, achavam algo desnecessário a um guerreiro. Viam a união em si, apenas para acasalar e gerar filhotes, embora existisse o vínculo, que começava com uma ligação, algo misterioso e incompreensivél, muito poderoso e intímo, que depois, evoluía para um vínculo.

Porém, ambos não possuíam ligação entre si. Já haviam tentado marcar um ao outro, mas, estas sumiam após dois dias, sem deixar quaisquer vestígios. Dificilmente, saiya-jins possuíam isso, era algo raro entre eles. Muitas uniões, eram apenas visando gerar crias e nada mais.

Tinham esperança, principalmente Konato, que com o convívio, surgiria, embora que no intímo de ambos, sabiam que não era assim, mas, não custava ter esperanças.

A união deles não foi bem aceita pelos de Primeira Classe, já os de Terceira, sentiam ciúmes de Kakarotto e de sua sorte.

Os da classe de Konato, já haviam aparecido na mansão em que viviam e Kakarotto derrubara os dois. Saiu da Medical Machine em 3 dias e eles, após 10 dias.

Não ligava para títulos, mas, agora se preocupava com Konato e junto dela, buscavam um meio dele ser classificado, no minímo, como Primeira Classe, assim, tinham esperanças que fossem deixados em paz, ainda mais por causa da gravidez dela.

Sim, ele seria pai. Seu filhote crescia no ventre de Konato. Encontrava-se muito ansioso e comemorou, no Domo, nocauteando mais de 10 saiya-jins e pelo cheiro, sabia ser um macho. Ele não ligava para se era menino ou menina, o que importava, é que ia ser pai. Para Konato, aumentava as esperanças, que com a cria, surgisse alguma ligação entre eles.

Ela queria já coloca-lo em uma câmara incubadora, uma espécie de esfera, onde os bebês eram gerados. Retiravam da mãe e lá, terminava o resto do crescimento, até estar apto para sair . Usavam isso, para as fêmeas lutarem, pois a gestação de uma saiya-jin era de longos 10 meses e ficavam irritadas de ficarem paradas tanto tempo. Com a câmara, podiam retornar aos treinos e batalhas.

Após nascer, o saiya-jin era amamentado com leite artificial até 1 ano, depois, os pais iam busca-lo. Claro, que podiam buscar antes, mas raramente iam, pois queriam lutar e treinar.

Se quisessem e pagariam a mais por isso, poderiam deixar com "Cuidadores", aliens em sua maioria, na Terra, escravas, que como a própria denominação diz, ficavam com a criança até esta ter 3 anos e poder ir para ao Centro de Formação Saiya-jin, onde ficava até os 7 anos, depois sendo enviado à Academia, onde ensinavam mais duramente sobre lutas, batalhas, táticas e orgulho, sendo um verdadeiro inferno ao jovem saiya-jin. Também abria as "portas" para as profissões que estes preteavam.

Claro, que não era obrigatório esses lugares, ficava a cargo dos pais, mas, como não queriam ter trabalho, era mais fácil e comôdo, deixar aos cuidados de terceiros. Em resumo, muitas vezes, os filhos só viam os pais quando adultos, praticamente, não tendo contato com eles até então.

Kakarotto não havia apreciado essa ideía. Gostava de sentir seu filho no ventre de Konato e iria peder isso, mas, ela insistia que não queria ficar mais 8 meses parada e o bebê já tinha idade miníma para a câmara. Após vários pedidos e depois desta, discussões calorosas, acaba cedendo, mas, ficara amuado com isso. Agora, só iria vê-lo em uma câmara, sem poder senti-lo. Ela brincava que "Saiya-jin como você não existe !", de fato, tinha horas que pouco se comportava como um, sendo mais um terráqueo, segundo sua companheira.

Demoraria mais de uma semana para prepararem uma câmara para o filho deles. Konato estava ansiosíssima para poder voltar a lutar, já ele, ficara depressivo.

Após mais uma sesão de flexão, apenas com um braço, a luz da porta acima da escada acende e um pequeno barulho é ouvido.

Kakarotto, aborrecido por ter sido interrompido, desliga a máquina de gravidade, nisso, a porta é destrancada. Uma serva aparece, descendo as escadas e fala, se aproximando do saiya-jin, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele deixava, mas sua companheira não, eram punidas se fizessem isso.

– Kakarotto-sama, Nappa-sama, Kaulek de Vegeta kôkuosama( Imperador), deseja fala-lhe.

– Já vou, Minna - ele fala sorridente.

Já havia sentido o Ki dele, mas, esperava que deixasse algum recado, estranhava o fato dele vim fala-lhe algo. Estava aborrecido, principalmente ao olhar o relógio e ver que apenas fizera 10 minutos de treinamento. Desejava treinar mais duas horas e depois, aumentar para 350 G.

" O que será que ele quer? ", sua cauda se contraí em frustração, enquanto secava o rosto com uma toalha trazida pela serva. Sobe em seguida as escadas batendo os pés, aborrecido, uma carranca em seu rosto bonito. Olha para trás, vendo a jovem humana seguindo-o.

Antes de contrair união com Konato, várias fêmeas se jogaram em sua cama e não somente saiya-jins, aliens e servas também. Já teve relações com Minna e Kenna, as duas servas dele, mas não as obrigou, só tinha se concordassem. Se orgulhava de não forçar nenhuma fêmea a se deitar com ele, só tendo relações se concentidas.

Assim como as outras, respeitaram o fato de ser casado, embora, algumas de sua raça, convenientemente esqueciam disso e usavam o ritual de acasalamento com suas caudas, mas, as ignorava, na sua mente havia somente a terráquea.

Se concentrava em não pensar nela, pois, parecia que estava traindo sua companheira, mas, era algo tão forte, que seu controle era muito parco.

Quando saí do porão, o Kaulek estava sentado no sofá, sendo servido de uma bebida por Kenna, reconhecendo como Korokila. Afinal, estava um dia expecionalmente quente e em Bejiita, ele soubera, era um clima mais frio.

– Que calor! Droga de planeta!

– Bejiita foi destruída... tiveram sorte em encontrar este lugar, cuja atmosfera é semelhante ao nosso planeta natal ...

Ele fala irritado, não importando se aquele saiya-jin era da Elite.

– Por acaso falei com você? Terceira Classe? - rosna e entorna mais um pouco - tenho um recado do Rei Vegeta para você.

– Fale logo! Não vê que está pertubando meu treino?- usava Nappa como válvula de escape para sua frustração pelo treino interrompido.

Cruza os braços em frente ao tórax, mas, estava tranqüilo. Conseguia sentir com maestria niveís de Ki e sabia que era mais poderoso que ele, que confiava nos scouters, como todos os demais de sua raça. Também possuía um em seu rosto, mas, estava desligado. Não precisava, mas, fingia que usava.

– Seu... - ergue-se, cerrando os punhos.

Já estava aborrecido por Vegeta dá-lhe essa incubência, que um saiya-jin de Terceira Classe podia fazer ou um escravo. Era vergonhoso para uma elite como ele, ser 'garoto de recados'.

O jovem pôs-se em posição de combate, seguido por Nappa. As servas correm para a cozinha, se abrigando.

Os dois olhavam um para o outro como feras prestes a estraçalhar o oponente. Nappa então se lembra o motivo de ir lá e de que Vegeta não ficaria satisfeito se Kakarotto perdesse poder. Baixa os braços, inspirando profundamente e falando:

– Não tenho tempo para lutar contra um verme ... - fala com a voz mais arrogante possivél - o rei quer uma luta contra você.

– O quê?! - fica surpreso.

– Hunf! É surdo por acaso? Não me faça repetir novamente!

– Bem - se refaz, passando as mãos nos cabelos - para quando?

– Neste instante, acredite, senão fosse isso, te quebraria aqui e agora... passaria duas semanas na Medical Machine.

– Digo o mesmo para você - fala ironicamente.

Ia avançar, quando se lembra das ordens de seu Imperador e acalmando-se, em um esforço descomunal para alguém como ele, fala, entre os dentes:

– Acompanhe-me . . . desgraçado.

– Claro... verme.

Os dois olham um para o outro, em seus olhos, o mais puro ódio e desejo de se atracarem como duas bestas selvagens, desejando nada mais nada menos que mal ao outro.

– Por favor, avise Konato que lutarei contra o rei e provavelmente, não voltarei hoje...- e sorri.

A serva admirava a mudança nas feições, pois mudava da água para o vinho em questão de segundos.

– Claro, Kakarotto-sama - e curva-se - iterashai.

– Itekimasu! - ele acena, antes de sair seguindo Nappa.

– Não precisa tratar esses vermes assim, são seus animais, inferiores, napkes - fala irritado, ao ver a gentileza deste.

– O problema é meu e não seu, são minhas escravas ou já se esqueceu?

O saiya-jin enorme resmunga algo incompreensivél e se retiram dali, alçando vôo quando chegam ao portão da propriedade.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No Domo Real, Vegeta esperava Kakarotto.

Os rumores de que este conseguira mandar dois saiya-jins de Primeira Classe para a Medical Machine, mesmo que esse tivesse ido junto, era um feito surreal, afinal, Kakarotto era tido como uma Terceira Classe. Tinha também conhecimento que o mesmo entrara com o pedido de mudança de classificação.

Ficara, no minímo, curioso, para ver esse poder de perto, queria testemunhar e derrota-lo, mostrando sua supremacia como Imperador dos Saiyajins e calando as fofocas de que este havia ultrapassado-o em poder. Por isso, o Domo Real estava lotado. O múrmúrio de um Terceira Classe lutar contra o Rei, fizeram muitos saiya-jins irem até lá, para testemunhar a batalha.

Após mais de meia hora, com a cauda deste chicoteando o ar em frustração e uma carranca em seu rosto, seu scouter dá sinal de vida. Reconhece um dos nivéis como seu Kaulek e o outro, apenas com 1300. Aperta-o novamente e este acusa o mesmo nivél de poder, com certeza, era o tal de Kakarotto.

Todos na sala fazem o mesmo e quando os números pipocam no visor, um murmúrio corre as arquibancadas. Muitos encontravam-se chateados pelo nivél de poder ou deprimidos, outros, irritados, por terem perdido o tempo vendo um ser tão fraco apanhar, certamente, do Rei. Porém, os de Terceira Classe no solo, sabiam, que apesar dos scouters marcarem um poder baixo, aquilo não revelava o real potencial dele. Veêm com escárnio os saiyajins de classes mais altas, julgando-o pelo aparelho e um deles comenta para o companheiro :

– São tão idiotas... mal sabem que os scouters nunca acusam o seu real poder.

– Como será que consegue isso?

– Vai saber... - e dá de ombros.

As portas duplas abrem e os saiya-jins viram-se para os dois que entram. Um imenso e outro, menor, com cabelo espetado, selvagem, que desafiava a gravidade.

Vegeta então se lembra, de que ele fora enviado àquele planeta para conquista-lo e que agradecera mentalmente por ter falhado em não exterminar toda a vida, senão, seria difícil construir tudo sem escravos e perderia com certeza, os cientistas.

Nappa não acreditava que alguém de uma Classe Inferior conseguisse acompanha-lo.

Enquanto sobrevoavam para o Domo Real, aumentara sua velocidade propositalmente, mas ficara estupefato e depois, sentindo-se humilhado, por Kakaroto ultrapassa-lo com visivél facilidade. Aquilo era humilhante demais para uma elite como ele.

Ao se aproximarem de Vegeta, ambos se curvam e o rei faz sinal para se levantarem.

– Lembro-me de você... foi o saiya-jin enviado a este planeta...

– Sim.

– Sua fama chegou até aos meus ouvidos... vou lutar contra você, embora ache que como Terceira Classe, não passará de um oponente fulgaz, mas, poderá me divertir. - fala apertando o botão do scouter e detectando meros 1500 de poder.

Balançando a cabeça para os lados, fala:

– Só 1500 ?! Nem dará para um aquecimento, como sempre, possuem mania de aumentarem um boato.

– Descobriremos com nossos poderes, quem será um aquecimento ou não... - olha para Vegeta com um sorriso irônico e acrescenta, curvando levemente - meu Rei.

Vegeta cerra os punhos e olha irado. Ele era muito petulante, mas iria mostrar, o que acontecia com quem o desagradasse.

– Verá bastardo... vou mostrar as conseqüências de quem me desagrada, lhe ensinarei uma lição e passará, verme, duas semanas na Medical Machine - sorri malignamente.

– Veremos ... - fala pondo-se em posição de batalha, sorrindo.

Vegeta se afasta e faz o mesmo, em ambos os olhares, a ira.

Kakarotto avança contra Vegeta, que pego de surpresa, leva um soco na cara. Este segue com mais golpes, no abdômen, no queixo, no rosto e com o pé, golpeia de lado e quando o rei curva-se levemente. Com as duas mãos juntas, acerta-o nas costas, depois, salta para a frente e olha para este que se refaz, como senão tivesse acontecido nada. Então, pergunta:

– Por que não desviou?

– Acha verme, que esse seu poder baixo me faria algum mal? Confesso que me supreendeu sua velocidade, mas seus golpes, deixam a desejar...

Coçando o nariz com um dedo, fala, sorrindo:

– Não estou lutando a sério ainda...

– É bom começar a lutar para valer...- fala em tom ameaçador.

Nisso, golpeia Kakarotto no rosto, que é arremessado para cima. Se refaz, girando o corpo e retornando ao solo, enquanto Vegeta prepara um ataque do alto:

– Galactic Cannon !

Uma rajada de poder é lançada contra ele, que desvia. Aproveitando o clarão do golpe, desce no chão e começa a desferir ataques simultanêos com a mãos em forma de esferas contra Kakarotto, que usando sua rapidez, desvia de todas e depois, aumentando a velocidade, de repente, some da vista de Vegeta.

Aparece em cima deste com as mãos fechadas e tenta golpea-lo, mas, desvia saltando para o lado e utilizando sua velocidade, começa a se deslocar em torno deste, reparecendo em várias direções.

Aproveita isso, para saltar para cima e lançar ataques de esferas de Ki simultanêas contra Kakarotto, que parte para cima, voando. Com as mãos espalmadas na direção do Imperador, lança uma esfera. Este, desvia para o lado, voltando para o chão seguido por seu oponente. Nisto, o rei lança também uma esfera contra seu oponente que desvia, mas, esta o persegue, como se estivesse viva

Desaparece com sua velocidade e manda uma esfera que também passa a seguir Vegeta, quando este salta. Ambos voam para fugir das esferas um do outro. Ao verem que estão em rota de colisão, instantes antes de colidirem, voam para cima e estas se chocam, produzindo um imenso clarão que cega temporariamente os saiya-jins nas arquibancadas.

Após o brilho sumir, ambos reaparecem no chão e avançam, acabando por prender as mãos um do outro, começando uma disputa de força. Pequenas faíscas podiam ser vistas, saltando das mãos de ambos os lutadores. Os saiya-jins que assistem estão perplexos, Vegeta também está.

" Como esse desgraçado pode ter tanto poder... ?"

Kakarotto começa a empurra-lo para trás. Então, este detém o avanço e fala, cinicamente:

– Esse é todo o poder que possuí?

E tenta empurrar de volta, mas, fica estarrecido de não conseguir e pensa " O quê? Como pôde, fazer isso com o Rei dos saiya-jins?", rosna em pensamento, sua cauda chicoteando o ar com raiva e a de Kakarotto abanando, feliz.

Ele tenta golpea-lo de lado com a perna e este para se esquivar, separa as mãos, saltando para o ar rodando uma vez sobre si mesmo, pousando no chão. Observa Vegeta, que apesar de tudo sorri.

– Pelo visto, terei prazer em esmaga-lo verme...

– Ainda é muito cedo... não estava lutando a sério e nem você, pelo que percebi.

– Achava que não precisava demonstrar meus incriveís poderes a um ser inferior como você...

– Parece que esse 'ser infeiror', vai chutar sua bunda real... - e ri levemente,

– Vou ensina-lo a respeitar seu Rei... vou demonstrar meus poderes... já que tanto deseja... - nisso, rosna audivelmente.

– Farei o mesmo... estou feliz e empolgado.

– Por mais que deteste a ideía, também estou, além de satisfeito, pois dará um bom treinamento... mas, não mudará o fato que te enviarei a Medical Machine por mais de uma semana...- ri malignamente.

Este sorri e fala, enrolando a cauda na cintura, o gesto, sendo seguido por Vegeta.

– Garanto que não irei sozinho, Vegeta...

– Hunf! Fala demais para a sua classe.

Ambos começam a elevar seu poder ao máximo.

Os nivéis de ambos fazem o Domo Real tremer. Os espectadores ficam em estado de choque, em parte, com o poder de Kakaroto que parece rivalizar com o do Imperador. Este mesmo está surpreso, de fato, Terceira Classe não era a classificação correta, e sim, por mais que detestasse a ideía, era no minímo, de uma elite.

Pela primeira vez desde o início do combate, ele compartilhava do sentimento de seu oponente. Está feliz pela luta que estava tendo, já estava cansado dos mesmos oponentes, desde quando, não tinha uma luta assim? Sentia-se colocado á prova a todo o instante, " Terei prazer em esmagar esse verme irritante", pensa consigo mesmo.

Os scouters estouram com a leitura de poder. Ainda demonstrando-o, Kakaroto junta as palmas das mãos para trás e prepara para lançar seu principal golpe:

– Kame... Hame...- traz as palmas para o lado, após concentrar energia nelas - ...Ha!

Com as palmas para frente, levemente flexionado os dedos, lança seu golpe em direção ao oponente, que sorrindo, desaparece. Fica reaparecendo em volta de Kakarotto, que lança esferas de ki simultanêas, mas, este, desaparece e reaparece em outro lugar.

Continua por alguns segundos, até que quando o Rei aparece na frente dele, de cada mão surge uma esfera de Ki que lança, esticando os braços simultaneamente, as esferas acabam se chocando no chão, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça. O Imperador, voa para o alto.

Uma rajada de ki é lançada do alto por Vegeta. Kakaroto concentra seu poder no braço e reflete a esfera de volta.

Desvia irritado, mas quando torna a olhar para baixo, Kakarotto já se encontrava na frente dele e desfere um poderoso soco na face, arremessando-o para uma parte coberta do Domo Real, acabando por deixa-la somente nos escombros.

– Kame... Hame...

Mas antes que pudesse desferir o golpe, ele o suprende, ferido, reaparecendo na frente dele, desferindo um soco com Ki, fazendo-o se chocar no chão, formando uma pequena cratera.

O Imperador lança seu ataque em forma de rajada e com uma mão, Kakaroto lança a sua, ambas se chocam, explodindo no ar. Um novo clarão, cega temporariamente os espectadores e Kakarotto. O Imperador aproveita e golpeia-o novamente, fazendo ele ser arrastado pelo chão com o impacto do golpe.

Aproveitando-se, parte para cima dele, enquanto este é empurrado no chão. Tenta golpea-lo várias vezes, mas este se desvia. Usando uma de suas mãos, consegue através de uma manobra, saltar para cima e fica de pé atrás deste, um pouco longe. Sua cauda abana de uma maneira praticamente indecente, com muito custo, consegue enrola-la na cintura.

– Fico feliz e empolgado lutando contra caras fortes... - ele comenta sorrindo.

– Idiota...isso é normal entre nós saiyajns, não fale algo tão óbvio - e sorri.

– Vejo que compartilha do mesmo sentimento...

– Não me compare a um lixo como você... Terceira Classe bastardo.- fala arrogantemente.

– Mostrarei o que um ser inferior, como você mesmo me chama, pode fazer, se treinar para superar seus limites...

Vegeta gospe sangue para o lado e com seu sorriso, próximo do sádico, fala:

– Menos palavras e mais, ação... lixo.

Quando uma pequena pedra despenca para o chão, eles recomeçam a luta, desferindo golpes ferozes simultanêos em cada um, que recebe, se defende e ao ao mesmo tempo, contra-ataca, sendo uma autêntica luta corpo a corpo.

Após vários minutos, tenta golpear Kakarotto com o pé, mas este se esquiva, saltando e girando o corpo, tentando golpea-lo com seu pé horizontalmente. Mas, o Rei voa para o alto e concentra toda a sua energia nas palmas das mãos, preparando-se, para lançar um de seus mais poderosos golpes.

Kakaroto, ao mesmo tempo, eleva seu ki e começa a concentrar o poder nas mãos:

– Kame...Hame...Ha!

Lança a rajada, ao mesmo tempo, que Vegeta lança a sua.

– Big Bang Attack !

O choque entre os poderes, faz as paredes do Domo Real, já enfraquecidas, ruírem. Os saiya-jins fogem desesperados, para não serem soterrados pelos escombros ou atingidos pelo poder emanado do choque entre os golpes.

De longe, sentindo a terra tremer, vêem um enorme brilho que depois cessa, junto com o tremor.

Nappa e os outros retornam e vêem, abismados, os dois saiya-jins de pé, mas extremamente feridos e próximos da inconciência. Arfando, ainda se encaram, ambos com a vista turva. Os espectadores prendem a respiração.

Eles avançam e desferem um soco no rosto de cada um, com o resto de poder que possuíam, ao mesmo tempo, que a cauda de ambos, chicoteavam o oponente nas costas, fazendo os dois lutadores caírem no chão.

Ficam por alguns segundos inconcientes, Kakarotto tenta abrir os olhos, mas, retorna a inconciência, já, o Rei, não consegue se levantar completamente, mas fica de quatro, seus músculos tremendo, seus ossos doendo violentamente, seu corpo estava praticamente moído. Está arfante, assim como Kakarotto.

" Como esse inferior pôde enfrentar meu Big Bang Attack? Como? É somente uma Terceira Classe... a lenda do supersaiya-jin é verdadeira? Mas, se é assim, eu sou o único que pode ser um, esse desgraçado é inferior a mim...meu corpo... bastardo... como pôde fazer isso a mim? O Imperador dos saiya-jns...?" .

– Vegeta Kôkuosama!- Nappa corre até ele.

– Levem esse desgraçado a Medical Machine, rápido!- fala com o vestígio de suas forças.

– Nani ?! Cer... Certo... eí, vocês, levem-no urgentemente à Ala Médica!

– Se ele morrer... eu mato vocês . . . - Vegeta fala ameaçadoramente.

Temendo, os saiya-jins pegam Kakarotto e levam-no rapidamente.

Este, vê seu oponente partir " Vamos resolver isso... verme... na próxima vez, te esmagarei e saírei vitorioso", nisso, acaba desmaiando também.

Nappa leva-o nos braços rapidamente, até á Ala Médica, assombrado por uma Terceira Classe deixar o Imperador, tido como o saiya-jin mais forte que existe, naquele estado lastimavél.

IMAGEM: .


	3. Supersaiya-jin Kakarotto

Kakarotto saí da Medical Machine e recebe uma notícia devastadora...

Agora, um supersaiya-jin, saí em busca de vingança...

OooOooOooOooO

Uma semana havia se passado. Na Medical Machine, Kakarotto já encontrava-se acordado e preparava para apertar o botão dentro da máquina para sair, quando ouve passos e vozes nervosas. Decide fechar os olhos e fingir estar dormindo ainda.

– Droga! Por que nós tivemos o azar de sermos escolhidos para darmos essa notícia?

– Nem me fale...

Eles param em frente á máquina e olham para o saiya-jin, temerosos. A fama que lutara de igual para igual com o Rei, percorreu toda a Terra.

Abre os olhos abruptamente, alarmando os dois saiya-jins que se encolhem, recuando dois passos para trás, preocupados. Ele os fita atentamente, em sua face, o aborrecimento. Pelo visto vieram fala-lhe algo desagradavél e pela cara deles, estavam apavorados.

Aperta o botão e a água é esvaziada do tanque, nisso, a porta abre lentamente e nú, saí da máquina. Caminha entre eles e pega a roupa e armadura que estavam reservadas em frente ao tanque em uma mesinha baixa. Veste-se sem falar nada. Sentia o cheiro de medo e os batimentos cardíacos destes alterados.

Resmungando, termina de se vestir e coloca o scouter, não se dando ao trabalho de liga-lo, afinal, nunca o usou, sabia sentir o Ki e medir niveís de poder. Abre e fecha os punhos, erguendo-os á sua frente, sentindo que como sempre, seu poder aumentou. Percebe que o Ki deles estava alterado, provavelmente tensos, confirmando o estado destes naquele momento.

Suspirando cansado, se vira para os companheiros, cruzando os braços no peito e perguntando, arqueando a sombrançelha:

– O que querem falar comigo?

Os dois saiya-jins se entreolham e depois, olham para o companheiro de pé em frente á eles e engolindo em seco, um deles transmite a notícia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Numa mansão longe dali, soldados saiya-jins estavam ladeando a construção. Alguns conversando entre si, nervosos. Outros, tirando fotos, dentre esses, jornalistas, a maioria, aliens. Alguns outros saiya-jins, investigavam a cena.

De repente, um vendaval repentino e concentrado surge entre eles e os de dentro da casa, abrem os olhos. Um saiya-jin, perplexo avançava. Um dos soldados segura o braço:

– Senhor, não po...

Mas sua voz falha ao ver os nivéis de poder subindo a ritmo alarmante no scouter e a face, praticamente transtornada. Tão rápido e alto estavam os niveís, que os aparelhos estouram na face de todos, que recuam, apavorados, temendo por sua vida.

Muito mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, já encontra-se na sala, tendo estas, as paredes tingidas.O ódio, transformado em tristeza e pesar em um instante. Com um uivo de dor, corre e segura sua companheira sem vida nos braços, seu ventre aberto, o filho deles morto no tapete. Delicadamente, encosta a mão tremendo com os sentimentos que assolavam seu coração naquele instante,no praticamente feto, frio e com a cabeça arrebentada no tapete rubro como o sangue da pequena vida que se fora para sempre.

Na sala imensa, as escravas, com as pernas abertas, hematomas, feridas, indicando que foram estupradas, assim como sua companheira, todas elas nuas. Konato tinha também diversos ossos quebrados. O sangue delas, estavam espirrados na parede. Poças de sangue encharcavam a sala.

Seu poder transborda e rompe quaisquer barreiras, a raiva estrapola qualquer limite, se vê mergulhado nela, imerso.

A sala começa a tremer, os saiya-jins e aliens ficam em pavor absoluto. O tremor era violento, o teto aberto, mostrando nuvens negras que se condensavam e relâmpagos estourando, como a visão de uma tempestade violenta, assim, como estava o coração do jovem. Vêem relâmpagos em volta de seu corpo.

Com o rosto abaixado,gentilmente, deita a companheira, a cobrindo novamente com uma capa e seu bebê, junto dela.

Um grito de mais profunda dor e desespero emana de sua garganta. Um estranho brilho dourado o circunda e apavorados, vêem o cabelos dele ficando dourado e espetado, além dos olhos tornarem-se verdes. O tremor aumenta e ficam temerosos que a mansão caía, o que de fato, não tarda a acontecer.

Eles saem instantes antes de tudo desabar. O entulho soterrara o saiya-jin, pelo menos era o que pensavam inicialmente, pois, logo em seguida, sentem o tremor novamente e observam os escombros voarem pelo ar, muitos desviando por milímetros. Com apenas seu Ki, atirara os entulhos para longe dele, de sua companheira e cria.

As lágrimas de dor escorriam e umedeciam sua face transtornada, o olhar de ira fitava o céu tempestuoso e irado tal como seu coração, naquele instante. As ondas de Ki empurram todos para longe. A aura dourada se intensifica.

Ele sentira pelo seu olfato os odores e identificara rapidamente os culpados. Grita para os céus:

– Desgraçados! Como ousam? Vou mata-los!

Com esse grito, desaparece dali rapidamente.

Os saiya-jins olham para os lados, mas, este sumira.

Olham para cima e notam que as nuvens, começavam a querer dissipar-se, retornando ao céu aberto de antes. Muitos caem no chão, felizes de estarem vivos. O poder de Kakarotto transbordara de ódio e raiva, tanto, que não precisava saber sentir o Ki, a sensação que transmitira naquele " vento de Ki", fora o sufiicente para terem a real dimensão dos sentimentos do companheiro saiya-jin.

Os responsavéis, pagariam amargamente. Um deles, o que parecia ser o oficial de patente superior no local, corre para o carro e entra em contato com a Central por um scouter reserva, transmitindo o que ocorrera.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Numa mansão, longe dali, um grupo de saiya-jins comemoravam alegremente, bem, menos um, em um canto, fitando o copo, pensativo. Os outros pegavam com as mãos vários petiscos e comem sem cerimônia. O que parecia o líder, vendo o companheiro pensativo, se aproxima.

As companheiras de alguns deles, conversavam em um canto e algumas crianças, filhos de alguns deles, brincavam de lutar perto dali.

Ele bate no ombro com a mão, em um gesto de amizade e pergunta, sorrindo:

– Algum problema?- arqueia a sombrançelha, seu sorriso tintubeando ao ver a face séria deste.

– Não exageramos? Não falo por aqueles animais, são indignos de qualquer atenção e pesar, nada menos que napkes... mas, em relação á Konato...

Nota o amigo apoiando o copo no muro perto dali e a face um tanto aborrecida, que inspira profundamente antes de falar, fitando-o um tanto irritado:

– Imbecil! Ela traiu nossa Classe se unindo àquela Terceira Classe... e com ele, gerando aquele ser inferior... é a única culpada por isso... - fala sorrindo e dando tapinhas nas costas dele - agora, divirta-se... o primeiro passo para nos vingarmos daquela Terceira Classe bastarda já foi dado...

– É verdade- fala forçando um sorriso.

– Já sei! Vou te emprestar um desses napkes para ser seu brinquedo, o que acha, amigo?

Ele olha e simplesmente fala:

– Acho que já tive o bastante por um dia, obrigado por oferecer.

– Que seja! - fala se virando, desistindo dele e preparando-se para se reunir ao grupo que conversava animadamente.

Uma serva servil aparece cabisbaixa com uma caixa de charutos. O dono pega um e acende, começando a fumar. Naquele planeta, pegara o gosto pelo fumo, o que era seguido por muitos. Logo, quase todos fumavam, mas, um voz carregada de mais puro ódio ecoa no ambiente, acima deles.

– O inferno chegou...

Todos erguem a face e vêem o saiya-jin de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. O ódio transbordava por toda a sua volta, fazendo-os temer, os scouters de todos estouram com o poder. Viam a mais pura ira no olhar e a aura coberta de fúria, instintivamente, temeram por sua vida.

Rapidamente, as fêmeas saiya-jins pegam seus filhotes e fogem dali, assustadas. O supersaiya-jin nem as observa, só olhava o grupo, que pelo cheiro, identificara como os responsavéis.

O brilho dourado que emanava, era a própria morte em pessoa, um autêntico sol mortal indicando que o inferno chegara ao grupo de saiya-jins. Assim, com as músicas dos condenados que consistia em gritos destes, ecoavam pela noite sem estrelas, negra, como a própria mente de Kakarotto.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Amanhece.

Os soldados chegam e veêm a cena chocados com a violência.

Os seis saiya-jins tinham sido castrados, além de seus braços e pernas terem sido esmigalhados, indicando que agonizaram enquanto morriam. As paredes e chão sujas de um liquído escarlate, os olhos esbugalhados e bocas escancaradas, confirmando ainda mais, a morte em agonia.

Eles avançam para a casa onde scouters detectaram nivéis de poder. Lá estão as companheiras e as crias, além das escravas encolhidas em um canto, apavoradas. Perceberam que apesar do medo, estavam bem, o que parecia o líder, suspira aliviado, que pelo menos, as fêmeas e os filhotes foram poupados.

Se aproxima lentamente e pergunta, com a voz o mais suave possivél:

– Estão bem?

– O demônio... o demônio... o demônio... o demônio dourado...- uma delas balbucia em choque, fitando um ponto qualquer à sua frente.

" O que será aquela transformação?", este indaga-se.

Vira a transformação do saiya-jin transtornado, nunca presenciou nada nem remotamente semelhante. Ele emite um alerta para que localizem-no, porém, não eram para se aproximarem ou tentarem alguma coisa. Avisaria o Rei que era tido como o saiya-jin mais forte que existe.

Soube que este havia acabado de sair da Medical Machinne.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto estava no alto de uma montanha, fitando o céu sem lua. Sabia que isso era o que os terráqueos chamavam de Lua Nova.

O céu escuro como o breu, representava toda a tristeza que sentia em seu coração, que estava enegrecido, mergulhado na solidão e dor. Mesmo que gritasse aos quatro ventos, não amenizaria seu sofrimento. Estava ferido, mais precisamente, seu coração. Mesmo com seu poder, falhou miseravelmente em proteger sua companheira e cria, este ainda no ventre materno.

A culpa o acossava a mergulhar-se ainda mais na escuridão de seu ser. Lembrava-se das vezes que ela pedira para colocarem o filho deles na incubadora e sua relutância em concentir e que só, depois de muito tempo cedera. Fora egoísta. Se a cria deles estivesse na incubadora, estaria vivo e ela , sem a barriga proeminente, conseguiria ao menos fugir deles.

Sabia que a gravidez a atrapalhou na hora da luta, impossibilitando-a de se defender. Por sua teimosia, perdera dois seres importantes á ele, além de seu orgulho ter sua parcela de culpa.

Se tivesse facilitado a luta para o Rei, com certeza teria ficado menos tempo na Medical Machinne e com isso, estaria lá para salva-los. Mas, não, fora orgulhoso, sentiu-se feliz em lutar contra o Rei e mais ainda, ao saber que tinha a vantagem na batalha. Por causa disso, perdera o que lhe era importante, sobrando um vazio onde já existiu uma vez seu coração.

Não sentia o vento gélido da noite, aquele frio, não era nada comparado a frieza dele mesmo em seu intímo.

– Droga! Maldição! Konato, me desculpe! - grita para a noite a plenos pulmões.

Chorando, caí ao chão de quatro e soca a terra fria, assim como seu coração, com impéto, na vã tentativa de estancar a dor que sentia. Acaba fazendo um buraco profundo e consideravél, mas, mesmo assim, em nada aliviara.O sentimento de culpa começava a querer pergiosamente consumi-lo.

Se vingou dos culpados e sentiu um alívio momentanêo, mas, não o suficiente. Pelo menos, fizera eles se arrependerem amargamente, embora não fosse considerado completamente uma vingança. Se fosse, deveria ter descontado nas companheiras e filhotes, pois eles mataram sua companheira e filho ainda no ventre, mas isso, o colocaria no mesmo nivél inferior deles e os considerava escória, para se rebaixar tanto, além de que, eram inocentes, pelo menos, considerava que fizeram se consulta-las ou informa-las, mas, nada adiantava, não teria coragem de fazer atrocidades com elas ou com as crias.

Derrotado, caí no chão, sentando, a cabeça abaixada, lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos, o uivo de dor de seu coração. Se pudese, voltaria atrás e mudaria tudo, daria a vitória ao Rei, apenas para ficar menos tempo na Medical Machinne e com isso, estaria mais cedo em casa e os protegeria.

Fica inerte por horas a fio, embora seus pensamentos se encontrasse em uma "cavalgada feroz" em sua mente. Após algum tempo, esta se acalma e ele deita no chão, fitando a abobôra celeste, cujo sol ameaçava querer levantar-se, começando a tingir o horizonte de um tom alaranjado.

Olhava apático para as nuvens, quando a imagem de sua companheira e cria lhe vêem a mente, se lembrando que ainda tinha coisas para fazer, como preparar-se para o funeral.

Pediria para deixarem-no cuidar disso, antes de ser preso. Naquele momento, se seria condenado ou não, pouco o importava, apenas queria cuidar do enterro e nada mais, pois sua vida perdera o sentido.

Levanta vôo, ainda na forma supersaiya-jin, retornando para casa, a cauda pendurada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo, Vegeta saía apressado, sua capa esvoaçando atrás. Ouvira os relatos sobre a mudança na aparência e nivéis de poder, os scouters estourando ao medir, mas, isso, era um problema para ser resolvido depois, por seus cientistas-escravos, principalmente uma de cabelos azuis e olhar desafiador, que aprimorara os scouters, claro, sobre ameaça. Bastava ameaçar um membro da família, que esta fazia tudo o que mandava.

Gostava dela desafia-lo, sem medo no olhar. Todos o temiam, mesmo os saiya-jins, os únicos que não o temiam, era o "Terceira Classe bastardo" e a escrava desafiadora de cabelos azuis.

Gostava de fazer a "indomada", em sua opinião, pois era muito geniosa, a realizar o que pedia, após uma batalha de vontades, sem sombra de dúvida, lidar com ela era algo prazeroso. Ficara surpreso alguém tão jovem, ser tão desafiador e se mostrar um desafio. Confessava que gostava disso.

Sacode a mente para longe, precisava se concentrar em um certo saiya-jin de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. Pelos relatos, suponha que havia se transformado em algo fora da forma Oozaru, aquilo martelava sua mente.

Até que para momentaneamente, entendo o que era, de fato, aquela transformação. Seus punhos se fecham em ira, provocando cortes nas luvas alvas. Só podia ser um supersaiya-jin, que as lendas contavam. Mas, achava impossivél. Se fosse verdade, ele devia ser o único capaz de ir a nivél supersaiya-jin e não um saiya-jin de Classe Baixa, tinha que ser acima de uma elite, como ele, o mais poderoso da raça.

E se fosse verdade, Kakarotto havia acabado de arranca-lhe esse título, que no futuro, deveria ser dele. Aquilo inflou-lhe o ódio momentaneamente, se pudesse, ordenaria a morte deste. Mas, após alguns minutos, sua mente começava a trabalhar, livrando-se dos sentimentos que atrapalhavam.

Seria mais conveniente mante-lo perto, se este demonstrasse reconhecer quem mandava. Com isso, descobriria como conseguir assumir a forma supersaiya-jin, se fosse verdade, ele não cansava de repetir isso.

A transformação em supersaiya-jin devia ter algum segredo e o "desgraçado" conseguira desvendar. Precisava saber como virar um e recuperar seu orgulho, derrotando-o em público, reassumindo seu lugar como o mais poderoso que fora tirado, momentaneamente, por Kakarotto.

Ninguém sabia seu paradeiro, mas, acreditava que o saiya-jin retornaria para a mansão dele e de sua falecida companheira e era para lá que se dirigia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão em ruínas, um grupo de saiya-jins e escassos aliens, estudavam o local, os poucos humanos ali, eram carregadores. Pois, pela lei, humanos não podiam ter altos cargos, apenas cargos baixos e "indesejavéis". Era permitido se juntaram em algum local, para criarem grupos de estudos, pois escolas para eles, não existiam.

De repente, Kakarotto pousa habilmente ao lado na espécie de sacola preta onde encontra-se sua companheira e filhote. Todos ficam alarmados, outros apavorados, mas vêm como se estivesse em transe, ajoelhar-se no chão e abaixar a cabeça, para a companheira e filhote, este proximo dela.

Kakarotto estava com um olhar pesaroso, seu Ki irradiava agora uma tristeza profunda. A cauda dourada deste, repousada ao seu lado.

– Me perdoem por não pode protege-los... eu... eu... - nisso, sua voz já cambaleante, falha de vez.

Estava alheio ao mundo a sua volta, submerso em dor e desolação.

Um deles,reunindo a pouca coragem que possuía, caminhou até o saiya-jin, decidido a dar ordem de prisão. Se aproxima e fala, gaguejando. Em sua voz, o mais puro pavor:

– Est... Est... Está pre... está preso... por... por...

As mãos tremiam. Kakarotto percebera, mas nada fizera e preparava-se para fazer seu pedido, quando escuta uma voz conhecida a ele. Vira-se para confirmar se era de fato, aquele que pensava.

Vegeta acompanhado de seu Kaulek, fitava irritado o soldado saiya-jin, que curva-se rapidamente á presença dele.

– Quem ordenou prende-lo?!

O pobre soldado olha apavorado, já temendo por sua vida.

– Vossa majestade! Eu... eu... quer dizer...

Nisso, todos se curvam, inclusive Kakarotto, pois a voz o tirara momentaneamente de seus pensamentos. Tal gesto não passa despercebido por Vegeta. " Pelo menos sabe quem manda, isso vai facilitar"

Ele faz um gesto e todos se levantam, menos Kakaroto que torna a ficar na posição apática de antes, olhando os corpos inertes de seus entes queridos e que foram brutalmente arrancados dele.

– Pelo que sei... aqueles saiya-jins vieram até aqui, tomaram propriedades que não eram deles e as mataram, além de ferirem mortalmente sua companheira, uma saiya-jin como nós... mataram um filhote ainda no ventre e tudo isso, com requintes de crueldade... não vejo problema, o fato, dessa Terceira Classe ter ido "vingar-se", pelo que soube, mereceram... além de que, não fez nada as fêmeas ou filhotes... já os infelizes, não tiveram a mesma consideração e foram despreziveís...

Kakarotto ouvira o que o Imperador falara e não podia deixar de sentir um assombro de gratidão, nunca imaginou que intercederia assim.

– Mas... - um alien balbucia.

Rapidamente, uma esfera de ki se choca com esse que voa vários metros acima do solo, o ataque, ferindo seu corpo mortalmente e caindo com um baque, já inerte. Vegeta inspira e fala, visivelmente irritado:

– Como sempre tem que ter alguém que ousa discordar de minhas ordens.

Nisso, todos se calam, não eram loucos de desobedecê-lo. Kakaroto continuava olhando-o, agora, com interesse. Queria saber o que mais Vegeta faria. Nota que este se aproxima, olhando-o atentamente:

– Então isso é um supersaiya-jin...

– Supersaiya-jin? - o olha um pouco surpreso.

– Não conhece a lenda?

– Sim, Kona...- nisso olha para a companheira morta e sua voz falha.

– Cuide do funeral, ordenarei que dois saiya-jins fiquem a seu serviço, para auxilia-lo... quando estiver melhor, me procure no Palácio Real.

Kakarotto não olha para ele, apenas concente com a cabeça, agradecendo internamente pela consideração, nunca imaginaria isso, embora desconfiasse que fosse com segundas intenções.

– Obrigado - fala baixo e sem emoção, o pesar ainda comprimindo seu coração.

– Meus pesames por sua perda... arranjarei uma mansão para você, além de servos...

Fica surpreso de novo, mas, novamente, simplesmente concente com a cabeça. Não havia recuperado sua voz completamente. Mesmo assim, nota o Rei dirigindo-se a dois saiya-jins e dando ordens a estes, para depois, voar em direção ao palácio com seu Kaulek, Nappa e escolta.

Após alguns minutos, ergue-se, reunindo suas parcas forças. Chorar ali não adiantaria nada. Desfaz sua transformação e sua mente começava a trabalhar, saindo do quase torpor de momentos antes. Cuidaria do funeral e enterro.

Mas, teria a culpa em seu coração, não deixando sua ferida cicatrizar. No intímo, esperava conseguir que essa cicatrizasse, pelo menos, ansiava por isso...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No fim da tarde, Vegeta se dirigia ao laboratório, onde seus principais cientistas e mais inteligentes de todos se encontravam. Confessava que se supreendera com o fato daquela pequena terráquea ter um intelecto tão desenvovido. Por isso, eles lideravam os demais cientistas.

Chega nas portas duplas que se abrem ao fazer sua identificação. No imenso laboratório, um senhor idoso, com uma coleira no pescoço e uma jovem criança, estavam entretidos em um invento. A pequena trazia na coleira, uma corrente de energia presa.

Era uma punição, pois o ofendera e Vegeta, não queria apavora-la, surrando-a, em vez disso, a acorrentou, ameaçando punir o pai, se esta se soltasse, mas a corrente era longa e podia andar livremente pela sala, queria mais era humilha-la, mas, para sua agradavél surpresa, apesar de tudo, continuara sustentando seu olhar.

Sim, sua determinação, orgulho e coragem, ainda mais em um filhote de humano, eram interessantes ao seu ver. Mas, sabia doma-la quando queria, sem faze-la servil, algo que não lhe agradaria, pois não queria que perdesse seu espírito guerreiro, afinal era uma adversária de valor, sentia prazer em derrota-la. Se a tornasse dócil, perderia sua diversão.

Nappa ia chamar a atenção deles, mas, é silenciado por um gesto de seu Rei e se cala. Este se aproxima sorrateramente da jovem cientista e estica a cauda, desenrolando de sua cintura merticulosamente e tocando-a no ombro.

Bulma encontrava-se tão concentrada, que se assusta, gritando e batendo na cauda felpuda. Seu pai leva um susto com o grito e caí no chão.

Vegeta tapou os ouvidos rapidamente. Esqueceu dos agudos que machucavam sua audição apurada. A jovem está asssutada, mas, ao ver quem era, começa a se recuperar, sua face indo do medo para a irritação.

O saiya-jin sorria, gostava de vê-la se inflamando, agora, começaria a batalha entre eles que tanto apreciava.

A jovem de apenas onze anos fica de pé, olhando-o nos olhos desafiadoramente, sem medo. O pai tenta se arrastar até a filha, temendo que ela seja machucada pelo saiya-jin. Este sori e fala, mostrando o scouter danificado na mão.

– Precisa de ajuste, explodiu quando ultrapassou um milhão, pelo menos o que foi visto.

– Um milhão?- O Dr, Briefs fala apavorado, já os achava uns monstros, antes de saber disso.

Até a jovem se surpeendera, mas, não queria demonstrar e isto o agradara.

– Portanto, façam ele suportar até 2 vezes mais do que isso, sem explodir.

Mesmo Bulma não conseguiu ficar impassivél, o que pedia, era um absurso, e fala, ríspida:

– Impossivél! Já achava um absurdo chegarem a cem mil, mais até que isso, mas, ultrapassar um milhão?! E querer algo que agüente mais que isso, não vejo como!- cruza os braços desafiadoramente.

Ele toca na corrente dela, erguendo um trecho destas e fala, sorrindo cinicamente:

– Pelo visto gosta de ser acorrentada como um animal...

Ela engole em seco, mas se refaz:

– Uso coleira, qual a diferença de usa-la em conjunto à uma corrente?!- fala desafiadoramente.

Ele acaricia o queixo com o dedo, se preparando para virar o jogo. Com o tempo e sua inteligência, a chikyuu-jin aprendera rapidamente a reconhecer os trejeitos e olhar deste, e sabia que o saiya-jin estava se preparando para virar o jogo, mas, não deixaria assim tão facilmente, se dependesse dela.

– Não estou perguntando se pode, é uma ordem...

– Desde quando o obedeço?- fala desafiadoramente.

– Meu bebê... não, por favor - o pai implora à filha fracamente, se arrastando até a cria, tentando desesperadamente que esta se contenha, temia pela jovem.

Nappa olhava surpreso por aquela humana desafiar abertamente o Rei dos saiya-jins, se fosse ele, apenas a mataria, era mais simples, mas, percebera que para Vegeta, era como se fosse um quase, divertimento.

– Ótimo, não se importa o que acontecerá com seu pai, né?

Nisso pega o velho com violência pelo braço. Ela desiste e corre até ele, chorando:

– Não! Por favor! Meu pai não!

– Filha...

O Imperador a olha longamente, estudando-a e fala:

– Curve-se para mim e fale como uma escrava tem que falar... agora!

Derrotada, faz o que manda e fala, o mais servilmente que consegue, controlando a ira em sua voz:

– O que deseja de sua escrava, mestre?

Sentia-se nojenta falando essas palavras.

– Bom... vai consertar esses scouters e aprimora-los.

– Sim, senhor. - cerrava as palmas das mãos com raiva, o que Vegeta percebra, mas, apenas sorrira.

– Tome-o !- empurra o velho para a ningen(humana) que o ampara - e quero para uma semana no máximo...

– Impossivél... - fala exasperada.

– Faça, se não quiser que seu querido pai...

– Vou ajuda-la...

– Não vai não, preciso de mais robôs de treino, sua filha fará sozinha...

– Meu senhor... por favor...- tenta implorar.

– Já está decidido... Nappa, leve-o ao laborátório próximo de onde treino.

Nisso, caminha irritado até o humano apavorado. Vegeta nota que este pegava o braço do cientista com violência

– Quero um cientista que conserte! E não que vá para a Medical Machine! Se quebrar o braço, farei o mesmo com você! - fala ameaçadoramente.

– Me perdoe, Vossa Majestade, tomarei mais cuidado.

– Bom mesmo... - termina em tom de ameaça velada.

O Brief, reune suas coisas e olha para filha tristonha, correndo para abraça-la, e depois, seguindo obedientemente Nappa.

A jovem seca as lágrimas e senta no banco, preparando para estudar o scouter. Vegeta olha e fica preocupado de ter sido severo demais, não queria que esta perdesse seu espírito guerreiro.

Mas, não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, simplesmente na próxima, relevaria mais e pensaria melhor antes de agir. Mal sabia o quanto o destino é caprichoso e que se veria envolvido com a escrava de cabelos azuis.

IMAGEM: .


	4. Reencontro

Após anos, Kakarotto é um supersaiya-jin 4, Vegeta conseguiu somente depois dele, as formas supersaiya-jins...

Um reencontro predestinado mudará a vida do guerreiro saiya-jin, que após o assasinato brutal de sua fêmea e cria, havia escolhido se isolar...

OooOooOooOooO

Anos haviam se passado desde aquele incidente.

Kakarotto abandonara a vida na cidade e se "refugiara" no interior, em meio as montanhas, em uma mansão, aonde antigamente, tinha a pequena cabana que a jovem chikyuu-jin que conheceu quando mais jovem, morava.

Mas, por ordens de Vegeta, ia ao palácio para lutarem na sala especialmente projetada á eles, pois, era o único que podia lutar de igual para igual com o Imperador, pois, ambos, eram supersaiya-jins 4, porém, o poder de Kakarotto ultrapassara a do seu rival e com o tempo, amigo, porém, para defender o orgulho deste, continha ao máximo, um fato, que aborrecia Vegeta.

Também, não fora divulgado, que Kakarotto assumira as formas supersaiya-jins antes do Rei. Todos os demais pensavam, que primeiro fora seu soberano. O saiya-jin não se importava com isso, apenas queria lutar contra adversários mais fortes do que ele, ou que pelo menos, chegassem próximo, como era o caso do Rei dos saiya-jins.

Fora as batalhas e treinos, vivia uma vida isolada, quer dizer, ele e mais uma escrava chikyuu-jin, Maron, que cuidava da casa e preparava as refeições. Havia comprado-a, apenas, porque não era bom na cozinha e era um tanto desastroso em arrumar uma casa.

Quando necessita, deitava com ela, mas, sem obriga-la, inclusive, tendo muitas vezes, feito sexo a pedido desta.

O jovem tentava nas montanhas, conseguir a paz de espírito que tanto procurava, pois, seus sonhos, se tornavam pesadelos, das lembranças, mais precisamente 4 anos atrás, daquele dia fatídico. Seu coração fora ferido duas vezes, uma pela perda brutal de sua companheira e outra, de sua cria. Este ferimento, nunca cicatrizara completamente, pois, aliada a esse sofrimento, vinha a culpa, um cruel algoz.

Com o status atual, que fora elevado para General, podia ter qualquer fêmea saiya-jin que quisesse, aliaís, quando ia á cidade, elas se ofereciam á ele, que rejeitava, não conseguia fazer sexo com mais nenhuma de sua espécie.

Naquele instante, encontrava-se visitando os túmulos de sua companheira e cria, se arrependendo, do fato, de não estar lá para protege-los. Fica a tarde inteira ali, imerso em pensamentos, cabisbaixo, com a cauda pendurada. Próximo do anoitecer, retorna para casa. Após um tempo alça vôo para o céu tingido de laranja.

Decorrido 10 minutos no ar, ele escuta, com sua audição saiya-jin, uma voz feminina, que lhe parece familiar e por algum motivo, desconhecido á ele, o faz, inconcientemente, baixar até o solo para procurar a fonte, o que não tarda a acontecer, pois, um vulto se choca contra este, que cambaleia para trás, enquanto que o outro, tombava no chão.

– Mas, o que diabos...

A lua sai de trás da nuvem e ele nota que era uma escrava, em roupas rotas e sujas, quase sumárias, seriamente ferida e com sinais de desnutrição e desidratação, além de um forte odor de sexo, de cuja outra fonte, percebe se aproximando, no que parece, montado á cavalo, pelo barulho de cascos que ouve.

Ao observar mais atentamente, estalos tentam surgir em sua mente, o cheiro lhe era familiar, mas, não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Então, um alien surge, com um chicote ensaguentado na mão. Este objeto, tinha vários cheiros, mas, um, o mais forte, reconheceu como dela, que ao recobrar a consciência, tentar se levantar com dificuldade, para fugir, porem, é levada ao chão novamente, desta vez, pelo chicote que descia nela violentamente.

O dono desce do cavalo e agradece, sorrindo, ao saiya-jin:

– Obrigado senhor, esse animal fugiu e estava-a perseguindo.

Kakarotto está estático, o cheiro dela o acossava a fazer algo, mas, por quê?

– Você quer ser estuprada novamente em púbico, né? Acho que vou te oferecer a este saiya-jin, também.

Ela começa a se debater e chorar, mas, recebe um tapa na cara, enquanto é virada e rendida ao chão, seu vestido, sendo levantado com força. O dono levanta a cabeça para o saiya-jin e pergunta:

– Que usa-la comigo? Ou prefere sozinho?

Então, um estalo repentino surge e se recorda, de onde a conhece.

Era a humana que o ajudara quando criança e que procurou por muitos anos, sem ter sucesso. Mas, antes que pudesse agir, o alienígina bate a cabeça dela no chão, fazendo-a ficar inconsciente.

– Não se importa dela assim, né? Ás vezes é divertido fazer isso.

Aquilo fizera a ira chegar a limites extremos, muito rapidamente, auxiliado pelo seu humor, que não encontrava-se naquele dia dos melhores.

Horrorizado, vê o Ki subir absurdamente, gerando um forte vento que o arremessa contra uma árvore ao longe, matando-o com o choque. Rapidamente, Kakarotto ergue o corpo debilitado dela e voa até a sua casa, para que possa receber cuidados urgentes.

No ar, nota oriundo do corpo dela, o cheiro do outro alien, impregando, principalmente, embaixo do ventre, aquilo o enfurecia e muito. Sentia raiva por não ter conseguido cuidar dela, como queria, para retribuir o favor.

Conforme a mantém em seus braços, um sentimento adormecido por anos, desconhecido á este, começa a emergir.

Ele chega a sua casa, que mais parecia uma pequena mansão. Entra e Maron o recebe, olhando dele para a jovem, inconsciente.

– Kakarotto-sama?

– Digamos, que eu a adquiri... está muito debilitada e precisando de repouso, ficará na cela ao lado da sua.

– Vou preparar um banho, com ervas que ajudam na cicatrização, sumimassen ( com licença), Kakarotto-sama- e curvando-se, se retira dali.

Decidira deixa-la numa cela, pois, poderia tentar fugir, e isto era algo perigoso. Pois, podia cair nas mãos de alguém pior que o ex-dono.

Iria tentar conquistar a confiança dela, mas, sabia, que seria muito difícil, pelo que ela possivelmente sofreu, em todos esses anos de escravidão. Queria saber quem foram os mestres anteriores, para tortura-los até a morte, porém, só podia, no momento, cerrar seus punhos com raiva.

Descendo as escadas, se dirige até a cela destinada à Chichi e a leva, ao quarto de banho. Lá dentro, Maron despiu-a e colocou a jovem na banheira, com a ajuda de seu dono, que se retira, em seguida, ficando na parede do lado de fora, pensativo.

Vira as contusões, cortes, hematomas. A antiga coleira dela, que acabara de tirar, repousava em sua mão . Com raiva, desconta no objeto, pulverizando-o com seu ki, para tentar aliviar o imenso ódio pelo estado do corpo e da mente, em que possívelmente, ela se encontra.

– Kakarotto-sama, poderia me ajudar, por favor? - a voz suave de Maron o chama á realidade.

Nisso, entra, ajudando-a a vestir Chichi e em seguida, deposita-a delicadamente na cama, com a outra humana, tratando os ferimentos com curativos.

Em, seguida, se levanta e fala:

– Já terminei, amo, de troca-la e tratar dos ferimentos, posso adiantar o jantar?

– Claro - faz gesto para que saia e nisso, esta se retira, deixando-o sozinho com Chichi.

Ele senta em uma cadeira, no lado da cama, velando seu sonho.

Após alguns minutos, sente-se hipnotizado pela jovem chikyuu-jin, achando-a linda enquanto dormia. Sem conseguir se conter mais, leva o dedo, delicadamente, a uma mecha do cabelo, colocando-a atrás da orelha e em seguida, acariciando sua face.

Porém, a terráquea começa a se contorcer de medo e a chorar silenciosamente, seu corpo tremendo e murmurando, agoniada:

– Por favor, para! Doí! Por favor...- e começa a se debater na cama.

Sem pensar, a pega nos braços fortes e tenta conforta-la, murmurando palavras gentis em seu ouvido, esperançosamente, esperando acalma-la. Após um tempo, ela abre os olhos e vê aquele que a abraçava.

IMAGEM: .


	5. Tristeza e ira

Enfim, Kakarotto encontra Chichi. Porém, seu espirito forte e guerreiro foi destruído pelos sucessivos maltratos, violência e estupros.

Ao despertar, Chichi se depara com a raça que mais odiava e temia...

E para avisar que postei imagens em todos os capítulos. Espero que gostem ^ ^

OooOooOooOooO

Ela arregala os olhos e luta para se libertar, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava de medo.

Kakarotto sentia o forte cheiro de medo, assim como o cheiro salgado de lágrimas que escorriam pelos seus pêlos avermelhados. Tomava cuidado com a sua força para não machuca-la e a afastando de qualquer coisa que pudesse feri-la, já que se debatia, alternando por bater nos braços dele.

Entristecido, notara o quanto ela estava transtornada. Tudo aquilo só aumentava o seu ódio para quem a transformou em alguém temerosa e apavorada, completamente diferente de como a conhece-la.

Ele a olha forçando uma face amável e murmura palavras gentis, tentando conforta-la.

– Se acalme. Não farei nada com você. Foi só um pesadelo. Se acalme, por favor. Vai acabar se machucando.

Chichi para momentaneamente, pois o ouvira pedir por favor, em um tom de súplica mesclado ao desespero.

Nisso, olha para o rosto dele pela primeira vez. Algo lhe dizia que era familiar, mas, não conseguia ter certeza, embora fosse muito bonito.

Os cabelos eram espetados, com exceção de alguns que eram longos, caindo em suas costas. Tinha os contornos dos olhos avermelhados com orbes ônix. Sua pele era ligeiramente morena, não escura, mas, bem clara. Seu rosto era másculo, assim como parecia ter o corpo musculo e definido cobertor de pêlos. Notara que estava sem camisa, somente trajando uma calça e nos pés, um calçado escuro. Parecera usar munhequeiras nos punhos, algo que estranhou, pois vira a cauda e sabia ser um saiya-jin. Mas, todos que tivera o desprazer de conhecer usavam armaduras dos mais variados tipos. Ele não.

Vira novamente o rosto e podia ver a tristeza no olhar dele. Um olhar que nunca esperou ver em uma raça de monstros, como ela os definia. Então, seus olhos passam para a cadeira no lado de sua cama, compreendendo que ele estivera velando-a durante o seu sono. Um pensamento estranho, pelo que conhecia deles.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados para dissipar tais sentimentos e pensamentos, pois, ele pertencia a raça de monstros que matou seu pai, a escravizou e praticamente destruiu a sua raça, pois esta passou a ser considerada como meros vermes.

Então, percebe que o olhou por muito tempo e notando que as mãos fortes e másculas pareciam ceder levemente, em um movimento abrupto que o pegou desprevenido, ela se soltou dos braços dele e caiu de bunda no chão, fazendo uma careta de dor.

Ele se agacha para ajuda-la a se erguer, mas, ela se encolhe. A dor das punições a marcaram a um nível tão profundo, que se encolher e murmurar perdão se tornara algo praticamente automático. Se encolhia para tentar se proteger e murmurava, na esperança que abrandasse as chicotadas.

Ela parcialmente olhava através de um pequeno vão entre seus braços a cauda do saiya-jin. Normalmente, eles a usavam para chicotear, em vez de terem o trabalho de pegar um chicote. Porém, para ela, as caudas doíam mais do que chicote, pois o pêlo deles quando eriçados, parecia uma lixa. Evitavam socos, pois podiam matar e para isso inclinavam-se a castigos desde chicotadas, até confinamento.

Kakarotto fica deprimido ao ver o estado dela e isso só insuflava o seu ódio por aqueles que transformaram uma mulher forte e corajosa, em um ser tão apavorado e ressabiado.

– Não vou puni-la. Pode olhar sem medo para este Kakarotto. - ele fala com a voz extremamente gentil, na ânsia de acalma-la, pois ela estava assustada demais e com razão, considerando o que deve ter sofrido.

Gradativamente, a chikyuu-jin se acalma, não ao ponto de relaxar, pois continuava desconfiada. A forma como ele estava lidando com ela, o tom de voz e o olhar não condiziam com o que testemunhara ao longo dos anos. A surpresa a fizera se acalmar mais rápido, embora também a deixasse ainda mais receosa.

Esperava pacientemente que ela aceitasse sua mão estendida para ajuda-la a se levantar.

Ignorando a mão dele e se afastando até a parede fria as suas costas, se levanta sozinha, ainda ressabiada. Estava inclinada a julgar que ele era uma das exceções que existia em todos os lugares. Um ser diferente dos demais.

Mas, considerou que era cedo demais para julga-lo. Suas experiências passadas com essa raça e outras, lhe ensinaram a sempre se manter em guarda. Sempre se preparar para o pior. Afinal, ele era seu dono e ela sua escrava. Ele tinha todo o direito de fazer o que queria com ela.

O saiya-jin guarda a mão que estivera outrora estendida e suspira cansado, passando uma mão pelo seu rosto, pois percebera a extensão do dano que fizeram a ela.

Frustrado, chicoteia a cauda no ar, indo coloca-la em volta de sua cintura.

Agora, temia não ser capaz de fazê-la perder seu medo, algo que desejava e com sorte, a fizesse voltar como era antes, quando se conheceram.

Ele odiava, agora, a missão que recebera no passado e que cumprira a ferro e fogo por causa dos ensinamentos da nave, ou lavagem cerebral, como ele considerava, uma vez que o mesmo o doutrinara desde que era um bebê.

Se tivesse tido alguma maneira de mantê-la perto dele, ele a teria protegido. Ela nunca teria caído nas mãos de monstros que destruíram sua personalidade, esmagando-a completamente. A fuga, fora apenas um pequeno, quase mísero resquício do que era outrora.

Kakarotto queria a guerreira e jurou a si mesmo que faria todo o possível para tê-la de volta.

Além disso, julgando seus atos e o fato de não parecer reconhece-lo, decidira guardar segredo de que já haviam se encontrado antes e ela, inclusive, havia curado aquele que trouxe destruição para o seu povo e morte de seu ente querido.

Gelou ao pensar por esse ângulo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de contar fatos que somente iriam deprimi-la ainda mais e aumentar seu pavor, assim como animosidade, que já estavam em um nível altíssimo. Se concentraria única e exclusivamente de recuperar o seu espirito. Os demais assuntos, viriam depois disso.

Chichi percebera que ele estivera perdido em pensamentos, muitos destes tristes, pois a face continuara caída em um intenso pesar. Percebera o movimento da cauda e ficara inicialmente alarmada, pensando que iria receber a sua punição. Respirou aliviada ao ver a mesma se enrolar na cintura, obedientemente.

Confessava que estranhara o saiya-jin desde que o vira. Não conseguia compreender seus atos, seus sentimentos. Nunca vira um deles ficar triste, assim como um que a tivesse tratado gentilmente, mesmo após ela se debater e dar um tapa em suas mãos para se libertar, não a punindo por seus atos, como era o esperado. Assim, como nunca vira um saiya-jin coberto de pêlos e com o contorno dos olhos que lembravam os orbes rubros dos Oozarus.

Já vira um se transformar em Oozaru e soubera assim que um deles tinha vindo para a Terra, que matara seu pai, quase dizimara os terráqueos e haviam feito os poucos sobreviventes de escravos, pelo menos a maior parte destes.

Roubaram sua liberdade e esmagaram seu orgulho, saquearam cruelmente sua inocência e a fizeram covarde. Tinha noção disso. Inicialmente lutou, mas, foi algo infrutífero. Foi estuprada violentamente na primeira noite de captura e ali, conhecera o inferno em vida.

– Kakarotto-sama, o jantar está pronto. - Suna fala do alto da escada do porão.

– Já vou indo! - nisso, vira o rosto para Chichi - Se depois quiser comer, basta pedir a Suna. Vou deixar a porta aberta. Só peço para não tentar fugir. Eu disse que não a machucaria e, portanto, está mais segura aqui do que lá fora.

E dando um sorriso fraco, se vira, subindo as escadas, pois estava faminto, deixando uma jovem terráquea surpresa e um tanto inquieta pelo comportamento tão diferente que ele tinha. E pela primeira vez, hesitando em fugir.

IMAGEM: .


	6. Experiências diferentes

Após algum tempo, sobe para se alimentar um pouco pois estava faminta.

Então, se depara com a visão de algo que a apavora...

OooOooOooOooO

Após meia hora, Chichi decide subir as escadas.

O que aprendera amargamente era a manter uma distância considerável de seus donos, a fim de evitar ou diminuir as chances de ser estuprada.

Após sair do porão, observa que a residência era enorme. Seu dono anterior não tinha uma habitação tão imensa.

Anda pela sala, podendo notar uma escada em espiral que subia para o segundo andar, que parecia ser enorme, enquanto ao lado da escada tinha um quartinho, provavelmente utilizado para guardar objetos.

Logo em seguida, vira dois corredores laterais.

Ela sente o cheiro de comida vindo de um deles e nisso, seu estômago se rebela. Se lembrava de não ter comido nada o dia inteiro.

Anda cuidadosamente, um tanto intimidada pelo tamanho assim como com o receio de topar com o saiya-jin.

Via alguns ambientes conforme andava que eram vistos pelo corredor, como uma sala ampla e outra com livros.

Ela rira mentalmente frente ao que parecia ser uma biblioteca, pois, acreditara que quem a criou, não deveria saber que saiya-jins não se importavam com cultura e sim, apenas em lutar.

Então, chega a próxima porta, onde vê uma mesa simples, retangular em uma ampla cozinha mobiliada e espaçosa.

Uma pilha imensa de louça repousava na bancada, reconhecendo como sendo o vestígio da alimentação de um saiya-jin, já que o apetite era imenso, embora julgasse que pela quantidade em relação a esse em particular, não era só imenso, era gigantesco, pois ultrapassa o que já vira com outros da espécie dele.

Ao olhar pela fresta, vê Suno praticamente se esfregando contra o dono delas, acariciando-o e sendo retribuído por este que a erguera pela cintura, colocando-a em cima da bancada.

Estranhou ao ver a alegria dela pelo ato. Mesmo as que disfarçavam prazer apenas para serem poupadas de castigos, não conseguiam fazer com perfeição. O olhar as denunciava assim como o falso sorriso.

Mas, o dela era verdadeiro e ela ria, enquanto o saiya-jin explorava com os seus lábios o colo dela, acariciando seus seios por cima do vestido, até que bem comportado. O dono dela anterior adorava que andassem quase nuas.

Via a cauda dele adentrando por dentro do vestido, enquanto ela gemia e fica estupefata ao ver que ameaçara pegar a cauda dele. Estranhara. Pois com certeza sabia que a última coisa que devia ser feito era estimular a libido de um saiya-jin, mais do que eles já tinham.

A achava louca por querer prorrogar um ato que deveria enoja-la. Questionava se ela perdera tudo e se entregava a luxúria apenas para não lidar com a cruel verdade.

O ato sexual lhe dava nojo. Era algo repulsivo que só trazia dor e sofrimento. E tinha as marcas em seu corpo, assim como em sua mente das sessões de tortura em que orava a Kami-sama para que o seu dono a matasse no ato com a violência. Tudo, para se libertar da dor e do sofrimento. Via a morte como a única liberdade que poderia ter.

Quando desperta de seus pensamentos, nota que ambos pararam e Suno já estava de pé no chão, um tanto sem graça por notar que Chichi a vira, enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

Já, o dono dela a olhava de forma neutra, embora podia-se notar que o olhar irradiava um tanto de tensão, acreditando ser uma tensão sexual, pois, acabara vendo o volume nas calças dele.

– Kakarotto-sama, assim que terminar as tarefas, eu subirei. - ela fala com a voz afogada em desejo, pois estava sentindo-se ainda quente pelos toques habilidosos dele.

– Sim. Estarei esperando. - ele fala com um sorriso de luxúria, enquanto caminha para a porta.

Encolhe-se contra a batente da porta, na dúvida se apanharia ou seria arrastada para a cama.

Porém, passa ao seu lado e fala, ao deter o passo:

– Não me deito a força com fêmeas, não importando quem quer que sejam. Fique tranquila quanto a isso. E não irei castiga-la, afinal, pedi para que subisse a fim de se alimentar e assim você fez.

Dito isso, ele torna a caminhar para a escada, subindo para o seu quarto, deixando uma jovem confusa, que ainda procurava se acalmar.

Suno se aproxima e fala, com uma face piedosa:

– Imagino o quanto sofreu em sua vida. Nunca vi uma escrava tão apavorada e temerosa como você. Imagino que deve ter sido estuprada.

– Sim... Infelizmente sobrevivi a ferimentos que seriam fatais, senão fosse pelo treinamento que tive quando criança. Quando era pequena, achei maravilhoso. Mas, atualmente, odiei a resistência que aprendi a ter.

– Entendo... Bem, eu nunca fui estuprada. Tive sorte de ter pegado só fêmeas saiya-jins como donas. Mas, sofri castigos e punições. O primeiro com quem me deitei foi com Kakarotto. Ele é lindo e tem um corpo maravilhoso, praticamente esculpido pelos Deuses... me encantei quando descobri que ele era bem tolerante. Nunca fui castigada e tipo, ao vê-lo nu várias vezes tive desejo de deitar-me com ele. No final, acabei provocando-o e perdi minha virgindade. Não me arrependo e desde então, eu o provoco para ter uma noite com ele. Afinal, é um amante fabuloso.

Via que ela falava feliz e ainda a considerava louca, pois tinha aversão extrema a toques.

Além disso, nunca conheceu uma escrava que via tal ato como um total prazer. Sempre via elas chorando em um canto após fazerem sexo. Sua honra e orgulho era arrancada em meio a luxúria cruel dos donos. Ela sente um tremor ao pensar nisso.

Ao ver a reação dela, Suno suspira, cansada. Não adiantava falar que adorava fazer sexo com Kakarotto. A jovem na sua frente via como algo ruim e não podia condena-la.

– Bem... Imagino que esteja com fome. - ela corta o silêncio e escuta o estômago de Chichi e ri levemente - Acho que eu não precisava perguntar.

Nisso, leva a jovem até o fogão onde há comida nas panelas e numa travessa enorme

– Sirva-se a vontade. Eu já jantei.

– Obrigada. - ela agradece e pega um prato, começando a se servir.

– Bem, vou lavar a louça enquanto isso.

Suno arregaça as mangas e começa o a lavar a louça, quando Chichi fala:

– Não fiz nada de últil desde que cheguei. Por favor, deixe que eu cuido da louça. Pode descansar.

– Sério?! - ela fica maravilhada - Seria algo bom. Confesso que me canso consideravelmente quando faço comida. Prefiro lavar louça a cozinhar. - fala sem graça.

– Para não ficarmos sobrecarregadas, que acha de eu cozinhar e você ficar com a louça? E na limpeza da casa, podemos dividir as tarefas.

– Que excelente ideia! - Suno bate as mãos, feliz - Muito obrigada Chichi-san.

– Por nada. Assim que terminar de comer, irei limpar a cozinha e varre-la, pois está com migalhas no chão.

Após alguns minutos, Suno tira o avental e pendura no lugar próprio do mesmo, enquanto sai da cozinha para ir ao quarto de Kakarotto.

IMAGEM: .


	7. Luxúria

Chichi e Suna combinam entre si os afazeres na mansão.

Após deixar Chichi comendo, Suna tem a noite de prazer que tanto queria com o seu mestre...

Porém, após o ato intenso, enquanto ela dormia, Kakarotto sente um ki conhecido...

OooOooOooOooO

A outra nota e fala, alarmada:

– Eu acabei liberando-a e por isso terá que se deitar com ele. Sinto muito. - fala tristemente.

– Não. Eu o provoquei, pois, quero deitar-me com ele. Acredite. Eu quero de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu tive uma experiência nessa área diferente da sua. Por isso, temos uma visão oposta e entendo seu temor frente ao sexo. Eu compreendo. Por isso, fique tranquila. Eu quero me divertir essa noite.

Nisso, se despede de uma jovem com a face estarrecida, que fica estática, tentando assimilar o que ela dissera, pois, não conseguia acreditar e passou a achar que o mundo estava louco.

No seu quarto, Kakarotto havia acabado de se masturbar para se aliviar e começara a repousar suas costas na parede da banheira, enquanto sentia seu corpo relaxar.

Se lembra do odor de medo e o pavor dela quando viu a cena, que se intensificou quando ele se aproximou apenas para sair da cozinha.

Gemeu de frustação. Haviam danificando-a demais, pois, apenas viu as carícias e os toques, não o ato em si e mesmo assim agiu como se fosse nela.

Confessava que sentia uma forte atração e desejo. Não queria só protege-la e sim, também ter relações com ela, por sentir-se atraído a um nível desconcertante. Nem com a sua falecida companheira, Konako, sentiu-se assim, mesmo quando ela estava grávida, o que achara estranho.

Com Chichi, era diferente. Ele a desejava a um nível que o deixava incômodo, ao ponto de ter que domar sua fera interior, além do normal, uma vez que na verdade, naquela forma, não passavam de Oozarus com forma humana. Portanto, os instintos eram fortes.

Sentia uma intensa possessividade toma-lo.

É despertado de seus pensamentos por Suna, que entra nua na banheira com movimentos lânguidos, fazendo Kakarotto sorrir maliciosamente.

Propositalmente, ela começa a se banhar de forma erótica, mantendo distância dele enquanto matinha um olhar safado, que é retribuído pelo do seu mestre, cuja cauda remexia languidamente embaixo da água.

Após algum tempo de espetáculo para o saiya-jin, ela se espreguiça e sai da imensa banheira, balançando os quadris e propositalmente, agachando-se, fingindo pegar algo do chão.

Sem poder se conter mais e excitadíssimo, em um piscar de olhos a pressiona contra o lavabo.

Ela sente o membro rijo dele roçando suas nádegas, enquanto sentia a respiração rouca de Kakarotto e cujas mãos másculas viajavam pelo seu corpo, enquanto sua cauda massageava habilidosamente seu sexo, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer intensamente.

Rapidamente, segurando em sua cintura a faz curvar-se, fazendo-a se segurar na borda da pia, enquanto adentrava nela com voracidade, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de surpresa.

Ele começa já bombeando nela com voracidade, em movimentos frenéticos, enquanto sons grutuais saiam de sua garganta.

A cauda massageava o clitóris dela, que se contorcia e arfava, sentindo-se totalmente preenchida e sôfrega.

Sentia sua mente desvanecer, enquanto um fogo líquido surgia em seu abdômen, sabendo que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo, o que não tarda a acontecer.

O saiya-jin continua com os movimentos intensos e a cauda torna-se ainda mais luxuriosa nas carícias, fazendo a jovem gozar novamente, sentindo-se amolecer, sem força nas pernas.

Nisso, sente ele jorrando sua essência dentro dela.

Ela se vira e o beija, passando a acariciar o membro deste, pois, não estava satisfeita.

Sorrindo, ele a carrega para a espaçosa cama, posicionando-a rapidamente de quatro, a penetrando, lentamente pelo anus, fazendo-a se contorcer em um misto de dor e prazer, sendo que este aumentava gradativamente conforme se acostumava com o membro em sua cavidade pequena e apertada, que ia alargando-se conforme os movimentos pacientes deste, que gradativamente se tornavam mais intensos.

Ele a segurava fortemente pela cintura, para que ela não se mexesse, enquanto sua cauda a penetrava pela vagina, explorando o seu interior e penetrando-a de maneira intensa.

Ela chega ao orgasmo, mas, Kakarotto não porque queria prolongar ao máximo. Ela mexera com fogo, então, teria que arcar com o calor que gerou nele.

Gemendo e dando gritinhos com as estocadas cada vez mais vigorosas, ela sente seu corpo tremer ao gozar pela segunda vez, sentindo então o saya-jin chegar ao ápice.

Ele a deixa cair na cama e ela se vira de frente para ele, ofegante, porém, exibindo um olhar malicioso. Sentia-se cansada, mas, queria muito mais e implora com o olhar, o que é prontamente atendido por Kakarotto com a face coberta de luxúria.

Ele explora o corpo dela inteiro com as mãos, língua e cauda. Ela confessava que ele parecia ter 3 mãos quando usava a cauda.

Então, a penetra subitamente, fazendo-a prender a respiração pela invasão súbita, para em seguida este sentar-se, segurando uma mão na cintura dela e a outra as suas mãos por cima da cabeça, enquanto a fazia encostar parte das costas no lençol.

Ela sentia-se totalmente exposta e via o olhar coberto de luxúria do saiya-jin e retribuiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Passou a gemer intensamente quando ele começou a estoca-la profundamente e com vigor, sentindo que seus seios balançavam conforme a penetração, praticamente saltando e se movendo conforme as estocadas.

Kakarotto assistia ao espetáculo altamente aprazível, enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia com as estocadas vigorosas dele, que ficam cada vez mais intensas, ao ponto dela começar a dar gritinhos roucos, misturados a gemidos intensos.

Ela acaba tendo orgasmos múltiplos, quando ele liberou um pouco de seu Ki através de seu membro, estimulando-a em um nível profundo, fazendo-a experimentar múltiplos orgasmos intensos, deixando-a entorpecida, que sente o saiya-jin chegar ao ápice, inundando-a.

A mente parecia algodão e não tinha forças para mais nada. Estava esgotada e completamente satisfeita.

Ele deita no lado dela e a cobre com cuidado, para depois deitar um pouco afastado dela, ainda nu, só que sem estar coberto, passando a fitar o teto.

Estranhara o fato de apesar de ter chegado ao ápice, não fora a mesma coisa como antes. Era um pouco diferente. Ele não sentira a mesma libertação intensa que sentiu nas outras vezes.

Achou que era peça da sua mente e decide que uma boa noite de sono, o ajudaria a colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Nisso, adormece, embora estivesse consciente as movimentações de Ki ao seu redor.

Então levanta-se abruptamente, enquanto resmungava, passando a mão na nuca e enrolando a sua cauda na cintura, pois, havia alguém que não deveria estar aonde, pois sentira o pequeno e quase imperceptível emanação de ki.

Suspirando, ele abre a janela, fechando-a em seguida, pois havia rajadas de vento frio naquela noite e não queria que Suna ficasse doente.

Então, nu mesmo, ele vai em direção a fonte de Ki, pois, não poderia perder mais tempo.

IMAGEM: .


	8. Kakarotto Vs Chichi

Chichi tenta fugir, porém, tem que enfrentar dois oponentes bêbados que querem violenta-la...

Nisso, acaba tendo que lidar com seu dono, que aparece frente a ela...

OooOooOooOooO

Chichi havia acabado de pular o muro da mansão, utilizando um pedaço de cano de aço que encontrou abandonado, como uma vara de salto, girando o corpo no ar e pousando com graça e elegância na grama do outro lado.

Então passa a correr usando um córrego perto dali, para tentar dissipar seu cheiro.

Porém, dois vultos aparecem na sua frente e ela observa serem saiya-jins e que pareciam embriagados.

Estes passam a olhar com luxúria para ela que treme, pois, as lembranças dos sucessivos estupros lhe veem a mente e ela, instintivamente, recua dois passos, enquanto estes avançavam:

– Veja... irc... que beleza... irc...

– Nada melhor que korokila e... irc... uma mulher para terminar a noite... irc...

– Afastem-se! - ela consegue exclamar controlando o seu medo e volta e meia olhando para trás, pois eles estavam atrasando a sua fuga e a mansão não se encontrava longe dali.

– Um verme como você... irc... não pode... irc... tratar-nos assim! - nisso, atira uma grande garrafa contra ela que desvia.

Então, ela aperta o cano contra a sua mão que treinando a respiração, controla o seu medo e decide se concentrar na luta, pois sentia também a adrenalina em suas veias, colocando-se em postura de combate, girando o cano graciosamente em sua mão delicada, enquanto baixava o corpo, dobrando uma perna e esticando a outra, erguendo a outra mão e fazendo um sinal com esta para que avançassem.

– Sua...! - nisso, os dois avançam.

Em um piscar de olhos, ela dá uma cotovelada dentre os olhos de um, enquanto gira o cano e acerta o outro na cabeça, saltando em seguida longe deles.

O que caiu se levanta e o outro, com um filete de sangue escorrendo dentre seus olhos, avança contra a chikyuu-jin que desvia do golpe com graça, acertando o cano no antebraço, ouvindo-o gemer, enquanto tornava a girar o mesmo, acertando um golpe giratório no rosto deste, enviando-o para longe.

Ela ainda se lembrava de como concentrar o ki em partes de seu corpo para potencializar os golpes.

O outro que caíra, já de pé, avança como um touro para cima dela, erguendo seu punho.

– Desgraçada!

Porém, ela se agacha enquanto o golpeia com o cano no abdômen, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, segurando o mesmo, segurando o cano na ponta e assim, acertando-o na cabeça, fazendo a face deste levantar poeira ao se chocar no chão.

O outro torna a atacar, mas, usando o cano como apoio, ela gira o corpo sobre ele e o acerta com um chute horizontal na nuca, após deixar este passa-la, para poder acerta-lo estando ao lado dele.

Observando que o outro avança contra ela, esta salta levemente, fugindo de seu campo de visão, deixando-o confuso, para depois este sentir um golpe forte na cabeça pela perna de Chichi que desceu violentamente.

Então, a jovem tenta pegar o cano, porém, o outro, ferido e urrando de ira, avança contra ela, que impulsiona seu corpo para cima com uma perna, enquanto gira o corpo no ar, rodopiando e caindo atrás dele que pego de surpresa pelos movimentos elegantes, acaba levando uma cotovelada na nuca, sendo arremessado um pouco longe.

Nisso, enquanto este é arremessado, o outro tenta dar um chute nela, que curva o corpo para trás, desviando do mesmo, enquanto consegue pegar o cano, que estava no chão, acertando-o atrás da nuca com o mesmo, fazendo-o ser atirado longe.

Porém, ambos se levantam, estando em sentidos opostos e com ira, avançam juntos contra ela que olhando de um para o outro, sorri, saltando no último minuto, enquanto estes se chocam um contra o outro, derrubando a si mesmos.

Então, enquanto pousava, nota que eles arfavam e se preparavam para lançar um rajada de Ki. A terráquea torna a sorrir e salta no último instante.

O golpe gera uma luz considerável, além de levantar muitos detritos, impossibilitando aos saiya-jins verem que a mesma saltou antes que o golpe a atingisse.

Então, eles ouvem:

– Kame... Hame...

E antes que pudessem perceber que a mesma estava no ar e quase pousando atrás deles, preparando o golpe, são acertados pela rajada quando os pés dela tocam a grama:

– Ha!

Com a violência, eles são arremessados contra diversas árvores, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira.

Nisso, sorrindo satisfeita, vê que eles não se levantam mais e se lembrando de que fugia, pega o cano e torna a correr novamente.

Vê um pedaço de cipó caído e improvisa uma liga para prender o cano enquanto corria, colocando-o nas costas, para depois poder saltar em um galho de árvore, passando a saltar dentre os mesmos como um macaco.

Porém, antes que conseguisse se afastar ainda mais, um vulto no chão a surpreende, pois não sentira seu ki, o que achava estranho, pois, eram raros aqueles que podiam ocultar. Ela mesmo ocultara o seu enquanto saltava.

De repente, pequenas rajadas de ki destroem os galhos a frente dela e a volta, fazendo-a se assustar e deter seu movimento.

Para no galho e nota não haver mais nenhum para poder saltar, não restando a ela opção além de descer para o chão, enquanto orava para que conseguisse derrotar, quem quer que fosse.

Era rola sobre si mesmo no ar para cair com graça e elegância, pousando suavemente e em seguida, arregalando os olhos ao ver quem estava a sua frente, fazendo seu sangue gelar.

Era o seu dono que a olhava com uma face séria e um tanto irritada, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

Ela recua instintivamente e tenta fugir para o lado, porém, em um piscar de olhos, ele estava bloqueando seu caminho. Não vira quando se deslocou e por mais que tentasse escapar para os lados, não conseguia.

A chikyuu-jin sabia que um castigo severo a aguardava e que nada que fizesse, o agravaria mais.

Então, tomando uma decisão, consegue conter o seu medo novamente, tirando o cano de trás de suas costas e desatando o que o prendia, passando a girar o mesmo, enquanto tomava posição de combate, não podendo reprimir um tremor que a acomete por alguns segundos, enquanto seu coração disparara.

Mesmo que fosse punida severamente, pelo menos teria o prazer de acerta-lo, embora ainda estranhasse a pele que cobria partes do seu corpo, pois não vira nenhum como ele em sua vida.

Nas sombras, com a lua encoberta pelas nuvens, ela parte para o ataque tentando acerta-lo com o cano, que desvia facilmente, começando a tentar acerta-lo com vários golpes enquanto conseguia vê-lo parcamente, usando o seu ki para localiza-lo em meio a penumbra, embora tremesse ao ver o estranho brilho dourado nos orbes deste que parecera destacar na escuridão.

Tenta golpeá-lo com o cotovelo, mas, este bloqueia com a sua mão, para depois tentar chuta-lo, sendo bloqueado pela perna dele.

Ele sentia o cheiro de medo dela e se admirava dela tentar controlar ao máximo para poder ataca-lo.

Então, girando o cano com maestria, tenta acerta-lo em uma série de movimentos ofensivos com este, sendo golpes primeiramente em vertical, para depois serem horizontalmente e em seguida, de baixo para cima, sendo estes bloqueados facilmente por Kakarotto com as mãos e joelhos, além de desviar com extrema facilidade.

Então, usando como apoio o cano, ela passa a chuta-lo tanto de frente, quanto de lado, com este desviando, que resolve prender os pés dela com as mãos, enquanto dá um sorriso de satisfação.

Irada, ela solta o cano e espalma as mãos, um de cada lado do rosto, enquanto que o saiya-jin a olha sem entender, vendo-a fechar os olhos:

– Kaio-ken!

IMAGEM: .


	9. Kakarotto Vs Chichi - Finalização

Kakarotto é surpreendido por levar nada menos que quatro golpes de Chichi, embora nada sentisse na forma super saiya-jin 4.

Nisso, um forte desejo possessivo se apodera do saiya-jin...

OooOooOooOooO

Um forte clarão o cega temporariamente e ficou tão surpreso, que fica sem ação por alguns segundos, enquanto sente algo tocar em sua nuca.

Para horror de Chichi, o cano apenas enverga ao bater na nuca do saiya-jin, por mais que colocasse força no objeto.

Então, notando que ele estava voltando a enxergar, ela reúne energia em suas mãos na forma de uma esfera, curvando o corpo para o lado.

Kakarotto consegue sentir o Ki dela aumentando drasticamente e então, ao abrir os olhos se depara com o golpe dela:

– Kame Hame Ha!

O poder do golpe faz ela ser atirada para trás, porém, com graça e leveza se ajeita durante o pequeno voo, conseguindo girar o corpo e tocar seus pés em um tronco grosso, para depois pousar no chão, preparando-se para fugir dali.

Porém, para horror dela, sente que Kakarotto prende seus braços atrás do seu corpo, enquanto sua cauda envolve suas pernas, imobilizando-a.

A mão dele a segura na junção do pescoço, forçando-a a expor sua nuca.

Ela passa a sentir um forte pavor, que é aumentado quando ela sente o membro duro dele roçar em suas nádegas.

Ouvia a respiração tensa deste, assim como leves rosnados, sentindo que os lábios dele viajavam pela sua nuca de uma forma gentil, beijando e sugando o local, até que sente uma ardência, enquanto ele repousava seu queixo no ombro dela.

De repente, ela sente-se estranhamente fraca e não tem forças para manter-se em pé, enquanto sua mente começara a nublar.

É amparada pelo saiya-jin que solta os pulsos dela e a abraça fortemente, antes que esta caísse no chão.

Kakarotto sentia-se preso em um estado de torpor, mas, não por completo, pois tinha uma leve consciência. Sabia que a marcou. Apenas, confirmou algo que já desconfiava e que ficara intenso na luta, pois, também, surgira o sentimento de posse para confirmar que ela pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém. A ligação que possuía com ela, desde que era criança e que explicava, porque mesmo marcando Konako e ela o marcando, a marca de ambos nunca permaneciam um no outro. Não conseguia marca-la, pois, já tinha ligação com outra, assim como esta não conseguia, por causa da ligação dele com a jovem chikyuu-jin.

Ele sorri ao pensar que teria uma vantagem com isso, pois, conseguiria saber os sentimentos desta facilmente e se treinasse o vínculo, se concentrando, até os pensamentos, se estes fossem consideravelmente fortes. Se quisesse saber mais facilmente, bastaria encostar seus lábios na marca.

Não se arrependia e sorria, sabendo que ela não podia ver seu sorriso, enquanto ouvia os batimentos cardíacos dela se regularizarem juntamente com os dele. Somente temia que ela não o correspondesse.

Ele vira quando Chichi topou com os dois saiya-jins bêbados e pretendia se intrometer para salva-la, porém, preferiu vê-la lutando contra eles, ficando orgulhoso em vê-la derrubar ambos com graça e elegância, assim como se lembrava das lutas contra ela quando criança, os movimentos fluídos como a água. Era um espetáculo belo e perigoso.

Ficara satisfeito ao ver que era muito inteligente, usando diversas vezes a força do oponente contra ele mesmo.

E para coroar, quando lutou contra ele, mesmo que o cheiro de medo dela o deprimisse, lutou maravilhosamente bem.

Conseguiu surpreende-lo com aquele golpe luminoso, continuando com a surpresa depois ao acerta-lo pela segunda vez com um cano, para em seguida usar o golpe dela mais poderoso contra ele.

Agora, a marcara e a terráquea era somente dele e de mais ninguém. Somente sua e já sentia sua possessividade aumentar drasticamente, assim como a sua libido, pois o seu membro já estava consideravelmente desperto.

Quando Chichi se recupera, começa a temê-lo, para depois perceber que o abraço dele não estava mais a pressionando e que ao ver lateralmente a face dele com o queixo ainda apoiado em seu ombro, este parecera perdido em pensamentos.

Com ira, apesar do pavor que a tomava, ela dá uma cotovela no abdômen deste, que se surpreende, despertando de suas reminiscências, porém, sem conseguir impedir o pé esquerdo dela que roda sobre si, dando um chute em seu rosto com o direito.

Como estava na forma super saiya-jin 4, os golpes não faziam nada, mas sentia um leve toque.

Nisso, após desvencilhar de seus braços, se afasta levemente, preparando-se para fugir.

Porém, quando uma fresta de luz adentra pelas copas densas nota que ele estava nu e o olhou de cima para baixo, ficando paralisada, principalmente ao ver o falo grande e grosso dele enrijecido.

Vendo-a paralisada pelo medo, assim como intensamente enrubescida, sorri e decide joga-la sobre o seu ombro em um piscar de olhos.

Quando esta percebe, começa a dar socos nele e depois, tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele prender suas pernas.

Para desespero dela, a cauda facilmente envolve seus punhos e a prende. Com isso, presa nas pernas e nos braços, não consegue se mexer e grita:

– Me solte!

– Sou o seu dono. Por que faria isso?

Nisso, ele voa de volta para a mansão.

Prendera as pernas e os braços, enquanto a mantinha fixa no ombro, pois iria voar e não queria que ela se mexesse demais e acabasse caindo.

Então, para desagrado dele, sente o medo começando a se apoderar dela, novamente, compreendendo o por quê. Aquilo o irritava e também o deprimia, ainda mais ao sentir o medo da jovem através do vínculo.

Adorou reviver as batalhas que tivera com Chichi a anos atrás, embora que naquele tempo ela sorria durante as sessões de luta deles. Atualmente, o olhava com ira, apesar de ver no fundo de seus olhos, o intenso pavor que sentia.

Então, lutando para libertar as mãos, não se intimidando com o voo e desesperada para não ser estuprada, ela remexe suas mãos e consegue pegar na cauda dele. A briga dela com a cauda faziam as suas mãos escova-lo, sem que esta percebesse.

Nisso, escuta uma espécie de ronronado e ele gemendo, um tanto ofegante:

– Não... Não... Faça isso... Pare.

IMAGEM: .


	10. Inesperado

Chichi sem saber piora o estado excitado de Kakarotto. Será que ele conseguirá se controlar?

Nisso, ela se surpreende com o gesto dele...

OooOooOooOooO

Ela não sabia que escovar a cauda dele acabava por excita-lo a um nível profundo e como era na verdade um Oozaru com forma humana era ainda mais suscetível. Se continuasse assim, era capaz dele perder o controle.

Então, usando a cauda, gira o corpo dela para que sua outra mão pegasse os seus pulsos, enquanto o abdômen passa a ser pressionado contra a sua nuca, como se segurasse um saco.

Agora, segurava as pernas com uma mão e a outra, seus braços, liberando sua cauda da função de prendê-la, antes que não conseguisse se controlar.

Nesses momentos, detestava ter que domar a fera que espreitava em seu interior.

Então, ao chegarem na mansão, adentra enquanto falava controlando ainda sua excitação, fazendo a voz sair um pouco rouca:

– Você não deu tempo para este Kakarotto se trocar e por isso saí nu. Não foi por outro motivo. Além disso, disse que não forço uma fêmea a se deitar comigo e não a forçarei, apesar de ter me deixado bem excitado, devo confessar.

Ela não falou nada, mas, o saiya-jin passou a sentir alarmado o cheiro salgado de lágrimas e o corpo tremendo de puro pavor. A coragem a abandonou novamente e o medo tomou o seu lugar.

Olhou de lado e viu lágrimas peroladas escorrerem de seus orbes, estes fechados. As lágrimas caíam em sua pelagem vermelha acastanhada, fazendo seu coração se comprimir. Queria vê-la guerreira e não, apavorada.

Desejava mais do que tudo, ver o belo sorriso dela e ouvir o seu riso novamente, como naquele tempo que ambos viveram juntos na pequena cabana que ficava próximo de sua mansão, aonde ia sempre visitar para recordar-se dos velhos tempos. E, inclusive, escolhera morar no Monte Paouz, pois fora o local onde conheceu a felicidade e a paz, assim como o riso, mesmo que tivesse sido por pouco tempo e fez questão de mandar construir a sua mansão próxima a pequena cabana, a fim de preservar a mesma, também.

Suspira cansado. O medo dela rapidamente desfizera sua excitação, sendo muito mais potente do que uma ducha fria.

Chichi estava apavorada e pensava nos castigos que sofreria, além do estupro, não conseguindo saber em que ordem seu dono as faria, porque não somente fugiu como bateu nele, notando, desesperada, que os golpes não o afetavam.

Estava confiante por ter lidado bem com aqueles dois saiya-jins e cometera o equivoco de considera-lo igual a eles. Não somente era muito poderoso, como forte. Além disso, seu corpo parecia indestrutível.

Além de tentar fugir, também o acertara duas vezes quando sentiu que ele momentaneamente abaixou os braços, relaxando-os, adicionando-se os outros dois golpes anteriores a estes, totalizando nada menos que quatro.

Com os olhos fechados, ainda chorando, o sentira caminhando e abrindo uma porta, assim como parecera descer, para em seguida ouvir um barulho de metal, imaginando que eram correntes ou algemas para prendê-la, a fim de castiga-la ou estupra-la mais facilmente.

Sentiu seus braços serem soltos, assim como as pernas, sendo colocada facilmente no chão, ouvindo novamente o barulho de metal, estranhando não ter sentido nada frio prendendo o seu corpo.

Então, toma coragem para abrir um olho e depois abre o outro, observando que estava na sua cela e a porta estava trancada. O barulho de metal era a porta da cela dela.

Então, vê o saiya-jin se afastando, enquanto fala:

– Não vou castiga-la. Além disso, adorei ver você surrando aqueles dois saiya-jins bêbados. Inicialmente, iria interferir para salva-la, mas, ao ver que conseguia se defender sozinha, preferi observa-la derrubando ambos. Isso me agradou e muito. Agora, descanse para se recuperar. Boa noite, Chichi.

Inicialmente, estranhou de ele saber o seu nome, mas, se lembrou que Suno sabia e que provavelmente, havia contado.

Ficou olhando enquanto ele fechava o porão, deixando uma pequena luz iluminando ao longe as escadas, pois não havia janelas, enquanto ficou admirada dele não castiga-la. Qualquer um a castigaria e severamente, tendo em vista tudo o que fez, além de ter visto a excitação dele, julgando que a estupraria para aliviar-se.

Afinal, fugiu e bateu, não uma vez, mas, quatro vezes nele, embora notasse que parecera não ter sentido nenhum de seus golpes.

Não conseguia compreender o comportamento dele, assim como se lembrou de quando começou a ronronar e gemer quando mexeu em sua cauda e o pedido para parar, o que não fez, o obrigando a usar a outra mão para prender os punhos dela.

Chichi então compreendeu e gelou. Estava provocando a libido dele. Não sabia que escovar a cauda de um fazia-o ficar excitado e nisso, se lembrou do corpo dele nu e a rigidez do membro grande e grosso do mesmo, percebendo que ficara marcado a ferro e fogo em sua mente.

Jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais faria algo assim. Se Suno estava doida e adorava se deitar com ele, era problema dela. Ela não queria excitar um saiya-jin. Não queria ser estuprada novamente.

Confusa pelo gesto dele de não puni-la ou estupra-la, somado ao fato do que disse "iria interferir para salva-la", como se quisesse de fato, protegê-la, acaba corando levemente para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, enquanto pensava que havia imaginado que ele falara algo assim.

Afinal, por que iria querer defende-la? Era sua escrava e propriedade. Era substituível. Um saiya-jin nunca protegeria um ser inferior como ela para os padrões deles.

Com este pensamento, se deita, enquanto forçava-se a dormir, embora tivesse pesadelos, que nada mais eram do que lembranças de punições e estupros, que a fazem acordar no meio da noite, transpirando, enquanto ofegava.

Quando despertou assustada, viu que era apenas um pesadelo, embora fosse bem real. Olhando para os lados como se quisesse se certificar de onde estava, tornou a deitar.

Porém, não percebeu que um certo saiya-jin a observava, das sombras.

Kakarotto, com sua audição e olfato apurado, sentiu o odor de pavor se intensificando, além dos gemidos de dor e de clamor dela, pedindo para parar o que quer que fosse, além do pranto enquanto se contorcia.

Além disso, sentira pelo vínculo o pavor e a dor desta, acreditando ter agora uma noção real do estrago que fizeram nela os sucessivos donos.

Desejou poder estar lá, com ela em seus braços, confortando-a, enquanto jurava protege-la e ama-la para toda a vida.

Queria conforta-la, mas, sabia que a simples aproximação dele a faria ter medo, pois não conseguia suporta seu toque em decorrência dos traumas.

Ao perceber que a respiração dela caíra a um nível de sono profundo, sai do porão, cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho e acabar acordando-a.

Após alguns minutos, encontra-se em seu quarto e deita na espaçosa cama tamanho King, suspirando ao ver Suno e imaginando não ser capaz de ter a mesma libertação que antes por causa do vínculo.

IMAGEM:  . 


	11. Amargas recordações

Chichi começa a sentir-se estranha junto de Kakarotto, enquanto julgava que talvez fosse diferente dos demais...

Porém, uma vozinha em sua cabeça pede cautela, pois, era cedo demais.

Nisso, ele faz algo, que a surpreende, pois nenhum saiya-jin faria algo assim e diria tais palavras a um ser considerado inferior na visão deles.

OooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, ela acorda com um som de metal e ao abrir os olhos, vê que seu dono abria a porta e passa a temê-lo.

Ao ver o olhar de medo dela, suspira cansado, falando:

– Disse que não ia puni-la e não vou fazer isso. Já disse que gostei quando a vi derrubar aqueles dois bêbados e que gosto de lutar. Pode me olhar nos olhos, Chichi.

Percebe que se acalma, um pouco, embora procurasse manter uma distância considerável dele, que torna a falar, dessa vez em tom de pedido:

– Por favor, olhe nos meus olhos.

Ela arregala os olhos ao ouvir ,"por favor,". Nunca, em seus sonhos mais dementes, sonharia em ouvir tais palavras daquela raça de bárbaros e cruéis.

Hesitando inicialmente, ergue os olhos e se depara com um sorriso. Não de desafio, irônico ou malicioso. Apenas, um sorriso gentil que faz seu coração parar, enquanto fica boquiaberta.

Ele sorri ainda mais ao ver a estupefação dela e então, continuando com um tom gentil, fala:

– Precisamos ir a Central de Registro e as compras. Você precisa de roupas novas e irá escolhê-las. O que acha?

– Eu... Escolher? Como... Mesmo? Mas... - ela fica em uma perda de palavras, enquanto balbucia as poucas que saíam, pois, era outra surpresa que não esperava.

Mas, uma vozinha em sua cabeça a avisa para manter-se em alerta. Poderia estar apenas brincando para ganhar sua confiança e depois, esmagar a mesma, machucando-a profundamente.

Além disso, só uma idiota completa começaria a se apaixonar pelo seu dono. Era propriedade dele e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Na visão deles, os chikyuu-jins eram inferiores, sendo meramente vermes para serem pisoteados.

Nesse momento, não consegue deixar de lembrar da morte de seu pai por um Oozaru, pelo que descobriu anos depois ao testemunhar a transformação de um saiya-jin, apenas para puni-la, aterrorizando-a.

Não pode deixar de temer, pois, nunca apanhara e fora sacudida como um chocalho, quanto naquele dia, apenas por que cuspira na face dele. Algo que nunca mais fez a um dono, pois, não queria ver novamente um Oozaru na sua frente.

O saiya-jin fica chateado ao ver o olhar dela distante e um tanto quanto triste, não entendendo o por que da mudança súbita, assim como quando ela treme, percebendo que era de medo e provavelmente, de alguma recordação sua.

Nisso, uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto delicado, sendo secado por um dedo dele que colhe a lágrima gentilmente, olhando-a com pesar, para depois afagar levemente a face dela, recolhendo em seguida a sua mão.

Tal gesto foi capturado por Chichi, que inicialmente se encolheu quando viu a mão dele se aproximando de seu rosto, mesmo que fosse lentamente.

Porém, ao ver que fora um toque gentil, torna a olhar para cima ficando surpresa em ver um olhar triste.

Nisso, Kakarotto pergunta tristemente:

– As suas lembranças são tão dolorosas assim?

– Era livre e tinha meu pai. Ele foi tirado de mim, brutalmente, assim como a minha vida. Vivi anos mergulhados no inferno, passando nas mãos de vários donos, um mais cruel que o outro, assim como imaginativo para aplicar castigos! - ela grita, sentindo raiva pela dor que sentia em seu coração, enquanto seus orbes ficavam umedecidos, uma parte de seu gênio selado por alguns anos vindo a tona.

– "Imaginativo"? - arqueia o cenho.

– Oh! Sim! Um deles fez questão de mostrar a transformação Oozaru de vocês e percebendo que eu era resistente, me usou como um chocalho, além de me fazer chocar em algumas pedras, até que eu perdesse a consciência, pois, cuspi na cara dele! Assim como outro que após me estuprar, eu me vinguei ao arrancar pêlo de sua cauda. Ele me colocou no meio de um grupo de dez homens e disse para se divertirem comigo! Fui estuprada em uma orgia por horas a fio, até que fiquei inconsciente! Outro...!

Nisso, Kakarotto a abraça, enquanto chora em silêncio por alguns segundo, sendo lágrimas de tristeza e ira pelo que aconteceu com Chichi, enquanto esta socava seu tórax, até que se cansa, passando a debulhar-se em lágrimas que escorriam pela pelagem vermelha dele, que a abraça ainda mais para conforta-la, enquanto orava para que a tivesse encontrado mais cedo.

Senta com cuidado na cama, colocando-a sentada em seus joelhos, com ela de lado, debulhando-se em lágrimas com seu corpo tremendo pela dor, enquanto que ele parara de chorar para cerrar os dentes em ira.

Ele apoia seu queixo na cabeça da jovem, enquanto rosna, sentindo um ódio mortal pelos que a fizeram sofrer. Eles experimentariam sua ira, pois iria descobri-los em breve, quando fosse com Chichi para a Central de Identificação, para identifica-la como sua escrava.

Como um general, cujo status só se encontrava abaixo do rei, não precisaria dar quaisquer satisfações de seus atos. Ademais, mesmo naquele planeta, prevalecia a lei do mais forte e do mais fraco, com o mais forte sempre tendo razão.

Frente a isso, sorri malignamente, pois, conheceriam pessoalmente o inferno e ele faria questão de mostra-los, pois pagariam amargamente pelo que fizeram com aquela que ele amava.

Enrola sua cauda na cintura dela, enquanto continua confortando-a, acarinhando a cabeça e afagando as suas costas, enquanto sentia o choro dela diminuir, até que acaba dormindo, abraçada a ele, embora ocasionalmente fungasse.

Kakarotto se levanta e a coloca deitada na cama, cobrindo-a, para em seguida se ajeitar na beirada da mesma, deitando ao lado dela, apoiando sua cabeça em uma de suas mãos, enquanto que com a outra afagava o rosto dela, gentilmente, após colocar alguns fios negros atrás da orelha delicada.

Agora mais do que nunca, odiara a missão que cumprira por causa da lavagem cerebral que fizeram nele desde que era um bebê.

Então, afunda seu nariz nos cabelos sedosos aspirando o perfume da terráquea, enquanto continuava a carícia, enquanto que a sua cauda persistia enrolada na cintura dela, possessivamente.

Ao notar que poderia perder a consciência, se afasta momentaneamente, enquanto lutava para recuperar o controle, fechando os olhos. Ao conseguir se acalmar, considera que é mais seguro apenas velar o seu sono.

Após algumas horas, percebendo que Chichi estava para despertar, ele retira a cauda e se levanta em um piscar de olhos, se deslocando para um pequeno banco ao lado da cama, pois suspeitava que se o visse na sua cama, acabaria se apavorando e não queria isso.

A chikyuu-jin abre os olhos, sentindo como se um grande peso tivesse sido retirado de seu peito, enquanto se recordava, estupefata, que a confortara, embora tivesse a impressão que sentira carícias gentis em seu rosto, embora achasse que eram impressão sua, assim como parecera sentir seu cabelo úmido com lágrimas dele quando a confortava, embora julgasse ter sido apenas uma impressão, pois, não haveria motivo para um deles chorar por um ser inferior. Ademais, não conseguia vê-los chorando por ser algo surreal demais.

Então, escuta a voz de seu dono e ao olhar para o lado, o vê sentado na espécie de banco, olhando-a atentamente e com a face visivelmente preocupada:

– Está se sentindo melhor?

Ela fica em uma perda de palavras, até que sacode a cabeça e responde, se recuperando:

– Estou... - hesita levemente, para depois falar, enquanto o olhava um pouco receosa - Muito obrigada por me confortar, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, ele dá um de seus mais belos sorrisos, fazendo a jovem perder o fôlego por instantes, enquanto via ele se levantando e falando, ao se voltar para ela na porta da cela:

– O café da manhã está pronto. Comeremos e então iremos sair.

Nisso, se retira, subindo as escadas com a chikyuu-jin o observando e se questionando qual era o "plano dele", pois, infelizmente, crescera cética e não acreditava que um saiya-jin seria gentil com alguém da raça dela, piorando o fato que era escrava do mesmo.

Para Chichi, tudo tinha um motivo e desconfiava que ele possuía algum motivo esdruxulo ou quisesse apenas "brincar" de um jeito doentio. Sempre ficaria em guarda. Não podia agir como uma tonta apaixonada. Eles eram de mundos diferentes. Ela era sua escrava e ele o seu dono.

IMAGEM:  . 


	12. Surpresa atrás de surpresa

Kakarotto e Chichi saem juntos...

OooOooOooOooO

Quando Chichi subiu, se dirigiu a cozinha onde a pequena mesa estava posta, percebendo que seu dono estava na imensa sala próximo dali.

Nisso, Suno senta, quando vê a jovem se aproximando e sentando-se, preparando um prato após cumprimenta-la:

– Ohayou-gozaimassu, Suno-san.

– Ohayou, Chichi-san. Como passou a noite?

– Bem. E quanto a...

– Já disse Chichi-san, que ele não força nenhuma fêmea a deitar com ele e somente deita com as que desejam. Acredite, com o status dele e sua beleza, muitas se jogam em seus braços. Portanto, não precisa forçar.

Chichi não entende por que se sente irritada ao imaginar várias mulheres se jogando no braço do saiya-jin.

Afinal, ela só escrava dele e a vida de seu mestre não lhe dizia respeito. A dela sim perante ele por ser sua escrava, mas, não o inverso. Porém, por mais que pensasse assim, não conseguia sufocar esse sentimento incômodo e desnecessário a seu ver.

Após meia hora, termina o pequeno café-da-manhã se dirigindo a sala de jantar para recolher a louça, já se preparando para a quantidade, uma vez que sabia do apetite dos saiya-jins, embora julgasse que o seu dono era um caso a parte, pois parecia comer por três, tranquilamente.

Nisso, ao entrar, começa a recolher a louça, enquanto o encontra sentado em posição de lótus com os olhos fechados como se meditasse, no meio da espaçosa sala.

Equilibrando a louça suja com maestria, com Suno a auxiliando, ambas conseguem levar tudo para a pia, onde Chichi põe-se a lavar, enquanto que a outra secava e guardava.

Após meia hora, termina a assustadora tarefa de limpeza da louça com esta já seca e guardada, enquanto retornava a sala de jantar, percebendo que não estava mais ali, se dirigindo a imensa sala de estar onde o encontra arrumando suas munhequeiras.

– Pronto, mestre.

– Ótimo. Vamos. - ele fala olhando-a atentamente, antes de virar para frente, não deixando de sorrir ao vê-la corada.

Chichi sente-se corar sobre o olhar intenso, que não era malicioso e nem agressivo, parecendo ser mais uma espécie de análise, enquanto parecera pensar em algo.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados o seguindo para fora da mansão, surpreendo-a ao pega-la em estilo noiva e partir para o alto.

A chikyuu-jin começa a lutar, embora por dentro temesse a reação dele, que apenas fala preocupado, como senão sentisse os golpes dela:

– Pode me massagear depois. Agora, estamos voando e se continuar se mexendo, poderá acabar caindo. Acredite, seria uma queda bem feia.

Ao olhar para baixo, engole em seco, pois, em sua briga não notara o quanto estavam altos e por mais que não temesse a morte, temia ter uma de forma lenta e dolorosa, só aceitando se esta fosse rápida, embora sentisse que por algum motivo, a morte não lhe parecia mais atraente, o que achava estranho.

Nisso, para de lutar, passando a agarrar fortemente seu dono, apavorada, acabando por encostar os seus seios cobertos no tórax dele, que ao senti-los contra sua pele nua, acaba tendo que lutar para abafar um gemido que ameaçava sair de sua garganta, procurando afastar qualquer pensamento pervertido, pois não precisa ser motivo de piada para os outros caso vissem a sua excitação.

Fica aliviado ao chegar à cidade, percorrendo-a pelo ar até chegar a um prédio, descendo e colocando a jovem no chão, se separando do calor dela, antes que não conseguisse controlar seus instintos, assim como ela se sentia aliviada ao ter os seus pés novamente no chão, enquanto estranhara o fato de que por algum motivo se sentia protegida perto dele, algo totalmente ilógico.

Ela olha para o imenso edifício o acompanhando logo atrás. Poderia tentar fugir, mas, não conseguiria ir longe, pois vira o quanto era poderoso. Para fugir, teria que ser em um momento propício, estranhando o motivo de ter sido a primeira vez do dia que cogitou a ideia de fugir. Normalmente, era sempre quando acordava.

Entra atrás dele, que lê os hologramas no ar, procurando a Central de Registro de escravos, o localizando e se dirigindo até ele, onde após passar por corredores e subir andares em um elevador, chegam até a Ala responsável por isso, onde uma alien o atende.

– Bom dia. Central de Registro de escravos. Sou Mirya. Em que posso ajuda-lo? - pergunta, ainda olhando para as gavetas, até encontrar um objeto pequeno e estranho.

– Sou o general Kakarotto. Estou aqui para registrar Chichi.

Nisso, ao erguer os olhos, fica abismada, pois não notara que era alguém de uma patente tão elevada, somente se encontrando abaixo do Imperador. Começa a transpirar, enquanto seca o suor que brotava de sua testa, falando com um tom de voz humilde e untuoso:

– Lamento não tê-lo reconhecido, senhor. Com prazer irei registrar após ler o chip.

Nisso, se retira de trás do balcão com uma máquina posicionando-se atrás da chikyuu-jin, enquanto começara da nuca, descendo até o tórax, por trás, localizando o chip e cujos dados passavam em uma tela atrás desta.

Ela retorna para o balcão, estudando as informações, percebendo que estava registrada com outro dono e nisso, Kakarotto solicita transferência, o que é feito imediatamente, pois, era o status dele contra o de um simples extraterrestre.

Ela realiza a transferência, confirmando os dados dele através de uma espécie de cartão holográfico, para depois sair dali, entrando em uma porta e retornando após alguns minutos com uma coleira eletrônica que conectara na espécie de computador, enquanto virava o monitor para que o saiya-jin confirmasse os dados, o que prontamente faz.

Nisso, após atualizar o circuito, a uchiyujin (extraterrestre) desconecta o dispositivo na espécie de coleira eletrônica, o entregando que coloca em Chichi, prendendo-a facilmente e murmurando ao pé do ouvido dela:

– Sinto muito... Por enquanto, terá que usa-la.

A chikyuu-jin arregala os olhos ao ouvir a voz sentida dele após colocar o dispositivo frio contra a sua pele, virando o rosto e olhando para seu dono que confirmava alguns dados com a balconista, como se tentasse de fato assimilar o que ele dissera, para depois vê-lo olhando para ela, quando a atendente verificou algo em seu computador e nisso, conheceu a dor nos olhos deste, enquanto coçava os olhos dela para depois desviar o olhar e torna-lo a baixa-lo, enquanto julgava ter visto e ouvido coisas que deveriam ser sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

Após terminar a transferência e cadastro, ele se retira do prédio com esta o seguindo, enquanto que todos davam passagem automaticamente para Kakarotto, sobre o olhar estarrecido da jovem, que fica boquiaberta, pois muitos o tratavam com reverência conforme passava, embora pudesse ver um olhar de puro pavor de muitos, que desviavam seus olhares não querendo denunciar o seu medo, sendo estes oriundos de extraterrestres.

Nisso, o saiya-jin para em frente a uma espécie de galeria de lojas, imensa e que pelo que a jovem podia ver, era frequentado somente pela elite e ricos.

Fica maravilhada com a pompa e luxo, virando a cabeça para os lados, desejando ver tudo, enquanto que exibia um sorriso, um tanto divertido, ao ver a curiosidade dela, que ao notar seu olhar, desvia os olhos e abaixa a cabeça para ouvi-lo falar gentilmente:

– Pode olhar para as lojas. Acredito que seja a primeira vez que vem a um lugar desses.

Fica aliviado ao vê-la voltar a olhar em volta deles, embora ficasse um pouco chateado dela evitar olha-lo. Queria que fizesse naturalmente e não através de uma ordem, pois se sentia mal se mandasse nela.

Nisso, Chichi acaba se chocando contra o que parecia ser um muro de pedra, para perceber que se chocou contra as costas dele, para depois vê-lo olhar para uma loja de roupa luxuosa, onde entram, sendo o saiya-jin prontamente atendido por uma escrava do dono, que o recepciona com a cabeça abaixada e a voz submissa.

– Irashai (Bem-vindo), Loja Yari. Em que posso servi-lo?

– Esta é Chichi e irá sozinha escolher a roupa que quiser e usando o provador. Não me incomodo com o preço.

Ele fala sorrindo enquanto olhava a chikyuu-jin que saí de trás dele, boquiaberta com o gesto dele e o fato dela escolher, de fato, as roupas, sem precisar se trocar em público como um de seus donos a fez fazer, enquanto escolhia roupas para ela, querendo exibir o seu corpo para todos, sendo extremamente humilhante e vexatório, principalmente quando chegou às peças íntimas.

– Vou leva-la a seção de escravos. Lá encontrará roupas da classe dela. Qual é a classe?

– Classe guerreira, mas, ela irá escolher a roupa de todas as seções, pois está livre para andar por todas, escolhendo aquelas que desejar.

A escrava da loja e a terráquea ficam estupefatas, pois era algo incomum, senão, surreal por nunca terem visto antes algo assim. Um dono não fazendo questão do custo, deixando a escrava escolher as próprias roupas, prova-las em um provador como qualquer pessoa livre e podendo olhar em todas as seções, não restringindo a da sessão reservada aos escravos.

Nisso, se recuperando, Chichi segue a outra, enquanto olha para trás, surpresa, para depois dar um sorriso tímido ficando ruborizada, desviando o olhar em seguida, tornando a seguir a uchiyujin.

O saiya-jin fica imensamente feliz ao ver um sorriso, mesmo discreto nos lábios dela. Desejava aos poucos recupera-la ao que era antes. Queria ouvir seu riso, ver o seu sorriso, sua determinação e coragem, além do fato de sentir falta das discursões calorosas que tiveram quando eram crianças.

Senta em um sofá extremamente macio e confortável, quando uma outra escrava, também em roupas indecentes, lhe serve petiscos e Korokila (bebida alcóolica cujo nome vem de clorofila, já que somente os saiya-jins tomam essa bebida por ser forte demais).

Então, ao olhar em um ponto qualquer, vê uma sessão de lingerie e tendo uma ideia maliciosa, se levanta, se dirigindo para a sessão com um sorriso crescente no rosto, aproveitando que Chichi provavelmente iria demorar.

IMAGEM:  . 


	13. Compras

Kakarotto e Chichi continuam com o seu passeio pela Galeria requintada, com o saiya-jin sorrindo ao ver a curiosidade e admiração da chikyuu-jin enquanto passeavam...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quase duas horas mais tarde com Kakarotto cochilando com as costas encostadas no sofá, sente o toque delicado em seu ombro e o cheiro familiar, abrindo lentamente seus olhos e vendo Chichi ao seu lado com as mãos segurando várias sacolas de roupas, desviando o olhar, enquanto que o sorriso dele de antes, caíra levemente.

– Pronto Kakarotto-sama. Já comprei a roupa.

– Não olhou o preço, né? - pergunta arqueando um cenho - Deixei livre para escolher conforme apreciasse.

– Sim. Não olhei.

Mentiu, pois, acabara olhando os preços, ficando apavorada com os valores, não encontrando nada acessível, se resignando a procurar algo bonito e um pouco mais acessível, conseguindo após praticamente garimpar a loja inteira, sentindo pena da serva que a seguia, que provavelmente tinha os pés doloridos.

– Fico feliz - nisso sorri lindamente - Bem, vou ao balcão pagar.

Nisso, guiado pela serva, ele se dirige para pagar pelas compras, olhando para trás, falando com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

– Pode sentar. Relaxe um pouco. Coma algum petisco. Só não toque nessa bebida, pois ela é forte demais. Acredite.

Ela fica surpresa, mas, sorrindo, senta, sentindo que seus pés doíam, enquanto que pegava um petisco, saboreando-o, olhando para o lado e vendo outras sacolas, percebendo que eram de seu mestre e apesar de estar curiosa, não mexe neles.

O dono que via a cena fica embasbacado ao ver o poderoso General e um dos saiya-jins mais poderosos do planeta sendo gentil com sua escrava, mas, considerou que podia ser apenas uma excentricidade.

Afinal, os poderosos ás vezes sentiam apreço por excentricidades.

Embora tenha testemunhado muitas, esta foi a primeira em relação ao tratamento a um escravo, até que se lembra de uma escrava de cabelos azuis seguida por dois guardas saiya-jins, tendo um tratamento Vip por ordens do Imperador Vegeta e após alguns minutos se lembra do nome. Bulma. Um bem diferente, assim como a aparência dela que com certeza entraria na classe de escravos exóticos, se lembrando de que ela pertencia a classe de escravos -cientistas.

– Excêntricos... - murmura sabendo que não poderia ser ouvido, enquanto abana a cabeça para os lados.

Continuando o passeio na galeria luxuosa com Chichi vendo as diversas vitrines com os olhos maravilhados sobre o sorriso de Kakarotto que a admirava, enquanto abria caminho facilmente entre os demais, com estes se afastando para dar passagem, enquanto ignorava as saiya-jins fêmeas que executavam uma dança erótica com a sua cauda, visando atrai-lo.

Então, o som alto de seu estômago assusta a chikyuu-jin, pois naquele momento se encontrava admirando a bela fonte e nisso, se volta para o seu dono, vendo-o coçar a nuca sem graça, para depois olhar em volta e notar que o som ensurdecedor chamara a atenção de todos em volta deles, inclusive de outros saiya-jins.

– Vamos comer Chichi? Estou faminto.

– Sim, mestre. - concorda, ficando sem graça pela atenção que recebiam.

O general não gostou de chama-lo de mestre, mas, sabia que demoraria para deixar de chama-lo assim e sim, pelo seu nome.

Então, entra em um restaurante requintado seguido pela jovem, cujo maitê se curvava, falando untuosamente:

– Irashai-massen, general Kakarotto-sama. Nós sentimos honrados com vossa visita. Por favor, senhor, por aqui. Darei a melhor mesa que possuímos.

– Quero uma mesa para dois.

– Claro senhor.

O saiya-jin o segue, vendo que ele estalava um dedo para um escravo próximo dali vestido de garçom, falando quando este se curva humildemente.

– Leve a escrava de Kakarotto-sama para a ala dos escravos. - nisso, o escravo se dirige a chikyuu-jin.

Chichi estava acostumada, pois não era a primeira vez que saía com algum dono. Mas, no intimo, mesmo com toda a sua vivência, esperava que ao menos pudesse comer junto com as pessoas livres, mesmo em um canto, para sentir pena de si mesmo por ter se enganando.

Afinal, sentia-se uma idiota por completo ao ignorar seu status de escrava e vivência, por ter pensado, nem que fosse por apenas alguns minutos, que seu dono atual talvez fosse diferente dos outros.

Após se revoltar consigo mesma, começou a se xingar mentalmente por nutrir falsas esperanças, renegando toda a sua experiência de escrava há anos.

Porém, antes que o escravo a pegasse pelo braço, todos se assustam com o rosnado que Kakarotto emite, exibindo um olhar de raiva em seu rosto, contando até vinte para não trucidar alguém, com sua cauda desenrolando na cintura e dando uma chicotada no ar com raiva, passando a olhar friamente para o maitê que se encolhe com Chichi vendo a cena ao levantar o rosto pela primeira vez, desde que entraram no estabelecimento.

Observava a cena com a confusão evidente em sua face.

– Quem disse para leva-la a seção de escravos? - pergunta mortalmente, entre os dentes cerrados - Eu disse que queria uma mesa para duas pessoas. Para mim e para Chichi. - nisso, torna a enrolar a cauda na cintura.

A chikyuu-jin o olha embasbacado, enquanto sentia seu coração aquecer, pois, quando o ouviu pedir uma mesa para dois, pensou que ele estava esperando uma outra pessoa, mas, era para ela a cadeira extra.

O saiya-jin se volta para a jovem e sorri lindamente, perguntando:

– Vamos?

Chichi acena com a cabeça, sorrindo, olhando no rosto dele até notar e baixar o olhar, algo que o deixou levemente triste, inicialmente, para depois observar que ela havia sustentado o olhar por mais tempo, sentindo que aos poucos ela parecia ganhar confiança para olha-lo e isso o animou, um pouco.

Sobre a estupefação do maitê e inveja do escravo garçom, Kakarotto olha para trás e pergunta, com a voz severa e um olhar irradiando ira:

– Não ia mostrar a mesa para nós?

– Claro... claro... Desculpe-me. Por aqui, senhor.

Nisso, ainda se recuperando do olhar assassino, põe-se a guiar ambos, enquanto sentia que seu coração não havia voltado ao normal por ter visto a morte de perto.

Chichi sentia-se feliz e aquecida, pois, havia se enganado. Ele era de fato diferente de seus mestres anteriores.

Porém, por mais que pensasse assim, sofreu muito e não conseguia abandonar a cautela, assim como o receio, além de achar que traía sua raça ao se afeiçoar a uma de assassinos cruéis que quase dizimaram a sua, fazendo os poucos sobreviventes de escravos e ao pensar em seu pai, que foi assassinado por um Oozaru, não pôde deixar de pensar que estava insultando a memória dele ao ter qualquer sentimento por um saiya-jin.

Então se lembrou do juramento que fez em frente ao túmulo que ergueu com pedras após levar o corpo do genitor para longe das montanhas destruídas pela fúria do "monstro-macaco". Havia jurado fervorosamente a si mesmo, imersa em dor e ódio, que iria se vingar do assassino nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Desejava ardentemente, descobrir qual deles havia tirado o pai dela e que havia destruído o castelo pertencente a gerações de sua família por parte do seu falecido pai.

Ao se recordar disso, não pode deixar de lembrar-se do garoto estranho que conheceu quando era criança e que provavelmente ficara órfão desse saiya-jin transformado, acabando por morar na selva, acabando por sentir-se triste ao pensar nele, pois a salvou em troca de sua vida ao cair em um precipício profundo, juntamente com as feras que a atacaram, sem nem ao menos poder ter vingado os seus pais assassinados.

Então, enquanto fazia uma lápide para o jovem em frente ao precipício que caíra, havia jurado que se vingaria por ele também, enquanto sentia-se cansada de erguer túmulos para aqueles que amava, pois, havia se apaixonado pelo jovem, após meses de convivência com o mesmo, apesar dele ter sido consideravelmente bruto e selvagem no começo, não o culpando, pois provavelmente vivera sozinho na selva, juntamente com as feras, sem ter qualquer instrução.

Porém, o destino é caprichoso e Chichi mal sabia que seu dono e também aquele que começava a nutrir sentimentos, era a criança que conheceu e se apaixonou há anos atrás, após salva-lo da morte ao tratar dos ferimentos dele sem saber quem era e sendo salva pelo mesmo, era o responsável pela morte de milhares de chikyuu-jins enquanto estava transformado em Oozaru, assim como era o assassino de seu pai, sendo assim aquele que a jovem odiava com toda a força do seu coração e que desejava vingança.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	14. Uma doce e saudosa melodia para Chichi

No restaurante, Kakarotto e Chichi estavam sentados na melhor mesa, quando o saiya-jin se recorda da melodia que a terráquea amava desde criança e pede para tocar, fazendo-a se recordar de memórias boas e amáveis...

Na saída, ele encontra um dos de sua raça que mais lhe desagrada...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eles chegam a mesa adornada luxuosamente de frente para o palco onde via-se uma alien tocando um piano de cauda com uma melodia suave.

O Maitê afasta a cadeira para Chichi sentar, olhando um tanto revoltado por afastar a cadeira para uma escrava, mas, sendo fuzilado imediatamente pelo olhar de raiva do saiya-jin, fazendo-o temer e engolir em seco, para depois afastar a cadeira requintada para ele sentar, enquanto que um outro garçom escravo trazia os cardápios, se afastando após se curvar, levemente.

A chikyuu-jin notou o olhar de desagrado do Maitê, assim como de revolta, quando afastou a cadeira luxuosa para sentar, fazendo-a olhar com irritação, estranhando ao ver o olhar apavorado dele para frente, acompanhando seu olhar e vendo o olhar praticamente homicida do seu dono para ele, enquanto sentia seu coração se aquecer novamente.

Então, sentado, Chichi segura o cardápio, inicialmente ansiosa, pois nunca comera em um lugar tão chique, ficando levemente enrubescida ao sentir o olhar dele sobre ela, vendo o seu lindo sorriso, para depois ficar triste ao perceber que não estava em seu idioma.

– Tudo bem, Chichi? - Kakarotto pergunta preocupado ao ver a face dela cair.

– Não consigo ler... Só me lembro do idioma terráqueo, pois fui ensinada quando criança, embora tenha alguma dificuldade, atualmente, por ter ficado anos sem usa-lo. Mas, o idioma de vocês, saiya-jins, eu não sei.

Estava tão entristecida e imersa em recordações dolorosas do dia em que seu pai foi assassinado, que não percebeu algo macio em seu rosto.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu a mão dele acariciando-a e inicialmente tremeu por ser uma ação automática adquirida pelos anos de escravidão, para depois se acalmar ao ver que o toque era extremamente gentil com o dorso de suas mãos.

Então, olha para seu dono, vendo um olhar triste:

– Se quiser posso ensinar nosso idioma. O que acha? – pergunta, sorrindo bondosamente, fazendo-a corar.

– Mas, uma escrava...

– Eu quero ensina-la, desde que deseje aprender. Você quer aprender? - pergunta sorrindo, olhando-a gentilmente.

– Irá mesmo me ensinar? - pergunta desconfiada.

– Claro.

– Quero aprender.

Ela consente, sentindo-se um pouco confiante, como se pudesse, de alguma maneira, confiar no saiya-jin a sua frente. Somente a pequena vozinha interior dizia-lhe para ser prudente.

Após Kakarotto traduzir os nomes para Chichi, eles escolheram o que queriam, assim como a bebida, sendo indicada uma mais fraca para a chikyuu-jin, enquanto ele tomaria uma mais forte, Sieav (seiva), uma bebida de alto teor alcóolico como Korokila(clorofila), porém, era mais refinada e considerada requintada, como uma bebida superior e mais cara, também, sendo o equivalente ao vinho ou champanhe dos terráqueos.

Enquanto esperavam os pratos, sendo colocadas várias mesas adicionais para Kakarotto, além de ser destinado um escravo garçon particular, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida, Chichi observava as feições dele, mais atentamente, seus traços marcantes do rosto, assim como uma face máscula e um olhar dourado como o próprio sol, observando os gestos dele de seus braços musculosos, enquanto solicitava que fosse tocado uma nova melodia, após escolher uma no menu de músicas, após questiona algo com o Maitê, que aponta a música que ele procurava.

A chikyuu-jin não prestava atenção no que falavam e apenas ficava admirando-o, observando-o atentamente e sentindo um imenso rubor toma-la, até que os dois pares dourados como o sol a olham, ostentando na face deste um doce sorriso nos lábios, fazendo-a corar ainda mais e abaixar a cabeça, envergonhada.

Nisso, sente o dorso da mão em seu rosto, acarinhando-a, achando estranho de não ter se encolhido como antes quando viu a mão dele se aproximando, enquanto que a outra mão máscula segurava a sua por cima da mesa, fazendo-a erguer os olhos, sobre um sorriso misterioso dele, que depois recolhe a mesma.

Enquanto pensava no gesto, escuta uma nova melodia e esta lhe chama a atenção. Parecia estranhamente familiar, querendo invocar nela lembranças a muito perdidas, até que arregala os olhos. Aquela melodia, ela ouvia muito quando criança, pois seu pai falou que era a favorita da mãe dela e que quando criança costumava assobia-la e que mesmo após anos, se lembrava do nome.

Então, arqueia o cenho para seu mestre, pois, achava coincidência demais, além de que, fora uma música que ele escolheu, embora tivesse dúvida, que esta tenha sido escolhida sem saber que era uma música que amava desde criança e que significava muito para a mesma.

Kakarotto sabia o motivo do olhar, pois, quando criança, esta lhe contou o nome da melodia e a assobiou para ele, que aprendeu a assobiar a fim de imita-la. Mas, não podia deixa-la desconfiar, portanto, simula uma face curiosa e um tanto confusa:

– Aconteceu algo, Chichi?

– Essa música...

– Não gostou? Posso pedir para muda-la.

– Não precisa. Eu adoro essa música. Ela me traz sensações boas.

– Que bom! Estava perguntando a ele uma música tradicional terráquea e me indicou essa.

– Foi uma boa indicação - fala sorrindo, achando-se uma idiota por ter suspeitado que pudesse ter sido proposital, enquanto que fora apenas uma mera coincidência.

Afinal, não tinha como ele saber disso. O único a quem ela contou era o jovem garoto que fez amizade quando criança, selvagem que se sacrificou para salva-la das feras.

Quando observa que Chichi olhava para os pratos sendo servidos, suspira aliviado, aproveitando da distração dela, enquanto ficava feliz pela sua ideia, felicitando a si mesmo.

Nisso, a chikyuu-jin dá um sorriso de divertimento, vendo que somente um escravo-garçom não dava conta de servi-lo, sendo necessário enviar um reforço para poder dar conta das demandas de Kakarotto, que fazia muitos de sua raça que viam a cena ficarem espantados.

A jovem percebera e achara graça, que mesmo dentre a raça dele, este era capaz de surpreender seus conterrâneos no quesito apetite.

Ela mesma ficou estarrecida no início, pois, apesar de ter tido donos saiya-jins, ele era um caso a parte em relação à comida, fora o seu poder e força, demorando alguns minutos para Chichi pedir para ser servida, comendo devagar, enquanto que várias pilhas de tigelas, travessas, bandejas e pratos estavam sendo empilhados consecutivamente em um tempo recorde, desconfiando que seu dono nem mastigava os alimentos, apenas os engolia com voracidade.

Então, após quase uma hora, eles se levantam, o saiya-jin enrolando sua cauda na cintura da chikyuu-jin, sendo escoltados pelo Maitê, após o general pagar pela comida, não se surpreendendo com o valor, ao contrário da terráquea que ficou em estado de choque, por mais que tivesse se preparado para a quantia, considerando a quantidade que este comera.

Nisso, saem do restaurante, preparando-se para passearem mais um pouco na galeria requintada, quando Kakarotto escuta uma voz que faz seu rosto exibir uma carranca, acabando por rosnar, fazendo Chichi virar para trás para identificar o dono da voz que o desagradara tanto.

– Eu estava no restaurante e não acredito no quanto você se rebaixou ao tratar esse ser inferior como um igual. Esqueceu-se do nosso orgulho saiya-jin? Sua Raisk e falecida companheira, não lhe ensinou isso adequadamente?


	15. Os pensamentos de cada um

Chichi sente-se cada vez mais envolvida com Kakarotto, sendo somente impedida por uma reminiscência de uma parte sua adquirida ao longo dos anos de sofrimento...

Porém, continua achando estranho o fato de que podia confiar nele, assim como pensamentos incômodos para ela, que a fazem corar intensamente...

Já, Kakarotto, ciente do quanto ela sofreu, precisa lutar diariamente contra o desejo de oficializa-la como sua companheira e os sentimentos intensos e sinceros que sente por ela, enquanto tem medo que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Isso não é da sua conta, Nappa.

Responde olhando-o com raiva, fazendo o saiya-jin a sua frente recuar, levemente, intimidado. Mas, mesmo assim, torna a falar, embora uma gota de suor escorresse pelo seu rosto:

– Apenas queria lembra-lo de nosso orgulho saiya-jin... Embora acredite que Konato não soube ensina-lo corretamente

– Cuide dos seus assuntos... Para a sua própria saúde, aconselho a cuidar de sua vida, antes que veja o poder de um super saiya-jin 4, novamente e dessa vez, não será apenas alguns ossos quebrados.

Fala com um sorriso maligno e um olhar homicida. O saiya-jin grandalhão podia se ver refletido naquelas iris douradas com um leve tom de sangue e uma ira sem limites por trás do sorriso praticamente letal, enquanto via a fera Oozaru detrás deles, fazendo seu sangue gelar e se amaldiçoando que na sua ira e revolta pelo tratamento dele a um ser inferior, se esqueceu do quanto este podia ser aterrador quando queria.

Nappa começa a suar frio, enquanto que o sorriso que não chegava aos olhos continuava em sua face, não sabendo se era mais apavorante os olhos ou o sorriso, enquanto recuava instintivamente para trás, sentindo que seu coração parecia estourar tamanho o aumento dos batimentos cardíacos no ritmo do terror que era projetado, podendo ser muito mais aterrorizante que o próprio Imperador.

Kakarotto tomava o cuidado de Chichi não ver esse seu lado, do qual não se orgulhava, além de saber que com certeza a apavoraria. Somente o usava naqueles que odiava e aquele saya-jin metido e petulante, era um, sendo que a intensidade dessa face quase insana, surgira após a morte de sua companheira e cria, bastando a simples lembrança deles no sentido pejorativo ou de desgosto, para despertar esse lado obscuro, que mantinha o resto do tempo trancado em seu ser.

Ele sentia muito prazer em ver Nappa aterrorizado, podendo sentir o forte cheiro de medo, justamente com o olhar. Aquilo era muito prazeroso e confessava que podia ficar vários minutos "brincando" com a psique dele apenas para se divertir. Mas, não tinha tempo, pois, estava com Chichi e o saiya-jin grandalhão a sua frente devia agradecê-la por isso.

Cerra os olhos e desfaz o sorriso quase sádico, trancando esse seu lado, esperando voltar ao normal, para depois virar para ela, que olhava para ambos de forma confusa, enquanto se recordava da menção de seu dono ter tido uma companheira e havia falecido, pelo que entendera, ficando curiosa como ela morreu, além de descobrir que seria o equivalente a ser um viúvo.

Porém, se lembrou de que era uma escrava e que a vida de seu dono não lhe dizia respeito, embora cada vez mais tivesse dificuldade em pensar assim, o que era errado, na sua visão.

Despertando dos seus pensamentos um tanto confusos, a chikyuu-jin não sabia o que acontecia entre os dois, o porque do grandalhão chamado Nappa ficar tão aterrorizado, pois somente vira as costas de seu dono, além de sentir a cauda em sua cintura, admirada de ser macia quando o saiya-jin assim desejava e não áspera como experimentara com os seus donos anteriores.

Ele leva o dorso de sua mão ao rosto da chikyuu-jin acariciando-o, vendo-a ficar vermelha como um tomate, para depois perguntar:

– Vamos?

– Sim. - ela fala virando o rosto rubro, envergonhada com o olhar intenso deste, sentindo que seu coração se aquecia.

Observa que ainda não havia soltado a cauda de sua cintura e ela, distraída a observando, acaricia-a, ouvindo um ronronado de Kakarotto para ficar paralisada, pois se recordou daquela noite, xingando-se mentalmente por ter se esquecido de que escovar a cauda deles, pelo visto, mesmo suavemente, estimulava a sua libido.

Então, cessa as carícias e isso, faz o saiya-jin parar de ronronar, percebendo que a olhava chateado da cauda para as mãos dela, que fica com receio de perguntar, inicialmente.

Porém, ao se recordar do tratamento e gestos para com ela, ganha coragem e pergunta, quase em um sussurro, com este podendo ver um pouco de apreensão em seus olhos.

Afinal, para Chichi, fora muitos anos de sofrimento para que estes sejam esquecidos em apenas alguns dias, embora, por mais estranho que parecesse, sentia que podia confiar nele:

– Por que está aborrecido?

– Estava adorando a carícia... Por isso, mas, entendo o porque de ter parado.

Então, muda a face para sedutora com a voz rouca, fazendo Chichi sentir um calafrio de prazer na espinha, enquanto se ruborizava ainda mais, parecendo um pimentão e baixando o olhar, fala em um fio de voz, ainda envergonhada, enquanto sentia-se quente com seu coração batendo rapidamente no peito:

– Não queria estimular sua libido.

– Disse que não faria nada sem que você quisesse e vou honrar isso. Prometo. E senão deseja, basta não tocar na minha cauda.

– Eu esqueci.

– Tudo bem. Quer que eu a tire da sua cintura? Quando for assim, basta pedir a este Kakarotto. – embora que o pensamento de tira-la, o aborrecia, mas, não queria assusta-la.

– Não. Pode deixar. Não está me incomodando. Só estou achando estranho.

– Entendo... Bem, quando quiser, basta me falar.

Agradece mentalmente dela deixar sua cauda a envolve-la para mostrar aos outros que ela era sua e de mais ninguém, enquanto deixava seu cheiro nela para alertar os outros de sua raça para não encostarem nela ou se aproximarem.

– Sim.

Nisso, passeiam por mais algum tempo com Kakarotto comprando sorvete para ambos, com o dele vindo em uma imensa casquinha, enquanto ela sorria, discretamente, enquanto o olhava perdida em pensamentos, admirando sua beleza, tanto do rosto bem definido, assim como do corpo másculo, enquanto se ruborizava e se surpreendia consigo mesma ao ter pensamentos eróticos.

O saiya-jin percebera o olhar e fingia não ver. Estava se divertindo ao vê-la olhar para ele, ruborizada, enquanto tentava disfarçar seu olhar, sem saber que ele podia ter acesso aos seus pensamentos, sabendo exatamente no que estava pensando, fazendo um sorriso malicioso surgir em sua face, assim do leve cheiro de desejo que ela exalava, fazendo seu membro começar a despertar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	16. Pensamentos e contenção

Chichi sente que cada vez mais caía de amor para com o seu dono, assim como, passara a confiar nele, de uma maneira que nunca imaginou, ainda mais se tratando de um saiya-jin.

Já, este, precisava lidar com a sua libido e instintos, sendo que a chikyuu-jin o provocava sem saber...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Adorava vê-la ruborizada enquanto sentia um enorme desejo surgir nele, sendo ampliado por causa do vínculo, pois os pensamentos eróticos dela estavam intensos demais e que juntamente com o cheiro de desejo que exalava, começara a afeta-lo, passando a lutar pelo controle, pois não queria ser motivo de piada, caso os outros o vissem com um enorme volume em suas calças.

Enquanto adorava a sensação, também sentia como se estivesse sendo punido, pois devido aos traumas que a sua espécie causou nela, não podia toca-la sexualmente, acabando por ser tornar um tanto frustrante.

Por isso, decide desperta-la de seus pensamentos eróticos, ao olhar para ela, diretamente, sorrindo e perguntando, "inocentemente":

– Está tudo bem?

Ela dá um leve salto, com este segurando a sua vontade de rir, que poderia ter servido para aliviar a sua ereção, vendo-a se ruborizar ainda mais, enquanto sentia o cheiro de desejo dela diminuir, podendo ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos ainda irregulares.

– Estou bem, apenas estava perdida em pensamentos.

Fala próximo de um sussurro, passando a olhar para a loja ao lado, enquanto colocava a mão em cima do seu coração, desejando que ele não tivesse percebido que o ficara admirando como uma colegial apaixonada, enquanto que os seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais eróticos, sentindo que por alguns segundos, lhe veio a luxúria e agora, tratava de espantar tais pensamentos de sua mente.

– Que bom... - fala roucamente ao pé do ouvido dela tomando o cuidado de deixar sua respiração se chocar com a pele macia e acetinada, fazendo a gemer levemente, enquanto que tremera de prazer.

Então, sorrindo, se afasta, perguntando a jovem, vendo-a corada e se deliciando com esta visão:

– Estava pensando em ensina-la a voar. O que acha? Quer aprender? Assim, poderia me seguir enquanto eu voo.

– Me ensinaria? - pergunta animada, olhando-o, agora sem medo.

– Claro. E então, você quer?

– Sim. - responde sorrindo, enquanto se recuperava, assim como ele, que sentira o volume em suas calças diminuir bastante.

– Ótimo! Irei conciliar o aprendizado do idioma saiya-jin e as aulas de vôo.

– Muito obrigada - estava tão entusiasmada como uma criança, que fez algo que nunca imaginou que iria fazer, enquanto estava sobre influência de sua felicidade.

Beijou Kakarotto no rosto, um beijo doce e curto, que mesmo assim a fez corar, embora quisesse analisar a reação dele, pois uma pequenina parte de seu coração, ainda não se sentia confiante com um daquela raça de assassinos, embora não conseguisse vê-lo como um.

Kakarotto fica surpreso, momentaneamente, para depois sorrir lindamente, fazendo o coração da chikyuu-jin parar, para depois vê-lo dar um beijo em seu rosto de forma doce e ao mesmo tempo, tímido, se afastando, enquanto se sentia presa naqueles orbes dourados como o sol.

– Queria agradecer pelo beijo e pode ficar a vontade, caso queira expressar a sua felicidade. - e nisso, leva seus lábios a testa dela, beijando-a, para depois acariciar a face e se afastar, vendo a chikyuu-jin ainda estática - Vamos para casa ou quer passear um pouco mais?

Ela desperta e responde, envergonhada, ainda olhando para os olhos dourados:

– Vamos para casa.

E novamente, estranhara, do porque considerar a mansão dele como o seu lar, não conseguindo impedir de se sentir assim.

Saindo da galeria, ele a toma em seus braços em estilo noiva e parte dali, voando, com ela abraçando-o no pescoço para se segurar, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo dele e a maciez de sua pelagem, ao descer um pouco as mãos, acariciando o ombro dele, assim como o seu tórax, parando, ao ver que a respiração dele ficava cada vez mais áspera, decidindo manter as mãos no pescoço, antes que o excitasse demais.

As tímidas carícias dela foram o suficiente para despertar sua libido novamente, enquanto começava a sentir um enorme prazer, fazendo-o imaginar como a chikyuu-jin seria na cama, até que sente a mão desta se afastando.

Então, se recordou que precisava ser paciente, pois, a sua raça a feriu demais. Temia que se fosse rápido demais, cedendo aos seus instintos, a faria se apavorar, perdendo toda a evolução que conseguiu.

Queria que a terráquea voltasse a ser como era antes. Não a queria por momentos fugazes e sim para a vida inteira. Queria cuidar dela, protegê-la, ama-la e leva-la em êxtase todas as noites, além de ter crias. Queria ser pai e estava ansioso, desejando-a como a mãe de seus filhos.

Porém, sabia que teria que ser muito paciente e faria todo o possível para segurar sua libido e instintos, enquanto ainda estava incerto em como proceder, quando ela descobrisse toda a verdade sobre ele. Isso era algo que o aterrorizava mais do que tudo, enquanto que sentia o peso em sua consciência.

Após alguns minutos, chegam até a mansão, sendo que o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte e nisso, a coloca delicadamente no chão e ambos entram na casa, com o grito de Kakarotto ecoando pela mansão:

– Tadaima! Chegamos!

– Ah! Kakarotto-sama! Chichi-san! Okaeri. Como foram as compras? – nisso, secava a mão no seu avental, enquanto caminhava para o casal que estava no hall.

Apesar de ver que eles estavam próximos, não sentia raiva ou ciúmes de Chichi.

Afinal, o que ela e o dono dela possuíam, era apenas uma espécie de amizade colorida, embora fosse escrava dele. Mas, não possuíam um envolvimento amoroso. Apenas se divertiam e nada mais.

A jovem se dirige ao porão para tomar um banho, pegando as sacolas de compras das mãos de seu dono, sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto dele, enquanto descia de dois em dois degraus, deixando-o apenas com a sacola contendo o que comprou, sendo que havia mandado embrulhar para presente e sorria de canto, ao imaginar a reação da chikyuu-jin.

Avaliou o comportamento dela perante ele, antes de decidir dar ou não o seu presente naquela noite, após o jantar.

Então, deposita a sacola em um móvel na espaçosa sala, ligando em seguida a tevê para assistir alguma coisa, passando pelos canais, começando a ficar entediado por não achar nada bom para ver, quando Suno se aproxima dele com movimentos lânguidos e sensuais com o saiya-jin sorrindo maliciosamente, conforme a via pelo canto dos olhos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	17. Uma pequena diversão antes do jantar

Enquanto era cedo para o jantar, Suno resolver se divertir com Kakarotto...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ela se aproxima e põe-se a massagear os ombros do saiya-jin que relaxa, enquanto rosnava levemente ao sentir o forte cheiro de desejo, além do normal, assim como percebera uma certa umidade escorrendo das pernas dela, sabendo que Chichi não notara, adivinhando que Suno estava se masturbando naquele momento, um pouco antes de ambos entrarem.

Então, a jovem pergunta com um sorriso safado ao perceber o olhar deste e que com certeza, percebera o que estivera fazendo minutos antes de entrarem, até interromper, para acabar sentindo seu sexo pulsante e desejando a libertação:

– Vi a sua marca, Kakarotto-sama, na nuca de Chichi-san.

– Sim. A marquei.

– Então, é sério... - continua massageando e depois fala, após suspirar, se deliciando em sentir os músculos definidos deste.

– Ela não sabe sobre os costumes da minha raça.

– E acho isso bom. Ainda mais frente ao que ela sofreu... Não se preocupe, guardarei segredo e fico feliz por vocês. Afinal, ela é a jovem que o senhor sempre me contou, né?

Ele consente com a cabeça, soltando um rosnado mais rouco quando a chikyuu-jin massageia mais fortemente os seus músculos ao começar a descer as mãos para o tórax dele.

– Fico contente que a tenha encontrado... De fato, o senhor a ama há anos atrás.

– Sabe que nos saiya-jin não compreendemos os sentimentos que vocês possuem, muitos destes, tal como o amor. Para nós, é algo desconhecido. - fala em um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Nisso, ela se inclina ainda mais, fazendo questão de pressionar seus seios na nuca do saiya-jin, enquanto as mãos delicadas massageavam o seu tórax com esta gemendo levemente, sentindo as reentrâncias dos músculos e após algum tempo, pergunta, sussurrando em um tom malicioso:

– Podemos continuar "brincando"? Não me incomodo que o coração do senhor pertença a outra mulher. Afinal, o que temos seria o equivalente humano a amizade colorida, porém, sendo entre escrava e seu dono... Ou não deseja mais?

Ao terminar de falar, aproxima seus lábios dele, beijando seus ombros.

– Podemos continuar brincando... Porém, terá que atiçar-me pela cauda. Além disso, quando Chichi corresponder aos meus sentimentos, não poderemos mais brincar, pois, a ligação será confirmada de modo irreversível - vira o rosto para ela que vê uma face maliciosa, fazendo-a morder os lábios.

– Tudo bem. Estou de acordo. Acho que ainda temos algum tempo até ela se banhar e se trocar, além de que, com certeza, arrumará as roupas no pequeno guarda-roupa... Mas, antes, não estou no meu período fértil, né?

Vê que ele aproxima seu nariz de sua feminilidade por cima do vestido, aspirando profundamente e falando, sorrindo:

– Não está. Podemos brincar se quiser.

Graças ao olfato apurado dele, além da audição, pelo odor da fêmea ele sabia se estava no período fértil ou não, sendo que se este estivesse alcoolizado, não conseguiria identificar a fertilidade ou não, podendo engravidar alguma alienígena, sendo que era assim que os mestiços eram gerados.

A maioria esmagadora de sua raça assassinava os mestiços, pois, mesmo que nascessem de escravos, eram considerados livres, automaticamente, sendo o assassinato ou não uma prerrogativa do saiya-jin.

Se algo assim acontecesse com ele, não conseguiria matar seu filho, sendo que a culpa era dele por não ter tomado cuidado. Era contra infanticídios, enquanto que não conseguiria levantar a mão contra uma cria dele.

Kakarotto desejava ter filhos com Chichi, sabendo que seriam mestiços, mas, não se importando, pois os amaria da mesma maneira se fossem puros. Desejava ter uma família, por mais que tal desejo fosse estranho a sua raça, que não era regada a uniões, pois só tinham relações com o de sua espécie para fim procriativo, adicionando o fato que a ligação verdadeira era algo tão raro, que era visto quase como uma lenda e algo inconcebível, pois fazia surgir nos saiya-jins, sentimentos normalmente inexistentes em sua raça.

Sorrindo aliviada, se afasta dele e fica na frente de seu dono ao contornar o confortável e enorme sofá, tirando sua calcinha completamente encharcada, enquanto erguia seu vestido puxando-o para cima dos seios deixando-os descobertos.

Nisso, com o saiya-jin hipnotizado, sentindo seu membro se animando, via a jovem sentar sobre as suas pernas, pondo uma de cada lado das dele, expondo bem o seu sexo pulsante para depois descer e começar a desfazer o nó nas calças do guerreiro, enquanto este acariciava os seios dela com uma mão e no outro, chupava e alternava com dar mordidinhas nos bicos que estavam eriçados.

Mesmo gemendo profundamente, tomando cuidado para que não saíssem altos, expõe o membro grande, grosso e duro dele para fora da calça, acariciando-o, para depois pegar a cauda com a outra mão, apertando-a enquanto roçava para depois usar as duas, fazendo a libido de Kakarotto estourar e esse ter que conter seus rosnados agora grutuais.

Nisso, ambos aprofundando o beijo e assim, abafando seus gemidos, no caso dela e os grunhidos por parte dele, assim como seus rosnados, ela passava os braços finos e delicados no pescoço musculoso ao abandonar a masturbação do falo, com este passando a mão de leve no sexo dela, confirmando que de fato estava bem lubrificado, para depois pegar na cintura dela.

Nisso, ela sente a cauda dele acariciando o seu botão rosa sentindo que esta viajava para o seu sexo encharcado e pulsante para usar sua essência como lubrificação em seu buraco apertado e quente, arqueando as costas ao sentir a cauda penetrando seu anus, enquanto sentia o seu sexo ser posicionado em cima do membro dele grande, grosso, quente e pulsante ao ergue-la pela cintura, até que a penetra primeiro por trás com a sua cauda, fazendo-a cerrar os dentes frente a invasão, lenta, para depois, estoca-la profundamente de uma só vez, puxando- a para baixo rapidamente, fazendo-a quase saltar do colo dele por instinto, enquanto sentia sua mente entorpecida pela penetração busca que a faz tombar a cabeça para trás, surpresa e sem fala, enquanto sentia que haviam se tornado apenas um.

Nisso, após alguns segundos, se recuperando do choque prazeroso e doloroso, ao menos no início, torna a curvar a cabeça para a frente, abafando os seus gemidos e gritos no ombro deste que usara o pescoço dela para abafar seus rosnados, enquanto começava a estoca-la profundamente e vigorosamente com movimentos selvagens, faminto, com a chikyuu-jin sentindo que ia partir do meio, embora adorasse o sexo selvagem que tinham algumas vezes, enquanto que a cauda trabalhava na sua entrada atrás, apertada e quente, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade, sentindo seu anus sendo alargado pela cauda grossa e forte, enquanto adorava a sensação de dupla penetração que o membro e a cauda forneciam em conjunto.

Então, após algumas estocadas profundas que a faziam saltar do colo dele, instintivamente, se deliciando com a leve dor, ela chegou ao orgasmo ao reclinar e abafar um grito, enquanto seu corpo sentia os espasmos, sentindo-se feliz frente ao prazer.

Kakarotto não havia parado e continuava com as estocadas exigentes, fazendo-a voltar a gemer, embora estivesse um pouco cansada, mas, adorando e desejando mais.

Nisso, se levanta com ela, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos no sofá com a bunda empinada para ele que sentia pelo Ki que Chichi ainda estava no porão.

Ele torna a penetra-la fortemente e profundamente segurando em sua cintura, enquanto ela mordia o encosto do sofá macio para abafar os gemidos com este usando as suas costas para abafar o dele, para depois sentir a cauda do saiya-jin penetrando-a junto com o membro deste, ao sair do anus e adentrar na sua vagina, fazendo-a ficar úmida rapidamente com ambos movimentando-se selvagemente, sentindo que alargava ainda mais o seu canal que se ajustava aos dois invasores.

Estes disputavam com afinco o espaço em seu canal quente, úmido e pulsante, sentindo-se mais do que totalmente preenchida, enquanto sentia as paredes se alargando ainda mais para poder acomodar o membro grande, grosso e pulsante, assim como a cauda forte e grossa, fazendo-a chorar de prazer conforme ouvia os rosnados grutuais deste e grunhidos abafados com Kakarotto aumentando o ritmo ainda mais, segurando-a firmemente na cintura, retendo-a no lugar e evitando dela se afastar por instinto ou se movimentar muito, podendo se machucar.

Ela acaba deitando o tórax no sofá, empinando ainda mais seus glúteos e este erguendo a cintura dela um pouco mais, fazendo-a assim ver o pênis e a cauda dele adentrando dentro dela quando esta deitou a cabeça no sofá, com ele mantendo sua cintura erguida ao ponto dos pés dela não encostarem mais no chão.

A visão a fazia gemer ainda mais, enquanto que liberava descargas elétricas em seu corpo.

Nisso, Suno chega ao ápice novamente com o saya-jin sentindo seu falo sendo pressionado e liberando a sua essência dentro dela, cerrando os dentes, após estocar o mais profundo que consegue, gozando.

Após a sua liberação, sente que a sua libido sempre alta, diminui conforme ele esperava por causa do vínculo, sabendo que grande parte de sua libido de antes, fora pelo estímulo que a jovem deu em sua cauda, deixando- o "louco" de desejo.

Quando consumasse o vínculo com a chikyuu-jin, a influência deste seria ampliado ao ponto dele não sentir nenhum desejo por outra fêmea que não fosse a sua companheira, sabendo que ambos possuíam o vínculo verdadeiro.

Nisso, tira o seu membro e a cauda de dentro dela que geme prazerosamente e completamente saciada, enquanto que sentia sendo deitada no sofá com ele abaixando o seu vestido.

Suno adormece, enquanto este olhava a feminilidade dela uma última vez vendo escorrer uma mistura da essência de ambos.

Nisso, sobe as suas calças e prende-a através da faixa da cintura, saindo da sala e desligando a tevê, se dirigindo até o banheiro próximo dali, sentindo que Chichi estava subindo os degraus, tanto pelo ki, como pela audição apurada ao ouvir o som dos passos dela subindo as escadas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	18. Interrupção

Chichi estava no quarto de mantimentos, com dificuldade em alcançar algum as latas para preparar o jantar, quando Kakarotto...

Então, em um momento inoportuno, a campainha toca para frustação de Kakarotto...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Antes de ir ao banheiro, pega uma espécie de coberta que estava dobrada em um pilha de roupas na lavanderia, próxima dali, voltando a sala de tevê e cobrindo a chikyuu-jin, cuidadosamente, se afastando e retornando o caminho ao banheiro imenso e luxuoso próximo dali.

Chichi acabara de sair do porão, usando uma de suas novas roupas se dirigindo a cozinha, pois vira pelo horário que precisava fazer o jantar, não estranhando muito a ausência de Suno.

Afinal, segundo o combinado de ambas, ela faria o jantar, algo que a jovem não gostava, cabendo a ela, por sua vez, lavar a louça para depois ambas a secarem e a guardarem, evitando assim sobrecarregar uma ou outra.

Na cozinha, colocou seu avental e estava de frente na imensa geladeira, abrindo-a e vendo o que poderia preparar, até que decide, pegando o que precisava para cozinhar, o que significava várias idas e voltas para a geladeira, assim como para a dispensa.

Nisso, na dispensa, esticava seu braço para pegar algumas latas, quando sente algo quente e duro encostar em suas costas, fazendo-a se assustar e cair as coisas que estavam em suas mãos, até que ouve a voz máscula ao pé do seu ouvido em um tom preocupado:

– Calma. Sou eu, Chichi.

Nisso, pondo a mão no peito ela se acalma e permite um pouco de seu temperamento esquentado, selado há muito tempo para o seu próprio bem vir a tona, reunindo coragem para testar a reação dele:

– Da próxima vez denuncie a sua presença, Kakarotto-sama! Quase me matou do coração!

Nisso, olha para ele, vendo que sorria, para depois um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgir nele, de canto do rosto, fazendo- a se ruborizar, estranhando que não sentia medo, como o que acontecia ao ver tal sorriso em seus donos.

Então, ele encosta seu nariz no cabelo dela, acariciando- o, para depois beijar o rosto delicado, deixando sua respiração fazer cócegas nela, vendo- a tremer, sabendo não ser de medo.

Substitui os seus lábios pelo dorso dos seus dedos, acarinhando- a e falando, em um tom de desculpa, embora a voz estivesse um pouco rouca:

– Desculpe, Chichi... Pensei que tinha sentido a minha presença.

Ela se sentia refletida naqueles orbes dourados como o sol que a aqueciam, fazendo- a querer se perder neles, até que desperta de seus pensamentos que estavam convergindo para o desejo de sentir mais dos lábios e toques dele, ao imaginar estes percorrendo o seu corpo.

Intensamente ruborizada, sacode a cabeça para os lados, enquanto que percebera o intenso olhar sobre ela, que não a assustava, apenas a fazia se sentir quente e um frio prazeroso em sua barriga, assim como o tremor de prazer por toda a sua coluna, enquanto que a sua mente desejava vagar-se em uma fantasia sexual mental segura.

Então, se recorda o que veio fazer e olha para o seu dono, que a olhava, agora sorrindo normalmente, tendo o seu sorriso malicioso de outrora, desaparecido de sua face, sendo substituído por um sorriso amável, que a fazia prender a respiração, vendo que os olhos dele a olhavam gentilmente.

– Precisa de ajuda, Chichi?

– Hã... - ela demora para encontrar a voz, até que fecha os olhos, inspirando e respirando, acalmando seus batimentos cardíacos frente o contato, ainda, do corpo másculo e musculoso dele com o dela, que a pressionava contra a dispensa, de uma forma gentil - Preciso pegar aquelas latas.

Aponta para a dispensa, vendo que o saiya-jin acompanha o olhar e os dedos, para depois sorrir, esticando o braço e pegando facilmente, conforme o esperado, depositando nos braços dele, perguntando sem olha-la:

– Quantos?

– Considerando o estômago sem fundo de vocês, saiya-jins, sendo que o senhor parece ter um apetite muito maior que os outros de sua raça, acredito que serão necessárias quinze latas.

– Tem certeza que não é mais? Hoje estou excepcionalmente faminto.

Ela engasga ao saber disso e suspira cansada, decidindo rever a quantidade que prepararia, sentindo- se um pouco desanimada, pois, apesar de amar cozinhar, uma das poucas coisas que adorava fazer, o apetite dele era muito maior que o normal de um saiya-jin, além do fato de que teria que fazer muito mais do que esperava.

– O dobro do que normalmente comeria, está bom?

Nisso, o vê inclinar a cabeça, pensativo, para depois falar, sorrindo lindamente para ela:

– Está.

Nisso, sente que seu coração para, enquanto que se derretia frente ao sorriso deste, confessando que amava vê-lo sorrir. Adorava seu sorriso sincero, que a fazia, inclusive, esquecer o que a desanimara, nesse caso, o pensamento em fazer mais do que o normal para Kakarotto.

– Quer que pegue mais alguma coisa?

– Não, só faltava essas latas.

Nisso, sorrindo, o beija no rosto e ele retribui, desviando do rosto no último minuto e beijando os lábios dela, sendo um beijo curto e doce, separando- se dela, desencostando seu corpo da chikyuu-jin, que se sente ligeiramente aborrecida por perder o calor do corpo dele, não conseguindo impedir de sentir-se assim, enquanto que ainda sentia os lábios dele, que eram macios e quentes, fazendo- a corar intensamente frente ao beijo curto e doce, enquanto tocava os lábios dela, se recordando.

Então, se recuperando, enquanto sentia a face quente, assim como o seu corpo e seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, o vê andando com as latas nos braços, assim como segurando com a cauda alguns sacos que ela pegara antes e que havia depositado momentos antes na pequena mesa no cômodo.

– Kakarotto- sama... Os mantimentos... - ela fala ainda com dificuldade, pois, lutava para se recuperar das sensações que ele provocara nela.

– Você não ia leva-los para a cozinha? – vira o corpo com uma face confusa.

Chichi não pode deixar de pensar que achara aquela face fofa, sorrindo frente a esta e se aproximando dele, que adorava ver o sorriso dela e deseja vê-lo sempre.

– Sim... Irá leva-los?

– Claro. Por quê?

– Nada... E obrigada. - ela cora, o agradecendo.

Nisso, como esperado, ele leva seus lábios aos dela, mas, a chikyuu-jin o surpreende ao erguer o seu rosto para encurtar a distância, assim como envolver os braços em volta do pescoço dele, com ambos se separando com rápidos selinhos.

Nisso, como se estivessem hipnotizados um pelo outro, perdendo-se no olhar, ficam assim por alguns minutos, com as testas se tocando, quando a campainha da mansão reverba pelo ambiente, despertando-os.

Kakarotto rosna baixinho ao virar o rosto e sentir pelo ki quem era, acabando por ficar com uma carranca no rosto, pois, odiara a interrupção que a campainha proporcionou, enquanto que Chichi corava e repassava mentalmente as sensações e como eles acabaram perdidos no olhar um do outro.

Ao ver a face dele olhando para trás e estreitando os olhos, pergunta preocupada:

– Quem é? - percebera que ele conseguia sentir o ki assim como ela, que não reconhecia de quem era, embora se surpreendesse com esse fato.

– Alguém que esperava não ver tão cedo.

Nisso, entra na cozinha, depositando as latas aonde Chichi queria ao perguntar e nisso, com a chikyuu-jin preparando-se para cortar os legumes, o saya-jin saí da cozinha imensa em direção a entrada, com uma carranca no rosto, passando na sala de tevê, onde via que Suno ainda dormia, tranquilamente, para depois se dirigir a entrada, abrindo a porta, cuja campainha reverbava quase que interruptamente, demonstrando a impaciência daquele que estava na soleira com cara de poucos amigos, como sempre e que dera um soco no rosto de Kakarotto fazendo- o cambalear, pego pela surpresa, enquanto rosnava para a visita inoportuna.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	19. Boatos

Os boatos sobre Chichi, enfim chegam ao castelo, atiçando a curiosidade de...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– É assim que você trata o seu Imperador, terceira classe estúpida? - Vegeta fala com seu costumeiro mal humor, fitando o guerreiro que rosnava, fazendo- o erguer uma sobrancelha.

– Você tem que dar um soco no dono da casa? E depois acha ruim o meu humor? - cessa os rosnados e sua cauda na cintura remexe, irritada, com uma carranca na face.

– Sou o Imperador e faço o que quiser. - ele simplesmente fala e entra sem ser convidado, fazendo Kakarotto bufar e fechar a porta atrás deste.

– Que seja. Mas, quero saber o por que do soco e o motivo da visita, se possível. - tenta falar o mais respeitoso que consegue, por mais que por dentro, tivesse vontade de enterrar um soco na cara deste.

Porém, decide não irritar Vegeta, senão, teria que encarar seu costumeiro sermão que durava horas a fio e, sinceramente, o "crime não compensava", algumas vezes. O melhor era não provocar o humor deste, enquanto passava a mão no rosto.

– Seu imbecil! Você é o general e portanto, tem que ir para as reuniões estratégicas e tinha uma marcada para a parte da manhã. Você não apareceu e como consegue ocultar seu ki, nenhum scouter conseguiu localiza-lo, além de não ter carregado seu scouter, para ao menos nos comunicarmos! Resultado. Sem o general, era impossível a reunião e esta teve que ser adiada. Tem noção do quanto isso foi um transtorno para mim? Perdi horas preciosas de treino, esperando na sala, para no final está não ser realizada e, provavelmente, terei que novamente cancelar o meu treino, quando esta for remarcada.

Kakarotto gemeu, amaldiçoando-se de ter se esquecido e compreendendo o motivo do soco e da impaciência. Não era a toa. Vegeta já detestava as obrigações formais e para piorar, tivera que interromper seu treino e espera-lo, junto com os demais em uma sala e considerou, que apesar de tudo, a reação dele não fora a esperada. Parecia que ele se acalmou de alguma maneira, pois, frente a tudo isso, esperava uma reação mais agressiva.

Nisso, no ato de fechar os olhos e gemer, sentiu um cheiro fraco impregnado nele. Uma espécie de perfume, juntamente com outro odor que sempre sentira, só que bem mais fraco nele. Agora, parecia um pouco mais intenso. Era uma fêmea, mas, pelo odor, não era de uma saiya-jin, lembrando de uma chikyuu-jin e nisso, arqueia o cenho, pois, era somente o cheiro de estar junto, sem sexo.

Vegeta pareceu perceber a indagação mental de seu melhor amigo e rival. Nisso, fez junta feia e murmurou, entre os dentes, quase rosnando:

– Sem nenhuma palavra a respeito disso, entendeu terceira classe bastarda?

– Que seja... - e dá de ombros.

Resolve obedecer, pois, mesmo estando ligeiramente calmo, não era sábio provoca-lo, pois, já cometera o erro de esquecer a reunião e não ter levado o scouter para se comunicarem. Além disso, a vida pessoal dele não lhe dizia respeito. Mas, não quer dizer que isso não aguçara a sua curiosidade.

Porém, deixaria para algum outro dia que o imperador estivesse "bem humorado", a sua maneira.

– Então, por que não foi na reunião? - pergunta, enquanto retirava alguns pêlos soltos de cima de suas calças - Droga de época de troca de pêlos... Pode ser a forma mais poderosa, mas, que é irritante, isso é.

– Concordo. - ele também se sentia incomodado, principalmente nessa época especifica, além da pelagem na sua pele.

– Bem, então, responda idiota. - fala com seu costumeiro mal humor se dirigindo a sala de estar com Kakarotto agradecendo dele não ir a sala de tevê.

– Eu saí para resolver alguns assuntos e esqueci de colocar o scouter. Peço desculpas.

O que não era necessariamente uma mentira, de fato, resolvera alguns assuntos, só que, muitos pessoais e sorri frente às recordações.

Porém, sabia que o monarca não gostaria de saber que faltou a uma reunião apenas para passear com uma mulher, por mais que possuísse ligação com ela e vínculo, não sendo qualquer uma. Mas, mesmo assim, desconfiava que isso o faria "perder a cabeça" e não estava com ânimo para aturar um possível humor homicida, acrescentando o fato que ele e Chichi ainda não haviam se unido por completo, sabendo que iria demorar, consideravelmente.

– Desconfiei que era algo assim...

Nisso, antes de entrar na sala, sente o odor de seu amigo e de uma chikyuu-jin misturados, pois o odor das fêmeas daquela raça eram mais suaves que das saiya-jins, algo percebido por Kakarotto que deu de ombros.

Nisso, sentam no sofá, um de cada lado e o general pergunta:

– Aconteceu algo? Se fosse para ralhar comigo, poderia ter me chamado ao palácio.

– Estava curioso. Soube que adquiriu outra escrava e cujos boatos, dizem que parece ser uma saiya-jin, só faltando à cauda para ser uma de nós, além da força e resistência de nossa raça.

Ele fica surpreso pelos boatos sobre Chichi já terem chegado ao castelo e nisso, pensa em Nappa e sua boca grande, rosnando.

Naquela forma, não passavam de oozarus na forma humana e portanto, seu instinto de possessividade era alto demais. Temia que mais saiya-jins, curiosos, resolvessem chegar perto da sua fêmea para confirmar os boatos e isso o irritava.

O príncipe notara a possessividade no olhar de Kakarotto, principalmente quando vê uma humana com a aparência dos boatos que adentrara na sala e concordava. Só faltava a cauda para ser uma saiya-jin. Notara que não possuía um corpo fraco como os demais chikyuu-jins, percebendo ser do tipo guerreira.

Porém, seu interesse estava em uma escrava-cientista de cabelos azuis como o oceano e orbes como o céu, além de possuir um cérebro primordioso. Ela era brilhante com um cérebro ativo, além de destemida, podendo ver o fogo no olhar dela. Seu intelecto privilegiado compensava a falta de força e resistência.

Escuta um rosnado irritado de seu general que o fitava com ira, fazendo-o sorrir de canto e dobrar os braços em frente ao corpo, percebendo que não era o único atraído por uma escrava, embora que no caso dele, era apenas uma atração física, por ela ser singular. Nunca a consideraria mais do que uma escrava.

Afinal, além de ser o imperador, pertencia a raça mais poderosa do universo e, portanto, como precisava passar a linhagem para frente, não a contaminaria com o sangue dos chikyuu-jins que conseguiam ser mais fracos e patéticos que os tsufuru- jins.

Nisso, fala:

– Não tenho interesse nela. Portanto, se acalme. Apenas me surpreendi dela ser tão parecida com a nossa raça.

Fala, pois ficara levemente preocupado ao ver a leve película rubra por trás dos orbes amarelos. Enfrentar um super saiya-jin 4 irado não era nada agradável, além de ser potencialmente perigoso e nisso, percebe que este se acalma e nota que a chikyuu-jin olhava para seu dono com a face confusa, embora não o temesse, fazendo- o se surpreender e concordando que era corajosa e destemida.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que naquela forma não passavam de oozarus com forma humana, a possessividade dele estava consideravelmente exacerbada. As únicas opções que poderiam encaixar- se para aumenta- la eram somente duas e decide observar melhor à humana em questão.

– Kakarotto-sama... Devo reforçar a comida? Deseja que eu traga alguns petiscos? - pergunta cuidadosamente, ainda se recuperando da visão dele frente ao saiya-jin que entrara.

– Sim... Mas, não precisa duplicar ainda mais a comida. Pode ser a quantidade que solicitei. E por favor, traga alguns petiscos, acredito que os tenhamos prontos, só faltando aquecer. Traga também korokila.

Nisso, ele sorri ao ver que ela ficara aliviada ao saber que não precisaria dobrar ainda mais a comida, embora soubesse que acabaria passando fome, pois, teria que dar a sua parte ao imperador para não sobrecarregar Chichi, desconfiando que Suno demoraria ainda para acordar, praguejando-se mentalmente do porque não ter "brincado" com ela a noite, poupando- o assim de passar fome, tudo pelo bem estar da chikyuu-jin, embora confessasse que o sorriso dela valia tal sacrifício.

Não precisava perguntar se o monarca ia ficar. Ele ficaria. Tinha certeza disso, pois, percebera que não era somente curiosidade para com Chichi. Havia algo mais, embora não identificasse o que era, desconfiando ser algo sério.

– Sim, mestre. Com sua licença. - e nisso se retira, humildemente.

Após alguns minutos, ela aparece com korokila, um barril considerável e Vegeta se surpreende pois ela o trazia como senão fosse nada, identificando que era mais forte que a média dos chikyuu-jins, para depois ela vim com uma bandeja de petiscos, se curvando e saindo.

– Obrigado, Chichi.

– Por nada, Kakarotto-sama.

Porém, ao levar a bandeja da mesa, seu cabelo negro como ébano escorrega e nisso, Vegeta arregala os olhos ao ver a marca na nuca dela, percebendo que fora feita por um saiya-jin e estupefato, olha dela para Kakarotto, que cerra os olhos, percebendo a reação deste, embora que o general sorria de canto, satisfeito em tê-lo surpreendido.

O imperador sentia o odor do saiya-jin a sua frente nela, mas, não no contexto sexual e sim, de aproximação, meramente por toque.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao comentário de: kiara

Kiara:

Yo!

Bem, eles são tipo, "amizade colorida". Tipo, amigos que fazem sexo de vez em quando.

E tipo, esse é o patamar da relação deles, das "brincadeiras". Nada sério, só sexo casual e por isso, Suno não pode ter relações se estiver fértil e Kakarotto é ótimo para detectar.

Bem, ele só faz sexo, se Suno estimular a cauda e muito. Ele não consegue sentir desejo intenso por si só. Ele prefere se aliviar com Suno, pois, por causa do vínculo, surge um desejo imenso para fazer Chichi dele por completo e isso, seria arriscado, dado ao estado emocional dela frente aos estupros.

Alivia-se com Suno e assim, contendo sua libido, ele pode aguentar mais tempo. Ele sente medo que seus instintos e desejo de confirmar sua posse por ela, através do ato, consolidando-o, acabe fazendo-a se ressentir com ele.

Claro, eles estão de tipo, flete. Nada mais profundo. Ao menos, para Chichi, graças ao medo dela de sexo.

Eu não vejo como uma traição, pois, além dele precisar disso, graças a libido. Afinal, na forma super saiya-jin 4 eles não passam de Oozarus com forma humana. Ou seja, os instintos ferais são muito fortes e aí, reside o perigo, pois essa "fera" interior, deseja confirmar a posse de Chichi, que é estimulada pelo vínculo. Ele quer confirmar e Kakarotto não quer arriscar.

Além disso foi só um beijo, ao nível de flete e Chichi sabe que ele se deita com Suno. Mas, ela ainda se prende a escravidão e tem o estupro. Kakaroto não quer que ela veja, pois, sabe do trauma. Ela foi violentada inúmeras vezes, não sendo estuprada somente uma vez e como ela se recordou, às vezes, estuprada através de orgias, ela com várias homens como castigo.. Não acredito que ela se sentiria bem vendo alguém fazer sexo, tal é o medo enraizado nela, pois associa, inconscientemente, o sexo a punição, dor e sofrimento, criando um medo irracional dentro dela e portanto, demorará meses, senão, pelo menos um ano, para superar. Quer dizer, chegar a um nível de desejar um relacionamento mais profundo. Kakarotto quer ir com calma e se ela vê uma cena de sexo, não será nada bom.

Claro, conforme for aprofundando os sentimentos dela por ele, e o medo sendo superado gradativamente, graças a aumento da confiança para com ele, Chichi se sentirá incomoda com a relação somente física e sem sentimento, totalmente, carnal, de Kakarotto com Suno.

O temperamento guerreiro e audaz dela, foi destruído e ele quer restaurar isso. Quer a jovem que ele se apaixonou há anos atrás de volta.

Quanto a Raditz, ele está morto. Estava no planeta quando o meteoro de chocou com Bejiita.

Muito obrigada pelo comentário.

Há dois sites que posto fanficitons, além deste. Nyah!Fanfiction e minha conta lá é Yukiko Tsukishiro e no AnimeSpirits, minha conta é Yukiko.

É que coloco imagens em cada capítulo das minhas fanfictions e você pode querer vê-las. ^ ^

Beijos


	20. Opiniões discordantes

Após ambos acalmarem os ânimos, segue-se uma troca de opiniões, um discordando do outro

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quando Chichi sai, Vegeta pergunta, se refazendo:

\- Marcou uma chikyuu-jin? Marcou uma escrava? Ficou louco? Perdeu o seu orgulho? Poderia escolher qualquer fêmea saiya-jin!

\- Sim - fala simplesmente - Por enquanto, não posso elevar o status dela. Mas, acredito, que quando puder, darei a ela todos os privilégios de uma de nossa raça.

\- Bem, isso é por sua conta e risco. Não arriscaria misturar meu sangue com um deles, pois, nasceriam fracos, além de emotivos demais, afinal, os chikyuu-jins são assim.

\- Não sabemos. Pelo que sei, todos foram abortados ainda no ventre da mãe, sendo que quando um saiya-jin leva uma chikyuu-jin para abortar, ela se torna prioridade e passa na frente de toda e qualquer cirurgia agendada, além de ser esta paga pelo reino, isso senão fizesse por si mesmo, através de uma onda de ki concentrada no ventre da escrava, conforme ouvir muitos, compartilhando a informação de como provocar um aborto por si só, sem danificar a escrava. Por isso, acredito que nenhuma gestação foi levada ao fim... E sei que inclusive, muitas foram castradas, sendo o processo irreversível e sendo também bancado pelo reino para evitar a contaminação da raça. Extirpa-los do mundo antes de nascerem, é a melhor maneira...

Falava com visível asco, pois nunca fora a favor de matar bebês inocentes, uma vez que também eram em parte saiya-jins, mesmo sabendo que matara na Terra, quando cumpria a sua missão, inúmeros bebês e crianças, assim como gestantes e tanto outros inocentes, mas, fora uma missão com lavagem cerebral embutida, algo que agora não o influenciava mais.

\- Sim. Livrar o mundo de um mestiço imundo e fraco, não é só bom ao dono, para seu sangue não ser corrompido. Mas, também para o reino. Imaginou fracos mestiços como soldados e estes se infiltrando em nossa raça? Perderíamos poder e isso não pode acontecer. A pureza tem que ser mantida. Afinal, você sabe melhor do que ninguém o nível extremamente baixo senão, irrisório de poder dessa raça imunda e inferior. Portanto, claro que as crias sairão tanto fracas fisicamente, quando emocionalmente, e inclusive mentalmente, pois, os chikyuu-jins são passionais demais e fracos em todos os sentidos.

\- Que seja... - Kakarotto revira os olhos, sentindo pelo ki que ela estava na cozinha durante toda a conversa - Mas, não importa. Vou ter filhos com Chichi, quando pudermos nos unir e estes virão ao mundo. Irão nascer e os protegerei, tanto eles quanto a mãe... Quem tiver amor a vida, não encostará neles.

Nisso, estreita os olhos irados e Vegeta percebe o quanto o evento com a companheira dele falecida o marcou. Também, não era para menos. E concordava. Somente um insano ou alguém sem amor a vida chegaria perto da chikyuu-jin e da cria dele.

Então, mexe os ombros, pois não era problema dele se a linhagem de Kakarotto seria enfraquecida pela mistura de raça e não criaria leis contra isso.

Afinal, os saiya-jin eram responsáveis por seus genes e deviam zelar por ela. Se quisessem deixar a linhagem contaminada com crias fracas, tudo bem. O problema era deles.

Recordava-se do fato, que provavelmente, não passariam pela Academia que era obrigatória a todos, mesmo que não fosse integral. Com certeza, morreriam nas batalhas e isso encerrava o perigo que os mestiços representavam, enquanto suspirava cansado, massageando as têmporas, se perguntando do porque eles terem ido parar em um planeta onde a raça era geneticamente similar a dele, com as devidas diferenças, cujos genes podiam ser misturados com a genética de uma raça pura, poderosa e voltada para as batalhas. Uma raça orgulhosa de ser a mais poderosa do universo, mas, que corria risco com os mestiços imundos.

Afinal, eram fracos e emotivos demais, de uma maneira exacerbada na visão dos saiya-jins e, portanto, nada de bom resultaria nesse cruzamento. Por isso, havia o incentivo do aborto, sendo este coberto pelo reino, assim como a castração das terráqueas, sendo que estas podiam somente ser realizadas pelo dono definitivo. Ou seja, comerciantes de escravos não podiam castra-las, pois, elas seriam revendidas.

Por mais que tivesse relações com a chikyuu-jin que ficava nos laboratórios, confessando que o sexo era maravilhoso e de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar, que se diferenciava de todas as demais relações que teve e que tinha ate algumas semanas atrás, quando somente passou a sentir desejo pela escrava-cientista, não permitiria que ela desse a luz a um bastardo.

Se acontecesse dela ficar grávida, garantiria o aborto na primeira oportunidade, pouco se importando se ela gostaria ou não. Não podia permitir que seu sangue corresse nas veias de um ser fraco e patético, devendo ser erradicado o quanto antes.

Além disso, ela só seria um passatempo, unindo o útil ao agradável.

Mesmo assim, o fato dela ter se tornado obediente e dócil nos últimos tempos o tem incomodado. Gostava quando ela o desafiava. Não em excesso e o destratando, pura e simplesmente, sendo teimosa.

Ele não entendia porque tal comportamento que adorava nos escravos, em Bulma parecia destoado. Pensava consigo mesmo se exagera em alguma punição. Esperava que com os agrados, pois, mimar não lhe custava nada, ela voltaria a ser como antes, mas, não.

O tom servil o irritava, porém, não podia achar ruim ou sentir raiva, afinal, uma escrava deveria agir assim e ela estava agindo tal como uma. Mesmo assim, não entendia o porque de tal comportamento o incomodar. Sentia falta em ver o fogo nos olhos dela e tal fogo já não existia mais.

Decide encerrar tais pensamentos, pois, se uma escrava agia como o esperado de seu status, não deveria estar agradecido? Ela fazia tudo o que era ordenado, sem discutir ou pontuar conforme sua convicção. Além de servi-lo na cama, sendo que fora ela que se ofereceu, de certa maneira, fazendo-o viciar no corpo dela.

Mesmo assim, algo o incomodava. Não compreendia o que era, assim como a falta de libido para outras escravas. Somente sentia um prazer pleno com a sua escrava cientista pessoal. Até tinha relações com outras escravas, mas estas precisavam estimular a sua cauda.

Então, decide parar de pensar nisso, afinal, era o imperador e sua genética precisava ser passada para a próxima geração através do cruzamento com uma saiya-jin fêmea, poderosa, se possível. A mais forte do planeta e tinha algumas candidatas à vaga de imperatriz, mas, ainda era considerado novo para os padrões de sua raça. Podia muito bem esperar mais uma década.

Afinal, não sentia- se a vontade para constituir uma família, por mais que eles não se importassem com suas crias.

Porém, gostava da palavra liberdade, além de que era contra traição. Traição, em todas as suas formas, era repulsiva a ele e nisso, ao se lembrar de seu pai e suas traições, o fazia sentir repulsa pelo genitor.

Portanto, quando se unisse a uma saiya-jin, não poderia se divertir mais com a escrava de cabelos azuis e não desejava isso. Esse era outro motivo para não ter se unido ainda.

Mas, sabia que os chikyuu-jins envelheciam rápido, se comparado aos padrões do saiya-jins e, portanto, quando perdesse a beleza, não o atrairia mais e poderia deixa-la de lado, para ser fiel a sua futura companheira.

\- Bem, se é assim, por que o status dela ainda é de escrava? - arqueia o cenho, enquanto que decidira esperar para abordar o assunto que desejava conversar com ele.

\- Não estou pronto para liberta-la ainda e ela, ainda não está pronta para ser minha companheira, pois primeiro precisa libertar a si mesmo da escravidão. Não adianta liberta-la se em seu íntimo persiste como uma escrava, além de ter outros motivos para a minha contenção perante ela. Por enquanto, a situação ficará assim.

Vegeta confessava que estava curioso nos demais motivos, mas, sabia que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dele e bufa, passando então a sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de comida que vinha, provavelmente da cozinha, fazendo- o saborear o cheiro, falando:

\- Vejo que é uma excelente cozinheira... Os cozinheiros do palácio não conseguem esse nível. Você foi sortudo. - fala com a voz amargurada, saindo do transe hipnótico do alimento.

\- E ela é somente minha... - fala possessivamente com um sorriso de canto, adorando ver Vegeta com inveja.

\- Mas, não muda que o fato que é um desgraçado sortudo. Quem dera que possuísse alguém que cozinhasse maravilhosamente bem. - fala amargurado, encostando as costas no sofá, mas, não sem antes pegar um petisco e encher seu corpo novamente com korokila.


	21. Bulma Briefs Sentimentos e decisão

Bulma, é uma escrava-cientista, só que pessoal, somente trabalhando para o Imperador Vegeta.

É uma escrava cientista pessoal, pois conseguira seu próprio laboratório e muitas regalias, graças a se portar como uma escrava perfeita na visão que os saiya-jins tinham de uma, inclusive na cama.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

*Yo!

Minha obrigação como ficwriter é avisa-los que nessa fanfiction, Bulma e Vegeta não terão filhos.

O primeiro, Trunks, será abortado, conforme Bulma já esperava, pois, Vegeta compartilha do mesmo pensamento dos demais saiya-jins e é um Imperador, Logo, não pode ter crias fracas, pois, pelas leis, o imperador pode ser desafiado pelos saiya-jins, pois eles somente obedecem aqueles que são mais forte do que eles, logo, um mestiço, não teria a miníma chance, pois nasceria fraco, isso na visão compartilhada por todos os saiya-jins.

Inclusive, Kakarotto pensa assim, porém, ao contrário de seu melhor amigo e rival, ele quer ter filhos com Chichi, não se importando se terá que protegê-los, integralmente. Ele quer ser pai e ter filhos com quem ama.

Ele não sabem, ainda, que é justamente o oposto. Os mestiços são muito mais poderosos que os saiya-jins puros.

Esse capítulo é focado nos sentimentos e pensamentos de Bulma, assim como os motivos que a levaram a tomar tal decisão.

Sim, ela conseguirá produzir um comprimido que a deixará infértil para sempre e não irá se arrepender, pois é a sua vingança contra Vegeta, por tudo o que fez a ela, inclusive, pisando no orgulho dela como Briefs, sendo que este é tão intenso quando o dele.

Sei que estou revelando parte do enredo, mas, sei que tem fãs que não aceitariam a visão de Trunks sendo abortado e eles não tendo filhos.

Em todas as fanfictions de Bulma e Vegeta, com ela escrava, eles superam tudo e constituem família. Dessa vez, quis fazer algo diferente.

Adoro variar, de vez em quando, mas, sempre procuro avisar com antecedência e dessa vez, peço desculpas por não ter avisado antes.

Na verdade, não pretendia mostrar esse casal. Somente citaria algumas passagens, mas, me surgiu essa ideia. Algo novo e diferente.

Quero apenas preveni-los do enredo que tenho para os dois, pois sei o que é ler uma fanfiction com certa expectativa e no final, descobrir que estas foram em vão.

Já passei por isso, mas, em relação a uma fanficiton de Sesshoumaru e Rin, do anime InuYasha.

Por isso, sempre procuro avisar os meus leitores de enredos que enveredam por caminhos que não agradam aos fãs de determinado casal ou personagem, mesmo que me custe comentários.

Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe da mansão de Kakarotto, no suntuoso castelo, mais precisamente em um laboratório particular, uma certa escrava- cientista de cabelos azuis estava passando mal no banheiro, após não conseguir reter nada do jantar, questionando-se, se o seu enjoo era porque estava grávida, o que não queria acreditar, pois tomava os anticoncepcionais fornecidos para as escravas do palácio.

Mas, se estivesse, estava odiando-se por não ter criado uma espécie de anticoncepcional particular para ela, uma vez que já inventara comprimidos chamados Pêe-pêe, que provocavam uma diarreia intensa em quem tomava e acabasse ouvindo o som de pêe várias vezes, isso quando era mais jovem.

Portanto, criar um anticoncepcional, não seria difícil.

Afinal, conseguia criar coisas incríveis e se orgulhava de seu intelecto. Somente seduzira o imperador para ter algumas regalias, pois quando uma escrava o agradava, ele costumava ser generoso.

Graças a isso, conseguiu roupas novas, um laboratório só dela, além de poder andar pelos corredores e até sair com escolta quando pedisse, em dias determinados e inclusive, frequentando lugares chiques e refinados, permitindo se produzir sempre que desejava, agradando o seu lado vaidoso e tantas outras que conseguira, apenas ajudando-o no treino, criando novidades e o servindo na cama quando o mesmo desejava.

Ela sempre tinha que procurar esconder sua raiva e nojo por se deitar com ele, afinal, era escrava dele. Mas, aguentava estoicamente e escondia seus sentimentos verdadeiros, de raiva e repulsão, apenas pelas regalias que adquiria, levando uma vida consideravelmente boa, se comparada com as dos demais escravos, sabendo também e tendo tal consciência, que nunca seria livre e que a sua vida passada, antes da escravidão, não retornaria, acabando por ter que se adaptar a sua nova e permanente vida, assim como possuía ciência que a sua juventude tinha um fim, portanto, aproveitaria dela para conseguir viver razoavelmente bem, além do fato de que não era todo o dia que tinha que se deitar com o imperador, o que a fazia agradecer a Kami-sama.

Com os anos, aprendera o quanto era algo retardado e imbecil retrucar e desafia-lo, pois nada de bom saíra disso, acabando por se arrepender e muito no final. Ficar submissa e obediente, sempre o agradando era melhor, além de ser uma atitude sábia, descoberta ao acaso, através de murmúrios que ouvia de escravas, o quanto ele podia ser generoso com aquela que o agradava em todos os aspectos e inclusive na cama, tornando-se a escrava perfeita em todos os aspectos que um dono podia desejar.

Ao descobrir isso e passar a agir como uma escrava obediente e submissa, cumprindo as ordens impecavelmente e juntamente com os serviços extras na cama, inclusive, entregando sua virgindade a ele, apenas se amargurando, profundamente, nesse momento, ao não poder entregar a quem de fato merecia, acabando por ser com o seu dono que ficara surpreso e até fora gentil a sua maneira, pelo menos quando retirou a virgindade dela, sendo apenas uma única vez.

Com isso, conseguira que seu pai e mãe ficassem juntos e sempre podia vê-los, assim como solicitar a companhia deles por dias pré-determinados e o fato que sua mãe era protegida, sendo que não havia sido estuprada nenhuma vez, com Vegeta cumprindo a sua palavra.

Portanto, perder seu valor como mulher e se tornar uma prostituta pessoal e de luxo nas horas vagas, era um preço consideravelmente pequeno pelas regalias e por conseguir, assim, ficar com a sua família, além de protegê-los.

Não se arrependia de seus atos, apenas, lastimava-se, de não ter criado um anticoncepcional para si mesmo, evitando que ficasse grávida, pois, suspeitava que estivesse esperando um filho dele, algo que o desagradaria, com certeza.

Ademais, sabia o destino da vida em seu ventre, o aborto, e já se preparava, psicologicamente, sabendo que sentiria ainda mais raiva e ódio de Vegeta, mas, que sempre precisava se recordar o que conseguira em retorno, não podendo perder tudo o que conseguira após tanto sacrifício e angústia, por causa de sentimentalismos, que nada trariam de bom, além do fato de que possuía culpa no aborto.

Afinal, ao contrário das demais escravas que dependiam do anticoncepcional do castelo, ela não procurou se garantir criando um para ela com o intelecto que possuía como uma Briefs.

Portanto, tinha a sua parcela de culpa e isso era fato, reconhecendo-o, amargamente.

Por isso, já bloqueava qualquer sentimento maternal que desejava surgir com a gestação, pois essa não duraria muito tempo e o quanto antes se desapegasse da pequena vida em seu ventre, melhor e por isso, xingou-se mentalmente, quando surpreendeu a si mesma acariciando o ventre e imaginando como o seu filho ou filha seria.

Após cortar a linha de pensamento, imprópria por ser uma mera escrava-cientista, mas, mesmo assim, escrava, decide mergulhar a cabeça em suas invenções para poder deter qualquer sentimento materno ou os pensamentos da realização do aborto contra a sua vontade, pelo menos, inicialmente.

Mas, era uma escrava e nada podia fazer. Seu corpo não lhe pertencia e sim, pertencia ao imperador, seu dono e por isso, uma lágrima solitária escorre de seus orbes, antes de balançar a cabeça para os lados e mergulha-la na criação do mais novo robô de batalha, mais forte e ágil, para depois, recria-lo em dezenas, agradecendo de ter um projeto que exigisse tanto para distrair sua mente, assim como, prometendo a pequena vida em seu ventre, que nunca mais, nenhum filho seu precisará ser abortado.

Ela faria seu próprio anticoncepcional a prova de falhas e garantiria assim, que nunca ficaria grávida de novo. Isso senão fizesse um definitivo, pois, para que ter um filho, se esse seria um escravo e sofreria, ainda mais, caso não herdasse sua inteligência? O melhor que uma mãe faria, seria não impor um sofrimento desses ao seu filho. Priva-lo de nascer nesse meio, era a forma mais sincera de amor e abnegação.

Nisso se surpreende com a linha de pensamento que irrompe nela, de repente, surpreendendo-se de não ter pensado por esse ângulo antes, ao permitir que sentimentos egoístas a tomassem.

Com esse pensamento, animador, põe-se a trabalhar mais animadamente, desejando em seu íntimo a castração, pois, seria escrava até o fim dos seus dias. Portanto, como nunca seria livre, para que ter um filho ou filha?

Porém, sabia que Vegeta não faria isso, devido ao intelecto de sua família. Mandar castra-la, não seria vantajoso, e sim, o contrário, portanto, Bulma sabia que ele nunca faria isso, pois, seria uma insanidade em todos os aspectos.

Com certeza, iria força-la a ter um filho chikyuu-jin com outro cientista, para garantir assim uma cria inteligente para continuar os serviços da mãe quando essa morresse ou se tornasse incapaz de continuar criando invenções.

Era seu dono e o desejo dele era uma ordem. Não haveria escolha e teria que aceitar, pois, não poderia lutar contra.

Bom, ela tinha uma resposta. Tudo bem que se deitava, aceitando ser estuprada, apenas pelos privilégios.

Agora, deixar uma pequena vida sofrer, um filho ou filha sua, viver uma vida de escravidão e consequentemente de tormento, e que para isso, provavelmente, seria estuprada por outro homem, preferia tornar-se infértil de uma vez por todas.

Ele poderia dispensa-la de ser sua prostituta de luxo quando ela ficasse velha, mas, não teria nenhum descendente dela para ser um novo escravo-cientista.

Afinal, seu pai, por causa de uma doença, acabara se tornando infértil alguns anos após ela nascer.

A família Briefs, acabaria com ela. Assim decidira. Não haveria descendente. Essa foi à decisão que ela tomou em seu íntimo.

Além disso, se ficasse infértil, nunca precisaria de um aborto. Era a solução perfeita e um troco por toda a humilhação, sofrimento e sessão de estupro que era obrigada a aceitar.

A linhagem dos maiores gênios do universo acabaria com ela e sorri frente a esta "vingança", a infertilidade, em vez de anticoncepcional, saboreando a visão do imperador perdendo a sua melhor linhagem de cientistas.

Achara incrível o quanto conseguira pensar e decidir, quando colocara sentimentalismo materno de lado, pensando racionalmente, com frieza e sem sentimentos, além de conseguir se vingar, de certa maneira.

_"Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, Vegeta... Aguarde, que irei puni-lo por tudo o que me fez" _pensa consigo mesma, sorrindo frente à vingança que aplicaria nele.

Aproveitando que estava adiantada com o projeto do novo robô, iria trabalhar, arduamente para desenvolver a pílula que a deixaria infértil de uma vez por todas, sabendo que havia um servo responsável por atender seus pedidos de materiais, já preparando uma lista, tomando o devido cuidado que ninguém desconfiasse, o que não seria difícil, pois conhecia a fundo a rotina do castelo.

Afinal, era Bulma Briefs e sua família se orgulhava de ser genial em todos os aspectos. Por isso, aquele era o momento de orgulhar o sangue que corria em suas veias.

Ela tinha seu orgulho e ele pisara nele. Portanto, somente a vingança o aguardava.


	22. Chichi é apresentada ao Bukujutsu

Kakarotto começa a ensinar bukujutsu à Chichi, se admirando do quanto ela aprendia rápido e que já dominara o básico da mesma.

Quanto a isso, em um laboratório no palácio dos saiya-jins...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Deveria ter colocado isso antes, mas, eu esqueci. Eu dou uma pequena modificada, quando coloco em uma fanfiction, para adequar a ela.

**Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin,** uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí um dos motivos do nome que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquissímos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

**Supersaiya- jin classe 4 ou Real** \- os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros.

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco ea outra vantagem, é pode dormir ou ficar inconciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma,conseguindo manter sua consciência e raciocínio, domando os seus instintos oozarus, conseguindo se transformar, sendo nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram macacos gigantes em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 3** \- Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mante-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal para poderem guardar poder para se transformar.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 2** \- Encontram-se abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 1** \- É a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki.

**Classes Saiya- jins** \- é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, estes são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

**Real **\- os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que possuí tal classificação.

**Elite** \- acima das classes. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

**Primeira classe** \- os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

**Segunda Classe** \- consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

**Terceira classe** \- essa sim representa a massa de saiya-jins, sendo ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo de uma forma geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

**Proscrito** \- aqueles que cometem crimes , são banidos e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora, boa leitura. ^ ^

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Kakarotto tirou a manhã para ensinar Chichi a voar, pois, a tarde tinha vários compromissos e prometera que de noite, após o jantar, começaria a ensinaria o idioma dos saiya-jins.

Para não se esquecer dos compromissos, ele ajustou uma espécie de alarme no scouter para avisa-lo com uma hora de antecedência.

Afinal, não desejava encarar o mau humor do imperador e seus famosos sermões, caso esquecesse-se dos compromissos, novamente.

Naquele instante, Chichi conseguira flutuar um pouco acima do chão e ele considerara que aprendeu rápido graças a ser uma guerreira, além de estar familiarizada com a manipulação e controle de ki.

A terráquea percebera há algum tempo que Kakarotto conseguia manipular o seu ki, assim como o deixava baixo, diferentemente dos demais, sempre sentindo o ki deles alto, passando a ter uma noção do nível de poder deles.

Já, em relação ao saiya-jin a sua frente, sabia que era forte, graças a aquela noite que tentou fugir, falhando miseravelmente, mas, não sabia o seu poder real, pois ele ocultava e ficava surpresa dele ser capaz de fazer isso.

Então, enquanto bebia um gole de água com o seu dono esperando para retornarem ao treino, sentado embaixo da sombra de uma frondosa árvore, próxima dali, ela pergunta:

\- Percebo que manipula o ki, Kakarotto-sama. Como conseguiu aprender essa técnica? Nunca vi um saiya-jin usar ou qualquer outro alienígena.

Ele a olha por longos instantes, pensando em como poderia responder, sem suscitar desconfiança. Agradecia daquela transformação mexer tanto na aparência, pois, a impediria de ter qualquer alusão que ele era o jovem que conheceu quando criança e que fora ela que o ensinara sobre o ki, a senti-lo, assim como também manipula-lo.

Então, fala, ao perceber que não conseguiria dar uma resposta satisfatória, mas, esperava que o que falasse fosse o suficiente para abrandar a curiosidade dela, pelo menos, um pouco:

\- Aprendi sozinho ao pesquisar sobre a sua raça... Ao contrário de todos da minha espécie, com exceção de Vegeta, sinto apreço em aprender coisas novas e como deve saber, ou suspeitar, meus conterrâneos tem facilidade em aprender técnicas. O motivo de nenhum outro saiya-jin usar tal habilidade é porque não possuem paciência para ficarem parados, quase que "estudando" ou "refletindo" sobre algo, pois, em nossas veias circula a vontade ardente de lutar, que é uma felicidade tão imensa, que a comparo a uma espécie de droga, extremamente viciante, sendo essa sensação ainda mais intensa frente a um adversário poderoso. Nem mesmo relações íntimas geram tamanho prazer como lutar para nós.

Chichi fica surpresa e após analisar Kakarotto, percebera que o que falava não era tão surreal e inclusive, incrivelmente lógico, evidenciando ainda mais o quanto parecia ser diferente dos outros saiya-jins, de uma forma que não conseguia definir muito bem, ainda.

Mas, não deixava de ser diferente e, portanto, a explicação dele bastou para ela, não percebendo com isso o alívio enorme que este sentiu, quando observou que a sua desculpa, funcionara. Que saciou a curiosidade da terráquea, ao menos naquele instante.

Porém, a única mentira que ele falara fora que aprendeu por si só. De fato, a sua raça, de uma maneira geral, só queria saber de lutar e somente se interessava por coisas fáceis e simples. Ficar pensando, refletindo e ponderando, assim como procurando ler para ampliar seus conhecimentos, não lhe agradavam. Ficarem parados muito tempo era estressante e só se interessavam em aprender golpes ou aprimorar suas técnicas de batalha.

Considerava que nesse aspecto, ele e Vegeta eram muito parecidos, acreditando serem os dois únicos saiya-jins do planeta a se dedicarem em aprimorar seus conhecimentos, em todos os campos e não somente aqueles relativos a batalhas.

Afinal, o Imperador, também gostava de ampliar seu conhecimento, não só no quesito lutas, mas, em relação a muitas coisas, apreciando o conhecimento adquirido.

Então, após a breve pausa, volta a treinar com Chichi, para que ela usasse o bukujutsu mais efetivamente.

Longe dali, no palácio, Vegeta estava no laboratório de sua escrava cientista particular, passando a mão no rosto e com a cauda se contorcendo em irritação na cintura, pois, sentiu o cheiro diferente nela e esta confirmou a gestação.

Sabia que Bulma tomava o anticoncepcional que era fornecido, inclusive regularmente pelos escravos que cuidavam disso e que sempre estavam nos horários designados e nos locais para entregar o medicamento. Inclusive os via pelos corredores e se inclina que o único motivo fora que o medicamente não era 100% efetivo para todos, o contrário do que o responsável pela criação e fabricação deste, prometera.

\- Nappa! - exclama irado e o grandalhão aparece, apressado, suando frio, pois reconhecia pelo timbre que o imperador estava irritado, mais que o usual, embora, que como estava do lado de fora, não sabia do motivo.

\- Sim, kokuô-sama - fala prontamente, se prostrando, ao entrar abruptamente no ambiente, quase tropeçando tamanha a pressa.

\- Assim que saímos daqui, irá até o responsável pela ala médica para agendar uma cirurgia abortiva ainda hoje para a minha escrava cientista particular.

\- Sim.

\- Vegeta-sama. Não poderia ser para amanhã? - Bulma pergunta humildemente, prostrada, com este arqueando o cenho.

\- Por que, escrava?

\- Estou fazendo upload dos dados do frame principal do novo protótipo de robô de batalha e infelizmente, ele pede algumas confirmações antes de prosseguir com o procedimento. São os comandos de teste, básicos, para realização de movimentos. Se ficar sem a confirmação, por medida de segurança, abortará a operação e terei que recomeçar tudo de novo, o que tomaria quase que uma noite inteira, atrasando com isso a entrega estimada para o protótipo, uma vez que como sou fraca por ser uma chikyuu-jin, terei que me recuperar do procedimento cirúrgico, acabando por ficar não somente um dia em observação e sim, mais de um, pelo que desconfio. - fala ainda sem olha-lo.

Nisso, o imperador percebe que de fato, ocorreria um atraso e ela não desejava ninguém mais lidando com o novo protótipo, além de seu genitor.

Nisso, ao pensar no pai dela, sorri e fala:

\- Há o seu pai. Ele está junto com você no projeto e pode muito bem executar as solicitações.

\- Infelizmente, mestre, ele está cuidando de outro componente, a parte do frame de execução de complementos para aqueles que estou realizando e que exige ainda mais, pois se faz necessário supervisionar as linhas de comando, quase sempre. Por isso, dividimos as tarefas. Estamos visando agilizar a entregar para cumprir o prazo estimado. Se ele tivesse que lidar com as duas coisas, poderia acabar havendo falha em alguma delas, prejudicando assim o andamento do projeto que o senhor necessita no tempo determinado.

Ele sempre procurava prestar atenção no que ela falava, praticamente embebendo das palavras para compreender tudo o que era feito, embora, muitas vezes, não sendo aquele caso, o nível de informações beirava o nível dos cientistas, como se um conversasse com o outro, não conseguindo compreender por completo e tendo que pedir para falar novamente, com esta tentando adequar a muito custo a sua fala a uma pessoa leiga, o que era irritante e que o fazia sentir um idiota.

Porém, naquele caso, entendera. Só não lhe agradava o fato dela ficar um dia a mais com a sua cria bastarda em seu útero. Queria erradicar a existência desse ser fraco no ventre da mãe o quanto antes. Seu sangue e poder precisava ser preservado de qualquer mistura indesejada com uma raça inferior, acabando por se corromper.

Se Kakarotto queria misturar-se aos terráqueos, uma das raças mais fracas e patéticas do universo, contaminando a sua futura cria com o sangue sujo e inferior, o problema era exclusivamente dele. Se ele desejava comprometer a sua linhagem, isso não lhe dizia respeito.

Já, a dele, havia jurado a si mesmo, mantê-la pura e poderosa, sem qualquer mistura.

Pois, apesar dela ser muito inteligente, inclusive mais do que muitos outros alienígenas, isso ele reconhecia e que também compensava o fato de ser muito fraca, fisicamente, não deixava de pertencer, mesmo assim, a uma raça patética e fraca, que com certeza, geraria mestiços fracos, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. E por que não, mentalmente enfraquecidos?

Afinal, eram emotivos demais, ao ponto de seus atos serem muitas vezes incompreensíveis.

Observara, curiosamente, que ela não parecia preocupada com a cria que seria abortada, agindo como se estivesse resignada, parecendo que também não desejava aquela gravidez, notando o olhar inconsciente desta, a si mesmo, em relação ao seu ventre e o modo que falava, não demonstrando nem uma parte ínfima de raiva ou tristeza pelo aborto, pelo que percebera em sua análise meticulosa.

\- Amanhã, a tarde, já terá terminado o upload de arquivos do frame?

\- Sim, Vegeta-sama. A partir daí, o meu pai também terminará o dele, segundo a nossa previsão, inicial e poderá cuidar da minha parte, enquanto me recupero. - fala em um tom humilde, cabisbaixa.

Ele confessava que se sentia irritado dela não olha-lo, pois adorava olhar os orbes azuis como o céu, que podiam ficar coléricos como a tempestade mais violenta, pelo que se lembrara.

Confessava, que por mais estranho que fosse, sentia falta do lado desafiador dela, enquanto ofendia a si mesmo por pensar em algo assim, pois Bulma estava sendo uma escrava exemplar em todos os aspectos, não compreendendo o porque de se sentir incomodado com tal comportamento submisso, sendo que se incomodava e muito por não ter sido capaz de compreender tal linha de pensamento, por mais que se dedicasse a decifrar, ficando muitas vezes frustrado por causa disso.

Começara a ter esses pensamentos, quando ela, da noite para o dia, praticamente, começou a agir como uma escrava exemplar em todos os aspectos, inclusive indo a cama dele por si mesma, procurando-o e acabando por fazê-lo viciar no corpo dela, ao ponto de não conseguir se excitar por mais nenhuma outra fêmea, acabando por se amargurar, em parte, por causa disso, achando que talvez fosse uma feiticeira que lhe lançou um feitiço ou algo assim, para ter olhos somente para ela, fazendo a sua cauda se contorcer na cintura em um misto de frustração e raiva.

\- Nappa, agende para amanhã à tarde e você a escoltará até lá. Entendido?

\- Sim, senhor. - confirma ainda prostrado.

\- Ótimo. Vamos.

Nisso, se retira do laboratório, com Bulma saindo da posição prostrada, se dirigindo à tela do computador principal, supervisionando os dados, enquanto que o imperador olhava uma última vez para a jovem cientista, entretida demais com os dados no monitor, se retirando e não compreendendo o que era a tristeza que sentia dentro de si e que restringia o seu coração, ainda mais frente a distância gigantesca que cada vez mais se abria entre eles, não compreendo os motivos de se importar com isso e algo assim feri-lo, estranhando ser capaz de sentir algo assim.

Tal como a fagulha de pesar quando ordenou a seu Kaulek agendar a cirurgia de aborto. Não sabe por que também se sentia abatido, em seu íntimo, enquanto que tivera de lutar consigo mesmo para ignorar a dor pungente a menção de seu ato para com a cria de ambos.

Sentindo seu nível de aborrecimento e irritação aumentar, resolve se retirar dali e "mergulhar" a mente em avaliação de projetos e demais decisões, que precisavam de seu aval, na esperança de cessar tais linhas de pensamento, incompreensíveis a ele, por serem tão impróprias e descabidas ao seu ver.


	23. Vingança

Bulma está na ala médica, se recuperando da cirurgia...

Nisso, sua mente começa a aprimorar seus planos de vingança, decidindo que Vegeta precisa pagar e caro, por tudo o que fez...

Yo!

Para os leitores que ainda tinham esperança que Trunks não fosse abortado.

Ele foi. Infelizmente.

E a jovem cientista vai garantir que não seja a única infértil da história. Para a vingança ser plena, Vegeta será infértil. E ela vai conseguir. Não irei alterar meu plano e quero mostrar com isso, o tão profundo que pode chegar uma vingança, sendo que há atos, irreversíveis, mesmo que venham a se arrepender.

Há coisas que não há volta e que somente restará lidar com as consequências.

Além disso, ele merece sua dose de sofrimento.

Os fãs de BulmaXVegeta, fiquem avisados e preparados, mesmo sabendo que me custará comentários. Lamento.

Mas, quero que saibam o que o futuro reserva aos dois nessa fanfiction. Mas, se acalmem, que é só nessa que acontecerá isso e que foi uma forma minha de criar algo novo e original.

Nas demais fanfictions que o casal aparecer, acabaram juntos e com filhos, pois, acho que eles se completam e não consigo imaginar Vegeta com outra sem ser a Bulma.

Nessa fanficiton, quis variar, um pouco. ^ ^"

Mesmo que seja revelado, através dos filhos de Kakarotto, o potencial latente dos mestiços, sendo estes mais poderosos que bebês de elite, em relação aos dois, o dano já estará instalado.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura XDDDDD

**Capítulo 23 - Vingança é um prato que se come frio e não quente**

No dia seguinte, Bulma estava deitada em um leito, se recuperando da cirurgia, bufando, aborrecida, pois queria algo para distrair a sua mente, pois, detestava ficar se recordando do momento em que fora anestesiada para a retirada de seu filho no ventre e agora, quando despertara com medicamentos para anestesiar a dor e mal estar, detestava, imensamente, recordar-se do motivo de estar ali.

Sempre procurava se recordar do fato de que mãe desejaria dar a luz para que o seu filho sofresse e passasse o inferno em vida?

Ela perguntava a si mesmo e sabia a resposta. Somente uma mulher egoísta e não uma mãe, pois, uma mãe de verdade, odiaria ver o filho sofrer, sabendo que não poderia evitar ou salva-lo, apenas assistir o mesmo se desesperar e chorar, enquanto sentia-se impotente.

Uma mãe tinha a obrigação de sempre desejar o melhor para o filho, mesmo que esse melhor fosse a sua morte ainda no ventre.

Apesar desse pensamento confortador, uma mísera parte dela, uma mísera parte egoísta, como o definira, desejava ter visto seu filho nascer e conhecer o rosto dele ou dela, segura-lo no colo e sentir o seu cheiro, assim como o seu calor, sendo que apesar de pequena, lhe proporcionara em seus sonhos a visão de uma criança, sendo que somente via o vulto, correndo para os seus braços e risos infantis que ecoavam, levando lágrimas aos seus olhos e certo desespero, assim como uma constrição violenta em seu coração, acabando por abafar um soluço com a mão na boca, enquanto permitira-se chorar, um pouco, por não conseguir conter sua mente imaginativa com a eficácia que desejava.

Afinal, era uma humana e os terráqueos eram emotivos demais, por natureza, como os saiya-jins os definiam.

Mas, se lembra de onde estava e cessa o choro, jurando sobre as lágrimas que caíra que nunca mais permitiria passar isso novamente, além de que, quando ficasse velha e o seu dono sentisse que precisava repô-la com um descendente dela, ele não o teria, pois, jurou a si mesmo e ao seu filho, assassinado, que se vingaria, de um jeito ou de outro, tendo consciência que como era uma mísera escrava, suas opções de vingança estavam muito limitadas.

Uma delas, era o fato de tornasse infértil, permanentemente, era uma das vinganças planejadas. Tinha outra, que estava ansiosa para conseguir, sendo que os dois seriam um golpe duplo ao imperador, sendo que o ato de acabar com a linhagem dele, seria outro passo para a sua vingança, pois, sabia que pior castigo não existia, do que ser incapaz de continuar sua descendência.

Priva-lo disso, era o pior castigo para um guerreiro orgulhoso como ele, altivo e demasiadamente orgulhoso com o seu sangue e ela faria questão de garantir isso e este nem saberá que ficara infértil permanentemente e de forma irreversível.

Por sorte, conseguira alguns pêlos dele e agradecendo pelo fato de ficar sozinha no laboratório, pôde pesquisar um pouco a genética dos saiya-jins e assim, conseguiu descobrir que poderia desenvolver alguma fórmula para deixa-lo estéril.

Porém, tinha conhecimento que tudo precisava ser feito de modo que este não desconfiasse.

Frente a essa decisão, feliz por eles não poderem ler os seus pensamentos, decide por em prática o seu plano, duplo, assim que recebesse alta.

Seria a sua punição ao imperador pela morte do seu filho e por tudo que lhe fez. Decidira que ela não seria a única infértil. Vegeta precisava pagar e muito. Priva-lo de ter descendentes era uma boa vingança e o melhor que nem saberia disso e quando descobrisse sua infertilidade, não saberia que a mesma foi causada.

Nisso, disfarça um sorriso maligno que aprendera com ele, pois, _"vingança é um prato que se come frio e não quente". _O que era verdade. Atingir o inimigo, sem este ao menos suspeitar, de modo que o prejudicasse, irreversivelmente, era a política que resolvera adotar, levando-se em conta a sua situação atual e até a sua morte, de mera escrava.

Vegeta se achava inteligente, mas, descobrira amargamente que não era sábio disputar inteligência com um Briefs. E descobriria da pior forma. Ela garantiria isso, por sua família e por seu filho. Seu bebê merecia poder saborear a vingança, sendo que fora privado desse direito. Portanto, sua mãe saborearia por ele.

Sabia também que mais ninguém poderia saber de seu plano de vingança duplo, nem o seu pai e a sua mãe, pois, as paredes tinham _"ouvidos". _O mais sábio e prudente, era guardar o seu plano em sua mente, já que esta não podia ser acessada e muito menos lida. Além disso, se certificaria de nunca demonstrar suas intenções. Isso era algo fundamental e possuía plena consciência disso.

Para sua vingança ter sucesso, fazia-se necessário usar toda a legendária inteligência dos Briefs e prometia honrar o seu sobrenome. Aquele era o momento. Ou isso, ou não se chamava Bulma Briefs.

Desperta de seus pensamentos com a chegada de seus pais, que vieram vê-la com orbes lacrimosos, abraçando-a, tentando conforta-la, que agradece, chorando, enquanto que seu coração era preenchido cada vez mais com um intenso ódio e ira, direcionado a apenas uma pessoa, Vegeta.

Longe dali, em uma sala, Vegeta estava segurando um cálice com uma bebida alcóolica de cor azul, com o olhar fixado em um ponto, quase que contemplativo, embora encontra-se naquele momento, perdido em pensamentos, que não ousava analisar mais profundamente por serem vexatórios demais.

Frente a isso, estava completamente alheio ao plano de vingança que estava sendo tecido contra ele, e que teria sucesso, ao ponto do poderoso imperador dos saiya-jins, não saber que em breve, não poderia mais ter nenhum herdeiro, sendo o fim de sua linhagem, sendo que uma certa cientista de cabelos azuis garantiria isso e seria vitoriosa em seu plano duplo de vingança.

Um som o desperta, percebendo ser o aviso do comunicador de seu scouter.

Em qualquer outro momento, detestaria ser perturbado, mas, naquele instante, tal incômodo era bem-vindo, pois, sua mente se inclinava a pensamentos igualmente vexatórios e deprimentes, não condizentes com um orgulhoso e poderoso saiya-jin, além de um monarca.

\- Fale, Nappa.

\- A operação foi um sucesso. O bastardo foi abortado com êxito e a escrava está se recuperando bem. O médico acredita que poderá retornar ao trabalho amanhã.- o grandalhão fala sorrindo do outro lado.

\- Ótimo. Quando ela receber alta, esteja aí para escolta-la de volta ao laboratório. Quero que a escrava retorne o quanto antes ao projeto. Estou ansioso para ver o novo robô de treino.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, o imperador desliga o scouter e se levanta, saindo da sala, decidindo treinar na sala de gravidade para tentar dissipar a estranha tristeza que sentira ao saber do sucesso do aborto, sendo que o certo era sentir-se feliz, por livrar-se de um mestiço fraco, patético e imundo, que somente arruinaria sua linhagem de guerreiros poderosos, algo que não podia permitir. Seu orgulho era o seu sangue.

Porém, mal suspeitava que em breve, não poderia mais ter filhos e assim, garantir a continuação de sua linhagem nobre e poderosa, com Bulma conseguindo vingar-se por completo dele.


	24. Pequena diversão

Em um dos passeios de Kakarotto e Chichi, sendo que o saiya-jin procura escolher os melhores lugares para leva-la, eles acabam tendo um pouco de diversão, embora inicialmente, somente a terráquea pensasse assim...

**Capítulo 24 - Pequena diversão**

Passam-se meses, mais precisamente cinco.

Kakarotto via satisfeito que o ki dela aumentou, consideravelmente, sendo que os momentos que lutava com ele a deixavam feliz, assim como ele, apesar de nesses momentos ter que baixar o seu ki a um nível absurdamente baixo para que seu poder não a ferisse.

Mesmo assim, as habilidades dela aprimoraram e muito, sendo que em vários momentos parecera ver a antiga Chichi que se lembrava quando criança, conforme esta confiava nele, e inclusive, discutindo com o mesmo, claro, que não se exaltava, ainda, como se lembrava que a terráquea fazia no passado, mas, já era uma boa e considerável melhoria, considerando o estado em que estava quando a reencontrou após tantos anos de abusos, adicionando o fato de que a terráquea se "soltava" mais perante ele, por assim dizer, permitindo-se até se descontrair, mesmo em sua presença e até "brincando" com ele, sem ser no sentido sexual, apenas de diversão, sendo coroado pelo fato dela não se apavorar ou temer, facilmente, qualquer reação do saiya-jin, apesar de não confiar, ainda, plenamente nele, embora que em alguns momentos, demonstrava que as cicatrizes de tantos maltratos persistiam, ainda.

Mas, tinha esperança que conforme o tempo passava e a confiança dela nele crescesse ainda mais, essas feridas iriam cicatrizar-se e ansiava para revê-la como se lembrava.

Determinada, corajosa, destemida, aventureira, divertida, embora tivesse o temperamento um pouco esquentado, porém, guerreira, enquanto que possuía um lado doce, gentil e amoroso que conheceu quando estava gravemente ferido, sendo tratado por ela com toda a dedicação do mundo, apesar de ter dado trabalho para ela, no início, conforme se lembrava, por não confiar nos humanos, ainda mais estando debilitado perto de um.

Muitas vezes ele a levara para passear, com ambos se divertindo. A companhia dela o deixava feliz e anestesiava muito de seu sofrimento quando perdeu Konato e a sua cria, curando de certa maneira o seu coração, fazendo-o desejar, ainda mais ardentemente, curar o dela, tal como fizera com ele.

Tudo o que precisava quando estava com a chikyuu-jin, era domar os seus instintos saiya-jins, inclusive de possessividade e os demais que vinham através do vínculo para não assusta-la, precisando estar sempre no controle de si mesmo, refreando tudo aquilo que poderia prejudicar a relação deles, ainda mais quando ela estava fértil, fazendo seus instintos exacerbarem-se, naturalmente, tendo muito trabalho para refreá-los, sabendo que a ligação os estimulava, agravando-os.

Chamava de relação o que tinham, apesar de tê-la marcado, pois, ela mesma não sabia que perante os olhos dos demais saiyajins, eles já se encontravam unidos, sendo o equivalente a "casados" na cultura terráquea.

Porém, na esfera chikyuu-jin, não encontrar nenhum tipo de relacionamento que se encaixasse para eles e desconfiava que Chichi sabia disso, mas, aparentava não se importar.

Não porque ele não queria e sim, que em relação à ela, não sabia como seria a sua reação ao saber que já estavam unidos, irrevogavelmente, não após tudo o que sua raça fez a mesma e o que tivera o prazer de fazer com os infelizes, sorrindo frente a recordação de sua "caçada" aos bastardos.

Naquele instante, encontravam-se debaixo de um pé de maçã de copas frondosas, essa em uma majestosa campina com uma leve brisa sobrando, assim como o cheiro inconfundível de flores que impregnava o ar, em pleno auge da primavera, enquanto via Chichi acariciando delicadamente as pétalas de flores e inclinando-se para inspirar o perfume das mesmas com um doce sorriso no rosto.

Um sorriso que o cativava e o fazia perder horas, admirando-o.

Percebera que após algum tempo, ela estava confeccionando o que os terráqueos chamavam de "colar de flores", ficando surpreso pelo fato de pode se criar algo a partir de singelas flores silvestres.

Descobrira o quanto agradava a terráquea as flores e por isso, escolhera o lugar mais bonito do Monte Paoz e igualmente inaccessível, a menos que você voe, tornando o lugar uma espécie de Éden esquecido e que fora anexado a sua propriedade, conforme desejara, para protege-lo de qualquer um que ousasse danifica-lo.

Apreciava vê-la feliz e não mediria esforços para isso, além de agradecer, mentalmente, dela nunca ter perguntando aonde ele morava, pois corria dela saber o porque de tal lugar e ainda não poderia revelar nada, sem saber se conseguiria confessar, algum dia a Chichi, pois temia que ela o abandonasse ou então, passa-se a odiá-lo, não sabendo o que seria pior.

Via o sorriso dela. O mesmo sorriso que se lembrava e que amava, assim como o som leve de uma risada, que tanto apreciava, principalmente quando esta olhou para o céu, seguindo o seu olhar e vendo que pássaros de diversas cores e tamanhos voavam, alegremente.

Então, ao descer o olhar, percebe que os cabelos negros começaram a esvoaçar quando o vento soprara, fazendo os fios executarem uma dança perfeita no ar, fazendo-o ficar hipnotizado, ao ponto de separar os seus lábios, completamente maravilhado, em uma perda de palavras.

De fato, os chikyuu-jins tinham uma beleza igualmente exótica e delicada. Nesse caso, as fêmeas, enquanto aparentavam uma grande fragilidade, sendo a maioria tão pequena e delicada, tal como uma boneca de porcelana, frágil e linda, sendo que no caso de Chichi, era um terrível erro, pelo menos para os saiya-jins fracos e outros seres, julga-la como fraca, apesar da aparente delicadeza do corpo e traços harmoniosos, pois, ela era poderosa.

Ou seja. Uma beleza exótica, delicada e igualmente mortal.

Nisso, se diverte ao se lembrar da surra que dera naqueles dois saiya-jins que cometeram o equívoco de julga-la pela aparência e acabaram pagando por isso, levando uma surra memorável e igualmente vexatória para os padrões saiya-jins.

Chichi era dona de uma beleza delicada, exótica e igualmente perigosa, pois, ninguém suspeitava da capacidade dela de luta, além do fato de manipular seus níveis de ki com maestria, tal como ele, enganando facilmente os scouters, pegando seus inimigos de surpresa, pois confiavam demais na leitura do aparelho.

Nisso, desperta de seus devaneios vendo que uma borboleta pousara no nariz dele e ao pensar em erguer a mão e enxota-la, Chichi aparece na frente dele, sorrindo lindamente e depois começando a ri levemente com a visão da borboleta no nariz deste, que cerra os cenhos e bufa indignado por ser motivo de piada, vendo que ela ria ainda mais da cara emburrada dele, enquanto que a borboleta voara para o ar, novamente.

Nisso, vendo que Chichi ria gostosamente, ele rosna levemente, não de raiva ou de forma ameaçadora. Longe disso, sendo mais no intuito de prazer, passando a olhar a chikyuu-jin a sua frente com seu olhar intenso e um sorriso de canto, consideravelmente malicioso.

Nisso, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de surpresa, a abraça e deita seu corpo em cima dela, tomando o devido cuidado de não apoiar o peso do seu corpo em cima dela, enquanto sua cauda se enrolava na cintura delicada e fina, enquanto que a jovem continuava rindo, conforme a respiração do saiya-jin fazia cócegas na pele dela, até que sente o nariz dele percorrer uma trilha invisível, fazendo o riso dela cessar, enquanto a mesma começara a acariciar suas costas, ouvindo um ronronar de Kakarotto, fazendo-a se surpreender pois lembrava nesses momentos, um gato.

Percebera o quanto o pêlo dele era macio, assim como sentia as reentrâncias musculares perfeitas naquelas costas fortes e musculosas, assim como nos braços e em seguida o tórax malhado e o abdômen firme, enquanto que tomava coragem de beijar, inicialmente e timidamente, a curva do pescoço dele, sentindo que o mesmo aspirava o seu perfume com o rosto dele afundando na curva de seu pescoço.

Nisso, eles se olham e ela observa nele, um olhar que julgava nunca ver em um saiya-jin. Um olhar gentil e amável, assim como o toque delicado dele em seu rosto com o dorso da mão e em seguida, com o dedo, desejando memorizar cada detalhe da face da terráquea, que leva suas mãos até o tórax dele, levemente receosa, até que este pega nas mãos delicadas e o leva até o seu tórax, mais precisamente para onde se localizava o seu coração, fazendo-a sentir os batimentos cardíacos dele, depois vendo os o brilho nos orbes dele, um brilho dourado como o próprio sol, sentindo-se refletida em tal olhar repleto de certa ternura, fazendo-a prender a respiração e com isso, sentindo-o toca-lhe os lábios com os seus, em um beijo doce e curto, moldando-o.

Então, ele retorna a sua posição original, antes que acabasse perdendo o parco controle que conseguia, pois, qualquer descuido e perderia tudo o que avançou com ela, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, de costas para ele, apoiada com as costas pequenas e delicadas em seu tórax e sendo abraçada, assim como a cauda dele envolta na cintura estreita, com Chichi sorrindo e suspirando, feliz, deliciando-se com o calor que ambos compartilhavam um do outro, sentindo-se relaxar por completo, e estranhamente, confiando nele, plenamente.

Além de que, naquele momento de visível intimidade, embora não necessariamente em um ato erótico, mais para amoroso, ela se surpreendeu de não ter sentindo medo dos toques dele, como normalmente seria, considerando o seu passado.

Tais sensações eram muito estranhas, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, já que era uma escrava dele. Ou não? Não sabia dizer, pois ele nunca se referiu a ela como escrava e em público, fazia coisas que lembravam um namoro, tal como segurar na sua mão e fazer os demais a tratarem como uma igual, além de apresenta-la com o seu nome, sem nenhuma referência a escravidão.

Além disso, nunca a tratara como sua propriedade, apesar de tudo, fazendo-a se questionar, também, qual o tipo de relação eles possuíam. Por que, de dono e escrava, não era. De marido e mulher muito menos, quanto a namorados, não sabia discernir se isso se encaixava ou não, sendo tudo muito confuso, fazendo-a suspirar cansada, por tentar entender o que ambos tinham.

Embora soubesse e disso, tinha certeza, que era o fato de se sentir segura, protegida e cuidada, assim como desconfiando que ele gostava dela, sem saber a mesma saber se era só gostar ou algo mais, a fez questionar-se se tal sentimento era recíproco, além do fato de que tinha toda a atenção dele, fazendo-a sorrir imensamente frente a isso, não conseguindo refrear o pensamento de que aquilo era amor, por mais estranho que soasse, considerando que eram de raças diferentes, além de serem dono e escrava.

Decide encerrar sua linha de pensamentos e beijar gentilmente o braço dele e acarinhar, delicadamente com o dedo em movimentos circulares, ouvindo-o ronronar e se maravilhando com isso, sorrindo imensamente feliz e completamente relaxada.


	25. Sucesso

Bulma enfim consegue sua vingança dupla sem este saber que agora, estava infértil, assim como ela.

**Capítulo 25 - Sucesso**

Naquele instante, Vegeta continuava sentindo um mal estar na região pélvica desde que acordara, sendo que nunca sentira algo assim, além de que, saiya-jins não ficavam doentes graças a sua alta resistência, dificilmente encontrada em outras raças alienígenas.

Apesar do incômodo, sua face nada demonstrava, enquanto continuava andando com altivez percorrendo os corredores, sendo que somente não conseguia refrear sua pequena irritação, frente ao incômodo persistente desde que acordou e que deixou sua escrava cientista dormindo na gigantesca cama King Size para cumprir com os seus deveres de imperador, sendo seguido por seu Kaulek, Nappa, um pouco atrás.

Então, após algumas horas, analisando os vários hologramas com assuntos diversos, desde cotação dos diversos produtos comercializados até problemas de segurança, sendo que estes eram mais relativos a rebeliões de escravos, enquanto analisava relatórios das naves que guardavam o espaço aéreo em torno da Terra e que eram enviados regularmente.

Enfim, todos os assuntos que eram tidos como extremamente maçantes para Vegeta, mas, que não podiam ser negligenciados, sendo uma das coisas que mais odiava com o advento do seu titulo, enquanto que invejava Kakarotto, que não possuía nem vinte por cento do que ele tinha que revisar e aguentar, diariamente, mesmo que o "terceira classe idiota" fosse seu general e braço direito.

Porém, com o incômodo ainda persistindo e em um local estranho, ele decide visitar o melhor médico da Terra para garantir que não era nada, a não ser talvez por algo que comeu, embora a procedência do incômodo, fosse praticamente no interior da pélvis.

Tomando tal decisão, ainda mais que o incômodo se torna uma pequena dor, embora nada exacerbada, decide se conectar com o scouter de Kakarotto, pois, haviam combinado uma sessão de luta no Domo Real naquela tarde e com aquele incomodo que se tornara uma leve dor, teria que adiar, pois iria aproveitar o tempo disponível para passar no médico, sem precisar mexer em sua agenda de compromissos.

Então, após alguns minutos, o scouter de Kakarotto aceita a conecção e a voz jovial costumeira do saiya-jin é ouvida, assim como a forma informal que o chamava devido à amizade e rivalidade de anos, sendo que em público, procurava demonstrar o respeito esperado por este ser o Imperador:

\- Ohayou, Vegeta! O que você quer comigo?

\- Terei que cancelar a nossa sessão de luta agora a tarde.

\- Mas, por quê? - o outro pergunta agora em um tom aborrecido, indicando que estava tão irritado quanto ele.

Afinal, saiya-jins amavam lutar, mais do que tudo.

\- Alguns compromissos que surgiram de última hora.

\- Então, os desmarque. - o outro fala, simplesmente.

Nisso, uma veia salta na testa do imperador, sendo que a dor agora aumentara, consideravelmente, assim como a preocupação deste, acabando por deixa-lo ainda mais irritado que o de costume perante tal situação.

\- Seu terceira classe idiota! Sou o Imperador e tenho muitas obrigações! Ao contrário de você, apesar de ser um general! - exclama irritado.

\- Mas, você já fez isso antes, conseguindo remarca-las.

O outro insiste sem se intimidar com o tom, pois já estava acostumado, embora estranhasse dele estar com tal reação, tão exacerbada, pois não era motivo para tanto a seu ver, até porque o conhecia há muito tempo.

\- Seu retardado! Acha que se pudesse fazer isso, já não teria feito imbecil? Você acha que este Vegeta recusaria uma sessão de luta, se pudesse contornar os compromissos apenas para não desmarcar a batalha? Seu cabeça oca!

\- Bem, isso é verdade... - Kakarotto comenta ainda desanimado frente ao cancelamento, já tendo se acostumado com os "apelidos" amigáveis deste, mas, que indicava o quanto ele estava irritado, por mais que fosse de forma exagerada. - Que acha de amanhã, no mesmo horário?

\- Terá que ser na parte da manhã, pois tenho reunião, á tarde, agendada com alguns comerciantes para discutirmos alguns assuntos inerentes à cotação de preço e afins, sendo que no fim da tarde, preciso fiscalizar alguns relatórios.

\- Por mim, tudo bem... Estou com o dia livre, amanhã. Mas, depois de amanhã, ficarei preso em diversas reuniões com comandantes e intendentes, além de avaliação de novos recrutas recém-chegados da academia que me tomaram o dia inteiro e se bobear, o dia seguinte, o que não duvido, isso sem contar os relatórios que terei que conferir. – Kakarotto fala, após conferir a sua agenda para os dias seguintes.

\- Pelo menos, será algo próximo de uma luta... Em alguns momentos, por mais que tenha que se conter. Já para mim, tais compromissos se resumem a ficar sentado em uma sala, ouvindo várias pessoas e ponderando sobre as sugestões, ideias e pedidos, isso quando ando, algumas vezes, supervisionando mais atentamente algumas propriedades e problemas, mas, só isso, não chegando nem perto de uma luta. Você ainda consegue alguma coisa nesse sentido- Vegeta fala amargurado.

\- Meus pêsames.

\- Agora, vou voltar a ver mais hologramas de relatórios maçantes... Amanhã, de manhã, no Domo real.

\- Ótimo! Irei programar um aviso no meu scouter... – então, após hesitar, decide perguntar – Está tudo bem, Vegeta?

\- Por que a pergunta? – questiona.

\- Não sei... É que achei a sua reação um tanto exagerada.

\- Experimente ficar sentado horas a fio, vendo os relatórios mais maçantes que existem e tendo que opinar em muitos dele, acabando por ter que formular diversas respostas, estas individuais para diversos relatórios e veja o que acontece.

Não era de todo verdade, sendo que o inicial incômodo e agora dor, somente agravava o que estava sentindo, enquanto que agradecia, embora nunca fosse admitir o fato dele se preocupar, além de que, ele percebera, apenas por suas reações, que tinha algo de errado.

\- Bem, isso é verdade... Até amanhã. – fala se resignando com a resposta, embora não acreditasse totalmente que era somente por causa disso, mas, se Vegeta não falava, não podia fazer nada.

O imperador notou o tom, mas, ficou satisfeito quando ele aceitou a explicação, embora não por completo. Mas, já sendo o bastante para silencia-lo.

\- Hunf! – é a única coisa que Kakarotto ouve, a giza de despedida, antes deste desconectar seu scouter da transmissão.

Vegeta começa a massagear as têmporas, não sabendo o que era pior. A estranha dor em um local anormal ou ficar lendo relatórios extremamente maçantes, enquanto ficava preso em uma espécie de sala, que mesmo sendo requintada e luxuosa, em nada mudava o fato de que ficava sentado e parado em um único lugar.

Nappa arqueara o cenho ao perceber que o imperador desmarcara a batalha com Kakarotto, achando estranho, pois, raramente ele fazia isso, preferindo contornar reuniões e diversos outros assuntos, sempre que possível, para priorizar a luta de ambos.

Vê-lo desmarcar, sem nem tentar alterar era estranho, assim como o fato que conhecia a agenda deste tão bem quanto o próprio imperador e não se lembrava dele ter tantos compromissos na parte da tarde, que impossibilitava a luta, além de que, podiam ser facilmente contornados, caso desejasse mais tempo, além de que, muitos não ocupariam tanto tempo assim.

Porém, por mais que achasse estranho, não falara nada, pois, não queria lidar com o mau humor de Vegeta, preferindo ficar sentado e auxiliando a organizar as pilhas de hologramas.

Após tomar um banho e se trocar, saindo o mais rápido que podia do quarto de Vegeta, já se encontrando no seu laboratório pessoal, Bulma continuava verificando os diversos dados que pipocavam em seu monitor, enquanto terminava os últimos "retoques" no novo protótipo de robô de batalha, enquanto sorria de canto ao imaginar que Vegeta devia estar sentindo naquele momento uma dor considerável e com esta tendo a confiança inabalável que nenhum exame detectaria o que fez, para evitar deste castiga-la e a sua família, o que não seria pouco, ainda mais com as consequências que causou a ele, provavelmente decidindo mata-la por pancadas, usando a Medical Machine para fazê-la viver o maior tempo possível, algo que a fez sacudir a cabeça e explanar tal ideia, pois, ele nunca descobriria isso.

Enquanto isso se recordara do quanto fora fácil fazê-lo ingerir a substância, sendo que o fez incolor e sem sabor, pois aprendeu sobre os hábitos dele e o fato dele normalmente fazer sexo oral nela.

A única parte incomoda, foi espalhar o produto na sua região vaginal, mas, não teve escolha, sendo que se fosse colocar algo na bebida, ele desconfiaria.

E o efeito colateral nela e que ainda sentia, porém, levemente, era uma queimação, que sentiria, provavelmente, durante todo o dia, além da noite, pois ficaram vestígios. Mas, era um preço pequeno a se pagar pela garantia de deixa-lo infértil para sempre.

Afinal, fingira estar dormindo, quando, exultante, o viu saindo do quarto, apalpando sutilmente e levemente a região um pouco abaixo do abdômen, sabendo que tal dor duraria por quase um dia inteiro, findando-se, provavelmente, no fim da tarde.

Sua vontade era gargalhar de alegria e comemorar, imensamente, o sucesso de seu plano, mas, sabia que precisava continuar como sempre, sem levantar suspeitas, tendo que gritar de imensa alegria para si mesmo, em seu interior, enquanto procurava ocultar o brilho nos seus olhos, inclinando o rosto para analisar os dados, sendo tal ato consideravelmente desnecessário, ao menos naquele momento.

Mas, agora, sua vingança estava completa, pois, ela era infértil e ele também. A sua linhagem de brilhantes cientistas terminaria com ela e os saiya-jins teriam que depender de outros alienígenas cientistas, enquanto que a linhagem de Vegeta se perderia, também, já que não poderia mais ter filhos, sendo que este era um golpe extremamente duro, já que para os saiya-jins, a continuação da linhagem tinha muitos significados.

Ela estava extasiada de felicidade extrema, pois havia mostrado a si mesmo seu valor e orgulho de ser uma gênia dentre os Briefs, honrado o seu sobrenome e vingando toda a humilhação e sofrimento que sua família sofreu e que ainda sofria nas mãos do imperador.

Então, suprimindo a vontade de cantarolar de felicidade, põe-se a examinar novamente os dados, enquanto se encontrava em uma imensa bolha de felicidade que não iria estourar tão cedo.

Horas mais tarde, perto da noite, Vegeta saí do consultório médico e Nappa lhe esperava, sendo que ele não ousava perguntar o que aconteceu ou os motivos que o levaram a consultar-se.

O imperador estava aliviado, pois, o mal estar cedera de uma hora para a outra e os exames não detectaram nada de errado ou anormal, indicando que estava em plena saúde, sem qualquer problema, fazendo o saiya-jin respirar aliviado, decidindo comemorar, a sua maneira, enquanto considerava, agora, que seus atos foram impulsivos e desnecessários, se condenando por isso, pois não agira como um autêntico saiya-jin nesses momentos, fazendo-o se recriminar, absurdamente.

\- Nappa, ordene que aquela cientista venha me servir na cama. Escolte-a até os meus aposentos.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, ele se retira para cumprir as suas ordens, enquanto que Vegeta se dirigia até o escritório para terminar de rever alguns hologramas, antes de se recolher ao seu quarto.


	26. Segredo e recordações

Após a "tarde mágica", na visão de Chichi, sem esta saber, Kakarotto decidiu que ela devia tomar alguma atitude ou iniciativa, porém...

Enquanto isso, Suno e Kakarotto, escondem um grande segredo de Chichi, que nem desconfia que...

Yo!

Algumas curiosidades sobre os termos da fanfiction, que utilizo em todas as minhas fanfictions de Dragon Ball.

No tocante bebida dos saiya-jins, existem duas. Norokila ( o equivalente a cerveja, para nós) e a Siev (a mais requintada, sendo equivalente a um vinho refinadíssimo ou a champanhe para nós).  
O nome Norokila veio de clorofila e a Siev, de seiva.  
A Norokila é muito consumida pelos de terceira classe e pela maioria dos de segunda classe.  
Já a Siev, era consumida pelos demais da segunda classe, pelos de primeira e elite, já que era uma bebida mais refinada.

Há também o Kaulek, que seria o acompanhante dos saiya-jins de elite, tal como é o Nappa para Vegeta, sendo que também, além de acompanhantes, tal como seriam os mordomos pessoais, também eram considerados instrutores.  
Afinal, eram designados desde que os de Elite eram crianças e começavam a vida de lutas e treinos, sendo responsáveis por auxilia-los nos diversos treinos e ensinamentos.  
Normalmente, eram os de primeira classe que ocupam tais cargos. No caso da realeza, eram os de Elite. Por isso, que Nappa, apesar de ser da Elite, era e é ainda, Kaulek de Vegeta.  
O nome kaulek vem de caule.

Há também o Kaisk. Ele é destinado, por um certo tempo, aos saiya-jins que são enviados quando bebês a um planeta e depois, precisam ser ensinados a viverem dentre os de sua raça. Para isso, o kaisk, fornecia tais orientações e ensinamentos básicos, complementando os ensinamentos das naves, ao menos por um tempo determinado, para depois deixarem o saiya-jin sozinho, após conhecer ao menos o básico.  
Caso fosse necessário algum ensinamento a mais, seria ensinado pelos saiya-jins mais velhos.  
O termo Kaisk vem de raiz. ^ ^

Afinal, os nomes dos saiya-jins vêm de vegetais.

Por isso, "batizei" as bebidas, assim como designações deles e algumas profissões, com nomes oriundos de componentes das plantas.

Agora, sem mais delongas, boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 26 - Segredo e recordações**

Após dois meses, em uma bela manhã, Chichi estava terminando de varrer a casa após Suno retirar o pó e os pelos de Kakarotto dos móveis, principalmente porque ele estava na época de troca dos mesmos e por causa disso, o volume de limpeza aumentava e muito nesse período.

Nisso, enquanto reunia a sujeita com a pazinha, a jovem se lembrava do que acontecera há meses atrás, quando estavam naquele jardim, praticamente privado, pois descobrira que pertencia a Kakarotto e se recordava do momento divertido e depois, do beijo e do que sentiu enquanto estava envolvida nos braços dele, fazendo o seu coração acelerar e ficar intensamente ruborizada.

Nisso, se recorda, que desde aquele dia, os passeios que tinha com ele eram agradáveis e inclusive divertidos, mas, não deram mais do que selinhos e mesmo assim no rosto. Nada íntimo ou próximo do que tiveram naquele dia, como se ele quisesse se conter ou algo assim.

Acreditava que era isso, pois não tentara nada mais íntimo, assim como a mesma não tomara nenhuma atitude ou gesto mais ousado, deixando as coisas como estavam.

Porém, sentia falta e muita dos lábios dele, assim como do calor dos braços fortes e protetores, recordando-se da sensação extasiante de percorrer os músculos definidos com as mãos sentindo as saliências, enquanto que o olhar profundo do saiya-jin e igualmente misterioso, perdurava em suas recordações, assim como sorriso dele que ficara impregnado em sua mente.

Ele continuava próximo dela, porém, de uma maneira, que a distância parecera aumentar, por mais que estivessem próximos um do outro, algo que a incomodava, pois não compreendia o porque e confessava que desejava mais daquele instante, já que por algum motivo, não sentia medo dele e confiava plenamente nele, inclusive se lembrando da noite em que ele passara fome, já que Vegeta tinha chegado sem avisar e para não sobrecarrega-la, aceitou comer menos do que precisava.

Seu coração se aqueceu, ainda mais, ao perceber com o tempo de convivência, algo que não percebera na época, o fato dele ter passado fome por ela, fazendo o seu coração se encher em um misto de gratidão e afeição, do qual sentiu que mudara para algo mais intenso, isso se já não havia alterado e era para o amor.

O amava, ao ponto de começar a sentir ciúmes dele e muito com Suno, pois sabia que se deitavam, regularmente, porém, descobrira há alguns dias atrás, através da mesma, que não se deitavam mais há meses, percebendo que deixaram de ter relações um com o outro, após aquele dia no jardim, oculto, como se fosse um Éden particular em que se beijaram e trocaram leves intimidades no jardim privado deste.

Algo que a fez sentir-se feliz, pois, percebera que ela se incomodava e inclusive, tinha ciúmes, com estes começando mesmo antes daquela tarde "mágica" na visão dela, ao ponto do mundo não existir para eles naquele momento, assim como naquele instante, não eram dono e escrava, e sim, apenas um casal, sendo que tal visão para ela persistira, mesmo nos passeios posteriores a este.

Nisso, frente ao pensamento sobre serem um casal, questiona a si mesmo o que de fato eram, pois, não conseguia encaixa-los em nenhuma definição de relacionamento conhecido pela mesma, ainda mais que era escrava dele e este o seu mestre, sendo, que nem isso, eram.

Nos últimos dias, se recordara do corpo dele nu, quando a trouxe de volta a mansão dele, após ela tentar fugir a meses atrás, sendo que a visão do corpo perfeito e maravilhoso dele ficara marcada a ferro e fogo em sua mente e ultimamente, dera de ter sonhos eróticos, ao ponto de acordar com um incomodo em sua feminilidade e a cama encharcada de suor, não duvidando frente a isso, que algum som tivesse sido proferido de seus lábios, pois, Suno ficava há duas celas da dela.

Mas, a amiga nunca disse nada e a olhava normalmente, com Chichi agradecendo. Pois, ou ela ouvia e fingia não saber de nada, ou, de fato, os lábios dela não pronunciaram nenhum som ou gemido, denunciando sobre o que era o seu sonho, sendo que acreditava mais na primeira hipótese, pois o lençol encontrava-se bem bagunçado, além de encharcado de suor.

Também reparara que seus pesadelos, que eram quase decorrentes, sumiram, gradativamente, conforme convivia com Kakarotto, desde o dia em que saíram para fazer compras e comeram juntos, compartilhando uma mesa, como dois iguais. Desde aquele dia, a intensidade destes diminuiu, tornando algo muito raro de acontecer e inclusive, fazendo semanas que não os tivera uma única vez.

Então, sai de seus pensamentos, quando vira o lixo da pazinha em uma lixeira, enquanto que via a amiga, terminando de passar o pano no chão com o balde ao seu lado.

Chichi seca o suor de sua testa com o braço e observa as horas em um relógio próximo da entrada, percebendo que em breve, Kakarotto chegaria para almoçar, pois, naquela manhã estava lutando contra imperador, já que era parceiro de treino e luta do mesmo.

Por isso, sabia que chegaria cansado, já que lutavam até as forças de ambos caírem, sendo que o mestre dela sempre estava em melhor estado que o príncipe, mas, simulava estar pior para que os demais saiya-jins não percebessem a diferença de poder de ambos.

\- Suno-san! - ela chama à amiga que ergue a cabeça, ainda com o rodo em suas mãos - Vou começar a preparar o jantar, pois hoje será o dia em que ele chegará faminto.

\- Não esqueça que deve triplicar a comida! – a amiga exclama, enquanto pegava o pano e torcia da mão, após lava-lo.

\- Não vou esquecer! E já são dez horas em ponto!

\- Já?! - Suno fica preocupada e olha para o espaçoso pátio, como se analisasse, pois não havia terminado - Acho que dá tempo. Kakarotto-sama deve chegar por volta do meio dia. Acredito que terminarei essa área a tempo.

Embora falasse, quase que para si mesmo em um tom preocupado, por não ter certeza se conseguira terminar a tempo para poder preparar o banho do mestre delas, não falava com medo de ser punida por não fazer o trabalho. Kakarotto não se importava com isso, além de que, nunca a punira. Era mais porque pretendia descansar a tarde e preferia _"sofrer"_ de uma só vez com a limpeza e assim, descansar, odiando também o fato de deixar para depois.

\- Se você quiser, eu preparo o banho dele hoje. Afinal, está na troca de pelos e isso gerou um trabalho maior para nós! Com certeza, conseguirei adiantar o almoço. Portanto, relaxe.

\- Mas, Chichi-san, você fez o tanto de serviço que estou fazendo... Não tem porque sobrecarrega-la. - Suno fala preocupada.

\- Não estou sobrecarregada. Consegui terminar a tempo as minhas tarefas da limpeza e agora, farei o almoço. Posso muito bem preparar o banho quando o nosso mestre chegar. Não estou tão cansada. Além disso, sou uma guerreira e, portanto, tenho mais resistência do que um humano comum, como você. Eu consigo aguentar por mais tempo o serviço, adicionando o fato de que, entre varrer e passar pano, passar o esfregão no chão é muito mais cansativo, porque não é só o ato de passar e sim, também há o de lavar e torcer o pano nas mãos. Por isso, deixe comigo a louça também.

\- Mas, Chichi-san...! - a jovem tenta argumentar, mas, silencia-se frente a um gesto de mão e um sorriso da outra terráquea.

\- Não se preocupe... Como disse, sou mais resistente que você e, além disso, meu controle de ki é melhor do que o seu. Não se preocupe. Quando terminar de passar pano, o almoço estará pronto e após comermos, poderemos cochilar, pois, merecemos um descanso.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe. - ela fala com um sorriso, enquanto batia as palmas uma na outra e se dirigia a dispensa para pegar o que precisava animada - Agora, irei fazer o almoço!

\- Obrigada, Chichi...

Ela agradece com um sorriso e ao ver que essa se afastava, ela curva um joelho no chão e leva uma das mãos ao seu peito, apertando-o, sentindo a dor intensa de antes, retornar, durando alguns bons minutos, até desaparecer, enquanto arfava e ainda tinha o rosto contorcido em dor.

Ela sabia que estava doente e inclusive, o que tinha, pois uma vez Kakarotto a levou ao médico ao perceber que estava doente e sendo que fora diagnosticada após alguns exames, com este usando o dinheiro dele para "agilizar" o diagnóstico, pagando por todos os exames, mesmo os que eram caros.

Porém, não havia tratamento para o que tinha, pois, só acometia os humanos e desde que a Terra foi tomada, não fora feito grandes avanços no campo da medicina humana, pois, normalmente, os chikyuu-jins eram escravos e para os saiya-jins era mais barato comprar outro do que tratar o que tinham.

Os poucos que desenvolviam medicamentos e que eram em sua maioria, humanos, tendo alguns alienígenas, todos escravos, sendo que alguns eram uma continuação de uma pesquisa já existente, aprimorando-as, eram "bancadas" pelo imperador por causa dos seus escravos-cientistas, já que os melhores que ele tinham eram os Briefs e sabia, assim como todos, o quanto os terráqueos eram propensos a doenças.

Mesmo assim, as pesquisas andavam a passos lentos, pois eram muitos poucos cientistas voltados para a medicina, visando o desenvolvimento de medicamentos.

Nenhum deles falara a Chichi, porque Suno assim pedira, pois, a amiga dela nada poderia fazer, além de chorar e se desesperar, sendo que em nada mudaria a sua situação e Kakarotto aceitou a decisão dela, mantendo-se em silêncio, pois vira o quanto isso era importante a mesma.

Então, após duas horas, Suno estava tomando banho no banheiro em sua cela quando Kakarotto chega, cumprimentando audivelmente da entrada com a sua voz revibrando pela mansão, enquanto que estava cansado, mexendo os seus ombros e sentindo o sangue seco grudado em sua pele, para depois depositar o seu scouter em um pequeno armário, subindo em seguida para o seu quarto, quando ouviu a voz de Chichi, o cumprimentando, em seguida.

\- Bem vindo, Kakarotto-sama! – a voz da terráquea vinha do quarto dele.

O general exibe uma carranca no rosto, pois não gostava do sufixo "-sama", preferindo que ela falasse o seu nome, normalmente, para depois desfazê-la, ao se lembrar de que ela normalmente fazia isso e que esquecera, enquanto se recordava que havia decidido deixar a cargo dela, para quando esta se sentisse confortável para usar seu nome sem o "-sama" ou sem ser o chamando de mestre.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Chichi havia acabado de terminar o preparo do banho dele na banheira espaçosa e estava saindo do quarto de banho requintado, quando vê Kakarotto exibindo o sorriso que ela tanto adorava e usando uma voz sexy, que fez um arrepio prazeroso percorrer a sua espinha, assim como se ruborizou quase que imediatamente, sentindo o seu coração bater acelerado no peito.

\- Obrigado, Chichi.

\- Por nada. Disponha - respondera gaguejando, enquanto lutava para se acalmar.

Nisso, o vê retirando a roupa. Primeiro as botas, depois as munhequeiras e tornozereiras, para em seguida retirar a calça e a cueca, enquanto caminhava para o quarto de banho, fazendo a terráquea ficar hipnotizada, olhando-o ficar nu, gradativamente, sendo um espetáculo intensamente prazeroso, deixando-a sem fala, até que parece despertar do transe, quando ele olha para ela com um sorriso malicioso de lado, perguntando:

\- Vê algo que gosta?

\- Nada - então, desperta do transe, respondendo com a voz falha e sendo o oposto que pensara, pois o certo seria_ "tudo",_ pois era um corpo perfeito em todos os aspectos, fazendo-a sentir um intenso calor.

Então, chamando a si mesmo de pervertida, recriminando-se mentalmente, sacode a cabeça para os lados e saí dali, tropeçando nos seus pés, saindo o mais rápido que conseguia, enquanto estava com o rosto afogueado, recordando dos movimentos dos músculos no corpo perfeito, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelos Deuses.

Desce de dois em dois degraus, para depois ancorar as costas em uma parede, escorregando até o chão com a mão no peito, recordando-se da visão dele completamente nu, lembrando-se do corpo belo e sexy dele, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas, percebendo que apesar de ter a camada de pelos no corpo, uma parte do ombro, seu peitoral e abdômen, assim como a virilha e o interior das coxas, estavam sem pelos, assim como os glúteos dele, surpreendendo-se, pois imaginara que o pelo cobria todo o seu corpo, sendo que na primeira vez que o viu nu, não pode ver totalmente, pois parte do corpo estivera oculto das sombras.

Então, ao perceber o caminho que tomava a sua mente, se repreende, pois se sentia como uma colegial apaixonada, que havia acabado de ver o seu ídolo como viera ao mundo, completamente desnudo, evidenciando seu corpo, absolutamente, perfeito.

Então, após alguns minutos, consegue se acalmar e se dirige para a cozinha, quando vê Suno surgir das escadas que levava ao porão com a roupa suja e a toalha úmida nos braços, se prontificando a servir o almoço para o mestre delas, enquanto que Chichi poderia tomar um banho para relaxar, sendo que a mesma aceita.

Após todos almoçarem junto com Kakarotto, pois o mesmo pedira para que comessem com ele, pois a mesa era enorme e queria "companhia", elas aceitaram, embora se sentissem um tanto, "deslocadas", sentando em frente a tal mesa refinada junto com o dono delas, demorando e muito para "relaxarem", embora não totalmente.

Então, o saiya-jin se dirige a sala para assistir o noticiário, pois, tinha a tarde livre, decidindo relaxar, pois, desconfiava que Vegeta também estivesse cansado, pois lutaram intensamente, de uma maneira que não lutavam a anos, provocando a destruição do Domo real e quase a morte dos saiya-jins presentes que assistiam a batalha, estarrecidos, tamanho o poder irradiado, sendo que ambos somente usaram a batalha corpo-a-corpo sem ataques de ki para não provocarem destruição já que eram super saiya-jins 4.

Porém, não compreendia o motivo de Vegeta ter lutado desse jeito, pois, normalmente, a luta deles não causava destruição, pois ambos dosavam os seus poderes. Mas, naquela manhã, percebera que ele não dosara em nada, exigindo uma batalha intensa, cujas consequências foram uma grande destruição do local e quase a morte dos saiya-jins que assistiam, embora alguns tivessem ficado bem feridos devido aos escombros.

Nisso, ao olhar Chichi se levantando para ir à cozinha, provavelmente para lavar a louça, ele tem uma ideia e sorri, decidindo que era o momento de dar um pequeno passo para frente, para _"medir" _o quanto ela se sentia relaxada com ele, antes de darem um passo ainda mais ousado, pois, se dependesse dela, eles não avançariam, sendo que percebeu isso quando deixara por conta dela e a mesma não tomara iniciativa, enquanto julgara que fora cedo demais e que deveria ter esperado mais um pouco.


	27. Visão prazerosa

Kakarotto chama Chichi para o quarto e acaba surpreendendo-a.  
Após uma tarde de descanso, o casal acaba... 

**Capítulo 27 - Visão prazerosa**

Ele sobe até o seu quarto e retira as roupas, enquanto sente pelo ki, após algum tempo, que Chichi saía da cozinha e se dirigia a sua cela no porão, sendo que sentia o ki de Suno baixo, indicando que ainda dormia.

Então, nu, grita do seu quarto no momento que a terráquea passava ao lado da escada:

\- Chichi, podem vim aqui, por favor?

E nisso, esta sobe com um semblante curioso para depois ir até o imenso e espaçoso quarto dele, abrindo a porta e entrando, para depois dar um gritinho de susto ao sentir ser abraçada, abruptamente.

\- Calma. Sou eu Chichi. - Kakarotto fala com uma voz gentil.

\- Queria me matar do coração? - ela pergunta irritada para ele.

Se fosse em outro tempo, teria se apavorado ao estar presa nos braços de um homem, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido a mesma, confiava no saiya-jin ao seu lado, que sorria de lado, fazendo-a arquear o cenho para o motivo de tal sorriso estampado no rosto deste.

\- Sinto muito, Chichi, não foi essa a minha intenção. - pede em um tom de desculpas.

\- O que quer de mim? - pergunta ligeiramente ressabiada, para depois corar ao perceber que estava nu, ficando ligeiramente alarmada.

\- Não é nada disso que você está pensando... Estou com muito sono para qualquer outra coisa que não seja dormir. Além disso, dei a minha palavra que não faria nada sem se que você desejasse. - fala com uma carranca no rosto por ela ter duvidado de suas palavras, assim como do leve odor de medo que sentiu, mas, quase imperceptível.

\- O que queria que eu pensasse ao ver um homem nu me agarrando em um quarto semiescuro? - ela pergunta arqueando um cenho, com o semblante levemente irritado, além de extremamente corada, procurando desviar o rosto para o outro lado.

O saiya-jin suspira cansado e fala:

\- Em outra situação, você teria todo o motivo do mundo para pensar assim. Já em relação a este Kakarotto, é outra coisa. Deveria confiar em minha palavra, por exemplo. - fala ainda se sentindo chateado pela desconfiança.

\- E então, o que quer desta Chichi? Ouvi você gritando lá de baixo. - resolve desconversar, vendo que ele desfazia, lentamente, o semblante chateado.

\- Quero companhia... Apenas iremos nos deitar na cama e dormir. Acredite, estou muito cansado.

Ela olha para ele e nota, que estava cansado, mesmo, confirmando o que de fato desejava, pelo menos naquele momento, pois, em nenhum momento, deu um sorriso ou olhar malicioso, desde que ela entrou no quarto dele e o mesmo a abraçou.

A chikyuu-jin pensa por algum tempo, recordando-se do quanto a cama dele era extremamente macia, como se fosse feito de seda, pois quando ele não estava, havia sentido a maciez com as mãos quando fora arruma-la, além de ser uma cama tamanho King Size e para coroar, de dossel, lembrando e muito a cama que ela usara, quando ainda morava em um castelo e possuía um reino para governar.

Ao se recordar, brevemente, de sua vida no castelo e depois da noite fatídica que um saiya-jin metamorfoseado em oozaru, sendo que agora conhecia a identidade do _"monstro-macaco"_ que nada mais, nada menos, era do que um saiya-jin transformado, a fez ficar triste e quando lhe veio a mente a imagem da fera destruindo tudo, surgiu o ódio.

Ficou mergulhada em seus pensamentos, sendo despertada pela voz de Kakarotto, percebendo então que ele a chamara já a algum tempo e em um tom extremamente preocupado, com a mesma erguendo a face e vendo o semblante agoniado deste:

\- Chi, tudo bem? Estou te chamando há vários minutos... Aconteceu algo? Vi que ficou triste e depois, com raiva... Não raiva, ódio, por alguma coisa... Foi algo que eu disse?

\- Não - fala enquanto sorri, depositando uma das suas mãos delicadas no braço do saiya-jin, para depois suspirar e falar, olhando tristemente para o chão:

\- Apenas me lembrei da noite em que um oozaru destruiu o castelo do meu pai, sendo que o meu genitor morreu quando o castelo ruiu, sobrando somente eu nesse mundo, enquanto o meu reino era completamente destruído por esse monstro... Eu já contei sobre isso, se lembra?

\- Sim...

Responde entristecido, pois fora ele que destruiu a vida de Chichi, do pai dela e o reino que um dia esta tivera, por causa da lavagem cerebral que foi feita nele desde que era um bebê, enquanto ficava junto com a nave.

Ela então vê o semblante completamente entristecido deste e o olhar pesaroso, se sentindo mal, pois o fizera se lembrar do fato de que um da raça dele acabou com tudo que ela conhecia e amava, em apenas algumas horas de destruição interrupta, sem saber que era ele mesmo que havia feito isso em uma de suas centenas de transformações.

Então, acaricia o rosto dele, forçando um sorriso, vendo o saiya-jin ainda cabisbaixo, que levanta seu rosto com ligeira dificuldade, sendo que no seu íntimo sentia intensa vergonha e desolação por ter sido ele o responsável por ter destruído a vida daquela que amava, assim como a condenando, indiretamente, a um inferno em vida, até tê-la encontrado para salva-la do sofrimento.

A culpa lhe acossava e muito, sempre o relembrando de sua culpa perante ela e do fato de se sentir indigno, inclusive de olhar para a mesma, sendo que sempre procurava _"selar"_ no fundo de seu coração tais sentimentos de pesar e desespero, para poder viver o dia-a-dia. Mas, selar, não é o mesmo que apagar. Por isso, quando ela contou sobre suas recordações, tais sentimentos vieram a tona, tal como bolhas irrompendo-se na superfície.

\- Olha, vou me trocar, aí, podemos deitar juntos... É só deitar, né? Kakarotto - pergunta rindo levemente, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, ao ver o humor dele retornar ao que era antes, enquanto este selava novamente tais sentimentos.

\- É só isso... E disse que estou com sono... - ele fala forçando um sorriso e a soltando, caminhando para a cama, falando - Vou esperar você.

Chichi não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos glúteos firmes e deliciosos de Kakarotto, assim como via as costas talhadas de músculos com pernas igualmente fortes e um andar vigoroso e másculo, vendo que os músculos trabalhavam, fazendo-a suspirar de deleite, hipnotizada pela visão, até despertar da mesma que era extremamente prazerosa, com os sons dele afastando as cobertas, acabando por vê-lo de perfil, assim como suas coxas fortes e braços musculosos, tal como abaixo do ventre dele, ficando em uma perda de palavras, sentindo-se corar ainda mais, ao ver aquela parte em especial e em como ele era muito bem dotado, ficando com as faces ainda mais coradas, se já era possível, enquanto gritava mentalmente, censurando a si mesma_ "Sua pervertida!",_ enquanto que o saiya-jin percebera a análise meticulosa da mesma em seu corpo e sorri de lado, enquanto deitava na cama.

A chikyuu-jin luta novamente para despertar da espécie de transe, sendo que um risinho de Kakarotto a ajuda nisso, ao erguer o rosto e ver ele com um sorriso malicioso, perguntando em um tom sexy:

\- Tem certeza que não vê nada que gosta?

\- Sim! - ela exclama levemente irritada, enquanto sentia que seu coração queria sair da boca, sentindo a sua face extremamente quente, dando meia volta e saindo do quarto, pisando firmemente, revoltada com a sua mente _"pervertida",_ que ficara em uma análise meticulosa do corpo perfeito e extremamente sexy dele.

Então, enquanto se dirigia a sua cela, lutando para aplacar o imenso calor que sentira, sendo que não conseguia, satisfatoriamente, esquecer a analise meticulosa que fizera no corpo dele, sentindo-se aquecer e corar, cada vez que a sua mente traíra a fazia relembrar, se troca de qualquer jeito, percebendo que Suno já dormia a sono alto e nisso, subindo as escadas, sobe até o quarto de Kakarotto e ao abrir a porta, se preparando para algum comentário indevido deste, nota que o mesmo dormia, completamente esgotado, exibindo em seu rosto um semblante angelical e igualmente inocente enquanto dormia, algo que a surpreendeu, pois não esperava algo assim.

Então, fica dividida entre voltar para a cela ou deitar com ele, pois estava preocupada em acorda-lo, sendo que após pensar por alguns minutos, decide ceder aos apelos de seu coração e se aproxima lentamente da cama, tentando deitar sem fazer muito barulho, até que, segurando um gritinho que queria sair da sua garganta, sente o mesmo abraça-la, com os olhos semicerrados, puxando-a para deitar a cabeça em cima de seu tórax talhado de músculos e algumas cicatrizes, para depois abraça-la, com essa corando, enquanto ele usava a sua cauda para cobri-los, para depois a chikyuu-jin sentir esta envolver a sua cintura, possessivamente, até que Kakarotto fala com a voz sonolenta:

\- Bons sonhos, Chi...

\- Bons sonhos, Kakarotto. - ela responde corada e nisso, ele beija o topo de sua cabeça para depois adormecer.

Então, após alguns minutos, sentindo o calor confortador dos braços e de seu tórax, aspirando o perfume almiscarado dele, tal como ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos dele e a respiração igualmente lenta, fecha os olhos, suspirando de contentamento, sendo embalada em doces sonhos com o mesmo, sendo que alguns acabarem sendo bem "quentes".

Pela primeira vez em anos, dormia maravilhosamente bem, sentindo-se relaxada, tal como protegida e amparada pelos braços fortes do saiya-jin.

Após horas, Chichi desperta e percebe que Kakarotto a olhava, atentamente, com seus orbes dourados como o próprio sol, fazendo-a corar, enquanto sente seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem.

Então, após alguns minutos, corada, pergunta curiosa:

\- Acordou agora mesmo?

\- Já faz algum tempo... Não preciso de tantas horas de sono assim para me recuperar. Além disso, não queria perder a visão de um belo anjo dormindo ao meu lado. - ele fala mantendo um olhar gentil, enquanto acarinhava a face dela, gentilmente, que sorria, timidamente, ainda mais frente a tal elogio.

\- Que horas são? - ela pergunta, tentando desviar a sua mente para outro lugar, sem ser para o peitoral definido do saiya-jin.

Nisso, usando a sua cauda para não interromper as carícias, tirando o mesmo da cintura da terráquea, pega seu scouter, olhando pelo visor, após apertar um pequeno botão, duas vezes consecutivas:

\- Dezessete horas e quinze minutos, precisamente. - ele fala, pondo agora com a mão o scouter no pequeno móvel ao lado da cama, sem deixar de olha-la, intensamente.

A terráquea passa a sentir um calor intenso envolver o seu corpo, se espalhando, desde o abdômen, enquanto seu coração batia descompassado e suas bochechas estavam intensamente rubras, enquanto via sendo refletida naqueles orbes dourados como o sol, que pareciam derretê-la, prazerosamente.

Então, a cauda dele passa a acariciar seu braço e depois, envolve a sua cintura, retendo-a, que se sente hipnotizada, enquanto o mesmo se levantava e levava suas duas mãos para o rosto dela, puxando-a delicadamente, com a chikyu-jin sentindo-se totalmente rendida, enquanto o saiya-jin aproximava cada vez mais seus lábios sedentos do dela, umedecendo-os com a língua, enquanto a mesma sente o seu coração dar um solavanco, passando a gemer levemente, sendo que tal gemido era como uma música sedutora ao saiya-jin, que se sentia cativo pela terráquea e totalmente entregue a mesma.

Enfim, os seus lábios se tocam e as mãos dele passam a descer pelo corpo de Chichi, abraçando-a fortemente, renteando-a contra o seu tórax, enquanto saboreava o gosto dela, adentrando com a língua e explorando a sua boca, saboreando-se com o gosto único dela, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam possessivamente as costas da mesma, assim como acariciava o tórax dele, apertando levemente os músculos, enquanto ouvia ele gemer levemente.

As mãos pequenas e delicadas passam a acariciar as costas largas e definidas, com a terráquea saboreando-se com o toque o corpo dele e explorando os músculos, sem serem exagerados, que tanto a fascinavam, percebendo que de fato, os pelos dele eram macios e sedosos.

Então, sente as suas costas serem apoiadas contra a cama, enquanto ele descia os lábios por toda a extensão da mandíbula dela e depois, para o lóbulo da orelha da mesma, mordiscando-o e em seguida, dirigindo-se ao colo desta, enquanto ela beijava o rosto dele e o abraçava ainda mais fortemente, como se temesse que se separasse dela, perdendo assim o calor extasiante do corpo dele.

Porém, um som absurdamente alto, assusta ambos e eles se separam com Kakarotto a protegendo de imediato com o seu corpo, enquanto olhava em volta preocupado, fazendo o coração de Chichi se aquecer com a demonstração de amor e proteção que ele demonstrara, até que o mesmo exibe uma carranca no rosto, olhando para o móvel ao lado da cama.

Ela acompanha o olhar dele e percebe que o som vinha do escouter do mesmo, sendo que ele geme e suspira em seguida, irritado, pegando o aparelho e o posicionando, apertando um botão, enquanto a carranca persistia, sendo que ele estava de muito mau humor, desejando trucidar quem quer que o contatara, justamente naquele momento, enquanto se amaldiçoava de não ter desligado o aparelho.

Nisso, começa a conversar com alguém, que tem que encarar o humor assassino dele, sendo que este do outro lado pedia mil desculpas, enquanto lidava com o aborrecimento extremo de Kakarotto pela interrupção inoportuna.

Então, Chichi _"desperta"_ e observa que seu pijama estava abaixado e uma parte generosa de seu colo estava exposta, tal como as suas coxas, fazendo-a corar e gemer, ao perceber o quanto avançaram, sabendo que senão fosse aquela chamada no escouter, teriam continuado.

Confusa, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, retira a cauda dele da cintura dela, surpreendendo o saiya-jin, que a vê se levantar, tropeçando nos próprios pés, se retirando do quarto dele, quase que correndo dali, fazendo-o ficar triste e consequentemente, seu humor assassino diminuía, gradativamente, enquanto estava preocupado se havia dado um passo grande demais, pois, de fato, tentara ir além e que senão fosse seu scouter, não teria conseguido parar.

Massageia a nuca, sentindo pelo vínculo, ao se concentrar, que ela estava confusa, mas, não com raiva ou medo, aliviando-o um pouco, pois temia uma coisa ou outra. Pelo que percebera, ao se concentrar, ela parecia estar tentando por "em ordem" os seus pensamentos e por isso se afastou.

Sentindo se acalmar, ao perceber que ela não estava triste, chateada ou com raiva, retorna a prestar atenção na ligação, procurando dispensar o infeliz do comandante o quanto antes.

No andar de baixo, Chichi encosta as costas na parede, enquanto analisava sua reação, pois, não sentia medo dele e que com certeza, seria carinhoso, pois sabia melhor do que ninguém seu passado e inclusive se condoera quando ela contou, tendo-a confortado nesse momento, além de que, parecia ter algum sentimento por ela.

Também, não era mais virgem e não entendia por que, apesar de tudo isso, sentia-se incomodada em se entregar a Kakarotto, que inclusive, ao vê-la incomodada com a sua relação com Suno, parara de se deitar com a amiga dela, por respeito a mesma.

Além disso, o desejava e tinha plena noção disso. Seu corpo e mente ansiava por ele, tal como seu coração que se aquecia com o mesmo, indicando que provavelmente o amava, pois o rosto dele não saía de sua mente, sendo dia e noite, pensando nele e recordando-se dos momentos que tivera com ele, que inclusive a respeitou, nunca fazendo nada que ela quisesse, seguindo a risca a sua promessa, sabendo o quanto isso significa aos saiya-jins.

Sentia que estava negando a sua felicidade ao não aceitar o que sentia pelo saiya-jin e enfim se entregar por completo a ele. Reconhecia que seus atos antes foram movidos pelo receio e confusão, não sendo propriamente medo, pois, não o temia. Ele não era como os outros e seu pesar era sincero, vendo nos orbes dele que nunca mentira para ela, quando se condoía dela, demonstrava carinhoso e era gentil. Em tudo era sincero.

Suspira cansada, começando a se arrepender amargamente de ter perdido o calor do corpo dele, enquanto sentava no chão e abraça as pernas, xingando-a mentalmente por sua fraqueza de não aceitar seus sentimentos para com ele.

Inclusive, achava estranho, que em muitos momentos, parecera sentir uma tristeza que não era dela, principalmente quando citava sobre o fim de seu reino e a morte de seu genitor, tal como quando contara de sua vida para ele. Era uma tristeza sufocante, intensamente angustiante e igualmente desesperadora, que constringia seu coração de pesar, sentindo uma dor lacerante e sufocante, que não era dela, isso ela já sabia, sendo que não era sempre, surgindo apenas nesse momento, não conseguindo compreender o porquê, até que escuta uma voz que ressoava em um tom preocupado, sobressaltando-a.

\- Chichi?


	28. Piquenique sobre o luar

**Notas da Autora**

Chichi resolve seguir algumas ideias de Suno e consegue fazer Kakarotto leva-la a um local que ela deseja, para fazerem um piquenique sobre o luar.

Então, tomando coragem e sendo ousada, ela decide provoca-lo, sendo que nas noites de lua cheia, os saiya-jins ficam...

Yo!

Decide separar o hentai do capítulo. Terá cenas quentes em forma de carícias sensuais, mas, só o início, sendo que continuará em um capítulo a parte.

Um leitor uma vez deu essa ideia e decide fazer assim. Desse modo, lê o hentai quem quiser.  
Só falo uma coisa... Que inveja da Chichi ¬¬

Fala sério, se inveja matasse, já estaria morta. u . u

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 28 - Piquenique sobre o luar**

A chikyuu-jin vira a cabeça para o lado e vê que Suno a olhava com preocupação.

\- Boa tarde, Suno. - Chichi cumprimenta tristemente.

\- O que aconteceu? Você estava tão feliz antes e agora está triste.

Ela torna a olhar para frente e após suspirar, resolve contar tudo a sua conterrânea que senta ao seu lado, enquanto ouvia a narração de sua amiga em silêncio, até que esta pergunta, olhando para ela:

\- O que faço?

\- Pelo que entendi você e Kakarotto quase fizeram sexo senão fosse o scouter dele e agindo por impulso, sem pensar direito, deixando o seu passado intervir, praticamente fugiu do quarto dele e agora, se sente uma idiota por ter feito isso e que anseia estar com ele, mas, não sabe como se aproximar, assim como não sabe também se os seus atos o "feriram", pois o viu com um semblante triste e teme que ele não queira mais ter relações com você, ao menos por um tempo, por pensar que ainda se apavora sobre isso de intimidade? Pois, segundo você, ficaram esses meses juntos, mas, apenas no máximo com as mãos dadas e teme que ele tenha feito isso por temer sua reação, pois não deseja força-la?

A terráquea apenas consente com a cabeça com a face enrubescida, vendo que a sua amiga estava pensativa, até que o rosto dessa se ilumina com uma ideia e fala, olhando para Chichi, que arqueava o cenho ao ver a face extremamente feliz da mesma

\- Por que não pede para leva-la a um lugar especial... Tipo, uma vez você confessou que adoraria ver uma cachoeira belíssima iluminada pela lua. E hoje é noite de lua cheia. Além do mais, como você sabe, a lua exerce grande influencia nos saiya-jins, não só na sua metamorfose, mas, inclusive em seus hormônios. Ou seja, eles ficam mais facilmente excitados e com o desejo a flor da pele, tanto macho, quanto fêmea e eles conseguem até controlar, embora parcamente. Porém, digamos que basta apenas um pequeno estímulo para que eles se entreguem aos seus desejos. Claro, acariciar a cauda deles, também tem esse efeito.

\- Não sabia disso... Mas, aonde isso leva? Ou já se esqueceu que eu tenho dificuldade em tomar a iniciativa? Não sou como você, que tem facilidade nesse aspecto.

\- É aí que entra a lua. Você não precisará fazer nada. Quer dizer, quase nada. Com certeza acontecerá um beijo e a partir daí, você irá se entregar. Somente peça para ele deixar o scouter aqui na mansão e prepare uma cesta, para tipo, acampar sobre a lua em frente a uma cachoeira em uma bela campina. Ele com certeza conhece um lugar assim. E procure ficar perto dele, preferencialmente no lado deste e deixe "rolar". Não deixe o medo domina-la. E se puder provoca-lo um pouco, faça e seja feliz, amiga. O que acha?

A terráquea sorri frente a ideia e se levanta ajudada por Suno.

\- Adorei.

\- Bem, agora suba e faça o pedido. – nisso, Chichi subia e Suno fala, torcendo por ela – Força, amiga!

\- Sim. Muito obrigada!

Nisso, sobe de dois em dois degraus, tão afobada que se encontrava, controlando as batidas fortes de seu coração e após chegar em frente ao quarto dele, ansiosa, bate a porta de leve, escutando o saiya-jin do outro lado, fala-lhe:

\- Entre, Chi.

Ela entra e vê que ele já estava trocado, olhando-a com uma face preocupada, perguntando:

\- Está tudo bem com você?

\- Está... - ela fala com as bochechas aquecidas, enquanto o via arquear o cenho com a face confusa.

Afinal, ele não estava nu e sim, com as suas roupas usuais e por isso, o saiya-jin achou estranho ela estar envergonhada, sendo que esperava isso se ainda estivesse nu ou só com uma peça íntima.

Então, ficam em silêncio por um tempo com ambos os olhares presos um no outro, hipnotizados, enquanto o saiya-jin lutava para controlar os seus instintos ao máximo, estranhando de estar tão sensível assim e ao caminhar para a janela, quebrando forçadamente a prisão de olhares que ambos estavam um com o outro, observa a majestosa lua cheia no céu e suspira cansado, pois enfim compreendia o motivo de começar a se sentir tentado a toma-la avidamente, pois, a ligação verdadeira apenas atiçava isso, ainda mais.

Naquela forma, ele podia olhar normalmente para a lua e mesmo se estivesse na forma normal, sem a transformação em super saiya-jin 4, poderia olhar para a mesma, pois dominava a sua metamorfose em oozaru, podendo se transformar ou não e inclusive, se transformava quando desejava, graças a capacidade adquirida dessa transformação, de provocar a metamorfose em oogon oozaru, para em seguida conseguir um corpo humanoide, assim como, quando estava na forma oozaru humanoide, podendo reverter seu corpo para o corpo imenso de um oogon oozaru, se assim quisesse.

Aquela forma indicava a todos que o saiya-jin dominou a si mesmo por completo, tendo pleno controle de sua fera interior.

\- Aconteceu algo? - ela quebra o silêncio ao ver que ele observava o céu salpicado de estrelas e com a lua resplendorosa.

\- Nada... Apenas estou vendo que é lua cheia. Ela influencia e muito nós, os saiya-jins... Estamos intrinsicamente ligados a ela de uma forma muito profunda.

\- Eu queria pedir algo... Não sei se você poderia...

Ele se volta para ela, que vê um leve brilho nos orbes dourados como o sol, enquanto sente um calafrio prazeroso espalhar-se por sua coluna, propagando-se para o corpo, para depois sentir seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, até que observa que o mesmo fecha os olhos e parece se concentrar, reabrindo-os em seguida, sendo que o estranho brilho parecera desaparecer.

\- Gostaria de dizer que pode desejar qualquer coisa para este Kakarotto, mas, infelizmente, apenas posso prometer-lhe atender, se for possível tal pedido.

\- Bem, eu gostaria de fazer um acampamento noturno... Não sei se já contei um dos meus grandes sonhos.

Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e pergunta, sorrindo docemente, fazendo o coração da chikyuu-jin parar brevemente frente a tal sorriso doce.

\- Acredito que não. Qual é? Ficarei feliz se puder atendê-la.

\- Bem... Consiste em ver uma linda cachoeira em uma campina sobre a luz da lua. Dizem que é lindo e que a água parece reluzir como uma pedra preciosa.

\- Hum... Acho que conheço um lugar que seja do seu agrado, relacionado ao que deseja... - ele fala pensativo para depois olhar para ela e suspirar – Porém, há um pequeno problema nesse pedido.

\- Qual? - ela pergunta com as mãos em frente ao tórax, juntas, enquanto estava apreensiva.

\- O fato de ser lua cheia... Não acredito que seja indicado a você, ainda mais frente ao seu passado, estar comigo nas noites de lua cheia... Ela nos influencia e muito, acredite. Temo não ser capaz de me conter, adequadamente, pois fico "sensível" demais nessas noites, ainda mais frente a você.

\- Entendo...

Ela fica chateada e cabisbaixa, pois temia que ele respondesse algo assim por causa de seus atos de antes, até que se recorda de algo e sorri triunfantemente, enquanto o saiya-jin arqueava o cenho ao ver a mudança no humor de Chichi com um sorriso mais de satisfação que de felicidade e então, torna a falar, olhando-o atentamente, com ele vendo que ela parecia felizmente exultante:

\- Lembra que me deve um passeio? Naquele dia que não pudemos sair por causa de um compromisso de última hora?

Ele força a memória e se lembra, há algumas semanas atrás, que ele prometera um passeio a Chichi e inclusive estavam saindo, quando recebeu uma chamada de ninguém menos do que Vegeta, que o convocara frente a um assunto de suma importância que surgira há poucos minutos e que era obrigatória a participação dele e como não queria encarar o mau humor do rei, teve que atender, deixando Chichi e voando para o castelo, mas, não sem antes prometer um passeio e desde que não tivesse nenhum compromisso, a atenderia.

\- Percebo que se lembrou de suas palavras... Bem, desejo reivindicar agora esse passeio. Afinal, não tem nenhum compromisso.

Ele suspira cansado, enquanto pensava que seria difícil se controlar, ainda mais com o fato de tê-la marcado, sem esta saber, fazendo seus sentimentos por ela intensificarem-se ainda mais do que seria o normal, frente à situação que vivenciava, sabendo que não tinha escolha, além de acatar o pedido dela.

Afinal, tinha a sua honra, pois, dera a sua palavra:

\- Então, iremos nesse passeio. Conheço um local perfeito, que atende tudo o que você deseja.

\- Muito obrigada! - ela corre ate ele e o abraça, para depois beija-lo no rosto e sair do quarto, feliz.

Ele fica confuso, pois, até meia hora atrás, saíra correndo de seu quarto, evitando-o como se fosse uma praga para depois pedir algo, obrigando-o ao vê-lo recusar, usando uma promessa que ele fez, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso devido a lua e após concordar em atender o seu pedido, ela praticamente se jogou em cima dele, o abraçando e o beijando, para depois, sorrindo imensamente, sair do seu quarto, sendo que tais gestos foram demasiadamente abruptos, o deixando atônito.

De fato, os terráqueos eram imprevisíveis e incompreensíveis, além de sentimentais e emotivos, tornando-os uma raça consideravelmente peculiar, pois, nunca sabia como eles iriam reagir, tornando-os uma "caixinha de surpresa", praticamente.

Nisso, ela desce feliz de dois em dois degraus, enquanto a sua amiga a esperava no andar de baixo e ao ver o intenso sorriso de Chichi, fala em tom de confirmação:

\- Ele aceitou, né?

\- Sim! Mas, tive que obriga-lo com base em uma promessa que ele fez para mim.

\- Bem, o que importa é que conseguiu! – nisso, elas dão as mãos e comemoram, para depois seguirem juntas até a cozinha para preparem tudo para o piquenique.

\- Vou ajudar a preparar a cesta de comida, Chi... Na verdade, uma mega cesta, pois ele é um saiya-jin e é mais glutão que a média.

Nisso, ambas riem, enquanto uma ajudava a outra a fazer uma cesta enorme de comida e colocar o excedente em um grande compartimento que podia ser transformado em capsula, além de colocar bebidas em um recipiente com gelo, que também podia ser transformado em cápsula.

Enquanto Suno auxiliava Chichi a aprontar tudo, ela dava algumas dicas à mesma, que ouvia, ficando enrubescida frente a muitas sugestões de como atiça-lo, mas, decidindo colocar, ao menos, algumas em prática, agradecendo que o vinho a ajudaria a deixa-la desinibida.

Quase uma hora depois, quando o general desce, Chichi já estava no hall de entrada com um estojo de cápsulas e um imenso sorriso no rosto, fazendo-o sorrir, enquanto se aproximava dela, que fala:

\- Já está tudo preparado.

\- Está levando bastante comida? - ele pergunta preocupado - Confesso que estou com muita fome "Embora não seja só de comida." completa em pensamento.

\- Eu caprichei. Suno me ajudou com tudo. Eu só peço, encarecidamente, para deixar o scouter aqui ou desliga-lo por completo... Tipo, só um tempo para nós. Por favor? - ela implora com os olhos expectantes.

Ele observa os olhos esperançosos dela e sorri ainda mais, tirando o scouter da face e colocando na mesinha ali perto, para depois acompanha-la quando saíam da mansão e Suno aparecia na porta, sorrindo:

\- Até, Chichi-san e Kakarotto-sama. Tenham um ótimo acampamento.

\- Muito obrigado, Suno. Até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã, amiga.

Nisso, Kakarotto a pega em estilo noiva e pede para fechar os olhos, sendo que ela assim o faz, enquanto apoiava seu corpo contra o tórax dele, suspirando de prazer, sendo que este percebe e sorri, enquanto sentia seu corpo começando a clamar pelo de Chichi, fazendo-o então cerrar os olhos e empurrar sues instintos para o fundo de seu corpo, enquanto seu oozaru interno rugia para toma-la, sendo silenciado a muito custo, embora Kakarotto soubesse que era algo temporário.

Então, após dez minutos, Chichi sente que Kakarotto pousa e a coloca de pé na frente dele, para depois puxa-la pelos braços, enquanto pedia para manter os olhos fechados e somente após alguns passos, ele posiciona-se atrás dela, que sente seu coração querer sair do peito, quanto este a abraça e apoiando o seu queixo no ombro dela, pede, com a voz aveludada e rouca, fazendo-a sentir calafrios de prazer, assim como a respiração quente do mesmo em seu pescoço:

\- Abra os olhos, Chi.

Ela o faz e nisso, vê uma cachoeira bela e majestosa, ornamentada com pedras lisas e brilhantes que pareciam brilhar como pedras preciosas e cuja água parecia reluzir, sendo banhada pela majestosa lua no céu, tendo a abóboda celeste salpicada de estrelas, fazendo-a suspirar de contentamento, enquanto observara dezenas de vagalumes voando.

\- Gostou? Atendi ao que você desejava?

\- Sim... Muito obrigada! - ela se vira e envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele o beija dessa vez nos lábios.

Este a abraça e corresponde, aprofundando o beijo com esta assim o permitindo, enquanto as mãos dele exploravam as suas costas de forma sedenta, tal como as pequenas e delicadas mãos que exploravam os músculos, para em seguida ele pressioná-la contra o seu corpo, enquanto descia os seus lábios para o colo e pescoço dela que gemia, fazendo com que isso fosse música para os ouvidos dele, que sentia sua mente entregue, desejando provar ainda mais do gosto de sua fêmea.

Então, de repente, Chichi, se separa com dificuldade, pois, também se viciara no calor do corpo deste, fazendo o saiya-jin exibir inicialmente uma face confusa, para depois surgir uma carranca em seu rosto ao vê-la se afastar, sorrindo marotamente, enquanto a cauda dele se mexia de um lado para o outro, frustrado, vendo-a sentar e abrir um pano espaçoso para em seguida apertar um capsula, fazendo surgir uma cesta com a mesma sentando, enquanto espalhava as grandes porções de bolos, tortas, sanduiches e doces, assim como bebidas, tal como a siev do saiya-jins e vinho para ela, assim como posicionando dois copos.

Sorrindo "inocentemente" ela pergunta:

\- Não vamos comer algo, enquanto vemos esse espetáculo?

Kakarotto desfaz a carranca, embora tivesse um olhar sério, enquanto sentava, desconfiando, seriamente, que ela fizera de propósito, apenas para deixa-lo louco de desejo, provocando-o e em seguida se afastando. Frente a este pensamento, ele sorri de canto, pois ela estava _"brincando com fogo"_ e acabaria "_queimada". _Até porque, não era a noite indicada para resolver "brincar" com ele.

Mas, estava curioso, desejando ver até onde ela iria com esse "jogo".

Ela senta ao lado dele e serve ambos que comem e nisso, este resolve "brincar" um pouco, desenrolando a sua cauda felpuda da cintura e fazendo esta serpentear por trás de Chichi, roçando nas nádegas dela, que tem um leve tremor de prazer para depois a mesma repousar em cima da coxa dela, com esta olhando para ele, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao ver o olhar intenso dele, sentindo um choque elétrico prazeroso espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, quando ele se curvou, pegando o pulso delicado dela com sua mão que esmagava inimigos, puxando-a delicadamente para perto dele, passando a limpa-los, alternando entre chupar e mordiscar de leve, deixando-a atônita, enquanto sentia um intenso calor toma-la, sendo que depois que termina de limpar os dedos dela, que estavam melados de maionese, volta a comer, deixando uma terráquea estarrecida para depois a mesma bufar ao ver que este sorria, enquanto perguntava, "inocentemente":

\- Tudo bem?

Ela desvia o rosto intensamente corado e começa a comer. Porém, antes de voltar a se alimentar, ela pega a cauda dele e joga para trás, enquanto ouvia um leve riso e bufava.

Após meia hora, com Kakarotto tendo devorado toda a comida que ela trouxera, esta sorri de canto, pois teve uma ideia, enquanto controlava o seu nervosismo, se lembrando das palavras de sua amiga, assim como de algumas orientações que ela deu, enquanto preparavam as cestas, assim como entornara o final do vinho em seu copo, sentindo a bebida fazendo efeito.

Inclusive, agradecera pelo vinho, pois o álcool a ajudava a deixa-la desinibida. Não estava bêbada, está consideravelmente sóbria, mas, sentia-se mais "leve" para fazer algumas coisas bastante ousadas.

Ela se ergue e comenta:

\- A noite está linda... Uma pena que está muito abafada.

Nisso, caminha até perto da cachoeira, pois estava uma noite quente e abafada, começando a retirar a roupa, deixando o saiya-jin estarrecido ao perceber que ela retirava lentamente e insinuava-se, fazendo-o devora-la com os olhos, passando a língua entre seus lábios, assim como seu oozaru interno rugia para toma-la, sentindo que seu coração batia acelerado no peito, com um desejo intenso o tomando, passando a mexer a cauda em movimentos lânguidos de um lado para o outro, encontrando-se no limiar de seu parco controle.

Então, só de biquíni, sendo que o usava por baixo da roupa, inclusive sendo um que mal cobria as partes íntimas, deixando evidente todos os atributos da mesma para deleite dele, esta caminha para dentro da água, mas, não sem antes esticar o pé para sentir a temperatura da mesma, percebendo então que estava morna, não quente, mas, também não estava gelada, conforme o esperado, entrando lentamente em seguida, sentindo o choque inicial da água em sua pele quente para em seguida dar braçadas na água, para deleite do saiya-jins.

Kakarotto começara a retirar as suas roupas como se as suas mãos tivessem vida própria, sem deixar de olhar o corpo dela brilhando sobre a lua, assim como a água que ela jogava para o alto enquanto sorria, vendo os contornos tão aprazíveis.

Ele não conseguia lidar com a bela visão, sentindo que perdia a batalha para sua fera interna, enquanto o desejo corria desenfreado em seu corpo com a sua respiração descompassada, quase igual de um animal, sedento, vendo a jovem na água como uma presa que desejava abater e tomar para si, de uma vez.

Ele já estava nu, quando Chichi faz o impensável a este, o surpreendendo, agradavelmente.

De costas para ele, retira a parte de cima do bíquini, depositando-o em uma pedra próxima dali para em seguida retirar a parte de baixo ficando totalmente nua, com o saiya-jin observando os movimentos, atentamente, até que dá um grunhido, sem conseguir se controlar mais, avançando em Chichi que dá um gritinho surpreso ao sentir ser abraçada por trás em um piscar de olhos, enquanto este rosnava de um modo rouco, enviando calafrios de prazer pelo seu corpo todo, enquanto uma descarga elétrica o percorria, deleitando-se com a sensação, ainda mais ao sentir a cauda dele envolvendo a sua cintura, possessivamente, reivindicando-a como dele e de mais ninguém, enquanto sussurrava, roucamente, dentre os rosnados guturais:

\- Você é minha... Somente minha e de mais ninguém... Eu mato aquele que toca-la.

Ele leva suas mãos até o pescoço dela, apertando-o, não para machucar, apenas para que ela sentisse o toque, embora esta não se assustasse, pois confiava nele, empurrando assim o leve medo que desejava apoderar-se dela, novamente, devido ao que sofreu no passado, mas, sendo que não permitia que este a dominasse, como fora naquele momento no quarto, conseguindo empurra-lo para longe de sua mente.

Afinal, desejava e muito o saiya-jin. O desejava com uma intensidade angustiante ao ponto de ansiar, ardentemente, estar em seus braços fortes e experimentar dos toques dele, dos beijos, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes tivera sonhos eróticos intensos com ele, tomando-a de várias maneiras.

Mesmo com a terráquea dominando o seu medo, ele sentiu o leve odor deste, percebendo que desapareceu quase em seguida. Mas, mesmo assim, este pequeno cheiro de pavor furtivo, foi capaz de refrear seus instintos, enquanto lutava pelo controle, conseguindo parcamente, não para parar o que fazia, mas, o suficiente para permitir que a luxúria não o dominasse por completo.

Então, tira a mão do pescoço dela, abraçando-a, que percebe que os rosnados cessaram, embora a respiração dele estivesse descompassada, sentindo ainda a ereção do mesmo contra os seus glúteos, enquanto este pergunta, com a voz rouca:

\- Deseja mesmo, Chichi... Fazer amor com este Kakarotto?

Ela se surpreende com a pergunta, mas, acarinha o braço dele e fala, após suspirar, feliz.

\- Sim... Eu o desejo há meses. Não aguento mais apenas sonhar com você. O quero. O desejo.

\- Então, prometa que sempre irá olhar para esse Kakarotto, durante todo o momento para saber que sou eu que estou te amando. Promete?

Ela percebe o tom preocupado dele e consente com um sorriso, virando o rosto para beija-lo nos lábios másculos, para depois ouvi-lo dar um grunhido de satisfação abafado, aprofundando o beijo, virando-a para frente dele, com ambos retornando as carícias.


	29. Extra - Kakarotto e Chichi

**Notas da Autora**

Segue abaixo a cena do hentai que separei do capítulo XDDDDD

**Capítulo 29 - Extra - Kakarotto e Chichi**

A terráquea passa a sentir um calor intenso envolver o seu corpo se espalhando desde o abdômen, enquanto seu coração batia descompassado e suas bochechas estavam intensamente rubras, vendo-se refletida naqueles orbes dourados como o sol que pareciam derretê-la, prazerosamente, para depois ficarem brevemente presos no olhar um do outro, recomeçando em seguida as carícias.

Então, a cauda dele encharcada pela água passa a acariciar seu braço e depois, envolve a sua cintura, retendo-a, enquanto a puxava para que seus corpos se colassem, enquanto que se sentia totalmente rendida com as mãos dele exigentes explorando o corpo de Chichi, como se desejasse memoriza-lo por inteiro, deixando um rastro ardente com esta gemendo, conforme os beijos dele desciam pela sua mandíbula para depois mordiscar seu lóbulo, arrancando suspiros dela, enquanto as mãos pequenas e delicadas exploravam o corpo do saiya-jin, inicialmente acariciando as costas largas e definidas com a terráquea saboreando-se com o toque o corpo dele, para em seguida começar a explorar os músculos e todas as reentrâncias, desejando ardentemente memoriza-las, enquanto que suas mãos sentiam também o quanto os pêlos dele eram macios e sedosos.

Nisso, ele retorna aos lábios suculentos dela a seu ver, saboreando o gosto único, adentrando com a língua e explorando a sua boca, com ambos sentindo uma intensa descarga elétrica percorrendo os seus corpos, enquanto que Chichi retornara ao tórax talhado de músculos, tal como o abdômen definido, acariciando o tórax dele, apertando levemente os músculos, enquanto o ouvia gemer dentre alguns esporádicos rosnados, frente a carícias mais ousadas por parte da terráquea.

Então, a cauda dele não consegue mais ficar circundada na cintura dela e passa a explorar o corpo da mesma, percebendo que era macio e exigente, enquanto provocava leves tremores de desejo conforme roçava na pele acetinada dela.

Dando um gemido gutural, ele a ergue pela cintura, fazendo-a envolver suas pernas na cintura dele e abraçar o seu pescoço, enquanto dava um gritinho assustado, para em seguida corar violentamente ao sentir algo rijo e pulsante tocando a sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer, tal como ele que gemia roucamente, enquanto caminhava com a chikyuu-jin até a margem, para que a mesma sentisse suas costas sendo apoiadas na relva macia.

Ele deita cuidadosamente em cima dela, para não jogar seu peso, enquanto separava as pernas desta com os seus joelhos, para depois encostar seu membro grande e grosso na intimidade dela, fazendo-a arfar em deleite, enquanto o esfregara lentamente, fazendo-a sentir a dureza e volume exacerbado, enquanto esta tinha o colo e pescoço cobertos de beijos e leve chupões, fazendo- a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, para depois ambos tornarem a explorar o corpo um do outro em carícias exigentes e beijando-se, aprofundando, com as línguas se tocando, para depois as mãos dele chegarem aos seios dela, enquanto a cauda dele acariciava as coxas, fazendo-o parecer que tinha três mãos, igualmente habilidosas.

Ela geme ao senti-lo acariciando os seus seios até que seus lábios se separam, com ela se contorcendo embaixo dele, tomada pelas sensações intensas que se apoderaram dela, cerrando os olhos, enquanto o saiya-jin descia seus lábios másculos e exigentes, descendo da mandíbula, até o pescoço e depois para o colo, para depois perceber que ela fechara os olhos.

Então, antes de partir para abocanhar um dos seios dela, ele pede, com a voz rouca:

\- Chi... Olhe para mim... Você me prometeu. Precisa saber que é este Kakarotto e mais ninguém.

Então, ela assim o faz, ficando intensamente rubra, vendo que ele olhava sedento para os seus seios, enquanto murmurava, possessivamente:

\- São lindos... E são somente meus...

Enquanto que uma mão se detém em um seio e a boca dele mergulhara no outro, a outra mão continua vagando pelo corpo dela em seu abdômen plano, fazendo-a gemer, enquanto sente que beijava e sugava seus mamilos, mordiscando de leve suas aureolas e bicos, arrancando gritinhos sôfregos da jovem terráquea, "brincando" com eles, acariciando o outro com movimentos firmes e possessivos.

Então, ela o surpreende, quando desce suas mãos que estavam acariciando as costas musculosas dele para baixo do abdômen definido até alcançar seu membro, tocando-o e fazendo-o gemer, observando que os orbes dourados como o sol estavam sendo tomados por um brilho intenso e profundo, enquanto sentia que a umidade aumentava no meio das suas pernas, assim como tornando a sentir o incomodo em sua feminilidade.

Ao segurar o falo dele sente o quanto era grosso, grande e rijo, além de pulsante, sendo confirmado ao olha-lo, pois ele erguera o rosto, tal como o dorso, deliciando-se com o toque macio e delicado, enquanto falava entre gemidos e rosnados:

\- Chi... Isso... Continue... Assim...

Então, começa a massagear em movimentos firmes e possessivos, começando a masturba-lo por alguns minutos, até que esse rosna roucamente em um deleite extremo para depois baixar seu rosto e tomar de forma sedenta os lábios dela, inicialmente em um beijo molhado, para em seguida explorar a boca dela com as línguas se tocando e ambos abafando seus gemidos e rosnados, conforme ela o acariciava, até que ele desce ainda mais, ao separar seus lábios, com ela vendo os orbes dourados brilhando intensamente cobertos de pura malícia.

Então, dentre os gemidos de prazer dela, tal como gemidos roucos dele, dentre leves rosnados, estes baixos, sente este pressionar o seu corpo sobre o dela, vendo que o mesmo mordiscava o seu pescoço e retornava as carícias, alternando entre gemidos roucos e rosnados, enquanto aspirava profundamente seu sedutor perfume mesclado ao forte cheiro de desejo, o desnorteando.

Nisso, ela dá um gritinho, ao sentir algo macio e peludo acariciando o sexo úmido e pulsante dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, assim como se contorcendo sobre um sorriso extremamente malicioso dele que volta a se concentrar nos seios com as suas duas mãos enormes, assim como a beijando possessivamente, abafando os gemidos dela com os seus lábios.

Então, se separa e começa a descer com os seus lábios pelo corpo dela, deixando uma trilha fervente por onde passava, assim como as suas mãos que exploravam seu corpo, dirigindo-se para as suas coxas, apertando-as levemente, enquanto a sua cauda continuava as carícias em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e ao perceber que ela o deixara de olha-lo, fala:

– Olhe para mim.

Ele ordena roucamente com uma face extremamente maliciosa com esta obedecendo- o e vendo-se refletida naquelas íris douradas como o sol que brilhavam de puro desejo como se a devorasse com o olhar, tal como um sorriso extremamente malicioso, ainda mais ao ver as faces dela tomadas de um tom carmesim.

Então, ele ergue ainda mais o rosto, com a terráquea vendo que ele percorria seu corpo com os olhos desejosos e lábios umedecidos, famintos, murmurando perdido em uma prazerosa contemplação em um tom repleto de malícia e possessividade:

\- Tão linda... E somente minha.

Nisso, vê a mão dele descendo até o seu sexo com este o acariciando de maneira gentil, mas, exigente, começando a penetra-la com dois dedos grossos, fazendo-a arfar e arquear as costas, erguendo seus seios, novamente, contra os lábios e mãos deste, massageando e volta e meia mordiscando os bicos eriçados, apertando-os com seus dedos, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, enquanto sua cauda acariciava as coxas e pernas.

Então, ela sente um calor intenso se espalhar desde o seu abdômen até o seu corpo, curvando a cabeça para trás, chegando ao ápice com Kakaroto sorrindo maliciosamente ao sentir a essência dela preencher a sua mão enorme e seus dedos, vendo-a deitar na relva, ofegante, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes dele, enquanto este esperava ela recuperar o fôlego, com a mesma vendo Kakarotto levar a sua mão umedecida com a sua essência aos lábios dele, saboreando em movimentos sensuais e com o rosto malicioso, falando:

– Delicioso...

Chichi geme e sente que começara a ficar excitada com a visão, com este beijando-a possessivamente, enquanto ela acariciava o tórax dele sentindo todos os músculos talhados, se deliciando.

Nisso, fala, roucamente, antes de abaixar o rosto até as pernas dela:

– Não deixe de olhar. Quero que veja que sou eu dando-lhe prazer. Somente este Kakarotto - fala em um misto de possessividade e luxúria, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

– Sim.

Responde em um fio de voz, enquanto observava ele olhando o seu sexo por um tempo, começando a arfar e gemer, sentindo-se úmida novamente pelo simples olhar dele, começando a remexer sua cintura, sendo que o ouve falar:

\- Simplesmente maravilhoso... E é só meu.

Então, o vê abaixar a cabeça com esta sentindo a respiração dele se chocar contra a pele dela, cheirando-a, enquanto que para desânimo da jovem, o vê se dirigindo ao interior das coxas e não ao sexo úmido dela, sentindo que a cauda dele acariciava um de seus seios.

Nisso, abruptamente, abre as pernas da chikyuu-jin, expondo totalmente a feminilidade dela, que vê as mãos mantendo-as firmemente abertas, enquanto os lábios dele se detinham nas coxas, sem chegar ao seu sexo úmido e pulsante, fazendo-a gemer e implorar com a sua cintura, sem saber que ele demorava propositalmente, castigando-a pelas provocações de outrora.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, apenas deixa que a sua respiração se choque contra a pele sensibilizada, sem fazer o que Chichi anseia, sendo que a mesma implora ainda mais, levando as suas mãos até a feminilidade dela, o abrindo, implorando.

Nisso, ela dá um gritinho surpreso, quando este ergue as suas coxas e levanta seu sexo, ao fazer os joelhos dela apoiarem na relva, cada um no lado de seu corpo, erguendo com isso as suas nádegas por completo, expondo seu sexo, fazendo-a corar, intensamente, enquanto via o sorriso safado dele antes de afundar a cabeça no meio das suas pernas, começando a explorar a feminilidade dela, mantendo as suas coxas completamente abertas, enquanto sentia que explorava com a língua, avidamente, fazendo-a arfar, além de se sentir totalmente exposta, assim como a imobilizava, deixando-a a mercê dele, sentindo que a penetrava com a língua, enquanto que a sua cauda continuava massageando os seus seios.

Então, começa a sentir o calor novamente surgir de seu abdômen, irradiando para o seu corpo, não conseguindo se mexer muito devido a posição, assim como uma corrente elétrica que se propaga por toda a sua epiderme, quando sente que ele mordisca de leve o seu clitóris, fazendo o corpo dela se contorcer em um espasmo após gritar o seu nome, inundando a boca do saiya-jin com a sua essência, sentindo que ele lambia todo o seu sexo, sem deixar um único canto inexplorado, fazendo-a começar a se excitar novamente, juntamente com a visão dele saboreando-a.

Nisso, ergue a cabeça com esta observando que o canto dos lábios dele continha a sua essência, para depois beija-la, compartilhando o gosto dela, soltando as suas coxas e permitindo que deitasse as suas pernas, sem desgrudar os lábios, sentindo-o se aprofundar, enquanto baixava a cintura dela, até tocar novamente a relva.

Nisso, em um piscar de olhos, pressiona o seu corpo contra ela, que ainda está surpresa, enquanto começa a percorrer com as suas mãos exigentes todo o corpo delicado, a beijando profundamente, sentindo que parecia relaxar novamente, assim como se intensificara o cheiro de desejo oriundo dela.

Nisso, com a sua cauda acariciando as suas coxas, enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra Chichi, que arregala os olhos e geme ainda mais intensamente ao sentir que este esfregava o seu membro em um vai e vem, sem penetra-la, apenas roçando em sua feminilidade, sentindo o membro quente e pulsante ficando umedecido com sua essência, enquanto que os lábios dele abandonaram os seus, passando a descer pelo seu pescoço e ombros, para depois se dirigirem até o seu colo e consequentemente, chegando aos seus seios, massageando-os com as mãos, assim como mordiscando os bicos, com a sua outra mão apertando o outro, arrancando gemidos e gritinhos dela.

Ela arfava e começar a desejar, sem deixar de olha-lo, conforme gemia intensamente e arfava, pois a visão dele, vendo o que fazia com o seu corpo, também a excitara, assim como as carícias, até que implora entre gemidos, ouvindo os grunhidos roucos dele.

– Por favor... Quero senti-lo dentro de mim...

Nisso, o saiya-jin ergue o seu rosto e ela se vê refletida nas íris cobertas de luxúria, fazendo-a tremer de prazer intenso ao ver o sorriso extremamente safado, para depois beija-la, aprofundando-o, enquanto sente que o membro dele abria caminho dentro dela, lentamente.

Ela arfava e gemia abafado, graças aos lábios dele, enquanto sentia- o membro grosso e grande alargando o seu canal, quase a rasgando, enquanto percebia que introduzia lentamente, ganhando terreno dentro dela aos poucos, permitindo que se acostumasse com a invasão, até que se deposita por completo, fazendo-a se sentir completamente preenchida, enquanto que parara o movimento, distribuindo dezenas de beijos fugazes no rosto da mesma, até que sai até a ponta para depois entrar profundamente dentro dela em movimentos lentos e fortes, com esta gemendo e arfando, além de se contorcer em uma deliciosa agonia, enquanto sentia a cauda acariciando o seu clitóris, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais prazer.

Após vários minutos de entradas lentas e rítmicas com os grunhidos dele roucos que ressoavam pelo ambiente, sentindo que já se acostumava com o seu falo, começara a aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos, gradativamente, entrando profundamente dentro dela a cada investida, fazendo-a arcar as costas, até que os movimentos se tornassem cada vez mais exigentes com ambos gemendo, enquanto ele começava a rosnar intensamente e guturalmente de prazer.

Com o tempo, estes se tornavam cada vez mais guturais, enquanto que os gemidos dela se tornavam cada vez mais sôfregos, quando sente um calor imenso toma-la, até que a cauda faz um movimento certeiro, fazendo-a ter orgasmos múltiplos com o seu corpo sacudindo-se em espasmos, até que Kakarotto estoca profundamente dentro dela uma última vez, fazendo-a arcar a cintura, sentindo a essência quente dele a preenchendo, enquanto este soltava um rosnado grosso e gutural caindo em cima dela, até que ele se apoia nos cotovelos, vendo a face de Chichi totalmente úmida e lágrimas de prazer para depois a terráquea distribuir beijos doces em seu ombro, dirigindo-se em seguida para o rosto dele e por último, para os lábios másculos, em um beijo apaixonado que era retribuído pelo guerreiro.

Eles ficam olhando um para o outro, até que se acalmam e nisso, sente que sai de dentro dela e deita na relva, puxando-a para os seus braços fortes, enquanto que ela apoiava sua cabeça no tórax quente e talhado de músculos com a respiração de ambos se normalizando, ainda, acomodando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, deitando de lado para abraça-lo e colocar uma das pernas em cima da dele, sentindo que este apoiava seu queixo em cima da cabeça dela, beijando- a, até que sente uma das mãos dele acaricia-la nas costas com a cauda dele puxando a roupa dela para cobri-los, para depois a mesma envolver a cintura dela por baixo das roupas, circundando-a, antes de ambos se entregarem ao merecido e aconchegante sono, com ele suspirando de contentamento, tal como ela, com ambos sendo embalados por doces sonhos.


	30. Preparativos

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto faz uma pergunta a Chichi, que nunca esperou um saiya-jin perguntar a ela...

Nisso, Kakarotto e os demais são observados por...

Yo, minna!

Sempre que puder, atualizarei as fanfictions a cada dez dias.

Porém, a partir do próximo mês, a atualização poderá demorar até vinte dias. Eu tentarei sempre que possível manter os dez dias entre cada atualização de capítulo, mas, será difícil manter esse prazo a partir de agosto.

Só queria avisar, pois, mesmo que demorei mais de dez dias, irei atualizar assim que puder ^ ^

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD

"O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Ler esse capítulo é contraindicado para pessoas portadoras de diabetes, por haver o perigo de terem uma crise diabética. Caso desejem realmente ler, por favor, mantenham a sua insulina ao seu alcance." 

**Capítulo 30 - Preparativos.**

Chichi acorda com os cálidos raios de sol e tenta se espreguiçar, porém, sente-se restringida e ao despertar, por completo, percebe que estava com a cabeça no tórax de Kakarotto, que a segurava em seus braços e a cauda dele a envolvia na cintura, retendo-a.

Então, se recorda da noite passada e fica levemente enrubescida, além de exibir um imenso sorriso no rosto, até porque, não tivera nenhum pesadelo após a sessão íntima entre eles. Somente sonhos bons e um tanto "quentes", para dizer o mínimo, erguendo a cabeça e vendo que o saiya-jin ainda encontrava-se adormecido com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Ela beija o tórax dele e depois, suspira feliz, enquanto leva uma de suas mãos ao peitoral talhado de músculos, acariciando-os, desejando relembrar todas as reentrâncias que acariciara avidamente a noite passada, até que ao levantar os olhos, percebe que ele acordara e a observava intensamente, fazendo-a corar, sendo que sente o coração batendo rapidamente, enquanto que uma descarga elétrica percorria o corpo dela, acabando por parar os movimentos da mão sem perceber, enquanto o sentia acariciar, carinhosamente, o seu rosto com o dorso das mãos másculas.

Então, o saiya-jin se pronuncia, fitando-a intensamente, enquanto sentia que este a abraçava ainda mais, como se temesse que se afastasse, fazendo um calor aprazível tomar o coração dela:

\- Chi, quero perguntar algo a você.

\- O quê?

\- Você me ama? Ou me acha um monstro?

\- Como assim monstro?! Não diga bobagens! Você não é como os outros saiya-jins... Quer dizer... Eu senti muito ciúmes de você com Suno-chan... E tipo, sinto a sua falta e... - a terráquea estava enrubescida, falando com visível confusão, pois nunca pensou na profundidade de seus sentimentos para com Kakarotto e questionava-se se era amor o que sentia, pois sequer existia um ínfimo traço de ódio ou mágoa contra ele habitando o seu coração, por ser um saiya-jin.

\- Por que eu a amo. - ele enfim confessa seu sentimento a Chichi, olhando-a com um olhar doce e um sorriso gentil.

A chikyuu-jin fica estática com a confissão dele, digerindo, pois, pelo que sabia, os saiya-jins não conseguiam expressar sentimentos verbalmente com facilidade, sendo mais por rituais e gestos, sendo muitos através da cauda.

Nisso, ela olha para a cauda dele e se recorda do significado, ficando boquiaberta, ainda mais ao se recordar das dezenas de vezes que o mesmo envolveu a sua cauda na cintura dela ao longo dos meses em que saíram para passear.

\- Eu a amo tanto que chega a doer... - fala com sinceridade, sendo que ela percebe certo medo nos olhos dourados como o sol, sentindo uma intensa felicidade, pois com certeza era difícil para ele expressar com palavras, além de que, estava concentrada no que ele dizia, embebendo cada uma das palavras proferidas pelo mesmo, enquanto se emocionava - Eu a desejo como a minha companheira ou seja, esposa. Quero que seja a mãe de meus filhos... Não me importo se eles serão meio saiya-jins. Tudo o que desejo é que sejam iguais a você, herdando seus olhos, seu nariz e seu rosto, assim como que sejam felizes e saudáveis... Eu não a quero para alguns momentos, e sim, para a minha vida inteira, amando-a, protegendo-a e cuidando de você e de nossas crias.

Chichi fica estupefata, enquanto digeria o que ele dizia, até que um imenso sorriso brota de sua face e a felicidade dentro dela infla cada vez mais, enquanto sente seu coração se aquecer com a declaração dele, sendo que via a sinceridade nos orbes durados como o sol, que exibiam medo, sendo que a abraça ainda mais.

\- Está com medo? – a terráquea pergunta estupefata.

\- Sim... De perdê-la... Eu a amo... Por favor, una-se comigo. Se quiser, nos casamos nos costumes terráqueos, além dos saiya-jins. Quero que seja minha esposa com todos os direitos.

Chichi consegue se aproximar do rosto dele, pois ele cedeu um pouco o abraço, sendo que a cauda se recusava a abrandar seu enlace na cintura fina da chikyuu-jin, que se aproxima do rosto másculo e fala, olhando nos orbes do mesmo, que encontravam-se expectantes, enquanto delineava a face máscula dele com uma de suas mãos pequenas e delicadas:

\- Mas, sou uma terráquea e seus filhos serão fracos por causa disso.

\- Sou poderoso o suficiente para defendê-la e nossas crias.

\- Vai aceitar, mesmo, filhos mestiços?

\- Não me importo com isso. Irei ama-los, incondicionalmente e, além disso, eles serão um pedacinho meu e seu... Um símbolo de nosso amor... E senão me amar, tenho amor o suficiente para nós dois. - fala exasperado, enquanto pegava o rosto dela com as duas mãos, temendo que se afastasse, até porque terráqueos eram imprevisíveis, além de muito sentimentais e emotivos, e por isso, não sabia como ela reagiria.

Chichi sentia a sinceridade em cada palavra proferida, assim como o leve desespero que o rejeitasse e, além disso, viu que de fato, o saiya-jin amaria os filhos deles, desejando ter a continuação da sua linhagem com uma cria dele com ela, assim como desejando-a para uma vida inteira.

E ela confessava a si mesmo que também desejava isso, pois o amava. Sendo que só podia ser amor o sentimento poderoso que sentia dentro dela por ele, sendo que nunca imaginou que seria retribuída de forma tão incondicional e apaixonada, ainda mais por um saiya-jin.

Então, sacode levemente a cabeça para os lados, pois Kakarotto não era como os demais. Era protetor, carinhoso e gentil, assim como respeitoso, nunca forçando seus escravos e inclusive respeitando-os, algo inédito.

Ela o amava e nada podia mudar isso, assim como ficara feliz em ver a intensidade dos sentimentos dele e reciprocidade. E sabia, que se recusasse, seria infeliz para o resto de sua vida.

Frente a isso, jurou a si mesma, que se dedicaria ao presente sem fazer conjeturas para o futuro, enquanto que deixaria o passado para trás, aonde era o lugar dele, e o futuro, viria no tempo certo.

\- Sim. Eu o amo. Só pode ser amor o que sinto por você. E sim, quero ser a sua companheira. - ela fala sorrindo gentilmente.

Nisso, Kakarotto suspira de alívio, sorrindo imensamente, para depois beija-la, apaixonadamente, com esta percebendo que era um beijo doce e carinhoso, refletindo os sentimentos que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, tal como ele que a abraçava, possessivamente, até que se separam com selinhos e este fala imensamente feliz, com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- Vamos nos unir amanhã!

\- Não é muito cedo? - ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho, embora tenha adorado em seu íntimo.

\- Não quer? - ele pergunta confuso.

\- É muito pouco tempo para organizar.

\- Há lugares em que você paga e eles cuidam de tudo. Quer um pomposo? Eles também podem providenciar isso.

\- Não. Quero um lindo e discreto, apenas para os amigos íntimos... Quer dizer, só terei Suno. E você?

Ele pensa e recusa todos que lhe veem a mente, pois não queria ninguém destratando a sua companheira.

Afinal, já a marcara há meses e por mais que desejasse que seu melhor amigo e rival, Vegeta, viesse à cerimônia, já que podia ser considerado o seu único amigo, temia que ele não se portasse adequadamente, pois era um dia especial para Chichi e por isso, queria tudo perfeito.

\- Não tenho ninguém... - fica levemente triste, mas, depois sorri, olhando-a calidamente - Com você, não preciso de mais ninguém.

\- E o Imperador Vegeta? – a chikyuu-jin pergunta, arqueando o cenho, embora mostrasse um visível desagrado ao citar o nome dele.

\- Ele repudia a união de saiya-jins e terráqueos. Só não cria uma lei impedindo isso, pois, para ele, é dever do saiya-jin evitar, além de que, não é "babá" de ninguém, segundo ele. Portanto, não acredito que seja uma boa opção como convidado.

\- Bem, isso é verdade...

Então, a chikyuu-jin ergue os olhos e o vê levemente triste, embora ele procurasse não demonstrar, sendo que ela sentia, por mais estranho que fosse, a tristeza dele como a dela, embora não entendesse como podia sentir o que ele sentia, ao ponto de parecer que tinha uma espécie de um segundo "coração" e nisso, para dissipa-lo da leve tristeza que encontrava-se imerso, leva os seus lábios ao dele e intensifica o beijo, com as línguas acariciando uma a outra, enquanto percorria o tórax do mesmo, possessivamente, colocando a sua perna direita em cima da dele, ouvindo um leve gemido do saiya-jin, sendo que as mãos exigentes acariciavam as costas da terráquea e desciam para um dos glúteos da mesma, apertando-os e arrancando um gemido sôfrego de Chichi.

Nisso, ela se separa dele e sorri, sensualmente, sendo que via um sorriso malicioso surgir nele, tal como um olhar intenso, falando, manhosamente, mesmo corando levemente:

\- Que acha de "selamos" nossa promessa de casamento?

\- Eu adoraria...

Nisso, ele vira o corpo e Chichi fica embaixo dele, enquanto ambos retornam aos beijos possessivos, assim como as línguas que brincavam na boca um do outro, saboreando-se, mutuamente, enquanto um explorava sedento o corpo do outro, emitindo gemidos e alguns rosnados por parte de Kakarotto frente a uma caricia mais ousada de sua fêmea, com as mãos exigentes de ambos, explorando avidamente o corpo um do outro e assim se seguiu por quase toda a manhã, sendo que fizeram amor inclusive na cachoeira, antes de Chichi guardar tudo e partirem dali, para voltarem a mansão, com a terráquea ansiosa para dar a notícia a Suno.

Ao chegarem, a chikyuu-jin deu a notícia a sua amiga que comemorou com ela, com gritinhos, ficando feliz por Chichi, sendo que ambos preparavam o almoço, conversando entusiasmente, enquanto Kakaroto acessava o mapa da cidade e procurava alguma loja de roupas com vestido para casamento em estilo terráqueo e ao acessar um mapa holográfico em 3D de seu scouter, filtrando as buscas, consegue encontrar um local que possuía roupas para diversas ocasiões para aluguel e inclusive, para venda, anunciando haver lindos modelos de vestido de noiva.

Após o almoço, com todos comendo na sala de jantar junto com o saiya-jin, ele e Chichi saem da mansão, acompanhados de Suno, que também iria comprar roupas para a ocasião.

Então, os três partem juntos para o céu, sendo que minutos antes, ele retirou a coleira de Chichi, quanto a de Suno, sendo que explicara que um terráqueo, sozinho, corria o perigo de ser capturado, sendo que ela sempre precisaria morar junto deles para ser protegida.

Após essa explicação, Suno passou a temer ser libertada.

Porém, Kakarotto a tranquilizou, prometendo que iria protegê-la, desde que ela morasse perto deles e se prontificou a comprar uma casa para a mesma, tornando-a vizinha deles e a mesma aceitou.

Afinal, seria bom para Chichi ter uma amiga, segundo o pensamento do saiya-jin, além de poder proteger Suno.

Antes de tirar as coleiras dele, ele ordenou que os dados de escravidão de Chichi e Suno, através de uma ligação de seu scouter fossem editados, pois anunciou que as estava libertando, confirmando após alguns minutos pelo aparelho dele, que não havia mais o registro delas como escravas no sistema do planeta e sim de libertadas, assim como recebeu um fax graças a um receptor holográfico que tinha com os pedidos de libertação das mesmas por ele, sendo que guardara os documentos em seu cofre e entregara uma cópia para cada uma delas.

Ao chegarem à loja, o vendedor percebe que era um super saiya-jin 4, reconhecendo como sendo o general Kakarotto, braço direito de Vegeta e o saiya-jin exige que todos ali falem no idioma terráqueo, pois notara que eram chikyuu-jins.

\- Irasshai-massen (Bem vindo)! General Kakarotto-sama. - o vendedor fala arranhando a língua terráquea, fazendo uma mesura.

\- Estas são Chichi, minha futura companheira e a melhor amiga dela, Suno. Ambas comprarão um vestido. Quanto em relação a este Kakarotto, deve haver algum termo que dê para vestir.

\- Konnichiwa (Boa tarde), Chichi-sama e Suno-sama. – o mesmo senhor faz uma mensura, deixando as duas sem fala, por não estarem acostumadas - Vou chamar minhas duas filhas para ajuda-los e vou cuidar do terno do senhor, pessoalmente.

O dono da loja fala, enquanto lidava com a surpresa, pois, era algo surreal, um general super saiya-jin 4 se unindo a uma terráquea.

Claro, havia saiya-jins que se uniam a terráqueos, sendo que muitos preferiam manter segredo por terem receio da reação de seus conterrâneos, sendo que se uniam secretamente e já havia mestiços dentre os saiya-jins, que tomavam um extremo cuidado com os seus cabelos, já que os de saiya-jins puros não se modificavam por toda a sua vida.

\- Konnichiwa! Sou Mizuno e esta é minha irmã mais nova, Hannya. Vamos ajuda-las com os vestidos. - uma terráquea aparentando uns trinta anos surge, seguido de outra, mais jovem.

\- Imagino que Suno-sama seja a dama de companhia, né? - ela pergunta sorrindo, após uma leve mesura, tal como sua irmã mais velha.

\- Isso mesmo. - Suno responde sorrindo.

\- A noiva já decidiu a cor de sua dama de companhia?

Ambas se entreolham e Chichi fala um pouco constrangida:

\- Ela é a minha única dama de companhia e minha amiga, logo, ela pode escolher o que apreciar.

\- Costuma ser rosa, Chichi-san. Posso escolher um vestido dessa cor, pelo que me lembro de uma vez ver em um casamento.

\- Compre a cor que desejar... Você gosta de rosa? - ela pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim. - ela sorri - Adoraria rosa.

\- Temos alguns vestidos lindos de cor rosa mais para o fundo da loja - Hannya fala com um sorriso - Por favor, siga-me. Se precisar mexer em alguma coisa, temos uma costureira muito experiente.

\- Obrigada. - nisso segue a jovem pelos corredores de roupa.

\- Tem alguma ideia para um vestido de casamento? Imagino que deseja que seja totalmente branco. - Mizuki pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Sim. Com véu, grinalda e cauda. - ela fala sonhadora, se lembrando de vestidos que vira em revistas quando era criança, até que se lembra do vestido da mãe, ficando um pouco triste, porém, espantando rapidamente as recordações.

\- Temos alguns modelos. Imagino que irá comprar. - ela fala olhando da jovem terráquea para o saiya-jin, que ouvia sobre modelos de ternos e a preocupação dos mesmos, com um que servisse nele.

\- Sim, irá comprar. Assim como Suno. - Kakarotto fala olhando para a filha do dono, para depois torna a olhar para o pai desta, sendo que começa a guia-lo até uma seção de ternos.

\- Por favor, me acompanhe. Se desejar maquiagem, também temos uma maquiadora experiente que presta serviços para eventos, ficando a disposição dos clientes para fazer a maquiagem. A costureira também trabalha assim. - Mizuki fala – Por aqui, por favor.

Então, Chichi a segue e fica deslumbrada quando chega na seção para noivas.

Horas mais tarde, todos eles saem com os vestidos em sacolas, sendo que a costureira teve que fazer algumas adaptações, pois o vestido era um pouco grande para Suno, sendo que para Chichi, o seu vestido de casamento caiu perfeitamente no corpo dela. O terno de Kakarotto tivera que passar por muitas mudanças e só estaria pronto amanhã, sendo que poderia pegar na parte da manhã.

Nisso, o saiya-jin consegue achar através do scouter, uma loja especializada em festas de casamento e após entrarem, sendo as duas recebidas com mesuras, tal como Kakarotto, este fala para Chichi escolher como desejava o casamento e ela escolhe um bem singelo, mas, igualmente bonito.

Em seguida, Suno acompanha ambos para uma loja de joias, para que escolhessem o anel de casamento, sendo que após uma hora, ambos conseguem comprar um lindo par de anéis de diamante, além de outras joias, já que dinheiro não era um problema para Kakarotto, assim como ele fizera questão de Suno comprar algumas com a jovem as escolhendo.

Quanto ao buquê, o saiya-jin decidira comprar um pouco antes da cerimônia e descobrira através de Suno que Chichi adorava rosas brancas, decidindo surpreende-la no dia do casamento. Após essa informação, ele encontrara uma floricultura próxima dali, que sempre tinha em seu estoque rosas brancas.

Quando entravam na mansão, o scouter de Kakarotto apita e ele reconhece o número que aparece como o de identificação da loja de roupas, pois havia dado o seu número do scouter.

Alguns saiya-jins usavam celulares, mas, ele por praticidade, usava o scouter, além de que, do jeito que era distraído, nenhum celular duraria com ele.

Mas, considerou comprar um para Chichi e outro para Suno, já que somente saiya-jins podiam usar scouters, restando a elas, celulares.

Ao atender, a voz do dono da loja de roupas é transmitida pelo aparelho.

\- Kakarotto-sama?

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Liguei para avisar ao senhor que consegui encontrar o telefone de um padre que realizada cerimônias. Ele só é um pouco ressabiado quanto a saiya-jins. Mas, como disse que seria só o senhor, ele aceitou. Informei o endereço e ele estará pela manhã na mansão do senhor.

\- Obrigado.

\- Por nada. – o vendedor ainda não se acostumara com um saiya-jin que falava por favor e obrigado para um terráqueo.

Nisso, Kakarotto desconecta e Chichi se encontra olhando para ele, arqueando o cenho, sendo que relaxa ao vê-lo sorrir e falar:

\- Consegui encontrar um padre para realizar o casamento terráqueo, Chi!

\- Sério? – ela pergunta sorrindo imensamente e corre para abraçar o seu amado, que retribui, com ambos beijando-se docemente.

Nisso, após se separarem com selinhos, Kakarotto fecha a porta, sem perceber que havia uma saiya-jin oculta nas sombras que observara tudo atentamente, seguido de dois saiya-jins mais novos ao lado dela, um casal.

De repente, outro vulto aparece, falando algo ao pé do ouvido desta, sendo que após isso, o quarteto desaparece dentre as árvores.


	31. Cerimônia

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Chichi e Kakarotto se casam nos costumes terráqueos, sendo que ele quer tudo perfeito para a sua amada.

Porém, ele percebe que...

PS: Só poderei responder aos comentários amanhã. 

**Capítulo 31 - Cerimônia**

Na manhã seguinte, logo ao raiar do dia, surge a empresa contratada para preparar o casamento no jardim da mansão, em frente a exuberantes cerejeiras japonesas.

O pequeno e singelo altar já fora montado, assim como fora colocada algumas cadeiras, assim como eram feitos os arranjos de flores.

Já na mansão, em um dos quartos, Chichi estava trajada com seu vestido de casamento, com a costureira dando os últimos retoques, além da maquiadora já se encontrar posicionada ao lado da noiva, pronta para maquia-la, quando fala, genuinamente maravilhada com o belo e exuberante vestido:

\- Está linda, Chichi-san. É um magnífico vestido de casamento. Lembra uma princesa de contos de fada!

\- Acha mesmo? – ela pergunta com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

\- Ficou lindo em você, minha jovem – a senhora que era costureira acabara de ser erguer, pois dera os últimos retoques e agora, admirava o seu trabalho.

\- Muito obrigada. – nisso, olhando para as duas e depois, observando o jardim, mais precisamente o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia, fala, olhando para as duas – Gostaria que ficassem para a cerimônia. Se puderem, claro.

Elas se entreolham e depois, sorrindo, falam:

\- Eu adoraria assistir uma cerimônia de casamento.

\- E gostaria de estar presente, em uma cerimônia que una uma chikyuu-jin e um saiya-jin. Não um simples saiya-jin, mas, um super saiya-jin 4 e braço direito do imperador. É o casamento do ano!

\- Muito obrigada. - Chichi sorri e depois desce do banquinho, para rodopiar, admirando a forma como o seu vestido parecia deslizar, enquanto sorria imensamente.

\- Agora, vamos para a maquiagem. - a maquiadora sorri e nisso, a jovem senta para que pudesse ser feita a sua maquiagem.

\- Enquanto isso irei até Kakarotto-sama, para ajeitar o terno nele. O corpo de super saiya-jin 4 não ajuda muito nesse aspecto.

Ela sai sorrindo, para se dirigir ao outro quarto, ficando admirada dele seguir, ao máximo, os costumes do casamento tradicional terráqueo, que consiste no noivo não ver a noiva vestida antes da cerimônia.

Fora escolhido para levar Chichi para o altar, o marido da costureira, um senhor, irmão do dono da loja, já que a jovem não tinha o seu genitor para leva-la.

A senhora dá leves batidinhas na porta e uma voz é ouvida:

\- Estou trocado. Pode entrar.

Nisso, a senhora entra e nota que ele estava "brigando" com o terno, enquanto que a gravata estava pendurada no lado dele, em um apoio no espelho.

\- Quer ajuda, Kakarotto-sama?

\- Eu gostaria... Roupas terráqueas não são nada confortáveis e práticas. - ele desabafa ligeiramente frustrado pela incapacidade de vestir o tal terno.

\- A maioria das roupas não. Mas, os trajes do casamento, sim. Normalmente, não são nada práticas. Também irei fazer qualquer pequena correção que se faça necessário. – ela fala humildemente.

Nisso, ela, primeiro, alisa a camisa branca e em seguida, ajusta o colete que estava levemente torto, para em seguida ajuda-lo a vestir o paletó, vendo este suspirar de alívio após vestir, embora notasse o desconforto dele com a vestimenta, para depois, abotoar os botões duplos e em seguida, dar o nó elaborado na gravata, ajeitando em seguida a lapela, que estava levemente erguida, sendo que posiciona um lenço branco no bolso superior do paletó.

Por último, ajustara as pernas da calça, corrigindo algumas costuras, enquanto o orientava:

\- Por favor, o senhor tem que ficar parado, inclusive com a cauda para poder corrigir algumas coisas. – implorara, pois a cauda se mexia de um lado para o outro e chegou, algumas vezes, a obstruir a visão dela.

\- Entendo.

Nisso, ele controla a cauda, que estava remexendo ansiosamente de um lado para o outro, passando a respirar e inspirar profundamente para se acalmar do nervoso da cerimônia, pois, queria tudo perfeito para sua amada, enquanto olhava orgulhosamente o buquê que encomendara no dia anterior de rosas brancas, as preferidas de Chichi, sorrindo ao imaginar o quanto ela ficaria feliz com a surpresa, tendo sido elaborado especialmente para ela.

No outro quarto, a filha da costureira, estava dando alguns retoques no vestido rosa de Suno, que sorria conforme olhava no espelho, admirando, pois o achara simplesmente lindo, assim como, permitia-se acariciar seu pescoço sem a coleira, sendo que estranhara no início, pois, a usara há mais de três anos, enquanto que pensava na sorte de ter pego como seu primeiro dono, Kakarotto, sendo que nunca imaginou ser livre novamente, somente tendo uma ponta de preocupação, o fato de estar doente, sendo que queria viver para aproveitar a sua liberdade, pelo menos em parte, pois ainda havia o perigo de ser escravizada, novamente, caso se afastasse da proteção do saiya-jin.

Então, próximo do meio dia, Kakarotto já está próximo do altar, conferindo com a empresa tudo o que foi feito, sendo, que já haviam terminado, assim como uma empresa terceirizada deles, que cuidaria do buffet depois do casamento, já tendo trazido o bolo de casamento, assim como a equipe profissional que cuidaria das fotos, para fazer o álbum de casamento deles.

Vendo os assentos vazios, o saiya-jin convida todos da equipe, da empresa, enfim, todos que trabalharam e iam trabalhar, para assistir a cerimônia, sendo que eles concordam, enquanto ficara satisfeito em preencher os lugares, pois com certeza animaria a sua amada.

Nisso, o padre chega em um pequeno aeromóvel, com o saiya-jin notando o quanto era velho, sendo que ajeitava os óculos em forma de aro na face, para em seguida ajeitar suas vestes, assim como pegar um livro do carro, sendo que saí em seguida, do veículo, um jovem, que o auxiliava a pegar tudo o que precisava, para depois o idoso transformar o veículo em cápsula, guardando no bolso.

O jovem tinha quase as mesmas vestes que o idoso, porém, ligeiramente diferentes.

Ambos caminham até o saiya-jin, afinal, era o único naquele lugar e nisso, o cumprimentam, sendo que ele retribui, notando que olhavam atentamente para ele, para em seguida o jovem perguntar, respeitosamente, após ele e o idoso se entreolharem:

\- É o general e braço direito do imperador Vegeta, Kakarotto-sama?

\- Sim. O mesmo. Observei que ele é o padre. E você? - pergunta curioso.

\- Me chamo Senji, Kakarotto-sama. Sou um aspirante a padre. E o senhor Willian, é meu tutor, assim como meu professor no sacerdócio. Quero ser um futuro padre. - e fala sorrindo sem jeito.

\- Entendi.

\- É só o senhor, Kakarotto-sama, de saiya-jin? - o idoso olha para os lados, ressabiado, sendo que tal gesto não passa despercebido pelo saiya-jin.

\- Sim. Não se preocupe. Não podia convidar meus conhecidos ou meu melhor amigo, pois, eles poderiam destratar Chichi e quero tudo perfeito para ela.

Então, conforme o idoso faz um movimento, o saiya-jin observa uma cicatriz de uma coleira, pois, dava a volta no pescoço, compreendendo então o receio dele, pois, ele era, pelo visto, um ex-escravo e com certeza, não possuía boas recordações da época que era escravo para ter todo esse temor e igual receio.

O senhor o olha surpreso, assim como o jovem aspirante a padre, pois, notaram a sinceridade nos olhos dele, evidenciando que de fato, temia que algum conterrâneo maltratasse a sua noiva.

\- Bem, e a sua futura esposa?

\- Já deve estar se trocando.

Nisso, enfim chegam os músicos e Kakarotto observa que a empresa responsável pelo evento já os posicionava e conforme tomavam a sua posição, os músicos tiravam cápsulas do bolso que se transformavam em instrumentos.

Nisso, se dirige até eles que mostram as músicas das cerimônias tradicionais de casamento e nisso, Kakarotto fala o nome da música que Chichi adorava para tocar na festa e estes anotam, buscando a letra da mesma.

Enquanto isso, o padre e o jovem aspirante caminhavam ate o altar, com o jovem, fala, ainda surpreso:

\- Nunca imaginei ver um saiya-jin tão poderoso quanto ele, se unindo a uma terráquea.

\- Já vi uniões de saiya-jins de terceira classe, alguns de segunda e raramente de Elite, mas, um general e saiya-jin com o poder, que dizem ultrapassar o do imperador, e cujo status só perde para o mesmo, não havia visto, até hoje.

\- Verdade... Bem, é o que dizem. Tem a primeira vez para tudo. – nisso, o mentor concorda com seu protegido.

O maestro já estava se posicionando, enquanto preparava a sua batuta, sendo que as partituras foram posicionadas na sua frente e ele se preparava para começar, enquanto que o padre se posicionava no altar, colocando o livro no altar, abrindo em uma página com o jovem ficando próximo dele.

Nisso, Kakarotto já estava tomando a sua posição no altar, enquanto que a sua cauda não dava trégua, mexendo de um lado para o outro, ansiosamente, pois fizera de tudo para que fosse um dia inesquecível para sua amada.

Então, após meia hora, a cerimônia começa, com Chichi tendo dado o braço para o marido da costureira que a conduzia pelo tapete vermelho, enquanto que todos os funcionários estavam sentados no banco, com Chichi sentindo-se feliz com a ideia de seu noivo de preencher os lugares, sendo que era seguida por Suno, já que era sua dama de casamento.

Nisso, os fotógrafos profissionais tiravam fotos da noiva e a marcha nupcial era tocada pela orquestra profissional, pois, Kakarotto exigira o melhor de tudo para que a cerimônia fosse inesquecível a ela.

A chikyuu-jin corava ao ver o olhar intenso dele, enquanto sorria lindamente com o buquê em suas mãos, sendo que tivera uma surpresa agradável quando fora entregue o buquê, com as flores escolhidas pessoalmente por seu amado, assim como o arranjo, extremamente elaborado.

Kakarotto estava hipnotizado pela sua bela noiva, em como ela estava linda com aquele vestido, assim com o rosto oculto pelo véu semitransparente, enquanto que a cauda do vestido se arrastava atrás dela, sendo que a grinalda era longa, cuja base fora elaborada delicadamente com contornos de pétalas de flores igualmente alvas.

Estava tão ansioso, que não conseguia manter a sua cauda na sua posição usual na cintura, desde que amanhecera.

O coração de Chichi queria transbordar do peito, enquanto se aproximava de seu noivo, sorrindo imensamente, assim como com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade, ao ver que seu sonho estava se tornando realidade. Um sonho que nutrira desde que era criança. Se casar.

Nisso, o marido da costureira entrega a noiva para Kakarotto, para em seguida tomar o seu lugar em um assento ao lado de sua esposa.

Suno, que vinha atrás de Chichi, toma seu lugar no altar, enquanto que sorria para o casal, sinceramente feliz pela alegria de ambos naquele momento especial para os dois.

Nisso, Kakarotto conduz Chichi para o altar e a música cessa, enquanto que o padre dizia as usuais palavras para os noivos, que haviam se ajoelhado, com o padre surpreso, pelo saiya-jin concordar em se ajoelhar para um chikyuu-jin.

Porém, um pouco longe dali, os mesmos quatro vultos de ontem observavam a cerimônia e uma voz feminina é ouvida dentre eles:

\- É mesmo isso que estou vendo? Kakarotto-sama se casando com uma terráquea e seguindo todos os costumes, inclusive, se ajoelhar para o padre? O saiya-jin mais poderoso de todos, pois, dizem que supera o imperador, embora nunca tenha demonstrado. – a voz soa incrédula.

\- Isso é surpreendente, que chega a ser quase surreal. E ele tem a técnica de controle de ki. Nunca vi nenhum outro saiya-jin ter essa técnica e não é um simples controle e sim, refinadissímo. - uma outra voz, masculina, fala.

\- Interessante... Então os boatos eram verdadeiros e acho muita coragem ele não ocultar a cerimônia. - outra voz de pronuncia, em um tom ligeiramente surpreso.

\- Ao contrário dos outros, ele não precisa disso. Afinal, ainda é comentado o destino dos infelizes que mataram sua falecida esposa e cria ainda no ventre dela há anos atrás. Ninguém é louco de fazer isso. - essa voz sentencia, seriamente.

\- Devemos seguir com o plano? - a voz feminina pergunta.

\- Acredito que sim. Afinal, os estamos seguindo há dias e agora, conseguimos confirmar as nossas suspeitas.

\- Vamos esperar o casamento e a cerimônia. - a voz feminina comenta.

\- Não me diga que vai esperar eles voltarem da lua de mel?

\- Por que não? Vamos deixar o casal se divertir...

\- Que seja... Mas, não quero reclamações que estamos demorando em cumprir com o nosso intento.

\- Para de ser neurótico...

\- Olha quem fala...

\- Seu...!

\- Ei! Deixem a briga de marido e mulher para depois? Pode ser? Ou quer que descubram vocês?

Um outro vulto, mais jovem, surge.

\- Ele está certo, querida... Vamos deixar para discutir em casa.

\- Que seja... Mas, não pense que escapará da discussão! Ainda não terminei.

\- Que seja... Anda, vamos embora. Não se esqueçam que a audição e olfato de um super saiya-jin 4 é mais sensível que de um saiya-jin comum. - o mesmo jovem fala, após suspirar cansado.

\- Bem, vamos.

Nisso, todos os vultos somem dali, saltando de galho em galho, até se afastarem do local, para em seguida voarem.

Então, Kakarotto e Chichi trocam a aliança, com os flashes não parando um minuto, desde que a cerimônia começara, para depois o padre autorizar o beijo entre eles.

Agora, eles estavam cortando o bolo de casamento, sendo que a chikyuu-jin se emocionava com a música que a orquestra tocava, já que era a sua favorita, trazendo recordações boas e nisso, se joga nos braços dele, beijando-o e agradecendo pelo dia especial, para depois, ser tocada a valsa, com eles inaugurando a pista de dança colocada próxima dali, para depois os outros fazerem o mesmo.

Porém, apesar de estar sorrindo, correspondendo ao sorriso de Chichi, Kakarotto estava atento a tudo a sua volta, pois sabia que havia alguns saiya-jins que odiavam a união entre as raças, repudiando-as e temia pela segurança de sua amada.

Por causa disso, desde o início daquele dia, seus instintos, assim como percepção de tudo a sua volta estavam mais sensíveis que o habitual e então, de fato, ouvira algumas vozes, inaudíveis para os humanos, mas, não para um super saiya-jin 4 e ficou inicialmente alarmado, sendo que não conseguia entender o que falavam.

Nisso, o vento soprara em sua direção, levando os odores destes até ele, que fizera questão de memorizar o cheiro deles, sendo que agora percebia certos odores constantes em sua propriedade.

Mas, não queria assustar Chichi, pois era um dia especial para ela, assim como, no dia anterior, ambos concordaram que era arriscado saírem em lua de mel, deixando Suno sozinha.

Logo, se contentariam em visitar alguns lugares próximos que ambos adoravam, para que assim Kakarotto sempre estivesse por perto para defendê-la, caso necessário.

Ao mesmo tempo, decidira que aos capturaria, por si mesmo, da próxima vez que pisassem na propriedade dele, pois, agora memorizara os odores dos mesmos.


	32. Caçada

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto e Chichi fazem vários passeios de Lua de mel, nunca se afastando demais da propriedade de ambos, por causa de Suno, a fim do saiya-jin poder defendê-la.

Já, Vegeta, é atormentado por imagens de Bulma e de seu filho abortado, enquanto ele...

Nisso, uma jovem de Elite...  
Abaixo, a imagem dela: 

**Capítulo 32 - Caçada**

Após alguns dias, Kakarotto e Chichi voltaram de um passeio de apenas dois dias em um vale próximo dali, aonde havia uma caverna subterrânea linda, com a chikyuu-jin ficando fascinada, sendo que acamparam e também fizeram amor.

A lua de mel deles era baseada em várias viagens, sendo que nunca estavam muito afastados de Suno, já que não havia lei que protegia os terráqueos, mesmos os livres.

Suno podia ser capturada, novamente e sempre havia esse receio. Kakarotto já tentara argumentar com o seu imperador, mas, ele via os terráqueos como meros insetos e se fossem pisoteados, melhor ainda. Logo, não havia motivos para protegê-los.

De fato, os poucos humanos livres, vivam escondidos, no caso os que estavam fora da cidade e a única parca proteção que possuíam eram para os comerciantes e seus empregados. O emprego era a única proteção e mesmo assim era consideravelmente falha.

Para essa parca e falha proteção, esses precisam estar cadastrados no sistema dos saiya-jins para evitar de serem pegos como escravos.

Como Suno não se encaixava nesse aspecto, não havia proteção.

Porém, mesmo que trabalhasse no comércio, não era uma garantia absoluta, pois tal sistema não era protegido e em decorrência disso, muitos saiya-jins conseguiam burla-lo, para poderem ficar com os terráqueos capturados.

De volta as suas terras, eles avistam a casa de Suno, dada de presente por Kakarotto e nisso, desembarcam na frente da entrada, sendo recebidos pela mesma, que sorri, convidando-os para almoçarem.

O saiya-jin dá uma desculpa qualquer a Chichi e fala que precisa verificar algumas coisas na propriedade, a fim de verificar se não houve a presença de pessoas estranhas, procurando falar o mais casualmente possível para não deixa-la muito preocupada e com isso, consegue o seu intento.

Ela ficara preocupada, mas, não demasiadamente, pois, entendia a excessiva proteção dele, considerando o passado do mesmo com a falecida esposa, pelo que soube.

Kakarotto percorre a propriedade e nisso, detecta sons estranhos e se encaminha até a sua origem, sendo que quando se aproxima, percebe que sumiram, percebendo então que eles podiam ocultar o ki, algo raríssimo, pois não conhecia nenhum outro saiya-jin capaz de fazer isso, além de Vegeta, que aprendeu sozinho.

Ademais, ele também conseguia, porém, não totalmente, por causa da transformação em super saiya-jin 4, por ser poderosa demais e por causa disso, apenas conseguia baixar o seu ki para um nível absurdamente fraco.

Porém, fora compensando com essa transformação com um olfato e audição apurados e, portanto, põem-se a perseguir os invasores, pois já estava farto deles adentrarem em seu território várias vezes e sorri de canto, ao notar que a fêmea do grupo esquecera-se de usar um perfume fraco e, portanto, conseguiria seguir esse rastro, além dos odores dos demais, que eram fracos, mas não tanto para o seu olfato apurado.

Longe dali, no castelo, Vegeta estava na sala do trono e na frente dele, havia as saiya-jins mais poderosas, todas de Elite e ávidas para se tornarem imperatrizes.

Naquele instante, o imperador as estava analisando, atentamente, além de fazer perguntas e verificando o histórico, separando assim as mais poderosas para prosseguirem para a segunda fase, para que a mais poderosa delas garantisse a ele crias igualmente poderosas para continuarem a sua linhagem e herdarem o trono, pois, era algo necessário e já chegara à época que tinha que escolher uma companheira e gerar uma prole.

Ou, pelo menos, um herdeiro para o seu título.

As que eram dispensadas com um aceno vigoroso dele saiam cabisbaixas, sentindo-se fracassadas por não terem sido escolhidas, não passando pela primeira fase, que consistia em uma avaliação minuciosa do histórico que possuíam como guerreiras.

No final, de vinte candidatas, só sobraram oito, todas bem cotadas na opinião do imperador, sendo que ele odiara o fato de muitas vezes, a imagem da sua escrava cientista, Bulma, que lhe vinha a mente naqueles momentos, passando a explaná-los, pois, para o mesmo, somente a deveria considerar um brinquedo e nada mais, assim como, precisava se acasalar com outra de sua raça para gerar um herdeiro puro e não uma cria fraca e patética, sendo o que surgiria se o seu sangue fosse misturado aos dos terráqueos.

Nisso, vêem a sua mente, o aborto de seu filho no ventre de Bulma e sacode cabeça para os lados, odiando o fato, que não bastava à visão da cientista, tinha ainda que lidar com a memória do seu filho abortado.

Tais pensamentos eram tão decorrentes nos últimos tempos, que pensava que talvez tivesse sido enfeitiçado, por mais que tal opção soasse como ridícula para o mesmo.

Porém, tal hipótese explicaria o motivo desse fluxo anormal de pensamentos, igualmente vexatórios para o saiya-jin, que cerra os olhos e decide se concentrar na longa tarefa que tinha a sua frente, que era escolher a melhor fêmea, para ter as melhores crias.

Como ele era poderoso demais para ter uma batalha contra aquela que escolheu, pois, originalmente, as escolhidas, enfrentavam uma batalha contra o imperador e aquela que fosse a melhor guerreira em todos os requisitos, inclusive de estratégia, era eleita.

Então, por causa de seu poder atual, tivera que mudar essa regra, que podia ser ou não aplicada, sendo que vinha desde a época que viviam em cavernas, pois, em tese, o soberano dos saiya-jin ficava com a melhor da raça como sua companheira, visando uma cria poderosa para continuar a linhagem de ambos.

Agora, as oito se enfrentariam em combates, uma contra a outra, sendo que haveria tempo para se recuperarem para a próxima rodada e a vencedora, seria a companheira dele, ganhando o título de imperatriz de Bejiita 2, como passaram a chamar a Terra.

Ele soubera que no planeta existira uma espécie de Torneio, antes do primeiro saiya-jin chegar e resolveu pegar a ideia, inclusive das batalhas. E como existiam poucas de Elite, sendo que estas sempre costumavam ter ótimas crias, não poderia ser uma batalha até a morte, pois seria um desperdício na visão de Vegeta.

Nisso, elas são dispensadas, sendo que ficam felizes de terem sido as escolhidas e cada uma estava ansiosa pelo título de imperatriz.

Então, senta novamente no trono e massageia as têmporas, pois, as imagens de Bulma e do filho abortado, não lhe davam trégua e nisso, estala os dedos.

Um escravo terráqueo, apavorado, corre até ele, e se prostra.

\- Traga-me uma Siev, lixo!

\- Sim, mestre.

Nisso, sai correndo dali, tropeçando nos próprios pés, apavorado que demorasse muito e fosse punido por isso, tendo as recordações em suas costas gravadas com sulcos, devido as chicotadas que levara.

\- Tsc... São mesmo vermes patéticos e fracos.

Após alguns minutos, irritado, ele grita:

\- Nappa!

Nisso, olha para os lados e exclama irado, com a sua voz em um tom mortal, ecoando pelos corredores:

\- Senão vier com a sua bunda até aqui, bastardo, vou estraçalha-lo!

Nisso, o grandalhão chega atarantado e se curva, tremendo de medo e suando frio, igualmente atemorizado.

\- Por que demorou traste?

\- Sinto, Vegeta kôkuo-sama, pelo meu atraso.

Nisso, Vegeta sente um cheiro nele e exclama irado:

\- Você sabe que só pode foder escravas quando eu dispenso os seus serviços! Ou já se esqueceu?

\- É que tinha um grupo se divertindo com algumas escravas e me convidaram para se juntar a eles e não resisti. – fala apavorado em um fio de voz, se surpreendendo de ser capaz de pronunciar algo.

\- Faça isso de novo, que irei castra-lo! Para que não possa ter a continuação de sua linhagem. Entendeu? – pergunta ameaçadoramente.

\- Sim, Vegeta-sama. Este humilde Nappa agradece o vosso perdão, excelência. – ele fala com uma mesura exagerada, enquanto suspirava aliviado, jurando que nunca mais cometeria tal deslize.

Nisso, o pobre servo de antes surge com a Siev em uma garrafa ricamente adornada, junto de uma taça, apoiando a bebida na pequena mesa ao lado do trono, se curvando em seguida.

Vegeta olha a bebida, já derramada na refinada taça e em seguida para o servo, que tremia dos pés a cabeça.

Então, ao olhar para frente, vê que havia uma última saiya-jin de Elite, retirando as orientações com um servo para a espécie de torneio e então, passa a analisa-la atentamente e nisso, a imagem de Bulma lhe veem a mente, assim como do filho abortado, e irado, arremessa o escravo com um punho contra a parede, atirando-o, até que o corpo deste se choca contra a estrutura, sujando o chão de sangue, tal como restos de corpos e ossos, pois o corpo do mesmo fora reduzido a pedaços.

Nappa ficara estarrecido, pois seu imperador não era de fazer essas coisas.

Afinal, quanto estava irado com um escravo, mandava açoita-lo na frente dos outros. Matar daquele jeito não era do feitio dele.

Porém, nada falara ou comentara, pois não era louco de questionar seu imperador e, portanto, se ausenta de comentários. Inclusive, notara que nos últimos dias, ele andara descompensado, estourando sem motivo aparente e por qualquer besteira, pois, o atraso do servo, a seu ver, era motivo de punição e não de morte.

Vegeta olha o escravo morto e depois para as suas mãos, pois fizera sem notar, como se tivesse tido um surto de ira desenfreada e nisso, retira-se do trono e fala a Nappa, que ainda estava prostrado:

\- Agende com aquela terceira classe idiota uma batalha no domo amanhã de manhã. Afinal, é o único contra quem posso usar todo o meu poder. Quem sabe uma sessão de luta me aplaque?

\- Já agendarei meu imperador! E, posso chamar os escravos da limpeza?

\- Claro que sim, idiota! Ou acha que quero esse sangue imundo emporcalhando esta grandiosa sala? Esses terráqueos não passam de vermes. Tenho vontade de erradica-los! A existência deles é enojante e igualmente aviltante!

\- Precisamos de escravos... – Nappa se atreve a falar, pois, no estado que estava seu rei, temia que ele ordenasse o extermínio dos escravos e terráqueos livres.

Não que se importava com eles, pois os considerava menos do que lixo e sim, pelo fato que poderia trazer consequências em relação aos demais saiya-jins, pois muitos destes possuíam escravos e não ficariam felizes de terem as suas propriedades erradicadas, acabando por poder gerar uma revolta de consequências graves com muitas baixas, sendo que não era desejável, pois, os saiya-jins já tinham dificuldade em procriar-se, portanto, fazê-los se matarem, estava fora de cogitação, até porque, Vegeta era poderoso e, portanto, não conseguiriam fazer nada e sabia que por sua vez, Kakarotto era muito leal ao imperador.

Nisso, quando pisca os olhos, Vegeta está com uma esfera de energia concentrada nas mãos, pronta para atirar contra o grandalhão, fazendo o sangue desse gelar.

\- Por acaso acha que o seu imperador é um completo imbecil inconsequente, verme? – pergunta malignamente, com um olhar ensandecido.

\- Claro que não meu senhor. Perdoe, por favor, esse saiya-jin burro e lesado. Eu sou muito retardado e por isso, acabo falando asnice. – implora com a cabeça abaixada e não conseguindo deter o tremor em seu corpo.

Nisso, vê que a esfera some e que seu rei saía da sala, falando, sem se dignar a olhar para ele:

\- Agradeça o fato de ter prestado ótimos serviços para este Vegeta por décadas, mesmo sendo um completo retardado.

\- Muito obrigado pelo seu honorável perdão, meu imperador. – ele fala rapidamente, enquanto suspirava aliviado.

Então, ao recuperar as forças nas pernas, saí correndo dali para ordenar ao responsável pelos escravos da limpeza, para limparem o salão dos restos do cadáver do escravo.

Saíra tão afoito para cumprir as ordens o mais rapidamente possível, que não notara uma das candidatas paradas ali perto, que vira a cena, controlando ao máximo seu ki, fazendo o mesmo desaparecer, pois se encheu de ódio ao assistir a tal cena, cerrando os dentes e os punhos, para em seguida sair da mansão e após passar pelos guardas, já estando longe dali, acessa um menu no celular que tirara de sua armadura, após desligar seu scouter e fala, com um imenso sorriso:

\- Consegui passar pela avaliação, kaa-chan. Vou dar duro para ser a próxima imperatriz. Depois disso, só precisaremos tirar o imperador bastardo do trono.


	33. Tights Brief

**Notas da Autora**

Na ex-Terra, agora, Nova Bejiita, há um grupo que...

Nisso, uma jovem cientista, recordar-se do dia em que tudo mudou... 

**Capítulo 33 - Tights Brief**

\- Ótimo, meu bebê. Não se preocupe que já temos um grupo formado para apoio e venha para cá, pois, ele falou que precisamos fazer mais um treinamento para aumentar os seus poderes. Acredito que já saiba o nível de suas oponentes.

\- Claro. Consigo derrota-las, até todas juntas em um piscar de olhos, mas, concordo que é melhor eu me precaver, caso surja alguma situação inesperada. Afinal, minha missão é a mais importante de todas e somente esta Konato tem o poder suficiente para cumprir tal missão – nisso, sua cauda chicoteia e volta a sua posição usual na cintura – vou fazer a senhora, orgulhosa.

\- Tudo o que quero é que volte sã e salva, minha filha. Senão fosse a mais poderosa de todos, não teria que se prestar a esse papel cruel.

\- Kaa-chan... Eu preciso vencer por nós duas e todos que nos apoiam para derrubar esse imperador bastardo e cruel, assim como erradicar os demais monstros. Além disso, termos reforços, pois há outros guerreiros treinando até chegar o momento certo de nos erguemos contra eles e devolvermos a Terra aos seus legítimos donos, que são vocês, os terráqueos. Ademais, treinei e muito, inclusive arduamente, preparando-me para essa missão.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. A espero meu bebê. E farei a sua comida favorita.

\- Mais meia hora e estarei aí. Até, kaa-chan.

\- Até, minha filha.

Nisso, ela desliga o celular e o esconde dentro da armadura, saindo voando em seguida dali, aliviada ao perceber que ninguém ouvira, enquanto sorria de canto, ansiosa para conseguir o título e assim corresponder às esperanças de todos que estavam depositadas nela para aquela missão especifica.

Distante dali, uma mulher desliga o celular e suspira cansada, pois odiava ver a sua filha vivendo em batalhas e nisso, abraça o aparelho contra o peito, como se o mesmo pudesse conforta-la de alguma forma.

\- Sabe que não temos escolha, Sayuri. Ela é a mais capacitada e a mais poderosa. Além disso, temos um exército oculto, pronto para a ação, além de outros jovens guerreiros infiltrados entre esses monstros – nisso, surge uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos negros, sendo que trajava um jaleco branco e tendo um gatinho preto no ombro.

\- Eu sei, mas, é meu bebê, Tights – nisso, a jovem cientista conforta a mulher que está aos prantos, abraçando-a.

Imaginava o desespero que a mesma sentia, pois, esta temia que descobrissem que a sua filha era uma mestiça, pois, conseguiram que a mesma fosse cadastrada como uma saiya-jin pura, graças a jovem Briefs ter invadido o sistema dos saiya-jins de registro, a incluindo neles, assim como falsas missões para enriquecer o seu currículo, permitindo assim que tivesse mais chances de ser a escolhida para fazer os testes e se tornar imperatriz.

Ela fora escolhida dentre os que faziam parte da Reconquista Terráquea, pois era a mais poderosa, inclusive, já conseguindo dominar a forma super saiya-jin 4 e estava prestes a conseguir a forma super saiya-jin 5, já tendo superado os limites da transformação anterior, além de ser especialista em controle de ki, disfarçando de forma absurda seu verdadeiro poder, assim como conseguindo amplia-los de forma drástica e súbita, não permitindo assim que o seu oponente conseguisse reagir a tempo.

Isso era tido como sendo uma especializada dela, conseguida ao custo de treinos constantes e quase insanos para obter tal domínio rigoroso.

Além dela, havia outros cinco que conseguiram tal transformação e sendo que destes, alguns estavam próximos de quebrar a barreira do super saiya-jin 4.

Porém, esses seriam aqueles que iriam liderar grupos que treinavam escondidos em uma parte do Tengoku, ampliando os seus poderes para poderem erradicar os saiya-jins e já possuíam muitos agentes infiltrados em várias esferas daquela raça e que eram fieis a causa, pois, os odiavam pelo sofrimento que fizeram as suas mães passarem como escravas sexuais, sendo estupradas consecutivamente e violentamente pelo que souberam.

A forte convicção de varrer os saiya-jins do planeta os impulsionava e os que estavam infiltrados em grupos de ataques aos planetas, assim como na estrutura do governo deles, estavam de prontidão para eliminar os seus companheiros de equipe quando a ofensiva começasse, sobre um código secreto deles, sendo que procuravam ocultar o seu poder real, assim como capacidade de controlar o ki e senti-lo, facilitando na hora de eliminar os saiya-jins próximos a eles, já que seu poder ultrapassava os dos puros, além de tomarem o cuidado especial de não demonstrarem o ódio que sentiam destes em suas faces, disfarçando os seus reais sentimentos para com os mesmos.

E para evitarem serem capturados, caso fossem enfrentar um grupo de saiya-jins e perdessem a batalha, havia um veneno em forma de cápsula, bastando morde-la, para não sofrerem tortura nas mãos deles, assim como existia em todos, um dispositivo conectado a vida do mestiço. Quando esse morria, era ativado, automaticamente, causando uma destruição considerável em torno deste, conseguindo assim matar os que estivem no entorno do corpo, além de não permitir qualquer autópsia, pois o mesmo era completamente desintegrado, graças a ondas de impacto consecutivas, que vibravam ao mesmo tempo, desintegrando o corpo.

Caso não conseguissem tomar a pílula por algum motivo, eles conseguiam ativar tal mecanismo de detonação através de uma onda de ki, específica.

Afinal, sabiam que se fossem capturados, seriam torturados cruelmente e nesse caso, a morte era bem vinda, sendo que ficariam felizes de levarem alguns saiya-jins juntos com eles, tal era o ódio e igual convicção dos mesmos.

Claro, havia aqueles que se uniram com terráqueos, que eram poucos e que seriam poupados, caso não ousassem atacar os que defendiam a liberdade e a reconquista da Terra pelos humanos, expurgando os inimigos, sendo que seriam mortos se isso acontecesse, sem pena ou compaixão, por mais que tivessem filhos mestiços, sendo que já haviam sido "mapeados" por agentes infiltrados dentre os humanos, que caso fossem pegos como escravos eram salvos imediatamente e envolvia quase todos os comerciantes, pois, temiam serem escravizados.

Para facilitar o controle e igual acesso, tinha um intermediário e somente este entrava em contato com os comerciantes, enquanto Tights vivia hackeando o sistema da Nova Bejiita, já que renomearam a Terra, provocando alguns blecautes no sistema para disfarçar a sua investigação no mesmo, não deixando qualquer rastro de suas atividades.

Junto dela, havia outros cientistas, grandes amigos de seu pai e outros que trabalharam na Corporação Capsula e que a auxiliavam, sendo ela era a cientista chefe.

Todos os mestiços eram filhos da violência cometida contra as mães que foram salvas por guerreiros terráqueos com a tecnologia de Tights, a única Brief livre, que deixara de escrever livros, sua paixão, para dedicar-se a tecnologia possuindo o mesmo intelecto da irmã e o usando para a rebelião.

Os filhos dessas terráqueas que foram violentadas eram levados para treinar, sendo que compartilhavam da dor e ódio das genitoras, pois, estas, sempre que possível, iam juntos com os filhos para o Tengoku, que era a melhor base para a Reconquista Terráquea por ser indetectável e impossível de ser localizada graças a ampliação do kekkai (barreira) que a protegia.

Porém, algumas, não tiveram tanta sorte e só puderam salvar os seus filhos, enquanto eram mortas pelos saiya-jins, ou morriam em consequências das punições dos mesmos.

Por isso, não podiam ser corrompidos. Nada alteraria a sua convicção, pois odiavam de coração os saiya-jins e graças aos poderes de Kami-sama, este conseguiu usar uma técnica, permitindo que os cabelos dos mestiços não se alterassem, evitando assim que fossem detectados, enquanto que Tights inseria falsos dados sobre eles, sendo muito convincentes para os "monstros", como eram chamados dentre eles os saiya-jins puros, permitindo assim a infiltração deles.

Afinal, os cabelos de um saiya-jin puro nunca alteravam desde o seu nascimento.

Quando um meio saiya-jin era levado para a base secreta no Tengoku junto com a genitora, sempre que possível, caso estivessem sofrendo nas mãos dos saiya-jins, dependendo da idade, eram colocados em uma sala especial que não tinha a gravidade elevada e condições inóspitas, sendo utilizada mais no sentido de envelhecê-los, rapidamente, para assim poderem adquirir uma idade mínima para treino.

Em seguida, passavam dez meses de treinamento severo e igualmente exigente para dominarem as noções básicas de poder, controle de ki, meditação, voo e os treinamentos iniciais de batalha, assim como sempre era incutido o ódio e igual ira deles para os saiya-jins puros, tal como uma lavagem cerebral que era sempre reforçada.

Quem os treinava nessa fase eram os guerreiros da Terra e os veteranos, que por terem nascido com cor dos olhos e cabelo não usual aos saiya-jins, não conseguiriam se infiltrar dentre eles, restando ficar no Tengoku, auxiliando Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamcha e Chaoz.

Após esses dez meses, entravam novamente na sala especial para envelhecer, enquanto treinavam arduamente e quando completavam dezessete anos, passavam por um treinamento rigoroso de seis meses por parte de Karin e Kami-sama com Mister Popo os auxiliando, para depois passarem dois anos na sala do tempo e do espaço, em condições inóspitas e sempre com parceiros de treino.

Graças a esse regime de treino, muitos conseguiram dominar, pelo menos, a forma super saiya-jin 2 e alguns conseguiram ir para a transformação três, e havia outros seis que foram para a forma super saiya-jin 4, treinando com uma lua artificial que emitia onda blutz de forma intensa, em outra sala, mais abaixo do templo, que isolava os poderes e que tinha um mecanismo para gerar tal lua, sendo que usavam sempre aquela pessoa que o meio saiya-jin tinha fortes sentimentos, para chama-lo a razão quando se transformava em um oogon oozaru (oozaru dourado).

Em torno do Tengoku, fora erguido uma espécie de barreira, evitando assim que algum mestiço se transformasse em oozaru ao olhar para a lua da Terra.

Kami-sama e Karin-sama deixaram de ser passivos ao ver as misérias que eram cometidas contra os humanos, embora que quem liderava a rebelião era Tights, que tinha como braço direito Kuririn e como braço esquerdo, Tenshinhan, que foram os mestres iniciais dos mestiços, assim como Yamcha e Chaos, que os auxiliavam e eram comandantes, sendo que contavam com a ajuda dos veteranos, que ensinavam o básico aos recém-chegados sobre a supervisão dos guerreiros.

Mesmo não concordando com os métodos e sendo que tais táticas feriam muitas regras que Kami-sama e Karin juraram defender e seguir, sabendo que não havia escolha além de ignora-las, a fim de deter os saiya-jins e com isso, salvar os terráqueos, assim como liberta-los deles, devolvendo a Terra aos seus verdadeiros donos.

Tais treinamentos, quase insanos e igual lavagem cerebral em crianças, tal como lavagem cerebral nas mães que vivenciaram o sofrimento e desespero, visavam evitar qualquer traição futura, principalmente por parte de mestiços infiltrados e por isso era necessário, por mais que fosse doloroso a Kami-sama e Karin, testemunharem tudo isso.

Após Sayuri se acalmar pela missão arriscada de sua filha, vai até as outras mães que observavam seus filhos treinando e a cientista chefe observa os grupos de treinamento e suspira, enquanto sentia um grande peso em seus ombros, pois, ela era o cérebro por trás da rebelião, assim como a líder, uma vez que Kami-sama e Karin não podiam ser líderes de atos violentos e já faziam muitos sacrifícios, no sentido de ignorarem, praticamente, muitas regras, assim como conduta, visando ajudar os terráqueos a reconquistarem a Terra, expurgando assim os saiya-jins.

Após alguns minutos observando tal cena, volta ao laboratório e olha alguns dos vários androides que construíra em conjunto com outros cientistas, sendo que ela liderava todos os projetos, quando conseguira estudar os projetos de Dr. Gero, que era o único que havia tentado traí-los, mas, que felizmente, fora descoberto a tempo e morto por mestiços infiltrados, quando tentava contatar o imperador, talvez, para conseguir um cargo de alto status, já que a jovem Briefs "roubara" o seu "glamour" e o cargo que achava que devia pertencer a ele, que era de cientista chefe.

Foi localizado e igualmente executado, sendo que não pediram maiores explicações, sendo isso usual, caso um saiya-jin matasse um terráqueo, desde que este não fosse comerciante ou propriedade de alguém.

Quando foi executado, descobriu-se que não era mais um humano e sim um androide, sendo levado, discretamente para Tights, o cérebro eletrônico deste e ela conseguiu acessa-lo, obtendo com isso plantas de desenvolvimento de androides superiores ao que ele compartilhou com os demais cientistas, assim como pegando dois que ele havia criado e um robô. Os números 17, 18 e 16, pelo que leu nas capsulas deles, após acharem o seu laboratório, os reprogramando, assim como pegara uma espécie de bioandroide de nome Cell e descobriu todo o processo de criação deste, pegando os dados do computador que o estava criando para depois destruí-lo, pois as ordens deste não podiam ser alteradas, mas, pegou todos os dados necessários e os estudou, para depois aprimorar os androides que criara, inclusive em conjunto com outros cientistas.

Os saiya-jins não descobriram o corpo androide do Dr. Gero, pois, as testemunhas apenas viram um vulto de humano e outros conterrâneos o exterminando e quando se aproximaram, os meio-saiya-jins haviam agido rapidamente e esconderam a cabeça eletrônica, sendo que um deles saiu da cena, rápido demais para o olhar das testemunhas, a fim de entregar a Tights o quanto antes.

Já o corpo deste fora completamente dissolvido por um ataque coordenado do grupo para não levantar suspeitas sobre os seus poderes e para o fato que era um androide e não um humano, como os puros julgavam que era, devido a distância dos mesmos.

Ela acaricia pelo vidro de uma capsula o seu androide mais poderoso e rigorosamente programado, tal como os outros, evitando assim que se voltassem contra eles, além de ter um mecanismo interno que podia ser ativado caso atacassem algum líder da rebelião e por ordens do mesmo, neutralizando assim o androide, além de uma bomba, poderosa que seria ativada, automaticamente, caso eles perdessem a batalha contra os saiya-jins puros, conseguindo assim levar consigo o máximo de saiya-jins que conseguisse através da explosão e então, ela murmura:

\- Aguente firme, imouto, tou-chan e kaa-chan... Vou salva-los desses monstros e de quebra, os eliminarei, usando a tecnologia dos Briefs e os filhos da violência deles ao praticarem diversos estupros coletivos nas terráqueas, sendo que soa como uma justiça poética, assim como uma grande ironia, o fato de serem atacados e mortos pelos filhos bastardos deles que tiveram com as terráqueas, garantindo assim a nós, chikyuu-jins, poder para combatê-los.

Ela não se importava com os meios para conseguir a libertação de sua família e o retorno da Terra as mãos terráqueas. Somente importava a mesma o resultado e se fosse preciso que ela se tornasse um demônio ou sacrificar seres sem rosto, assim faria, sendo que fazia questão de manter distância dos mestiços para não se apegar a eles.

Afinal, o regime de treino e igual lavagem cerebral, inclusive, intensa, tanto nos mestiços, desde tenra idade, assim como nas mães, fora ideia dela e sendo incrementada, assim como aplicada, rigorosamente, pelos guerreiros da Terra.

Para a lavagem cerebral dessas mães que tinham filhos com os saiya-jins, usavam a dor e desespero delas frente à violência e abusos que sofreram nas mãos deles, fazendo-as não se importarem muito com o regime insano de treino de seus filhos, assim como para serem extremamente maternais com eles, visualizando-os como salvadores delas, ao mesmo tempo em que deturpavam as ideias e noções das mesmas, para que assim seus filhos pudessem se tornar soldados perfeitos da causa terráquea, fazendo-as serem extremamente maternais com os filhos e consequentemente, usando o amor do meio saiya-jin para a sua genitora, como um poderoso incentivo.

Ou seja, eles se tornavam completamente fieis e incorruptos, nunca traindo a Reconquista terráquea, assim como se dedicando de corpo e alma a mesma de forma ardorosa e sem contestação de tais ordens ou ideais. Um verdadeiro exército disciplinado e igualmente focado, unicamente, na causa terráquea, além de fomentar ao máximo o ódio destes aos saiya-jins, através do amor que sentiam por suas mães, tomando as dores delas, evitando assim que se envolvessem com um puro, ao mesmo tempo em que haviam treinado um controle rigoroso de seus verdadeiros sentimentos para com os inimigos, os auxiliando ainda mais na infiltração dos mesmos, evitando assim quaisquer suspeitas.

Nisso, cerra os olhos e contém as lágrimas a todo o custo, enquanto se recordava do dia fatídico que tudo mudou, sendo que naquela época, o rei dos terráqueos lidava com o monstro misterioso que surgia de repente e parecia desaparecer como mágica após alguns dias, deixando todos desconcertados por não serem capazes de rastrear tal ser, com ela descobrindo horas depois que aquela transformação se chamava oozaru.

Então, permite a sua mente viajar no último dia de sua vida que experimentou a felicidade e a paz. Assim como, o seu último momento com a sua família em uma tarde prazerosa com um céu azul cristalino e igualmente sereno, não indicando que o inferno estava chegando a Terra na forma de monstros cruéis e implacáveis com cauda, que acabariam, sumariamente e abruptamente, com o reinado dos terráqueos.

O último dia de seus sonhos e desejos e se soubesse que era o último dia com a sua família, teria interagido mais com eles. Ou então, passado mais tempo com os mesmos, em vez de viajar, sempre que desejava pelo mundo, sem revelar o seu sobrenome.

Essa culpa a acossava desde então e lágrimas peroladas brotavam de seus orbes, enquanto sorria tristemente com as lembranças daquele dia fatídico que se encontravam vívidas em sua mente, mesmo após anos e como conseguira escapar de ser capturada como escrava pelos saiya-jins.


	34. Lembranças parte I Tengoku

**Notas da Autora**

Tights continua "mergulhada" em suas recordações e se lembra do dia em que tudo mudou. Do dia, em que tivera que descartar seus sonhos e aspiração. Do dia, em que se tornou uma cientista, visando salvar a sua família e se vingar dos saiyajins e por tudo que eles lhe tomaram.

Yo!

Quero avisa-los que refiz a capa dessa fanfiction, assim como de Orgulho Vs Amor, O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto e Luz da lua.

Além disso, refiz a sinopse de todas as minhas fanfictions. ^ ^

Era só isso que queria falar.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD 

**Capítulo 34 - Lembranças parte I Tengoku**

\- Papa, o que acha desse monstro? Não consigo entender porque não o encontraram ainda.

Bulma comenta, não tendo mais do que treze anos, enquanto terminava de consertar o seu robô de fazer milk-shakes de morango, sendo que fora o primeiro que criou quando tinha apenas dois anos, enquanto todos os Briefs estavam sentados à sombra de uma frondosa árvore dentro da espécie de estufa do pai com os diversos animais, dinossauros e monstros adotados pelo Sr. Briefs que vagavam docemente em torno deles.

\- Também concordo. Ele é enorme, pelo que soubemos. – Tights comenta, enquanto digitava no seu notebook um novo capítulo de sua história.

Era um fato raro, ela estar com a sua família, pois, comumentemente viajava pelo mundo reunindo fatos para criar as suas histórias e por mais que não vendesse os seus livros, só o fato de criar algo não relacionado à ciência a deixava feliz.

Não que odiava seu intelecto privilegiado para criações científicas, mas, sempre desejou algo mais para a sua vida, passando então a ser uma escritora e se pudesse famosa, desenvolvendo e criando histórias maravilhosas e viajando no mundo esplêndido da imaginação e escrita, sendo que fora apoiada por sua família e sorria frente a isso.

Afinal, o seu pai a apoiou, mesmo que não seguisse os seus passos.

\- Vai saber... Mas, de fato é estranho. – o sr. Briefs fala enquanto ascendia mais um cigarro e olhava com visível orgulho a sua caçula.

\- Bulma-chan... Filhinha... Não vai tomar seu milk-shake de morango?

A mãe desta pergunta docemente, despertando a filha que estava compenetrada nos circuitos do seu robô com uma espécie de caneta especial, revendo os dispositivos para poder conserta-lo.

Afinal, tinha um carinho especial por ele.

\- Hã? – ela fica confusa e depois olha para o seu copo e sorri, falando enquanto o pegava – Obrigada, mama!

Então, ela toma o milk-shake sorrindo e fica tão entusiasmada que toma rapidamente.

\- Bulma-chan! Vai ficar com dor de cabeça. Beba devagar. Ainda está muito gelado. Ouça a sua mama.

\- Ai! – ela segura a sua cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos, perante a dor de cabeça que sentia.

\- Imouto, tem que tomar cuidado com as coisas muito geladas. Ou já se esqueceu? – a irmã mais velha afaga a cabeça da caçula que sorri, sendo correspondido pela mais velha.

Nisso, Tama, o gatinho preto que sempre repousava no ombro do Sr. Briefs se eriça e olha para o alto, chamando a atenção de seu dono, já que era uma atitude não usual do mesmo.

Nisso, um robô corre em direção aos Briefs para avisa-los que ligaram do observatório local, anunciando que centenas de naves circulares cruzaram a atmosfera, acabando por alarmar os Briefs.

\- Por Kami-sama! Tama sentiu isso! E se ele está assim, devemos nos esconder o quanto antes!

Então, se levantam e quando eles iam correr para um abrigo, uma explosão sacode o teto e em meio ao caos e confusão generalizada entre os animais, Tights acaba sendo empurrada por um dinossauro que fugia desembestado, acabando por cair em uma espécie de buraco próximo dali, que por sorte estava seco e as árvores que caíram, tamparam o buraco e com o impacto, ela ficou inconsciente.

Apesar das dezenas de folhas que a tampavam, a jovem conseguia respirar, enquanto que os animais se agitavam e muitos saltavam o buraco, pois sabiam da existência do mesmo, evitando assim de esmagarem Tights, caso pisassem com a pata nesse buraco.

Após alguns minutos, desperta, confusa, ouvindo as vozes de seus pais e de sua imouto, assim como desconhecidas e então, por uma fresta da espécie de ralo próximo dali, usado para escoar as fezes dos animais, vê seres de armadura e caudas, tendo um grandalhão careca e igualmente forte, trajando uma armadura, sendo que a cauda na cintura chamou-lhe a atenção, de imediato.

\- São cientistas? – o grandalhão pergunta.

\- Somos!

Todos falam em usino e mesmo sendo jovem, Bulma não ousou comentar de sua onee-san e muito menos os seus pais, que ficaram levemente aliviados pelo fato de uma das suas filhas ter sido poupada, pois, perceberam quando ela caiu na vala e oravam para que tivesse sobrevivido, sendo que ficar escondida era a melhor chance dela ser poupada, caso tivesse sobrevivido.

\- Ótimo! Precisamos de cientistas! Há mais alguém? – pergunta ameaçadoramente.

\- Não! Somos só nos três!

Ele exclama desesperado, enquanto orava para que não percebessem a filha mais velha, enquanto ficava aliviado, pois, pelo fato dela se dedicar a ser escritora e não passar muito tempo em casa, muitos cientistas não a conheciam, sendo o contrário em relação à Bulma por ela ser uma menina prodígio desde pequena, somente restando se desesperar por sua filha caçula, enquanto não sabia se a primogênita havia sobrevivido.

\- Sintam-se honrados! Serão escravos cientistas dos saiyajins que vieram tomar esse planeta fraco e patético!

Eles ficaram horrorizados, enquanto são retirados dali, presos nos braços deles e a Tights só resta chorar em um pranto mudo, enquanto a voz não saía de seus lábios, pois se encontrava em um misto de desespero e dor, assim como de incredulidade, como se tal cena fosse surreal demais para ser real.

Todos os animais, dinossauros e monstros, mesmo os menores e filhotes que sobreviveram à explosão inicial, ao verem o dono deles lutando para se libertar, avançam contra os saiyajins que os dizimam, facilmente, sobre lágrimas dos Briefs, inclusive de Bulma, pois a jovem tinha recordações de se divertir com eles, subindo em suas costas e dando carinhos neles.

Ademais, os Briefs se emocionaram com o instinto de proteção deles e igual dedicação.

Após horas chorando copiosamente, ela seca as suas lágrimas com o dorso das mãos e decide sair do buraco, enquanto sentia um ódio imenso pelos monstros que tiraram a sua família dela e destruíram a sua vida. Um ódio tão poderoso, que se infiltrava profundamente em sua mente e que lhe dava forças para escalar aquele buraco e assim sair do mesmo.

Quando terminou de escalar, Tama, o gatinho preto, se aproximou dela e ao chegar perto, miando, lambe os dedos da mesma como se tentasse conforta-la.

\- Você sobreviveu? Tama-chan? Fico tão feliz.

Ela sorria fracamente, enquanto chorava, novamente, com o ódio imenso sendo substituído pela dor, após sair do buraco, olhando para os lados, desoladamente, vendo que a sua casa estava em escombros, pelo menos grande parte dela, enquanto a visão de sua família sendo levada como escravos revibrava em sua mente, nutrindo ainda mais o ódio intenso que sentia, enquanto Tama respondia com um miado fraco, sendo que outros gatos surgiram, com ela percebendo que os menores sobreviveram ao ataque por causa de seu tamanho, sendo que os maiores que avançaram, inclusive outros gatos, pereceram frente aos monstros que tomaram a sua família, com exceção daqueles que morreram frente à explosão inicial e quando os entulhos caíram em cima deles, os esmagando.

Ela sentia-se desolada e igualmente perdida, enquanto ainda lutava para assimilar à dolorosa e cruel realidade, sendo que há poucas horas a família estava reunida, tomando chá, placidamente, enquanto conversavam coisas amenas, sendo tal cena fora destruída brutalmente por monstros com cauda e armadura, fazendo-a chorar, sendo que os animais sobreviventes lambiam a mão da jovem e ronronavam, assim como Tama, que sobe no ombro dela e afaga seu rosto com a cabecinha, desejando confortá-la de alguma forma.

Então, um som chama a sua atenção e o coração dela dá um solavanco, enquanto o pavor a tomava, pois, deveria ter se escondido, de imediato, para não desperdiçar o sacrifício de sua família ao ficar sentada, a esmo, em um lugar parcialmente destruído.

Ela se levanta, apavorada e nisso, um homem surge em cima de um tapete, sendo que aparece na frente dela e pega, subitamente, na mão da jovem Briefs, sendo que nesse momento, os pequenos gatos pularam no tapete para ataca-lo e enquanto ela se debatia, ele falava sem ceder uma única polegada:

\- Kami-sama a chama.

\- Hã?

Ela fica estarrecida e nisso, todos eles são teleportados.

Ao abrir os olhos, vê que estava em uma espécie de plataforma imensa com um ser verde, idoso e com um cajado nodoso, olhando para ela esperançosamente, assim como outro ser, um gato branco com um cajado, possuindo o mesmo olhar do ser verde, sendo que ambos possuíam bondade nos olhos e compaixão.

\- Sou Kami-sama e quem lhe trouxe é Mister Popo, meu ajudante e guardião do Tengoku. Este a meu lado é Karin-sama, um eremita que vivia no alto de uma torre localizada nas terras de Karin. Atualmente, não estamos na direção de Karin, por segurança. Este Kami-sama e Mister Popo, movemos o Tengoku de lugar através da chave sagrada no interior dessa plataforma.

Nisso, ela vê um índio e seu filho, pois, usavam uma faixa com uma pena na cabeça, tal como roupas indígenas.

\- Estes são Bora e Upa. Eram guardiões das Terras de Karin e foram salvos antes que os saiyajins passassem pela área.

\- Saiyajins?

\- Foi o que ouvimos deles, quando se referiam aos demais e são de fato, alienígenas. Inclusive, alguns se transformaram em imensos macacos e ouvimos que se referiam a tais formas como Oozarus, sendo que é a mesma forma do tal monstro que surgia em alguns períodos.

A jovem, ainda lidando com a dor da perda e com o desespero, precisara digerir o fato de que eram mesmo alienígenas que invadiram o planeta como nos filmes que já assistiu e cuja consequência fora a subjugação da humanidade, enquanto acreditava que um alienígena havia chegado mais de dez anos atrás, provavelmente para "preparar" o terreno para seus conterrâneos atacarem, segundo o pensamento da jovem ao se recordar do "monstro-macaco".

\- É inteligentíssima, tanto quanto a sua imouto, Bulma e o genitor de vocês. Uma pena que não conseguimos salva-los.

\- É mesmo Kami-sama não é? Tem poderes e dizem que Kami-sama vê todo o mundo! Por favor, eu suplico, e a minha irmã? E os meus pais? – ela exclama ainda sentada e implorando em meio às lágrimas, enquanto Tama miava em seu ombro, tentando acalma-la.

\- Estão vivos... Mas, são escravos cientistas do imperador daquela raça, cujo planeta foi destruído por um gigantesco asteroide e conseguiram fugir a tempo. Lamento por isso.

\- Escravos... Não quis acreditar, mas... É verdade. – ela fala chorando.

\- Sinto a sua dor e sei que ainda precisa lidar com o que ocorreu e tal revés em sua vida... Mas, precisamos agir rapidamente para poder salvar os humanos. Sinto a dor deles e quero livra-los desse sentimento e o único meio é neutralizando os saiyajins e acredito que com a tecnologia, podemos fazer algo.

\- Verdade... E aproveitando as habilidades de Mister Popo, podemos resgatar todos os cientistas que pudermos. Mas, temos pouco tempo e por isso, precisamos nos concentrar nos melhores, pois os saiyajins já se encontram capturando terráqueos atrás de terráqueos. – karin-sama fala desesperado.

\- Karin está certo. Precisamos de sua orientação, jovem. Não com a minha visão divina, já que sou Kami-sama, mas, a sua visão de cientista. Acreditamos que a ciência conseguirá lidar com o poder deles.

As palavras de Kami-sama ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto sentia a necessidade de fazer algo. Não tinha tempo para chorar e se desesperar, sendo que ao visualizar libertando a sua família deles, tal cena a confortou. De fato, devia dirimir todos os seus esforços em salva-los, destruindo os saiyajins no processo.

Nisso, o ódio por eles preenchia o seu coração e a determinação surgia nela como chamas, sendo que a faísca fora libertar a sua família, acreditando que o destino quis isso e por isso, não foi capturada. O destino lhe escolhera para liberta-los, segundo o seu pensamento.

Kami-sama e Karin se sentiam tristes, pois sabiam da dor no coração da jovem e se fosse em outra situação, seria a função deles aplacar tal tristeza.

Porém, ao se intrometerem e desejarem salvar os humanos, certas considerações e ideais precisaram ser ignoradas, visando à salvação da Terra.

Além disso, precisavam dela e de sua determinação, assim como da inteligência herdada por ser uma Briefs, embora soubessem, que provavelmente, um caminho de dor a esperava e por isso, não deixavam de se sentirem culpados.

\- Sei os nomes de grandes cientistas que precisamos resgatar! Mas, precisaríamos de outro apoio. O poder e guerreiros, pois, se unirmos com a ciência, conseguiremos ampliar nossas chances de derrotá-los e livrar a Terra dessa raça de monstros! Ademais, preciso pegar algumas coisas na Corporação Capsula.

\- Mas, é arriscado e Mister Popo só consegue lidar com um caso de cada vez.

\- Tudo bem, tenho um comunicador que entra em contato com a chefa dos robôs, um robô principal que direciona as outras e vou ordena-las que guardem o que preciso, pois acredito que muitas ainda estejam funcionais e os saiyajins não desconfiariam, se vissem apenas robôs se mexendo. Enquanto isso, Mister Popo se concentraria em resgatar esses cientistas.

\- Ótima ideia, jovem, - Karin fala animado.

\- De fato. Mister Popo, vá buscar, nem que seja a força, todos aqueles que ela falar.

\- Sim Kami-sama. – nisso, olha para ela e fala – Quando você quiser.

\- São esses!

Ela havia tirado um capsula do bolso e este virou um notebook e ela mostrou, após sentar e acessar uma espécie de banco de dados, conseguindo assim rastrear o endereço dos cientistas e fotos do mesmo para ajudar Mister Popo.

\- Mister Popo irá busca-los. - nisso, some com o seu tapete para salva-los dos saiyajins o quanto antes.


	35. Lembranças final Restauração Terráquea

**Notas da Autora**

Things se recorda de como foi fundada a Restauração Terráquea e em seguida, saí de suas recordações, ao ver outro cientista que desejava mostra-lhe algo.

Enquanto isso, graças a Mister Popo eles conseguem escapar de...

Então, uma criança namekuseijin deseja revelar algo que vira em suas "visões"... 

**Capítulo 35 - Lembranças final Restauração Terráquea**

Mister Popo conseguiu salvar a maioria dos cientistas, sendo que os demais foram levados antes que pudesse salva-los, mas, para Things, tiveram muita sorte e ademais, não teve escolha além de pedir para buscar o Dr. Gero, um ex-amigo de infância e rival de seu pai que trabalhava na Red Ribbon, pois, apesar de não ser de confiança, havia murmúrios que ele desenvolvia androides humanoides e algo assim seria de grande ajuda.

\- Estava na Red Ribbon e ele me pegou! O que estou fazendo aqui? Que lugar é esse? –exclama extremamente irritado, olhando para os lados e depois para todos que estavam ali.

Então, Kami-sama explica e o mesmo não acredita, até que o Deus da Terra conta várias coisas sobre a vida dele que mais ninguém conhecia, o surpreendendo e fazendo-a acreditar a contragosto que era, de fato, Kami-sama a sua frente, por mais surreal que fosse tal fato.

\- E a Red Ribon?

\- Não foi uma grande perda... – Karin fala, enquanto Dr. Gero suprimia um rosnado – eles foram dizimados e você quase capturado como escravo cientista dos saiyajins. E apesar do seu coração ser completamente impuro e cruel, sendo que em outra situação nunca poderia pisar nesse lugar sagrado, não tivemos escolha além de aceita-lo. Sinta-se honrado. Muitos humanos dariam a alma para poder conhecer Kami-sama, pessoalmente.

\- Eu não seria um desses com certeza – fala mal humorado - E quanto ao laboratório? Precisamos de um laboratório! Como acha que poderemos criar algo? Afinal, é para isso que vocês reuniram cientistas de todo o mundo, né? Tenho algumas coisas no meu computador secreto em uma das minhas propriedades, pois iria cobrar muito para revelar ao Red-sama minhas invenções.

Kami-sama geme de desgosto, mas, suspira, sabendo que não havia escolha, embora não fosse confiável, decidindo que ele deveria ser observado, atentamente, sem saber.

Nisso, o notebook de Tights apita e uma voz robótica é ouvida.

\- Já reunimos tudo o que foi solicitado, Things-sama. Estão no lugar em que você caiu, todos em capsulas e agora, iremos cumprir a ordem executiva. Autodestruição. Desejo-lhe sorte, Things-sama,

Nisso, a ligação é encerrada e ela chora, abraçando o notebook, pois mesmo sendo robôs, sentia carinho por eles, já que tinha a presença deles desde bebê e por isso permitir-se chorar por alguns minutos com os cientistas a olhando com pena, menos Dr. Gero, que no fundo ficou admirado com a capacidade dela tomar uma decisão dessas por mais doloroso que fosse, julgando que ela talvez não fosse tão sentimental com as suas criações quanto o pai dela era, sendo seu maior rival e ex-amigo, já que se conheciam desde a infância, sendo que desde pequenos já disputavam entre si quem era o melhor inventor, sentindo raiva do mesmo sempre supera-lo, enquanto detestava, ao mesmo tempo, o fato dele ter sido pego como escravo.

\- Vamos, Mister Popo. Leve-me onde você me encontrou e em seguida, iremos ajudar Dr. Gero com a sua tecnologia.

\- E quanto aos nossos pertences? – um jovem cientista pergunta.

\- Os saiyajins ainda estão na área de todos vocês. Afinal, desapareceram de repente graças a Mister Popo. Quando eles se afastarem e desistirem da busca, nos iremos recuperar os seus estudos. Já, a Corporação Capsula, está sem nenhum saiyajin por perto.

Frente a essa informação, concordaram resignados, pelo menos a maioria, enquanto que os demais foram a contragosto.

Afinal, ele era o Deus da Terra e podia ver tudo, assim como ouvir o que quisesse, segundo o que desconfiavam, já que era Kami-sama.

Então, em algumas horas, conseguem pegar o necessário da Corporação Capsula, demorando um tempo maior no laboratório particular do Dr. Gero, com esse fazendo questão de somente ele tocar em algumas coisas, como se quisesse ocultar algo com Tights percebendo o quanto estava nervoso, mesmo que já tivesse confessado sobre seus projetos de androides e alguns já em estado avançado de desenvolvimento, sendo inclusive levados dali para que fosse terminada a sua criação.

Após terminar de trazer os equipamentos dos dois cientistas, Kami-sama ordena a Mister Popo para ir atrás de guerreiros escolhidos por ele e o mesmo faz isso.

Então, após algum tempo, traz em seu tapete os melhores guerreiros da Terra, contando que teve que derrota-los para trazê-los, já que a ordem foi o uso da força, se necessário.

Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Chaoz, Yajirobe e Yamcha, tal como o gatinho azul dele, foram levados para dentro, pois, estavam desacordados.

\- Muito bem, Mister Popo. Obrigado por estar nos ajudando.

\- Mister Popo fica feliz em poder ajudar Kami-sama... A Terra passa por uma crise imensa e os humanos não podem lidar com esse sofrimento, como foi com Piccolo Daimaoh, sendo que havia esperanças dos seres humanos lidarem com ele, em algum momento. Contra esses saiyajins, não há esperanças. Isso, Mister Popo reconhece.

Ela se recorda que após reuni-los em uma sala com uma mesa, inclusive os guerreiros, todos debateram um nome para a revolução que pretendiam fazer, até que votam por Restauração Terráquea, sendo uma alusão ao retorno dos terráqueos no poder.

Things então sai de suas recordações enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso de suas mãos, quando ouve um cientista exclamar algo e ao olhar para a direção de onde vinha à voz, viu o mesmo trazendo um tubo de ensaio com um líquido azulado, enquanto exibia um imenso sorriso na face:

\- Conseguimos criar a fórmula básica! Agora, precisamos aprimorar Things-sama!

\- Isso é ótimo!

Ela sorri ainda mais, enquanto pega o tubo de ensaio e observava o líquido com admiração e igual esperança, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam.

\- O dia da libertação da Terra e do universo da presença desses desgraçados em breve chegará!

E nisso, o cientista gargalha satisfeito, seguido pela jovem Briefs que gemia de emoção ao imaginar a erradicação dos monstros da Terra, libertando assim os humanos da presença opressora deles e de serem escravos, assim como "brinquedos" para servir aos mesmos.

Para Things era um sonho de anos a fio, que estava bem próximo de se tornar realidade e que consistia em reencontrar a sua família, sendo que aquela substância que estavam desenvolvendo, ela e os demais cientistas, somente a deixara mais perto de rever a sua família, enquanto que se vingaria dos saiyajins por tudo o que fizeram contra os terráqueos.

Distante dali, Kakarotto perseguia aqueles que adentraram em sua propriedade, até que o odor de ambos desaparece por completo, quando ele chega a uma clareira.

Passa a olhar em volta, procurando algum sinal deles, mas, não os encontra, ficando estarrecido, pois, para o mesmo, eles desapareceram subitamente e perante isso, fica extremamente irritado, enquanto rosnava violentamente.

Após vários minutos, tentando inutilmente reencontrar o rastro deles, ele suspira em um misto de frustração e raiva, sendo obrigado a se retirar dali para retornar a sua morada.

No Tengoku, Mister Popo aparece em seu tapete com Kuririn, uma jovem terráquea, uma meia saiyajin e Tenshinhan.

\- Obrigado, Mister Popo. Você nos salvou. – Kuririn agradece.

\- Por nada. Kami-sama viu que estavam sendo perseguidos por um dos monstros.

\- Não parecia um monstro e tipo, ele se uniu a uma terráquea. Ele deve ser uma das exceções dentre os saiyajins, pois é raro a união deles com um chikyuujin. – Kuririn comenta.

\- Não importa. É um saiyajin puro. Portanto, pertence à classe dos monstros e não entendo porque poupa-los, caso não nos ataquem... No caso, esses que contraíram união com os terráqueos. – a meia saiyajin comenta indignada.

\- Hinya... Já falamos. Temos que dar uma chance a esses saiyajins, pois, se contraíram união com uma terráquea, isto indica que talvez não sejam tão leais assim ao imperador. – Tenshinhan fala, seriamente.

\- Mesmo assim... O que Hinya disse é verdade. Eles são uma ameaça, assim como os outros e não se esqueçam, que ao contrário da maioria dos saiyajins mais fracos, Kakarotto é o mais poderoso deles... Não só deles, pois, é inclusive mais poderoso que o bastardo do imperador. Portanto, uma ameaça em potencial, assim como ouvimos dos nossos agentes infiltrados, que ele e o desgraçado do imperador são amigos de longa data. Tipo... Amigos e rivais ao mesmo tempo. – a terráquea fala.

\- Bem, frente ao que falou no quesito Kakarotto, concordo, pois, ele seria um oponente considerável, já que só temos quatro super saiyajins 4 e dentre eles, uma, que em breve conseguirá superar esse nível. No caso, Konato. – Tenshinhan fala pensativo.

\- Mas, sabem? Tipo... pode soar como estranho, mas, enquanto observava esse saiyajin, esse tal de Kakarotto, por um minuto, senti como se nos conhecêssemos há muitos anos e acreditem, senti simpatia, assim como um sentimento de amizade, mas, tipo, de outra vida ou algo assim... Estranho, né? – ele pergunta arqueando o cenho, sorrindo levemente sem graça.

\- Querido... Será que aquele golpe que você levou na cabeça, afetou o seu cérebro? Você nunca o viu antes, como pôde ter essa sensação? – a chikyuujin pergunta enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Agora que ele falou isso, me senti assim também. Não de forma tão intensa, mas, ainda sim, tive essa sensação. – Tenshinhan comenta.

\- Viu querida? Ele concorda e inclusive, teve a mesma sensação – Kuririn fala.

\- Põe estranho nisso... – a terráquea comenta pensativa – Pelo visto não é do golpe, pois, ele também sentiu.

\- Sensei Kuririn e sensei Tenshinhan. Irei treinar com os demais. Com a sua licença. – a jovem meia saiyajin fala.

\- Claro. – Tenshinhan fala com um sorriso a mesma que retribui.

Após alguns minutos, o guerreiro baixinho comenta, quando ela se afastou deles:

\- Por mais que sejam ferramentas para conseguirmos derrubar os saiyajins, eu me importo com essas crianças. Afinal, somos terráqueos e nos afeiçoarmos a eles, tal como filhos. – Kuririn comenta – e nos preocupamos na mesma medida com eles. Se pudéssemos poupa-los disso.

\- Também concordo com você. Eu me sinto assim, tal como Yamcha e Chaoz. Para eles, são como filhos, afinal, os vimos crescer e acompanhamos seus treinos e, portanto, não deixamos de ficar preocupados com eles quando a derradeira batalha chegar, assim como os que estão infiltrados, esperando a ordem. – Kuririn comenta, tristemente.

\- Infelizmente, não temos escolha. A libertação da Terra está nas mãos deles. São os únicos capazes de enfrentar os demais saiyajins e alguns escassos super saiyajins dentre eles. – o mais alto fala, amargurado.

\- Verdade... O que podemos fazer é treina-los ainda mais intensamente para que não tenham dificuldades contra os saiyajins e assim possamos vê-los voltar vivos.

\- Estaremos em guerra e, portanto, existirá baixa... Podemos fazer isso, treiná-los ainda mais, mas, devemos nos preparar, para a ocorrência de mortes. Infelizmente, é inevitável em uma guerra. – Tenshinhan fala, tristemente.

\- Droga! Se fôssemos mais fortes! Se os terráqueos fossem poderosos, não precisaríamos fazer isso! Depositar as esperanças em crianças, sendo um fardo pesado em ombros tão jovens! – Kuririn fala com raiva, cerrando os punhos.

\- Mas, não somos. Quer dizer, em relação aos demais, chikyuujins, somos poderosos. Mas, para os padrões saiyajins, não. Isso é uma dura verdade e também imutável. – fala amargurado.

Kami-sama ouvira tudo graças a sua audição apurada e concordava com eles. Era o mesmo sentimento que lhe tomava e que era agravado por estar renegando tudo o que dirimia um Kami-sama.

Então, suspira cansado e se dirige até uma sala reservada, que somente ele tinha acesso, quando surge Karin, podendo-se ouvir seu cajado batendo no assoalho.

\- Imagino o que está sentindo. Eu também sinto. Só que para Kami-sama, é ainda pior.

\- Verdade... Abri mão de tudo que é dever de um Kami-sama, para salva-los.

\- Se arrepende?

\- Não. Pois, tenho noção que não poderiam ser detidos de outra forma. Mas, isso não implica no fato de sentir menos culpa.

\- Entendo. E compartilho disso também. Nossos atos são justificáveis, mas, não quer dizer, que sejam aceitáveis, considerando o que somos.

\- Isso é uma verdade imutável. Nada aplaca o que fazemos, apenas, justifica.

\- E quanto a...

\- Estou perto de finalizar.

\- Acredita que ele conseguirá lidar com o que precisarmos?

\- Sim. Confio em Pikoli.

\- Não está deixando os seus sentimentos influenciarem nesse aspecto? – Karin pergunta, enquanto o segue.

\- Não. Ele tem um talento absurdo e inclusive, tenho que agradecer a Piccolo Daimaoh, pois, ele me mostrou algo que eu pensava não ser capaz.

Então, eles entram em uma sala alva, sendo que havia uma criança, brilhando intensamente e igualmente concentrada, sendo que ela percebe a entrada dos dois e vira o rosto para eles, podendo-se notar que era verde e com antenas, sendo uma cópia de Kami-sama, só que menor e bem mais jovem.

Este abre um sorriso imenso e se levanta para depois correr até o seu pai, abraçando-o.

\- Tou-chan!

\- Como está a sua meditação, meu filho? – Kami-sama pergunta, sorrindo amavelmente, enquanto afagava paternalmente a cabeça de seu filho.

\- Já passei da segunda fase do cântico. Agora, estou partindo para a primeira fase da invocação.

\- Esplêndido! Você sempre me enchera de orgulho, meu amado filho! – fala sorrindo, enquanto continuava afagando a cabeça de seu único filho.

\- Meus parabéns, jovem Pikoli... Acredito que já tenha superado o seu pai.

\- Você acha isso, Karin-sama?

\- Com certeza.

\- Ele falou a verdade, meu filho. Você já superou o seu pai.

O jovem sorria, enquanto ficava dividido em revelar algo ao seu genitor. Algo que viu enquanto meditava. Algo, que não compreendia, totalmente, ainda.

Após ficar introspectivo por alguns minutos, com Karin e Kami-sama notando isso, o pai deste pergunta, visivelmente preocupado:

\- O que aconteceu? Está pensativo.

\- Tou-chan e Karin-sama, preciso conta-lhes algo. Algo que vi em meus sonhos. Embora não possa fala-lhes, se era de fato sonho ou realidade em decorrência de seu caráter quase que místico a meu ver. – o jovem falava com locução e coerência, algo usual ao mesmo.

Kami-sama e Karin-sama se entreolham, arqueando o cenho, sendo que Kami-sama estava preocupado, pois, apesar de ser capaz de lidar com muitas coisas acima do que ele seria capaz, não deixava de ser algo arriscado e cujos resultados, eram imprevisíveis e isso comprimia o seu coração, pois amava demais o seu único filho.

\- O que deseja contar-nos, jovem Pikoli? – Karin-sama pergunta visivelmente preocupado, notando o olhar compenetrado e sério da criança namekuseijin a sua frente.


	36. Pikoli e a revelação

**Notas da Autora**

O filho de Kami-sama enfim revela alguns fatos e situações que descobriu dentre as suas meditações.

Nisso, Karin e Kami-sama descobrem que...

**Capítulo 36 - Pikoli e a revelação**

\- Houve uma alteração na linha continua do espaço e tempo, sendo que repercutiu desde séculos atrás.

\- Linha contínua do tempo e espaço, jovem Pikoli? – Karin-sama repete, olhando para Kami-sama que não compreende.

\- Vejam, por favor.

Nisso, faz alguns movimentos com as mãos e suas antenas brilham, enquanto surge uma estranha esfera dentre as mãos dele e nisso, Kami-sama se inclina e Karin fica absorto, observando que era recriado o espaço, sendo que a criança namekuseijin fala com a voz um tanto etérea, surpreendendo ambos:

\- Este é o universo e este planeta que irei focar-me, agora, é o antigo planeta dos arcosianos.

\- Arcosianos?

\- Uma raça alienígena mutante que sofreu uma mutação exacerbada, tendo surgido essa mutação, mais evidentemente, em seu príncipe, permitindo que pudessem sobreviver no vácuo do espaço, além de serem poderosos.

\- Seria uma versão dos saiyajins, agravada pelo fato de sobreviverem no vácuo - Karin-sama comenta – e aposto que no quesito crueldade, nada devem para eles.

\- Sim... Mas, não são guerreiros, apenas, a sua crueldade natural é exorbitante e quanto mais poderoso, mais cruel é e irei aprofundar-me nesse planeta e irão presenciar a mesma cena que presenciei e que selou o destino de centenas de raças. Inclusive a dos chikyuujins.

\- Selou...

\- O destino? – Karin completa o que Kami-sama inicialmente falara.

\- Sim...

Nisso, eles notam um pequeno planeta de coloração violeta claro e conseguem ver pequenos pontos explodindo na superfície e nisso, Pikoli fala:

\- Os arcosianos encontravam-se em uma intensa guerra interna. Reparem que esses pontos brilhantes representavam os choques de ataques de ki.

Então, um a um as explosões cessavam, e nisso, a visão da esfera ultrapassa a atmosfera como se adentrassem no planeta, até então visto do espaço e então, veem uma espécie de alienígena branco com uma cauda, tendo nos ombros e na cabeça uma espécie de camada lisa.

\- É um arcosiano e tal como os saiyajins, possuíam várias transformações, embora que na época só tenham ascendido até a terceira forma deles.

\- Terceira? Seria um super saiyajin 3? – Kami-sama pergunta estarrecido.

\- Não. Só depois de cinco transformações, o poder chega próximo de um super saiyajin, isso se usarem 100% de seu poder dessa última forma. Mas, mesmo assim, há um abismo considerável no quesito poder dentre a última forma deles e o super saiyajin.

\- Como sabe tanto sobre eles? E se existe esse poder, nunca ouvimos qualquer comentário por parte dos saiyajins. – Karin-sama comenta absorto.

\- Por que eles não se encontraram... Ou melhor, por causa do que irei mostrar-lhes, eles não se "conheceram", digamos assim.

Karin-sama e Kami-sama se entreolhavam, tentando compreender o que Pikoli estava querendo falar, pois, sabiam que quando Kami-sama o gerou de um ovo, procurou dar o máximo de poder e habilidades a ele e que também estava surpreso pelo nível de seu amado filho.

Então, eles tornam a olhar a cena.

\- Vou te matar, aberração!

Um arcosiano demente surge com os olhos saltando das órbitas, tamanha a insanidade que o tomava, deixando um campo de batalha no solo com muitos corpos, todos pertencentes a aquela raça, enquanto que o pequenino arcosiano lutava para se esquivar dos feixes de luz que irradiavam dos orbes do mais velho.

\- Não vai escapar! – ele exclama e nisso, quase o alcança, quando outro adulto, na terceira forma, aparece na frente deste que estava na primeira forma.

\- Morra!

Nisso, esse que apareceu na frente do mesmo, desfere um soco no rosto do perseguidor da criança e em seguida, o despedaça com uma esfera de energia.

O mesmo encontra-se ofegante e com um ferimento muito sério no seu tórax, enquanto sentia que sua a vida se esvaia a cada minuto. Em seu pescoço, repousava um colar com um símbolo. O símbolo real daquele planeta que entrara em uma intensa e violenta guerra interna em busca de poder e para eliminar o pequeno arcosiano, o príncipe, que possuía o maior poder dentre a sua raça, além de ter nascido com a habilidade de sobreviver no espaço, indefinidamente, sem limite de tempo, ao contrário dos demais, sendo uma mutação dentro da raça que incentivara ainda mais a revolta.

O filho, chorando, tenta se aproximar do pai, mas, este faz um gesto vigoroso para ele se afastar e fala, entre golfadas de sangue.

\- Fuja meu filho... Voe pelo espaço. Apesar de ser um príncipe sem reino, é poderoso e, portanto, ficará bem. Apenas desejo que seja feliz. Não há futuro para você nesse planeta morto. Seu papa sempre irá se orgulhar de você.

\- Papa, não... Não vou sem o senhor. – o príncipe insiste.

\- Vá, Cold! Pelo menos, você deve sobreviver, meu filho. O papa agradece e muito por ter tido você.

\- Papa!

\- Vá, Cold! Não posso segurá-los por muito tempo! – ele exclama olhando para o filho.

Então, o filho deste vê um feixe vermelho transpassar a cabeça de seu pai, sendo que este não se esquivou a tempo e desesperado, vê surgir outro arcosiano, extremamente ferido, mas, com um olhar insano para o jovem príncipe que tenta fugir.

Porém, é acertado por um feixe dos olhos do outro adulto e nisso, ele cai sem vida rumo ao solo, assim como o seu assassino que caí em queda livre, morrendo, antes que seu corpo tocasse o chão devido à quantidade de sangue arroxeado que perdera.

Nisso, a espécie de globo gerado pelo jovem namekuseijin, muda de coloração, interrompendo a cena, embora ainda brilhasse.

\- Fico triste por essa criança... Mas, o que ela tinha de tão especial?

\- Era para ter sobrevivido, tou-chan. Também não entendo porque o pai dele não percebeu o arcosiano atrás dele... A menos quê...

\- "A menos o quê", jovem Pikoli? – Karin pergunta, preocupado, enquanto via o jovem namekusei pensativo, como se tivesse descoberto algo.

\- Depois, explicarei... Primeiro, devo continuar a mostra-lhes qual seria o destino a ser seguido e como a morte de apenas uma criança influenciou um universo inteiro.

Fazendo alguns movimentos, o globo se expande, reluzindo imensamente, fazendo todos serem envolvidos por este brilho incandescente e quando abrem os olhos, encontram-se em um local branco com o jovem namekuseijin de pé, em frente a eles sem a esfera.

\- Onde estamos filho? – Kami-sama questiona.

\- Em uma representação da minha mente através do globo que conjurei... Será mais rápido, além de que, no mundo exterior, só terá se passado um minuto, apesar de passarmos um tempo considerável nesse lugar.

\- Então, serão memórias longas? – Kami-sama pergunta após digerir a extensão dos poderes de seu filho, imaginando como seriam as novas Dragon Balls que ele estava criando.

\- Venham... – nisso, segura a mão do pai e o conduz até uma espécie de portal, aberta pelo mesmo, sendo ambos seguidos por Karin.

No mundo exterior, na mesma sala de outrora, após um minuto de brilho intenso que irradiava continuamente, o mesmo cessa, irrompendo-se subitamente e revelando Kami-sama com os olhos arregalados, assim como Karin, enquanto Pikoli estava cabisbaixo.

Após alguns minutos, Kami-sama é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio imperioso que cobrira aquela sala:

\- Aquele monstro verde... É um androide, né? E aquele monstro rosa...

\- Sim... Já não existem. Mas, existe um mal ainda pior, espreitando nas sombras a espera de uma chance. Um grande mal que surgiu da alteração do continuo espaço-tempo. Majin Buu e Cell podem se considerados insignificantes perto desse "grande mal"...

\- Mas, temos super saiyajins 4 e uma que irá ascender de nível, em breve. Na guerra, eles não irão morrer facilmente, mesmo que enfrentem Kakarotto, por exemplo. – Kami-sama comenta esperançoso.

\- Não posso mostra-lhes o mal. Apenas vi uma pequena parte dele e apavoro-me até hoje.

\- Mas, e os meio saiyajins? Não ajudariam a Terra? Após derrotarem os saiyajins? – Karin pergunta.

\- O problema, não são eles não ajudarem. O problema é se eles conseguirão. Afinal, esse ser foi "formado" pela própria dimensão e irá reivindicar o começa dela frente à desordem absoluta que impera nesse universo, assim como sempre foi feito em um interminável ciclo, a menos que o rompermos de uma vez por todas.

\- Reivindicar? Interminável ciclo? – Kami-sama se apavora.

\- Isso mesmo, tou-san... – Pikoli fica pensativo, ate que suspira e estende a sua mãozinha – Toquem e vejam por si mesmos, o pequeno fragmento deste mal que me assusta.

No mesmo instante que tocam as mãos tremulantes do pequeno namekuseijin, ambos, Karin e Kami-sama a soltam, encontrando-se aterrorizados, lutando para acreditar que tal ser existia, pois parecia surreal demais.

\- Falo mal, por não haver melhor definição... Pois, não há quaisquer resquícios de piedade ou compaixão, assim como de qualquer outro sentimento. Ou melhor, há um. Reverter o universo a um equilíbrio conforme a visão do mesmo e que compreende o extermínio de toda a vida e de toda a existência, regredindo o universo a não existência de seres vivos.

\- Mas... Mas... O que podemos fazer? – Karin-sama questiona, enquanto que Kami-sama está em choque.

Nisso, Pikoli brilha e eles notam que o globo desaparece, assim como o mesmo flutua no chão, como se estivesse em transe, até que a claridade irrompe e ele parece despertar.

\- Filho, o quê?

\- Agora é tarde demais para fazerem algo... Arquem com o seu destino. – uma voz irrompe na sala, mas, não pela audição deles, mas, através do coração dos mesmos como se uma garra comprimisse o coração deles.

Eles enfim compreendem o quanto são menos do que insetos perante tal ser, enquanto sentiam que ele irradiava seu desejo de extermínio para todo o universo como um manto de escuridão.

\- Não se preocupe, tou-san... Há um modo de impedi-lo.

\- Qual? – Karin questiona, agoniado.

\- Fazer certo universo existir... Ou melhor, seria dizer. Fazer o mesmo seguir um curso igualmente benéfico, pelo menos, para o mesmo. Se fizermos isso, ele não existirá. Afinal, ele é causa e consequência, digamos assim.

\- E qual seria o ideal?

\- Esse. – ele fecha os olhos e os outros fazem o mesmo, compreendendo então o que queria fala-lhes.

\- Na verdade – Pikoli fala após alguns minutos, abrindo os olhos. – a realidade deve ser sacrificada em prol do bem maior, digamos assim, garantindo assim as congruências de fatores para que essa esperança possa surgir. Pois, mesmo que a Restauração Terráquea ganhe, o universo, não só os terráqueos, encontrarão o seu fim por esse mal. Isso é inevitável, a menos que revertemos isso.

\- Entendo... Não temos escolha. – Karin comenta.

\- Mas, filho, se fizer isso, você... Nós... Quer dizer... – Kami fala com o coração na mão.

\- Não há escolha. Certos sacrifícios são necessários. Mesmo em prol de algo que em tese não existiria... É um destino, irrevogável. – Pikoli abraça o pai que começara a chorar, enquanto o abraçava.

\- Destino... Uma palavra com tantos significados... – Kami-sama fala em meio a sua dor.

Karin fala cabisbaixo, pois, sabia em seu íntimo que não havia escolha, sendo necessária tal deturpação da realidade e sem sombra de dúvida, deveriam fazer o destino seguir um rumo benéfico, custasse o que custasse.


	37. Preparação

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, chega a noite tão esperada para a Reconquista terráquea.

Enquanto isso, em uma sala do Templo, Pikoli e seu pai, Kami-sama, assim como Karin, se preparam para... 

**Capítulo 37 - Preparação**

Após uma semana, o Torneio para decidir aquela que seria a imperatriz dos saiyajins estava prestes a terminar e somente havia restado duas oponentes, enquanto o imperador assistia em seu trono, a espécie de arena circular onde elas se enfrentavam.

Para não levantar suspeita, a filha de Sayuri, Yukiko, controlava ao máximo os seus poderes e manipulava o seu ki com maestria para poder sofrer danos compatíveis com o nível que julgavam que possuía.

Portanto, apesar de ser patética, de tão fraca que era a sua oponente, precisava usar estratégia contra ela para não desconfiarem, sendo que consegue, após enganar a sua oponente com um golpe, obrigando a mesma a se defender, erroneamente, enquanto mudava o ataque no último minuto, procurando acertar na área da nuca, quanto estica os seus dedos, tomando cuidado para não destroçar o pescoço da mesma e mata-la, pois, não era permitida morte dentre elas.

Nisso, o juiz proclama:

\- Konato é a vencedora e, portanto, futura imperatriz de Bejiita 2.

\- Incrível Kôkuo-sama... É a saiyajin mais poderosa e com certeza, dará herdeiros poderosos ao trono e a continuação de uma linhagem imponente e poderosa. – Nappa fala, humildemente ao lado do imperador.

Porém, este estava disperso, recordando-se de sua escrava cientista e ao perceber o quanto sua mente viajara até a chikyuujin, passara a sentir um intenso ódio e nisso, acaba acertando um servo que servia bebida ao lado deste, matando-o no ensejo, enquanto rosnava de ira, assustando os demais saiyajins presentes, pois era aterrorizante quando o mesmo ficava irado.

\- Meu imperador...

Nappa balbucia apavorado, enquanto temia sofrer a ira de seu monarca, que nas últimas semanas andava consideravelmente descompensado e tendo ocasionais surtos, acabando por matar inúmeros escravos por causa disso.

Ao ver o que fez, Vegeta exclama:

\- Escravo!

Nisso, um terráqueo, apavorado se prostra perante este, tremendo.

\- Retire esse lixo daqui e sirva mais uma siev!

\- Sim, mestre. – ele fala apavorado, enquanto procurava arrastar o corpo de seu conterrâneo dali.

Após algum tempo, o monarca fala:

\- E os planos para erradicação dos mestiços? Eles já foram localizados? É impossível não existir mestiços, considerando o tempo que estamos nesse planeta patético.

\- Estamos localizando todos e quando tivemos a localização deles, começaremos o plano de erradicação, Vegeta-sama.

\- Ótimo... Há tempos proibimos os mestiços de terem algum emprego e de entrarem no exército. Mas, ultimamente, surgiu muitas uniões indesejadas desses vermes inferiores e de saiyajins, que aceitam sujar o seu sangue com os terráqueos. Ademais, há muitas reclamações de saiyajins, contrários a tal mistura e concordo com eles, agora.

\- Estamos fazendo sem eles perceberem, conforme a vossa ordem.

\- Hunf!

\- Mas, temos um problema considerável, Vegeta-sama.

\- Qual?

\- Há boatos que seu braço direito e general se uniu a um desses vermes e a mesma está grávida.

\- Creio que posso poupar alguns... Tudo o que menos preciso agora, é um levante de saiyajins com um poder considerável, tal como status... Quero a relação de todos os mestiços, junto de seus genitores e a partir disto, irei poupar alguns do massacre. O que não posso permitir é a quantidade de mestiços que aumenta a cada dia.

\- Mais alguns dias e terá a lista em mãos.

\- Estou pensando em esterilizar os terráqueos. Eles são fracos e patéticos. Temos outras raças alienígenas como escravos que aguentam o trabalho melhor que esses vermes.

\- Uma excelente ideia, meu rei. – fala untuosamente.

\- Posso dar alguma compensação com algum escravo exótico aos mercadores de escravos terráqueos... E se houver aqueles que acharem ruim, irão se arrepender do dia em que nasceram.

\- Maravilhoso, Vegeta-sama. O senhor ira fazer quando?

\- Alguns dias após a minha união... Afinal, preciso aproveitar essa saiyajin... Ela é linda. – ele fala olhando maliciosamente para a vencedora

Já na arena, a mesma exibia um sorriso vitorioso, disfarçando um sorriso maligno, pois, em breve conseguiria matar o imperador e assim, provocar o caos e desordem necessária para inutilizar os demais saiyajins, sendo que passara a sentir ainda mais ódio, quando a Restauração Terráquea descobriu o plano secreto do imperador de eliminar os mestiços e esterilizar os terráqueos, fazendo a ira dela aumentar e muito, assim como o desejo de erradicar os saiyajins do planeta.

Porém, naquele instante, ocultava suas reais intenções com uma máscara de felicidade e de júbilo, enquanto sentia seu ódio pelo imperador, crescer exponencialmente.

Ademais, ela sorria e muito internamente, pois o imperador nem desconfiava que aquela noite, a Restauração enfim iria atacar e todos os mestiços infiltrados estavam esperando a ordem para a execução do plano, tal como aqueles escondidos, prontamente preparados para um ataque em massa, após a ação de cientistas para ajudar na batalha contra os saiyajins, para livrar a Terra deles.

Longe dali, Kakarotto, Suno e Chichi almoçavam e a jovem guerreira pergunta:

\- Hoje foi o torneio para escolha da imperatriz. Achei que ia ao evento.

\- Estou preocupada em deixa-la sozinha, ainda mais que está esperando a nossa cria. Preocupo-me em deixa-las desamparadas. Afinal, tomei conhecimento que está havendo uma indignação em massa de saiyajins que repudiam aqueles que se uniram a terráqueas e que odeiam igualmente os mestiços. Tenho medo que ousem fazer algo. Por sorte, pude tirar essas semanas de "folga".

Chichi sorri frente à preocupação de seu companheiro e Kakarotto fala, após algum tempo:

\- Vegeta ainda está descompensado... Ele está lutando de uma forma "diferente" do que normalmente luta. Tentei arrancar algo dele, mas, foi infrutífero e apenas me rendeu alguns disparates e ofensas usuais.

\- Então, está preocupado com ele?

\- Sim... Por mais que seja um bastardo cretino, é meu amigo e rival de longa data.

\- Não ouviu nenhum murmúrio ou algo assim do motivo?

\- O pior que não ouvi... Aliais, notei que os outros saiyajins de alto escalão tem evitado conversar em minha presença. – ele comenta, pensativo – Não sei... Mas, é essa a impressão que eu tenho.

\- Pelo menos eles não estão te destratando.

Suno comenta aliviada, enquanto sentindo-se imensamente feliz, pois, graças ao dinheiro de Kakarotto, os cientistas descobriam a cura de sua doença e agora, a fórmula do medicamento é disponibilizada a qualquer um que esteja doente.

\- Nem ousariam... – nisso, ele ri – Afinal, tem amor a vida.

\- Isso é verdade. – Chichi comenta sorrindo.

\- É mesmo! Hoje você tem consulta com o ginecologista! – Kakarotto exclama, batendo a mão na testa.

\- É hoje? – ela arqueia o cenho.

Nisso, seu companheiro fala todas as datas para os próximos meses, deixando-a boquiaberta, pois ele fizera questão de memoriza-las e nisso, o scouter dele apita.

\- É uma chamada? – Chichi pergunta, curiosa.

\- Não, o alarme do meu scouter, caso eu esquecesse a data. – ele fala satisfeito com o alarme, enquanto se levantava – Vou leva-la voando até lá, pois, voo mais rápido.

\- Calma Kakarotto... Precisamos lavar...

\- Isso fica para depois. Vamos.

\- Por que esse desespero? – ela arqueia o cenho.

O saiyajin fica sem jeito e nisso, Suna fala, enquanto este acenava as mãos para não falar, enquanto a companheira dele se virava para a amiga:

\- Ele ficou assim, após ler um livro sobre gestantes e digamos que não apreciou os perigos que nos terráqueas passamos, quando ficamos grávidas devido à exigência exacerbada em nossos corpos pelo bebê em desenvolvimento.

\- Verdade? Está com medo? – nisso, ela sorri, comovida pela preocupação dele.

\- Sim, Chichi... Fiquei apavorado com as mudanças que seu corpo sofreu e irá sofrer, assim como as exigências que ele enfrentará na gestação. Por isso, quero o acompanhamento com o ginecologista.

Então, ambas o acompanham e nisso, ele voa com uma em cada braço em direção a capital, pois, não podia deixar Suno sozinha, pois, soubera de alguns casos de ataques a escravos libertos e tinha receio do que poderiam fazer em sua ausência.

Após horas, à noite caí na Terra, com Goku e Chichi já tendo se retirado para o quarto, enquanto que distante dali, no Tengoku, os cientistas ajeitavam o composto para inutilizar os saiyajins puros, garantindo assim a dificuldade deles em defender-se.

Já, os mestiços estavam posicionados e prontos para a ordem de ataque, assim como os infiltrados que estavam aguardando a ordem para eliminar os seus companheiros de equipe ou colegas saiyajins puros, usando seus poderes escondidos há anos.

No palácio, Yukiko, sobre a identidade forjada de uma saiyajin pura, Konato, se dirigia aos aposentos reais, enquanto controlava a sua ira, pois, teria o momento propício para assassinar o imperador graças a forma super saiyajin 5 que dominara com exímio e igual excelência.

Distante dali, no Tengoku, os cientistas estava preparando-se para ligar uma espécie de máquina com uma saída virada para baixo, enquanto havia um contêiner com uma substância arroxeada, desenvolvida após anos de pesquisa.

\- É isso, Tights-sama! Estamos preparados. – um cientista fala.

\- Mais alguns minutos... – ela fala, olhando para um elogio, pois, haviam sincronizado um ataque maciço e súbito, que juntamente com a fórmula, auxiliaria ainda mais a vitória deles.

\- Fiquem a postos! – Tenshinhan exclama para o seu pelotão, assim como os demais líderes de outros esquadrões, como Kuririn, Chaoz e Yamcha.

Nisso, todos os mestiços gritam em usino como forma de guerra, enquanto se preparavam, tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente, para matarem os puros e qualquer um que ousassem enfrenta-los, sendo que receberam ordens de poupar aqueles que haviam se unido a terráqueas, desde que não ousassem enfrenta-los.

\- A libertação da Terra desses monstros começará hoje! Enfim, nos livraremos deles e de toda a sordidez e maldade! E vocês serão os salvadores desse planeta! – Kuririn exclama e nisso, um frenesi de palmas irrompem dos meio saiyajins.

Enquanto isso havia centenas de robôs parados, esperando a ordem, assim como um a frente deles, cuja aparência era imponente, enquanto estes esperavam as ordens de seus criadores e que agiriam em conjunto com os mestiços, tendo sido programados com a ordem de eliminar somente os puros, sendo que tinham um radar embutido neles para diferenciar puros de mestiços. Ademais, eles seriam a linha de frente de batalha, além de terem uma bomba em seu corpo. Caso fossem derrotados, iriam explodir automaticamente, levando quantos saiyajins conseguissem consigo.

Com medo que os androides se rebelassem contra os criadores, Tights e os demais cientistas, criaram códigos na mente dele e linhas de comando, eliminando qualquer chance de questionarem suas ordens, ao aniquilarem o lado humano deles, sendo que estes poucos androides pertenceram ao Dr. Gero, antes e através dos experimentos dele, detectaram um perigo que ele não vira, na época e por isso, alteraram os androides, eliminando qualquer tentativa de revolta dos mesmos.

Tights e os demais cientistas não quiseram cria androides e somente desenvolveram robôs, pois, eram contra usarem uma base humana, já que ia contra os seus princípios. Por causa disso, que os poucos androides, cinco, eram aqueles que Dr. Gero desenvolveu e cuja base deles, forneceu ideias e uma excelente base para a criação de robôs igualmente poderosos.

Já, dentro do Tengoku, em uma sala imensa, as novas esferas estavam quase prontas e Kami-sama notou que elas eram grandes, além de que eram uma mescla de verde e azul, sendo que as estrelas eram douradas e estas reluziam e não as esferas.

\- Incrível as suas Dragon Balls, meu filho!

\- Este Pikoli fica feliz de ter superado o senhor.

\- Concordo com o seu honorável pai, jovem Pikoli... É simplesmente fantástico!

\- Em torno de meia hora irei termina-las e poderemos realizar o desejo. Com certeza, ele irá realiza-lo, sendo algo necessário, para assim impedirmos que este ser termine o seu despertar. – o jovem namekuseijin fala preocupado.

\- Pikoli... Eu...

Kami-sama fala balbuciando, enquanto sentia-se triste e Karin compartilhava da tristeza dele, pois, o sacrifício seria imenso. Porém, ele era Kami-sama e essa era uma das prerrogativas do Deus da Terra. O sacrífico de sua felicidade em prol da salvação não só da Terra, como do universo.

\- Eu entendo, tou-chan... Estou orgulhoso de ter sido o seu filho e saiba, que mesmo que este Pikoli não exista mais, irei sempre estar com você.

Nisso, ele termina a criação das esferas e corre para abraçar seu genitor que vertia lágrimas de dor.

Karin ficava triste, enquanto olhava as esferas consolidando-se por si só, pois, era a fase de fixação, por assim dizer, conforme fora explicado a ele e que este processo, poderia demorar meia hora, senão mais.

O que eles iriam fazer era segredo e não falaram a Tights, pois, perceberam o quanto ela estava tomada pelo desejo de vingança e, portanto, corria o risco de não ouvi-los e também, não sabiam se de fato, o novo Shenron que surgiria da criação das Dragon Balls, sendo que estas foram fundidas com as antigas, para aumentar o poder do dragão, realmente conseguiria realizar o que almeijavam.

Afinal, se não tivesse o poder necessário para realizar o desejo, a Terra somente vivenciaria, assim como o universo, um breve período de paz com a vitória da Reconquista terráquea, antes que este ser surgisse para clamar o que era seu por direito, sendo que um arrepio se espalhava pelo corpo de Karin frente a tal pensamento.


	38. O sacrifício para o futuro alternativo

**Notas da Autora**

A Restauração Terráquea começa o seu ataque e graças aos cientistas, muitos saiyajins encontram-se incapazes de enfrenta-los.

No Tengoku, as esferas criadas pelo jovem Pikoli, enfim, ficam prontas e nisso...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso.

Enfim, mais uma fanfiction terminada. Foi iniciada em 15/11/2009, ficou anos em hiato, até que foi finalizada.

Quero agradecer a todos que a acompanharam desde o início e também desculpas por tê-la deixado tanto tempo em hiato. ^ ^

Fico feliz de enfim poder finalizar as minhas fanfictions. Algo que vou fazer, aos poucos. ^ ^

Tenham uma boa leitura. 

**Capítulo 38 - O sacrífico do verdadeiro futuro para um alternativo**

O scouter de Kakarotto apita no meio da madrugada e ele força-se a atender, enquanto Chichi geme pelo horário ingrato que resolveram chamar o seu esposo.

\- Quem é? – o saiyajin pergunta mal humorado, desejando matar o infeliz do outro lado da comunicação.

\- General Kakarotto, precisamos de ajuda! Estamos sofrendo uma invasão!

\- O quê?! – ele fica estarrecido. – Como assim uma invasão? Quem seria louco o suficiente para nos atacar?

\- Eles têm caudas como nós, embora alguns outros não tenham. Estão acabando com as nossas defesas! E estamos nos sentindo estranhos. Muitos estão passando mal, por assim dizer.

Ele não consegue compreender o porquê de não ter conseguido sentir tantos ki´s alterados, o que seria comum em um confronto, até que se sente mal e estranhamente desorientado, acabando por cair no chão, para desespero de Chichi que corre até ele, enquanto o mesmo tem dificuldade em erguer-se.

\- Kakarotto-sama! Kakarotto-sa...! – porém, a voz do outro saiyajin silencia-se abruptamente sobre um som irreconhecível.

\- Meu amor! O que houve? – ela o sacode, enquanto fica agoniada.

\- Não sei, Chi... Minha mente está estranha e meu corpo não me obedece. Toda a minha cabeça doí.

\- Kakarotto! – ela exclama, agoniada, abraçando a cabeça dele, enquanto a deposita em seu colo, confortando-o. – Fique comigo!

\- Só estou tonto e fraco... Não acho que vou morrer, meu amor. Se acalme. – fala fracamente, enquanto lutava para manter os olhos abertos.

Nisso, Suno surge afobada, pois ouvira o grito de Chichi da casa vizinha e notara que era um grito agoniado.

\- Chi? Tudo bem? – ela pergunta e depois, olha para o saiyajin caído – Kakarotto?!

Corre até eles e encosta a mão no pescoço dele e fica aliviada ao sentir a pulsação.

\- Suno... E o meu Kakarotto? – ela murmura fraca, com os orbes imersos em lágrimas, apavorada.

\- Ele está bem, Chi. Só desmaiou... – nisso, ambas ficam aliviadas e ela comenta, preocupada – Mas, não entendo, como um saiyajin pode ficar desse jeito, sem estar em uma luta. Parece que ele voltou de uma luta acirrada.

\- Eu não sei! Estávamos dormindo, aí o scouter dele apitou. Ele atendeu e ouviu um saiyajin do outro lado, falando que estávamos sendo invadidos ou algo assim e após algum tempo, a ligação foi encerrada abruptamente.

\- Uma invasão? – Suno fica embasbacada – Quem é louco para enfrentar esses monstros, com exceção de Kakarotto, claro.

\- Não sei... Não entendi direito a qual invasão eles estavam se referindo. – Chichi fala agoniada, olhando o céu.

\- Chi, vamos nos esconder no porão, pois a estrutura dele é o mais forte da casa. Vamos levar Kakarotto conosco.

\- Concordo... Acho perigoso ficarmos aqui.

\- Chi, deixe que eu levo o maior peso. Apenas, o apoie. Lembre-se que está grávida e não pode fazer força.

\- Você aguenta, Suno? – ela pergunta preocupada.

\- Descobriremos agora.

Nisso, elas erguem Kakarotto e Suno procura apoiar a maior parte dele nela, para que Chichi ficasse com menos peso.

Ela não podia dizer que era fácil, pois ele era muito pesado, mas, não tinham escolha, porque a sua amiga não podia tomar metade do peso dele, estando em um estágio tão avançado da gravidez e, portanto, ela era a única disponível para suplantar o peso.

Com dificuldade, elas o arrastam, tornando tal distância, no mínimo torturante para Suno, já que estava sustentando grande parte do peso dele, mas, após algum tempo, que pareciam horas de suplício, haviam conseguido chegar com ele até o porão e nisso, ficam ao lado da máquina de gravidade.

Afinal, de toda a estrutura do porão, aquela parte era bem sólida e resistente, por causa dos treinos que um saiyajin fazia e a área da máquina de gravidade, era especialmente reforçada, tornando o lugar mais seguro da casa.

Nisso, elas escutam o som de explosões, enquanto se encolhem contra a parede, sem saber o que acontecia e quem eram os invasores e o que eles queriam.

Apenas podiam orar, enquanto esperavam que o pior passasse, sem saber se era melhor ou não os saiyajins perderem essa guerra.

Longe dali, no palácio dos saiyajins, Vegeta estava na mesma situação de Kakarotto, enquanto que estava seminu tal como Konato, só que ela estava muito bem e quando se aproximou dele, só de peças íntimas, ele viu, horrorizado, ela se transformando em super saiyajin 5, fazendo-o ficar estarrecido.

\- Meu caro imperador... Está na hora dos terráqueos terem seu planeta de volta. – fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Quem é você bastarda?

\- Uma meia saiyajin que nasceu de um estupro... Bem, adeus, imperador bastardo.

Então, concentra uma esfera de energia em sua frente.

Já, Vegeta, usa todo o seu orgulho, lutando para se erguer e falhando, quando tentou concentrar todo o seu poder para ataca-la.

\- Eu, o poderoso imperador Vegeta, não serei morto por um lixo como você!

\- Entendo... Bem, desapareça, verme desprezível.

A mestiça fala e lança a esfera à queima roupa, sendo que a esfera de Vegeta é engolida, assim como seu braço, com o mesmo gritando, até que todo o seu corpo é consumido, sem deixar qualquer vestígio de sua existência, assim como ela estourou grande parte do palácio e uma extensão considerável do mesmo, para depois apertar uma cápsula e tirar uma espécie de baú, abrindo-o e retirando deste, roupas que usava no Tengoku, que eram de treino, contendo um emblema, indicando que era uma general.

Quando termina de se vestir, a porta é aberta e os soldados ficam estarrecidos com a meia saiyajin, que os explode sem dar tempo de reação, enquanto partia para se juntar aos seus amigos na erradicação dos saiyajins.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, todos os saiyajins em missões foram abatidos por mestiços e algumas raças que estavam prestes a serem exterminadas, ficam aliviadas ao verem que alguns do grupo que o atacavam aniquilaram outros e comemoram, quando estes se retiram do planeta, sem saber que eram meio chikyuujin que retornavam para a Terra.

Já, em algumas naves que vagavam pelo espaço, os mestiços nas naves circulares, concentram-se e conseguem invocar uma esfera fora da nave e a mesma ataca as demais naves, abruptamente, nesse caso o vidro, quebrando-o e fazendo os mesmos morrerem frente ao vácuo do espaço, para depois explodirem a nave, afastando os destroços deles.

Era uma técnica que aprenderam após muito treino e que fora ensinado por Kami-sama. Todos os mestiços sabiam e era útil, se estivessem em um local, e precisassem invocar uma esfera de ki, fora de onde estavam.

Após algumas horas, todos os saiyajins puros que estavam em invasões, foram exterminados pelos mestiços e os mesmos estavam retornando para a Terra.

Já, no planeta azul, a Restauração terráquea estava conseguindo destruir centenas de saiyajins, enquanto tomava o controle de muitas áreas, inclusive vitais, sobre ordens de Things e dos demais cientistas, que montaram cuidadosamente e meticulosamente uma estratégia para enfraquecer a resistência dos saiyajins, facilitando assim o extermínio dos mesmos, apenas decidindo manter algumas exceções, caso não criassem problemas para eles.

Conforme esperado, os sayajins que contraíram união com os terráqueos não se envolveram, sendo que muitos estavam imobilizados pelo gás translúcido, enquanto que os outros ficaram juntos de sua esposa e alguns com crias.

No Tengoku, em uma sala especial, Kami-sama, Mister Popo, Karin-sama e Pikoli, observam que as esferas enfim são criadas e nisso, ele olha para o seu pai com um semblante triste, enquanto o mesmo chorava.

\- Mister Popo... Nos leve ao local mais inóspito do planeta, onde não seremos incomodados. – Kami-sama fala com a voz embargada, lutando contra as lágrimas.

\- Sim, Kami-sama. Venham.

Nisso, ele invoca seu tapete mágico e todos sobem nele, enquanto que Pikoli usa seus poderes para levitar as esferas e coloca-las no tapete.

Então, eles desaparecem e reaparecem em uma cadeia de montanhas, completamente desoladas, onde o céu era tingindo de cinza e tendo fortes rajadas de vento.

\- Yunzabit, né? – Karin comenta, olhando em volta.

\- Sim. Nesse lugar, não há nenhuma presença de vida há milhares de quilômetros. – Mister Popo fala.

\- Obrigado, Mister Popo – Pikoli agradece.

\- Por nada, jovem Pikoli.

Então, a criança namekuseijin invoca o seu dragão, com o mesmo nome do que o pai criara, até aspecto, como uma forma de homenageá-lo, tal como a aparência.

\- Todo poderoso Shenron! Apareça para realizar os meus desejos!

Nisso, o céu fica escuro e relâmpagos cortam as nuvens tenebrosas, enquanto que várias rajadas saem das sete esferas, até que elas se juntam, tomando a forma de um corpo esguio, só que reluzindo em um tom dourado, até que após descer das nuvens, o brilho dourado cessa e um imenso dragão verde, com chifres e um bigode fino e comprido, aparece, olhando para seu invocador, sendo que se prostra lentamente.

\- Aqui estou mestre. Quais os vossos desejos? Tem direito a três.

Nisso, ele abraça o seu pai, que o abraça também, para depois falar ao genitor:

\- O amo, otou-san e sempre o amarei. Mesmo que eu não exista mais.

\- Sempre me orgulhei de você, meu filho... Sempre. Sei que não temos escolha. Sei que precisamos sacrificar esse futuro, em prol de um que nunca existiria, sem as esferas.

\- Apesar desse que estamos agora ser o verdadeiro futuro, sendo que os arcosianos nunca deveriam existir, pois o destino deles era a não continuação da raça, temos que fazê-los existir, para que a cadeia de eventos gere o futuro alternativo que salvará esse universo. – Pikoli fala, tristemente.

\- Sacrificar o verdadeiro, para surgir um falso... Nunca imaginei que iríamos mexer no tempo, impondo ao universo um futuro alternativo e não o correto que é esse. – Karin fala, apoiando-se em seu cajado, olhando o chão tristemente, ao imaginar a dor que Kami-sama e o Pikoli estavam enfrentando e o enorme sacrifício que ambos faziam.

\- É irônico, Karin-sama... – Pikoli fala, afastando-se de seu pai e caminhando rumo a Shenron, que aguardava pacientemente o desejo – Sacrificaremos o verdadeiro futuro para dar um falso. Mas, não temos escolha, pois o verdadeiro futuro caminha para o nada. O fim de tudo. No falso futuro, o universo existirá e teremos um grandioso herói.

Então, o genitor caí de joelhos no chão, para depois curvar-se e chorar, enquanto era amparado por Mister Popo e Karin- sama, que olhavam com pena para o enorme sacrifício que Kami-sama fazia pelo bem do universo em um futuro alternativo.

\- Primeiro desejo, Shenron. Faça o pai do arcosiano Cold salvar o filho da morte certa quando ele estava fugindo do planeta condenado, além de garantir a vida dele até que saía do planeta! Meu segundo desejo, é garantir que a nave do saiyajin Kakarotto caia próximo de onde um terráqueo mestre de artes marciais, chamado Son Gohan, se encontra, para que ele veja a queda. Veja a imagem desse chikyuujin na minha mente. Certifique-se que ele caia perto dessa cabana. Meu terceiro desejo, é que impeça que um asteroide destrua o planeta Bejiita, até este ser destruído por um arcosiano chamado Freeza.

\- Entendo... Porém, devo adverti-lo, mestre, que a consequência desses desejos é o fim desse futuro. Outro alternativo surgirá. Com o fim deste futuro, tu, Mestre Pikoli, não existirá, assim como esse Shenron não existirá, uma vez que dependo de sua existência. Aceita o preço de vosso desejo? – o dragão pergunta com a voz etérea.

\- Sim. – o jovem fala com a voz embargada, enquanto chorava.

\- Realizei os desejos.

Nisso, os olhos rubros do dragão brilham e então, Pikoli se vira para seu pai e acena, enquanto fala, com um sorriso fraco em seu rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas:

\- Sayounara... tou-chan.

\- Pikoli!

Ele exclama, estendo a sua mão, quando um fulgor intenso alvo os envolve, assim como todo o planeta, com os guerreiros olhando confusos, até que esse fulgor se propaga pelo universo inteiro.

Então, o fulgor some e revela uma parte distinta do universo, onde um jovem arcosiano luta para escapar de um planeta condenado.

\- Vou te matar, aberração!

Um arcosiano demente surge com os olhos saltando das órbitas, tamanha a insanidade, deixando um campo de batalha no solo com muitos corpos, todos pertencentes a aquela raça.

O pequenino luta para se esquivar dos feixes de luz que irradiavam dos orbes do mais velho.

\- Não vai escapar! – ele exclama e nisso, quase o alcança, quando outro adulto, na segunda forma, aparece na frente deste, que estava na primeira forma.

Por um momento, o agressor demente acabou se distraindo com a figura de uma criatura translúcida com corpo esguio esverdeado e olhos rubros, além de chifres e frente a essa visão, que somente ele viu, se distraiu e esse minuto de distração, foi o suficiente para que o pai do pequeno Cold, aparecesse na frente dele, concentrando seus poderes, sem saber que outro arcosiano, logo atrás deste e que quase conseguiu mata-lo, acabou vendo Shenron também, fazendo-o se distrair e assim, permitindo que o rei pudesse salvar o filh que acontece:

\- Morra! – nisso, ele aparece na frente do agressor de seu filho e desfere um soco no rosto do perseguidor e em seguida, o despedaça com uma esfera de energia.

Ele encontra-se ofegante e com um ferimento muito sério no seu tórax, enquanto sentia que sua a vida se esvaia a cada minuto e em seu pescoço, repousava um colar com um símbolo. O símbolo real daquele planeta que entrara em uma intensa e violenta guerra interna em busca de poder e para eliminar o pequeno arcosiano, o príncipe, que possuía o maior poder dentre a sua raça, além de ter nascido com a habilidade de sobreviver no espaço, indefinidamente, sem limite de tempo, ao contrário dos demais, sendo uma mutação dentro da raça que incentivara ainda mais a revolta.

O filho, chorando, tenta se aproximar do pai, mas, este faz um gesto vigoroso para ele se afastar e fala, entre golfadas de sangue.

\- Fuja meu filho... Voe pelo espaço. Apesar de ser um príncipe sem reino, é poderoso e, portanto, ficará bem. Apenas desejo que seja feliz. Não há futuro para você nesse planeta morto. Seu papa sempre irá se orgulhar de você.

\- Papa, não... Não vou sem o senhor. – o príncipe insiste.

\- Vá, Cold! Pelo menos, você deve sobreviver, meu filho. O papa agradece e muito por ter tido você.

\- Papa!

\- Vá, Cold! Não posso segura-los por muito tempo!

Chorando, o pequeno vira de costas para o pai e parte para o espaço, enquanto que uma esfera de energia quase o acerta, com ele vendo outro arcosiano adulto, na primeira forma que avançava e que fora aquele que estava atrás do genitor do pequeno e que se refez da visão, quando a mesma desapareceu.

O monarca consegue segura-lo pelo pé, o surpreendendo, pois estava tão eufórico para matar o príncipe, que não percebeu o genitor deste e o mesmo aproveita para desintegrá-lo com uma rajada.

Porém, antes deste morrer, fulminado pelo ataque, consegue aumentar o buraco no tórax do rei, que cai sem vida em direção ao solo e mesmo desejando ir atrás do seu pai, ele se lembra das palavras do mesmo e de seu desejo.

Então, parte para o espaço para procurar outro planeta para se estabelecer e aprender ainda mais sobre os seus poderes, não percebendo que Shenron o seguia para garantir que chegasse em segurança há um planeta deserto.

Mais de cem anos depois, uma pequena nave circular chega a Terra, trazendo um bebê saiyajin e quando estava há minutos de entrar na atmosfera do planeta, Shenron, em uma forma translúcida, de olhos rubros brilhantes, consegue desviar a rota da nave espacial do bebê, para que esta caia próxima a cabana de Son Gohan.

Nesse interim, nada mais resta do planeta natal dele, que fora destruído por Freeza, sem este saber e muito menos os saiyajins, que o destino do planeta seria de fato um asteroide proveniente do planeta morto original dos arcosianos, do qual, o pai de Freeza e Cold nasceu.

Porém, graças a Shenron, o planeta morto não foi destruído por outro asteroide e nenhum pedaço deste foi lançado pelo universo, para atingir após cem anos, o planeta dos saiyajins, condenando o mesmo a ser destruído por um descendente de Cold.

O barulho da nave se chocando na montanha, atraí a atenção de Gohan, que estava colhendo ervas e então, corre até o local onde a fumaça subia para os céus e encontra um bebê com cauda, que chorava.

Anos depois, esse bebê cresceu, enquanto era criado com muito amor por Son Gohan e graças a um incidente quando era um bebê, tornou-se alguém gentil, amável e bondoso.

Porém, acabou matando seu amado avô, sem saber, em uma de suas transformações e um ano depois, o mesmo estava arrastando um enorme peixe, sem saber que uma jovem cientista chamada Bulma iria encontra-lo e que assim se seguiria a história das Dragon Balls, sem ninguém saber do sacrifício exigido e o fato de que não era o verdadeiro futuro e sim, um surgido, graças a Dragon Balls especiais criadas em um futuro verdadeiro que não mais existe.

Anos depois, após Goku se salvar da doença do coração graças ao filho de Bulma e Vegeta do futuro, Trunks, mais precisamente no Tengoku, Mister Popo via Kami-sama olhando para o céu, com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse pensando e então, se aproxima dele e pergunta:

\- Tudo bem, Kami-sama?

\- Não sei, Mister Popo... Por mais estranho que seja, sinto que falta-me algo. Não algo, de alguém... É estranho, não acha? Afinal, deveria estar atento aos androides, que em breve chegaram, conforme aviso do jovem filho de Vegeta e Bulma, Trunks.

\- Sim, mas, Mister Popo confessa que também sente falta de alguém, mas, não sabe de quem é.

\- Desculpe me intrometer na conversa, mas, também me sinto assim. Hoje é um dia tão estranho.

Ninguém consegue ver ou sentir, que um imenso dragão transparente os observa, não sendo ninguém menos que Shenron criado por Pikoli e que o mesmo encontrava-sesentado na cabeça deste, sorrindo ao ver o seu pai, para depois falar ao seu dragão:

\- Muito obrigado, Shenron... Fico feliz de vê-los, principalmente o meu tou-chan, antes de desaparecer.

\- Por nada... Sou vossa criação e, portanto, como desejou, no fundo de teu coração, rever o seu genitor uma última vez, até desaparecemos sem deixar qualquer vestígio de nossa existência, eu realizei essa última vontade. Esse é o dia equivalente a aquele que fez o desejo. Por isso, desapareceremos hoje.

\- É verdade... Podemos ficar aqui, até desaparecemos?- ele pergunta tristemente.

\- Sim, Pikoli-sama. – o dragão fala e nisso, seu corpo começa a desaparecer, começando por sua cauda, sem este sentir nada.

Quando todo o dragão desperece, Pikoli começa a desaparecer também, enquanto que murmura, com um sorriso, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos:

\- Adeus, tou-chan... Cuide-se.

Então, desaparece, enquanto que Kami-sama se vira para onde Pikoli e o Shenron do mesmo, estiveram momentos antes, enquanto que jurava ter ouvido a frase "Adeus, tou-chan... Cuide-se."

\- O que aconteceu, Kami-sama? – Mister Popo pergunta, ao ver a face surpresa dele, olhando para um ponto qualquer do céu estrelado, já que era de noite.

\- Não sei... Ouvi uma voz, quase como um murmúrio. Vocês ouviram?

Karin-sama e Mister Popo se entreolham, para depois negarem com a cabeça.

\- Acho que foi só uma alucinação... Deve ser o nervosismo sobre os androides e o futuro tenebroso que eles podem trazer.

\- Provavelmente é isso. – Karin-sama comenta.

Então, Kami-sama passa a olhar para o ningenkai (mundo dos humanos), enquanto que a sensação de que faltava algo, ainda persistia em seu coração, assim como uma tristeza imensa, que não sabia de onde vinha.

**FIM**

**Notas Finais**

Yo!

Eis a surpresa dessa fanfiction XDDDDDD 


End file.
